<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Madre de los Príncipes de la Calamidad. by Keiko_Midori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388310">La Madre de los Príncipes de la Calamidad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori'>Keiko_Midori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon/Human Relationships, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Inucest, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a una invocación, Inuyasha es transportado a otro mundo. Dicho mundo es parecido a los vídeo juegos populares que ha visto, pero al llegar se da cuenta de que se han equivocado pues el Rey Demonio necesitaba de una mujer y todo para concebir a los temidos Príncipes de la Calamidad. Por fallas técnicas, Inuyasha es obligado a engendrar a los futuros destructores del dominio humano y durante el transcurso del tiempo, Inuyasha se da cuenta de que tal vez no es tan malo ser la Madre de los Príncipes de la Calamidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha tenía una vida sencilla, no le faltaba nada pero tampoco le sobraba. Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de conveniencia para pagarse sus estudios y su manutención. Al ser huérfano, no tenía quien le ayudara y se había acostumbrado a ser independiente. Trabajaba con empeño y estudiaba con dedicación, mantenía su beca y su trabajo con sus propios esfuerzos. Tenía una vida equilibrada que supo sobrellevar bien. Pero la rutina diaria a veces podía traer sus tropiezos y ese día soleado en particular, tenía uno muy grande.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha estaba en su cama estudiando un libro, algo fantasioso pasó. Al pasar a página, Inuyasha vio un círculo raro formarse en la cama. Un círculo con algunos extraños símbolos dibujados que iluminó la pequeña habitación de su hogar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una luz cegadora lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, logró escuchar un gran vitoreo y una masa agitada. Sin entenderlo, abrió los ojos lentamente. Pero, ya no estaba en su habitación y estaba rodeado por criaturas extrañas. Seres parecidos a los vídeo juegos de formato RPG, lo rodeaban y aclamaban por él. Aún conmocionado, una bella mujer de largo cabello azabache y de orejas largas puntiagudas, se paró frente a él y con un bastón que traía en su poder, le tocó el mentón. La pequeña esfera violácea del bastón estaba fría al tocar su rostro, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto como para emitir una palabra.</p><p>El lugar parecía un viejo castillo sacado de un vídeo juego de héroes y mazmorras, las criaturas de diferentes formas también pertenecían a un ambiente así. La bella mujer de ropas demasiado reveladoras, parecía ser un NPC de ese tipo de juegos. Estaba seguro de que estaba soñando con el último vídeo juego que había aparecido en exhibición. Finalmente, la mujer le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y encaró a la multitud eufórica. Alzó los brazos aún sosteniendo su extraño bastón.</p><p>—¡Hermanos míos, escuchen mis palabras!. —La mujer gritó y todo el que le oyó guardó silencio. Inuyasha aún se mantenía callado y asustado ante lo que sus ojos veían. —¡Yo, una fiel seguidora del Rey Demonio, he cumplido mi misión de vida! ¡He invocado a la Reina de la Calamidad del otro mundo!.</p><p>Una vez más, el ambiente bullicioso regresó. Todos repetían lo mismo: ¡La profecía será cumplida! ¡Los Príncipes de la Calamidad surgirán!. Inuyasha en un acto de valor, decidió cuestionar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero, antes de hacer o decir algo, las grandes puertas tras los extraños seres, se abrieron mostrando a uno más. Inuyasha pudo ver a un hombre bien parecido; quién portaba una armadura de hierro, adornada con púas del mismo material y de colores llamativos. Portaba con orgullo una extraña piel lanuda sobre sus hombros en color blanco y una espada de aspecto peligroso en su cinturón. Inuyasha pudo sentir en ese extraño hombre de extrañas marcas en el rostro y orejas puntiagudas, una gran esencia intimidante. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. El hombre se veía altivo y poderoso, además de gallardo y valeroso. Al haber entrado, todos guardaron silencio y lo reverenciaron. Inuyasha vio como la bella mujer de antes, se inclinaba hacia el hombre recién llegado para mostrar sus respetos.</p><p>—Mi señor, he logrado completar el ritual de invocación. He logrado invocar a la humana que dará a luz a los Príncipes de la Calamidad.</p><p>Dicho eso, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Inuyasha quién tras analizarlas, logró entender muy poco. Según había entendido, esas personas extrañas eran las culpables de que estuviera en esa casi increíble situación y no solo eso, ellos creían que se trataba de una mujer. Claramente, Inuyasha no tenía un cuerpo lleno de músculos o un exceso de vello facial que sería el estereotipo de hombre, pero era notable que él no era una mujer. Sus facciones no eran delicadas y su voz no era aguda, su cuerpo era delgado más no delicado. Él no tenía nada que lo confundiera con una mujer, simplemente le faltaba un poco más para que sus facciones se endurecieran y dejaran en claro que no era y jamás sería una mujer. Inuyasha tras la primera impresión, se levantó del suelo en el que había estado sentado desde que apareció y encaró a esas atemorizantes personas.</p><p>—Esperen un momento. No sé si no lo notaron, pero soy un hombre. —Las caras de sorpresa hicieron que Inuyasha se ofendiera y cruzara sus brazos. —Espero que me puedan explicar en donde estoy y que es lo que quieren.</p><p>—Soy Kagome, la hechicera bajo el mando del Rey Demonio y yo fui quién te invocó. —Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y con su bastón, tocó su pecho plano y tanteó la zona. Volteó a ver al hombre de largo cabello blanco platino que se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegó. —Creo que algo ha salido mal, mi señor. Él está diciendo la verdad.</p><p>Mientras Kagome se arrodillaba frente al círculo que aún estaba pintado en el suelo para analizarlo, el llamado Rey Demonio se acercó a Inuyasha y lo tomó del mentón. Hizo que el adolescente virara el rostro de un lado al otro, verificaba si sus palabras eran verdaderas. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al darse cuenta de la verdad. La invocación realizada había traído a alguien equivocado. Inuyasha se había tensado en el momento que sentía las garras del Rey Demonio tocar su rostro con tanta facilidad. Sentía que algo tan delicado como su rostro, podía ser hecho pedazos con esas pronunciadas garras. Sin embargo, Inuyasha había sido hipnotizado ante esos ojos oro fundido que poseía el Rey Demonio. Eran tan bravos y llamativos que no había dejado de mirarlos, que sostuviera su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, no era de ayuda.</p><p>Kagome encontró el error, un dibujo faltante en el círculo de invocación había causado el alboroto. Los demás demonios se habían dispersado, solo la hechicera y el Rey Demonio permanecieron en esa gran sala acompañando a Inuyasha. Después de mucho investigar, la dama hechicera volvió a tomar la palabra.</p><p>—He cometido una falta imperdonable, lo pagaré con mi vida. —La hechicera se puso de rodillas. —Aceptaré mi muerte con honor.</p><p>—¡Alto, no necesitamos llegar a esos extremos! ¿No pueden simplemente enviarme a casa y reintentarlo?. —Gritó Inuyasha al ver tan bárbara acción.</p><p>Según parecía, Inuyasha estaba en un mundo extraño. Lo que la hechicera le había explicado, le hizo llegar a esa conclusión. En ese lugar tenían costumbres extrañas y una profecía que anunciaba que un viajero de otro mundo traería al mundo a los Príncipes de la Calamidad para que destruyeran a los humanos de ese mágico mundo. Dichos príncipes, harían alusión a su nombre y traerían calamidades al mundo para llevar a los demonios a la supremacía. Porque los humanos y los demonios estaban en guerra, prácticamente desde siempre. Y los humanos tenían la ventaja, con ayuda de los magos, ellos podían usar la magia y crear artilugios con ella. Mientras que los demonios debían usar la fuerza bruta y sus propios poderes. Eran batallas desiguales que ocasionaban perdidas para ambos bandos. Pero, con la llegada de las calamidades, los demonios ganarían ante los humanos y obtendrían el dominio del mundo. Sin embargo, el conjuro hecho por la hechicera había fallado y en lugar de traer una mujer que daría a luz a esas armas vivas, había traído un hombre que no sería capaz de dicha tarea.</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerlo?. —Habló finalmente el Rey Demonio. Tanto Inuyasha como la hechicera temblaron ante eso.</p><p>—Es más fácil que logre hacer parir a este hombre que abrir otro portal. Los ingredientes que usé son difíciles de encontrar, con tan solo los cristales oscuros es una tarea imposible. Solo aparecen en las grutas humanas y realmente son escasos. Muchos murieron por traer un par solamente.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo. Haremos lo que podamos con lo que tenemos.</p><p>El Rey Demonio se marchó tras dar su orden. Inuyasha sabía que estaba en problemas, la hechicera solo se marchó murmurando un par de palabras inentendibles. Resignado, Inuyasha empezó a buscar la manera de escapar del lugar. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar lleno de personas raras, no si quería mantener su cordura. Por esa razón, atravesó una gran puerta que daba al patio del castillo. En el lugar había muchos seres, algunos eran la servidumbre y otros poseían armaduras de batalla que daba a entender su posición como guardias. Inuyasha pudo ver la variedad en ellos, algunos eran deformes u completamente antropomórficos. Otros solo tenían orejas puntiagudas, cuernos, colas o colmillos. Algunos parecían humanos, pero estaba seguro de que no lo eran. Y cuando lo veían pasar, solamente lo reverenciaban o saludaban poniendo la mano en su pecho con una ligera inclinación. Al ver eso, Inuyasha solo había huido para seguir buscando una salida. Después de un rato caminando, pudo ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha doblara por una esquina desesperado por no encontrar una salida, la hechicera de nombre Kagome apareció ante sus ojos. Ella traía en sus manos un extraño frasco de color extraño y aspecto dudoso. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que eso no era comestible y que posiblemente era nocivo para la salud. Pero la mujer de ropas provocativas se veía bastante cansada y feliz con esa cosa de extraña procedencia.</p><p>—Me tomó todo el día, pero logré hacerlo. —Habló para sí misma. —Acabó tu descanso, es hora de ir ante nuestro señor el Rey Demonio.</p><p>Inuyasha no pudo protestar, la mujer lo arrastró con ella y su fuerza sobrehumana no pudo ser imitada por él. Después de recorrer varios pasillos de ese inmenso lugar, llegaron a un salón en el que un gran trono de piedra se alzaba orgulloso. Un lugar de aspecto medieval y atemorizante a la vez, pensó Inuyasha en ese momento. Lo que más destacaba del lugar era el elegante demonio que descansaba en dicho trono. El hombre de vestiduras blancas y expresión severa, mejor conocido como el Rey Demonio. Inuyasha aún se sentía intimidado por él. Pero toda queja murió en sus labios en cuanto la hechicera empezó a hablar.</p><p>—He preparado la poción, mi señor. Espero que esto lo haga perdonar mi falta. —La mujer se postró ante su rey. Inuyasha se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, el demonio mayor lo miraba con detenimiento.</p><p>—Hazlo. —Contestó el gran señor en respuesta.</p><p>Inuyasha empezó a retroceder en cuanto vio a Kagome acercarse a él con ese extraño líquido. Algo lo hacía saber que lo obligarían a beberlo y no quería. De un momento a otro, la hechicera lo tenía contra la pared y sosteniendo su cuello con fuerza. Estaba siendo sujetado a tal punto que empezaba a faltarle el oxigeno y forcejear no ayudaba en nada. Abrió la boca tratando de respirar, la mujer aprovechó para obligarlo a beber del extraño frasco y una vez recorrió su garganta, Inuyasha sintió que vomitaría. Kagome no permitió que Inuyasha escupiera el líquido que le había obligado a ingerir, cubrió su boca hasta que dio por sentado que lo había bebido completamente.</p><p>Después de la horrible sensación de ese extraño menjurje recorriendo su garganta, Inuyasha empezó a toser hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Se sostuvo con sus manos y siguió tosiendo con el desagradable sabor aún en su paladar. Cuando pasó el efecto, empezó a sentirse acalorado. La respiración del viajero de otro mundo empezó a acelerarse y su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente que solo deseaba retirarse la ropa para tratar de ventilarlo. Segundos después, Inuyasha se dejó caer al suelo. Se sentía excitado, demasiado quizá. El adolescente ya estaba gimiendo en el suelo presa de una extraña pasión que carcomía sus sentidos y con su vista nublada por el placer creciente, Inuyasha vio como el Rey Demonio lo alzaba del suelo y lo llevaba lejos de ese lugar. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Inuyasha recobró el sentido, se encontraba en una gran habitación. Se veía tenebrosa debido a su decoración que constaba de armaduras y armas, algunos artilugios se veían usados y con manchas de sangre vieja. Parecía más un calabozo que una habitación para descansar. Al verse a sí mismo, Inuyasha solo pudo sentir la jaqueca que lo aquejaba y el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de su desnudez y las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente rápidamente. Inuyasha se veía así mismo echado en esa gran cama y bajo el Rey Demonio, pudo verse a sí mismo gimiendo y rogando por más. Todo era una escena demasiado vergonzosa que ya no quería recordar. Lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza aparecieron de inmediato, ellos se habían atrevido a tomar todo de él sin permitirle defenderse.</p><p>Luego de darse cuenta que su ropa estaba junto a la cama y hecha jirones, Inuyasha simplemente se levantó de esa gran cama e ignorando su dolor, se envolvió en una sábana que aún olía a sexo y sudor. La vergüenza había pasado, ahora solo quedaba una inmensa ira y esas criaturas iban a escucharlo. Inuyasha no se iba a quedar callado ante las bajezas que hicieron con él. Una vez cubrió su desnudez, Inuyasha salió a paso tembloroso de la habitación. En verdad estaba totalmente adolorido. Pero su ira pudo mantenerlo en pie.</p><p>Cuando salió de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no sabía el camino. Había estado en el patio y en la sala del trono, pero no recordaba las rutas y el lugar era inmenso. Eso no lo detuvo, dio un paso y empezó a retirarse, cuando iba a seguir su camino, una niña se acercó a él.</p><p>—¡Mi señora, espere a Rin!.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha volteó a todos lados y no vio a nadie más, supo que se referían a él. Su ira solo aumentó y por más que la pequeña pareciera tierna e inocente, no iba dejar que siguieran humillándolo. Sin importarle su estado actual, encaró a la niña con la ira en aumento.</p><p>—¿¡A quien llamas señora, mocosa malcriada!?. —La niña se acercó a él y lo reverenció. Inuyasha notó que traía una canasta con ropas en ella.</p><p>—¿Cómo desea que Rin la llame? ¡Rin está al servicio de la Reina de la Calamidad por orden del Rey Demonio!.</p><p>—¡Que no soy una mujer!. —Pero la niña lo ignoró y siguió parloteando. Inuyasha se hartó y empezó a caminar en búsqueda de aquel rey de poca monta que se había atrevido a humillarlo. Se arrepintió por pensar que era un hombre atractivo, ahora solo le parecía un bastardo violador. —Llévame con ese Rey Demonio en este instante.</p><p>Tras cortar la habladuría necesaria, Inuyasha siguió a la niña hacia donde lo llevara. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que andaba paseándose casi desnudo por todo el lugar. Ahora solo quería ir y partirle la cara a aquel hombre, demonio o lo que sea que fuera. Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la sala del trono en donde el Rey Demonio hablaba con su única hechicera. Inuyasha llegó dando zancadas y se plantó frente al hombre, con una mano sostuvo su improvisada ropa y con la otra le propinó un puño con toda su fuerza. No fue suficiente para siquiera hacerlo virar el rostro, pero la satisfacción de haber defendido su honor había sido fascinante.</p><p>—¿¡Como te atreviste a humillarme de ese modo!? ¿¡Quién te dio la autorización de tocarme como lo hiciste!?.</p><p>Los presentes estaban pasmados, ambas mujeres no creían lo que sus ojos veían. Pero el Rey Demonio no dio indicios de moverse e Inuyasha dio un par de pasos atrás después de sentir el ambiente pesado. Inuyasha vio como los ojos del rey se teñían de rojo y sus colmillos se veían más pronunciados, las marcas faciales solo se deformaron. Inuyasha presintió que ese había su último movimiento, que ese demonio lo mataría como a una insignificante hormiga. Presa del miedo que ese aspecto bestial mostraba, Inuyasha sintió como si el piso se moviera y sus piernas temblaron. Pero era el único con esos síntomas. Ante el malestar, sintió que caería al suelo y lo hizo. El Rey Demonio lo atrapó de un brazo, eso evitó que cayera al suelo completamente, no había puesto demasiada fuerza en su agarre y podría decirse que lo había hecho lo más delicado que pudo, pero Inuyasha sabía que al menos dejaría una marca.</p><p>—Revísalo. —Ordenó el rey a su hechicera. Inuyasha solo se sentía mareado y no protestó.</p><p>Tras unos momentos, Inuyasha estaba sentado en una silla. La hechicera iba a hacer lo encomendado y le ordenó descubrir su cuerpo. Inuyasha solo soltó la sábana dejando su torso al descubierto, si esa mujer sabía como eliminar las nauseas y mareos, dejaría que hiciera lo que debía. Pero no podía soportar la mirada penetrante del demonio sobre él, lo hacía recordar la noche anterior y lo odiaba. La hechicera procedió a revisar a Inuyasha, colocó sus manos abiertas a los costados del humano y empezó a delinear su torso. Con sus pulgares, Kagome empezó a hacer presión en el estomago de Inuyasha y a este le pareció que ella buscaba algo. Tras haber llegado al vientre bajo de Inuyasha, Kagome mostró una gran sonrisa y siguió revisando esa área con más empeño. Al verificar, la hechicera puso su mano en una parte especifica del vientre bajo de Inuyasha. Ella encaró al temible Rey Demonio. </p><p>—La fecundación ha sido un éxito, el humano está preñado. —Soltó la hechicera dejando pasmado a Inuyasha. —El primer Príncipe de la Calamidad está en camino, mi señor.</p><p>Luego de eso y gracias a la impresión, Inuyasha perdió el conocimiento.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha despertó, estaba en una habitación diferente. Ya vestía ropa, aunque no normal. Inuyasha estaba vestido con un fino camisón de suave seda y por más que le molestó, no había más prendas. Seguramente era porque esperaban a una mujer y no a un hombre. Iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hechicera quien cargaba una bandeja de comida pero por eventos pasados, Inuyasha no confiaría en nadie. Quien sabía que podría pasar si volvía a comer algo dado por esa mujer.</p><p>—Veo que has despertado. —Dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana. —Ahora debes cuidarte, el futuro de nuestra nación se está formando dentro de ti.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron? ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha cediera ante la histeria, el Rey Demonio apareció en la habitación con su intimidante presencia. Tanto Inuyasha como la mujer guardaron silencio. </p><p>—Una vez que hayas dado a luz a los cinco hijos de la calamidad, te enviaremos de regreso a tu mundo.</p><p>—Me secuestran, casi me envenenan y tú abusaste de mí. ¡Y eso no les bastó, ahora quieren convertirme en una maldita incubadora!. —Gritó. —¡Yo soy un hombre! ¡Yo no puedo parir!.</p><p>—Cálmate. Te he dado una poción para que puedas sostener la vida de nuestros príncipes en tu interior, solo mantén la calma y nosotros haremos todo. —Explicó la hechicera.</p><p>—¡No, eso no es posible! ¡Me niego!. —Inuyasha mostró su pánico ante la idea. No podía creerse lo que le estaban diciendo.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Gracias a que la esencia de nuestro rey está en tu interior, el primer príncipe empezará a formarse en cuestión de días. Con unas cuantas pociones, el primer embarazo a lo mucho durara un mes.</p><p>—Esto no te matará, solo obedece y te regresaremos a tu mundo. —Finalizó el Rey Demonio y se retiró, cansado de tanto griterío.</p><p>Ahora Inuyasha estaba más que alterado, su vida había dado un giro bastante drástico y no lo quería. No sabía si era verdad o le estaban tomando el pelo, pero no quería creer en las palabras de la hechicera. Él, como el hombre que era, no podía quedar en estado, solo las mujeres podían dar a luz y esos seres extraños no podían obligarlo. Le exasperaba la despreocupación de Kagome y se preguntó el porqué, si necesitaban hijos, ella podía tenerlos y a él podían dejarlo en paz. Pero, tal parecía que preferían el camino difícil. Y no solo le molestaba la actitud de la hechicera, a Inuyasha también le molestaba la fría actitud del Rey Demonio. Porque a Inuyasha no le importaba quien fuera ese hombre, no haría algo solo porque él se lo ordenara. Ese hombre podría ser el rey, pero Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de ideas y no estaba obligado a cumplir sus caprichos. Porque para Inuyasha lo eran, ellos solo querían aplastar a los humanos sin importarles que él también era un uno, de otro mundo, pero humano. No podía ser partícipe en la destrucción de sus congéneres solo porque un rey orgulloso se lo ordenaba.</p><p>Inuyasha estaba seguro que nada pasaría y que solo se trataba de un mal sueño. Quería imponerse que despertaría pronto y haría como si nunca hubiera visto eso. Pero por más que pellizcaba su brazo, seguía ahí. Solamente hacía que sus nervios se intensificaran y su miedo aumentara, la hechicera lo obligó a comer argumentando que la vida del príncipe podría salir afectada si seguía negándose a obedecer. En su propia negación, Inuyasha solo hizo lo ordenado de forma mecánica e ingirió ese batido de color extraño y de diversas texturas que le habían llevado para comer. Además de una extraña poción que le ayudaría al rápido crecimiento del bebé que forzadamente se fortalecía en su interior.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las cosas no habían mejorado ni un poco para Inuyasha. Desde que se le había impuesto ser la incubadora real, no le permitían salir de la habitación que había sido designada para él. Era custodiado por dos enormes guardias para asegurar el bienestar del primer príncipe y la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Rin, le ayudaba cuando la necesitaba. Inuyasha odiaba lo que ocurría, porque tenía los síntomas de una mujer embarazada y eran molestos. La pequeña Rin tenía para él un balde para que pudiera desechar el contenido de su estomago y mucha agua para beber. Estando encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes y para no pensar en su mundo, solía hablar con la pequeña Rin. Inuyasha había descubierto que no todo era lo que parecía, Rin era mucho mayor que él dado que la niña argumentaba tener cien años. Pero no sabía si la línea temporal de ese lugar era igual a la de su mundo.</p><p>Rin le había proveído libros a Inuyasha para que leyera, pero la lengua era inentendible para él. En ese mundo la lengua usada no era igual a la que Inuyasha usaba en su hogar y se le fue explicado que en el mismo círculo de invocación había un símbolo que le ayudaría a hablar y entender el dialecto de ese mundo. Tras una semana en esa rutina, Inuyasha ya tenía un vientre que catalogaría como de al menos tres meses. Claramente se asustó al verlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho en cuanto Kagome empezó a revisarlo y obligarlo a beber más de sus extraños brebajes. Del Rey Demonio no sabía nada, no había aparecido desde entonces y le habían explicado que estaba en el frente de batalla. Por esa razón Inuyasha se sentía débil, la cría en su vientre requería de la energía demoníaca del rey para que no absorbiera su fuerza vital, las pociones solo eran un sustituto. Además, no quería a ese hombre cerca de él, no después de lo que le hizo.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha descansaba en su prisión, escuchó la conmoción causada en el exterior. Aprovechando la ida de los guardias y la ausencia de Rin, Inuyasha se coló fuera de la habitación decidido a averiguar lo ocurrido. Llegó a la entrada principal, una campaña de soldados heridos había llegado. Pero eso no era lo que causaba la conmoción en los demonios, Inuyasha pudo ver como un par de soldados cargaban en lo que parecía una camilla improvisada a su rey. Inuyasha desde la distancia pudo ver cuan herido estaba, además de hilos negros de sangre saliendo por sus comisuras y no era capaz de creer en esa escena pues el hombre parecía ser muy fuerte. Quería saber que tan fuertes eran los humanos de ese mundo y de ser posible, que le ayudaran a volver a su hogar. Pero antes de pensar en otra cosa, Inuyasha se sintió tan débil que cayó sobre sus rodillas. Necesitaba de otra asquerosa poción antes de que la cría acabara con sus energías, pero Kagome estaba atendiendo al Rey Demonio y si quería ser notado, debía ir en su encuentro o temía morir. Si no moría él a causa de las fuerzas menguadas, moriría el bebé y eso significaba que él moriría por igual. Si el niño moría, Inuyasha sufriría la ira del reino de los demonios.</p><p>Todos estaban atareados atendiendo a los heridos, nadie notó a Inuyasha y como con dificultad se recargaba en los muros para apoyarse. Inuyasha sosteniendo el vientre que le pesaba y sin energías, empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que había tomado Kagome y los otros. No quería morir, por eso se empeñó en resistir y llegar a su destino. Logró llegar al ala médica sin ser notado, pero Kagome ya no estaba ahí. Inuyasha buscó a la hechicera por todo el lugar pero solo había demonios heridos siendo atendidos con rapidez, al ver su estado había decidido no molestar y dejar que los ayudaran. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha llegó a una habitación apartada de ese lugar, sintió sus párpados pesados y sus fuerzas al límite. Pero ese lugar no estaba solo, el Rey Demonio estaba acostado en una cama mostrando una debilidad que no pensó que vería. Inuyasha vio al rey de los demonios respirando con dificultad y herido, demasiado herido y débil. Realmente Inuyasha nunca imaginó al poderoso rey en esas condiciones, el hombre convaleciente notó su presencia y su estado. Sin moverse mucho, el Rey Demonio le tendió la mano e Inuyasha desconfió de ese movimiento. Pero ver el pecho vendado y las manchas de sangre negra cubriendo las vendas, hizo que sintiera compasión de él. Inuyasha sostuvo la mano del Rey Demonio, al hacerlo sintió una extraña pero revitalizante energía fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. La debilidad que Inuyasha había sentido estaba desapareciendo ante el toque de ese demonio.</p><p>—¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?. —El grito de Kagome asustó a Inuyasha, pero no soltó la mano del demonio moribundo. —¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!.</p><p>Kagome empujó a Inuyasha lejos del Rey Demonio, usó fuerza moderada para no herir al príncipe no nato. La hechicera revisó los signos vitales del rey y limpió la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Inuyasha aún turbado, había guardado distancia de ambos demonios. Se sentía mucho mejor, ya no estaba débil después de haber tocado al rey. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo o porque Kagome le daba al hombre varios tipos de pociones que había traído con ella, pero sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Después de varios movimientos, Inuyasha vio a Kagome apartarse del hombre y acercarse a él con la furia siendo mostrada en su expresión. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha temió al ver como los ojos antes castaños de la mujer se tornaban rojo sangre. Ella lo sacó a rastras de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.</p><p>—¿¡Como se te ocurre robarle la fuerza a mi señor!? ¡En su estado pudiste haberlo matado!.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!.</p><p>—¿No lo notaste? ¡Los asquerosos humanos usaron a un mago de nivel tres para atacarnos!. —Alzó la voz con frustración. —¡El rey recibió todo el ataque en son de proteger a las tropas! ¡Ellos se atrevieron a envenenarlo y no tenemos los recursos para eliminar el veneno! ¡Y luego llegas tú a robarle la energía demoníaca que necesitará para contrarrestar el veneno! ¿¡Es que acaso quieres matarlo!?.</p><p>—¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Yo solo...!.</p><p>Una punzada en el vientre, hizo que Inuyasha se sostuviera dicha parte. Le dolía demasiado al punto de doblarse por el dolor, pero su orgullo le impidió expresar su dolor de forma sonora. El dolor era constante, tanto que se desmayó presa de él y por los nervios anteriores.</p><p>Inuyasha despertó en su habitación asignada, Rin estaba con él. Se estiró un poco y se dio cuenta que no sentía la debilidad que lo acompañaba al despertar, fue cuando Inuyasha recordó la sensación confortable de la energía demoníaca del señor de los demonios recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. El poder dado por el Rey Demonio era mucho más eficiente que todas esas pociones que Kagome le daba. En eso, Inuyasha recordó la pelea con Kagome por las acciones del demonio convaleciente. Incluso Inuyasha se sentía mal por haber aceptado ser revitalizado por el demonio, él no hubiera aceptado dicho acto sabiendo que podría matarlo. Por mucho que odiara al rey, este debía estar para sus súbditos pues necesitarían de su guía para salir adelante. Inuyasha solo quería marcharse de ese lugar de inmediato para evitar más problemas.</p><p>—¡Despertó! ¡Rin está feliz por verle bien!. —Inuyasha escuchó a la niña y vio como dejaba de lado el bordado que hacía.</p><p>—¿Cuánto dormí esta vez?.</p><p>—Un día completo.</p><p>Rin e Inuyasha voltearon a la puerta al escuchar la voz de la hechicera, Kagome apareció con una nueva bandeja de comida. Ese horrible brebaje que Inuyasha odiaba comer y que le daba nauseas con tan solo verlo. Parecía que los demonios no tenían ni una sola idea sobre como cocinar o no tenían sentido del gusto. Lo único que Inuyasha había consumido desde que llegó, habían sido extraños batidos de verduras y lo que parecía ser carne flotando en el plato. Realmente la comida era insípida, se veía repugnante y solo quería vomitar apenas viéndola. Pero no se atrevía a decir lo contrario y que solía tirarla junto a sus desperdicios personales. Era un prisionero después de todo, no podía esperar a más. Pero el embarazo forzado que mantenía, lo hacía tener un apetito elevado y esa masa extraña no era suficiente para satisfacerlo.</p><p>Con el tiempo, había terminado por resignarse y esperar a que los Príncipes de la Calamidad nacieran, solo así lo dejarían marcharse. Sería libre a costa de su dignidad e integridad.</p><p>Ese día en particular, la comida traída por Kagome le provocó arcadas. Rin le cedió el balde y ante la mirada asqueada de Kagome, expresó lo que sentía por su extraña comida. Tras haberse lavado la boca, el solo aroma de la comida lo estaba mareando.</p><p>—Si van a mantenerme encerrado aquí, al menos tráeme comida decente. Esto es incomestible, no puedo seguir comiendo esto.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? Todos comemos esto. —Respondió Kagome ofendida por el comentario. —Si no cargaras al príncipe, haría que te echaran. Bastantes problemas has causado desde que llegaste.</p><p>—¡Yo no pedí que me secuestraran! ¡Les dije que me devolvieran a mi mundo y se negaron, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias!.</p><p>Para evitar más discusiones, Rin le preguntó a Inuyasha como era la comida que acostumbraba y este le explicó con lujo de detalles acerca de todo. Para la pequeña, la comida del otro mundo sonaba fantástica y prometió hacer que la prepararan. Kagome le agradeció a la niña por evitar otra disputa. Anteriormente había perdido los estribos por miedo a perder a alguien amado nuevamente y no quería eso, los humanos ya le habían arrebatado mucho. La hechicera había olvidado el estado delicado de Inuyasha y la ansiedad la había orillado a tratarlo como lo hizo. En cuanto el Rey Demonio había recobrado el sentido, la había reprendido por haber hecho eso. Después de que Inuyasha probara al fin una buena comida, todo se mantuvo en calma durante los siguientes días.</p><p>El mes finalmente se había cumplido, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad surgiría. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y en cuanto Inuyasha sintió los primeros dolores, Kagome lo había hecho beber una de sus raras pociones para dormirlo y traer al mundo una de las temidas calamidades que mencionaban las leyendas antiguas.</p><p>La profecía al fin se cumpliría.</p><p>Kagome y unos cuantos demonios más, habían tomado la tarea de traer el pequeño al mundo. Afortunadamente, el Rey Demonio ya había logrado vencer el poderoso veneno y estaba presente para ver al primero de los príncipes que engendraría. E Inuyasha estando durmiendo, no sintió dolor alguno ante el nacimiento antinatural de su hijo. Luego de unas horas y de haberle suministrado una poción para contrarrestar el dolor a Inuyasha, Kagome salió de la habitación con un bulto envuelto en sus brazos. Traía un ser frágil que traería la caída y destrucción del reinado humano. Kagome entregó al pequeño a su padre, aunque este lo rechazó. Para el Rey Demonio esos niños solo serían herramientas que partirían al campo de batalla apenas fueran capaces de levantar una espada, no debía haber apego por ellos. Pero por alguna razón, el señor de los demonios entró a la habitación en donde Inuyasha aún estaba durmiendo por el brebaje suministrado.</p><p>El aroma a sangre humana en la habitación era repugnante para el rey los demonios, pero eso no evitó que viera a Inuyasha en medio de una infinidad de paños manchados de sangre y demás. No dejó de ver al ser que se veía tan frágil en medio de todo y que había sido forzado a engendrar a las armas que destruirían a la raza humana. Iba una y faltaban cuatro, el Rey Demonio ya podía sentir el poder de dominar a las razas inferiores y todo para lograr su acometido. Ya faltaba poco para lograrlo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que el efecto pasara, Inuyasha logró despertar. No sentía nada fuera de su lugar exceptuando que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Tras un mes, Inuyasha se había acostumbrado a los ligeros movimientos del bebé en su interior, por lo que las ansias lo dominaron cuando no volvió a sentirlo. No quería admitirlo, pero había ganado un ligero apego por el pequeño y tras notar que no estaba a su disposición, Inuyasha se alteró. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar a alguien que le diera seña del pequeño, Rin apareció en su rango de visión y sintió como si la pequeña demonio fuera un ser celestial. Inuyasha se acercó a ella dispuesto a saber lo ocurrido.</p><p>—¿Nació el niño ya? ¿Dónde está?. —La niña lo guió a la habitación nuevamente. —¡Contesta!.</p><p>—El príncipe nació saludable y de buen tamaño, ¡Rin ayudó a bañarlo!.</p><p>Mientras que Rin contaba acerca de los cuidados del príncipe, Inuyasha había suspirado aliviado. Si bien el niño no había sido concebido en buenos términos, este no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. Y después de estar conviviendo con él durante un mes, había logrado ganar un poco de su afecto. Después de un rato, Rin le explicó a Inuyasha que actualmente el príncipe estaba siendo alimentado por Kagome en el área médica. Inuyasha decidió ir y dar un vistazo, se convenció de que era simple curiosidad. No quería admitir que le emocionaba saber acerca del niño que le obligaron a tener.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha ingresó al lugar en donde tenían al pequeño que no sabía si debía llamar hijo, escuchó el llanto intenso de un bebé. Kagome estaba cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos y pidiéndole al pequeño que guardara silencio. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no tenía idea de que hacer con un niño. Apiadándose de ella, Inuyasha alzó al pequeño de la cama y empezó a mecerlo. El pequeño príncipe al sentir el calor emanado de su madre, gradualmente se calmó. Inuyasha al ver a ese pequeño, pudo ver sus delicadas facciones parecidas a las propias. El primer Príncipe de la Calamidad tenía el cabello blanco plata como Inuyasha, sus ojos que se abrieron ligeramente destellaban en un color oro parecido al del Rey Demonio y las marcas faciales que constaban de dos líneas en sus mejillas, demostraban su linaje como sucesor del reino de los demonios. Inuyasha delineó las orejas anormales del pequeño parecidas a las del Rey Demonio. Era más tierno de lo que imaginó y una pequeña sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, la borró de inmediato al tener el ligero pensamiento de tener su propia familia.</p><p>—¡Gracias a los ancestros que has aparecido! ¡Creí que este niño me dejaría sorda!. —Exclamó la hechicera.</p><p>—Solo es un bebé, con conocimientos básicos es fácil cuidarlo. —Inuyasha se sentó en una cama y siguió meciendo al niño. Al acariciar su rosada mejilla, este trató de succionar su dedo dándole a entender que tenía hambre. —¿Ya lo has alimentado?.</p><p>Inuyasha cayó en cuenta que se estaba comportando como una madre, eso hizo que entregara el pequeño a Kagome que a duras penas supo como sostenerlo. Su orgullo no le permitía admitir que sintió una gran satisfacción al tenerlo en sus brazos tras un largo mes de espera.</p><p>—¿Crees que yo, la hechicera bajo el mando del rey de los demonios, es alguien que sabría como cuidar de una cría? ¡Yo hago pociones y rituales! ¡Hasta ahora yo nunca me había acercado a una cría tan pequeña!. —Explicó Kagome.</p><p>Tras hablarlo un poco, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían alimentar al niño ya que la infusión que debía suministrársele para su rápido crecimiento, debía ser ingerida por la madre para suministrarse durante la lactancia. Por obvias razones, Inuyasha no podría brindarle al niño el alimento y antes de que entrara en un ataque de pánico por ello, recordó las facilidades de su mundo y le explicó a Kagome lo que necesitaba para alimentar al pequeño. Un artesano debía crear un frasco de forma alargada, con una tapa de forma especifica y suave que permitiera el libre pero medido fluir del alimento del pequeño, un artefacto humano mejor conocido como biberón. La demonio se asombró ante su idea e inmediatamente envió a alguien en búsqueda de dicho objeto. No tardaron en traerlo e Inuyasha se sorprendió al notar que era idéntico a un biberón antiguo, habían sido rápidos y eficientes.</p><p>Inuyasha terminó por alimentar al niño, lo tomó en sus brazos y le dio el biberón con un líquido parecido a la leche de su mundo. El pequeño se alimentaba sin apartar la vista del hombre que le había dado a luz e Inuyasha se sentía tan avergonzado por parecer y comportarse como una madre, pero ver al pequeño en sus brazos aminoraba un poco su pena. Desde que sabía sobre la existencia del niño, Inuyasha había pensado muy poco en su mundo y no lo había notado. Pero, gracias a lo que había aprendido durante su activa vida, supo que hacer con el niño en sus brazos. Pero Inuyasha no quería admitir que disfrutaba del pequeño príncipe y su rebosante ternura. </p><p>Mientras Inuyasha alimentaba al niño, el Rey Demonio apareció. Inuyasha aprovechó eso para saciar una duda que tenía desde que había despertado. Desde que había visto la debilidad de ese hombre y como había cedido parte de su vida para ayudarlo, Inuyasha llegó a pensar que el demonio no era tan malo como parecía. Omitiendo claro, todo lo que le había hecho y obligado a hacer.</p><p>—¿Qué nombre tendrá el pequeño?. —Hubo silencio. El Rey Demonio no contestó y tal parecía que no lo haría, o eso pensó Inuyasha. El hombre habló tras unos segundos.</p><p>—No necesita un nombre. Solo es un arma que se enfrentará al ejército humano una vez que crezca, no debes encariñarte o lo volverás débil.</p><p>Inuyasha se pasmó ante esas palabras. No podía creer lo que oía, ese hombre no sentía ni un ápice de afecto por el pequeño, ni un poco siquiera. Iba a enviarlo al matadero apenas creciera y aún si Inuyasha quisiera convencerse de que no quería al niño en sus brazos, jamás haría algo para atentar en contra de su vida. Él había visto lo que los humanos podían hacerle a los demonios, el mismo rey había experimentado en carne propia lo que podían hacer y aún así planeaba enviarlos al frente. Si el Rey Demonio había sido herido de gravedad por ellos siendo alguien tan experimentado, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría con cinco niños sin experiencia en batalla. Siendo así, Inuyasha no quería ser obligado a tener niños solo para verlos morir.</p><p>—¿¡Como puedes ser tan cruel!? Mi... ¡Tu hijo morirá allá! ¡No puedes ser tan insensible, apenas es un niño!. —Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de lado al pequeño en sus brazos. —¿¡Acaso no eres capaz de sentir compasión!?.</p><p>Tras esas palabras y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Inuyasha estaba siendo asfixiado por la fuerte mano del Rey Demonio. No pudo hacer nada para defenderse por tener una delicada carga en sus brazos. Inuyasha sintió las garras del demonio clavarse ligeramente en su piel, sintió los hilos de sangre correr por su cuello, pero eso no lo doblegó. Siguió mirando a ese fuerte demonio con la mirada cargada de su propio espíritu y terquedad. Finalmente, el demonio lo dejó libre y se marchó sin añadir ni una palabra. Inuyasha aprovechó para respirar nuevamente y con dificultad. Había ocultado el miedo en su interior con la convicción de proteger al niño en sus brazos.</p><p>—¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a hablarle de esa forma a nuestro rey?. —Escuchó Inuyasha a Kagome. —¿Cómo fuiste capaz de llamarlo insensible? ¡Él se ha preocupado por cada uno de nosotros a costa de su propia vida! ¡Su misión es derrotar a los humanos para liberar a sus padres cautivos! ¡De todas las personas que he conocido, él es la criatura menos insensible que conozco!.</p><p>Inuyasha se quedó callado mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos. La mujer le explicó lo que no sabía, lo que nadie le había dicho desde que había llegado. El rey humano había ascendido al trono gracias a que había atrapado a los padres de Sesshomaru, el actual rey de los demonios, cuando este era pequeño. Desde entonces, la línea sucesora al trono, se había encargado de mantener encerrados a los demonios más poderosos que existían. Los humanos habían capturado a un pequeño demonio incauto y forzaron a sus padres a entregarse a cambio de la seguridad de su hijo. Y cuando el actual rey demonio había tenido la edad adecuada, había empezado a instruirse y lograr reedificar el imperio demoníaco. Después de eso, simplemente se empeñó en derrotar a los humanos para proteger a los suyos de su dominio.</p><p>Sesshomaru, el Rey Demonio, había luchado en batalla tras batalla en busca de derrotar a los humanos. Había protegido a su pueblo de la amenaza humana y cuando no lo lograba, llegaba a usar su propio cuerpo como escudo. Ese demonio tenía la esperanza de que sus padres aún estuvieran con vida, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en una vieja profecía dejada por los ancestros. Una profecía que dictaba que un humano traído de otro mundo, en conjunto con un perteneciente a la línea real demoníaca, lograrían concebir a cinco criaturas con poderes especiales para derrotar a los humanos y traer gloria a los demonios. Gloria que Sesshomaru usaría para recuperar la libertad de sus padres y la de su pueblo. La actitud de ese demonio se debía a su odio por los humanos y su injusticia, alguien que forzosamente debía utilizar a un humano para lograr su acometido. El Rey Demonio solo quería engendrar a esas armas para lograr salvar a los suyos.</p><p>Realmente había muchas cosas que Inuyasha no sabía, al final solo estaba ahí para ser una incubadora. Pero entendía el sentimiento de ese temible demonio, si pudiera hacer algo para traer de regreso a sus padres, Inuyasha haría lo que fuera para lograrlo. Sintió empatía por el Rey Demonio, ese hombre era alguien que se preocupaba por sus semejantes pese a no demostrarlo e Inuyasha solo pensó que había juzgado antes de conocerlo. Jamás perdonaría o excusaría todo lo que le habían hecho, pero había aprendido a dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante, justo como había estado viviendo en su mundo. Inuyasha tomó la decisión de encarar al Rey Demonio y dejar en claro algunas cosas necesarias.</p><p>A Inuyasha se le indicó el camino a los aposentos del Rey Demonio. Nadie era capaz de negarle algo a la Reina Humana de la Calamidad, aunque fuera hombre y odiara ese título. Inuyasha solo entró a esa gran habitación en la que había estado un mes atrás y buscó con la mirada al hombre que buscaba. Cabía mencionar que traía en sus brazos al pequeño sin nombre. Cuando Inuyasha entró a esa habitación, vio al Rey Demonio recargado en el balcón mirando al horizonte. La luz del sol en su rostro lo hacía ver atractivo, algo que Inuyasha odió pero que mantuvo su rostro encendido. Se acercó a él y aun con algo de inseguridad, le habló.</p><p>—Lamento lo que dije, me dejé llevar. —Inuyasha realmente se había esforzado para decir ese par de palabras.</p><p>Hacer las pases había sido el primer paso para lograr la convivencia, según pensó Inuyasha. Si quería que su estadía en ese lugar fuera más llevadera, debía al menos llevarse bien con el hombre con el cual compartiría la cama durante cinco veces en las que terminaría por ser lo que odiaba, la Madre de los Hijos de la Calamidad. Pero si Inuyasha quería regresar a su mundo, debía hacerlo. Y al pensar en regresar a su mundo, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía razón en lo que dijo, no debía encariñarse con los niños. Volvería a su mundo y ellos se quedarían, no podría llevarlos con él y quería convencerse de que no serían importantes para su vida. Inuyasha realmente quería hacer como si ese niño en sus brazos fuera un pequeño extraño al cual no extrañaría cuando se fuera. Pero por alguna razón, lo abrazó con un poco más de firmeza.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha seguía estando en la habitación del Rey Demonio, solamente escuchando los balbuceos del bebé que se entretenía jaloneando los mechones libres de su cabello. El hombre frente a él no se había movido y seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte. Sin duda, ese hombre le intrigaba más de lo que quería admitir y todo gracias a su comportamiento, también después de haber escuchado su historia. Para Inuyasha, ese hombre era enigmático y raro, pero todos en ese mundo lo eran. Pero se repetía lo mismo, debía hacer las pases con él para que la convivencia fuera menos dura. Obligadamente iba a ayudarles, pero él también tenía sus condiciones. Aunque Inuyasha no sabía si sería escuchado, esas criaturas podrían matarlo de un solo golpe pero era tan necesario que no lo hacían. Por esa razón decidió que debía actuar con calma o ellos usarían la fuerza para que hiciera todo y sin chistar.</p><p>—Aceptaré ser tu incubadora. A cambio, ustedes dejarán de tratarme como a un prisionero. No estoy aquí por voluntad propia, pero quiero que respeten al menos mi libertad. Yo no soy uno de tus súbditos como para que me ordenes, yo me iré en cuanto haya hecho lo que me exigen y jamás deberán volver a molestarme. —Inuyasha expresó su convicción, pero el Rey Demonio siguió sin darle la cara. Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero el jugueteo del pequeño lo distraía un poco. —Ese es mi trato. Les ayudaré a cambio de que me dejen tranquilo.</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Inuyasha exigiera una respuesta a su petición, el hombre frente a él habló.</p><p>—¿Algo más?.</p><p>Realmente Inuyasha no pensó que sería fácil lograr convencer al señor de los demonios, pero tal parecía que sí. Murmuró un quedo «No» en respuesta, aunque no tan confiado. La voz tan seria le causó un ligero temor que no demostró. Inuyasha tenía el cuello vendado por el encuentro anterior, ese demonio que ya lo había atacado varias veces, le parecía extraño todavía. Pero viéndolo en ese lugar tan solo, le hizo pensar que solo era así por su propia soledad y sus pesadas cargas. Inuyasha inevitablemente sintió lástima de él, todo porque ese hombre tan fiero solo era alguien que se escudaba en sus propias murallas para no ser herido nuevamente. Antes le tenía miedo, ahora solo sentía pena. Cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, Inuyasha chilló ante la fuerza del niño en sus brazos al jalar su cabello. Ignorando al hombre, se sentó en la gran cama y empezó a reprender al pequeño que solo reía ante su ceño fruncido.</p><p>Inuyasha no fue testigo del resoplido divertido que el Rey Demonio soltó accidentalmente ante esa escena. El demonio solo hizo como si eso no hubiera pasado y siguió mirando el atardecer desde su fría fortaleza.</p><p>Pasaron unos días, el pequeño príncipe seguía creciendo con una sorprendente rapidez. Inuyasha se había asustado cuando despertó con un niño de aparentemente un año en su cama, él había acostado a su lado a un bebé de días de nacido. Kagome le explicó que necesitaban a los príncipes lo más rápido posible por lo que la infusión mezclada en sus alimentos, se trataba de una magia que no entendió. Inuyasha solo entendió que en menos de un mes, el niño aún sin nombre, estaría listo para marchar a la batalla después de un corto entrenamiento. Sin duda, todo era extraño en ese lugar.</p><p>Y con solo unos días, Inuyasha aún no tenía un nombre con el cual llamar al pequeño príncipe. Y no era como si le importara el destino del niño, Inuyasha se convenció que solo se trataba de algo que cualquiera haría. Nadie podía vivir sin un nombre, por eso su empeño en buscarle uno. Solo por eso, no había razones ocultas. O eso quiso creer. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no hallaba uno que le gustara para el niño. Además de que Kagome se había desligado del niño apenas vio que podía cuidarlo. Para Inuyasha, la hechicera era agradable a su manera pues era en verdad escandalosa y gruñona, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Aunque realmente no llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. </p><p>Gracias a que el Rey Demonio se encontraba en los terrenos de su castillo, la hechicera había sugerido que si querían que el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad creciera fuerte y rápidamente, debía ser revitalizado con la energía de su progenitor. Por esa razón, Inuyasha estaba en los aposentos reales viendo como el señor de los demonios pasaba parte de su energía al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos únicamente poniendo su peligrosa mano en el pecho del pequeño. El tenerlo cerca, le causaba una ligera incomodad a Inuyasha. No estaban en buenos términos e Inuyasha no iba a perdonar lo que ese hombre le había hecho, además de ese ligero miedo que le tenía. Pero, seguía repitiéndose que debían llevarse bien. Por eso se abstuvo de soltar algún comentario sarcástico o fuera de lugar. Después de unos eternos minutos, el Rey demonio se apartó de Inuyasha.</p><p>Cuando el príncipe despertó, empezó a jugar con el largo cabello de Inuyasha. Pero para el mencionado era doloroso, ese niño tenía más fuerza que él mismo. Inuyasha levantó al pequeño e hizo que se parara sobre sus piernas, quedaron frente a frente.</p><p>—¿Como un niño de una semana de nacido puede ser tan enérgico? Cuando tenía tu edad, solo dormía, comía y lloraba. —Resopló. —Eso significa que estás bien y eso es suficiente para mí. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que una vez más se comportaba como una madre lo haría, negó inmediatamente. Él no quería ser una, era hombre y como tal, eso era imposible. Pero había ocasiones en las cuales ese comportamiento saltaba a la vista, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Como lo había dicho el Rey Demonio, no debía encariñarse o todo saldría mal. Inuyasha estaba confundido, una parte de él amaba tratar al pequeño como si fuera suyo y aunque lo fuera, no quería admitirlo. Pero, su parte racional le recordaba como había nacido el niño y lo obligaba a no quererlo cerca más de la cuenta. Inuyasha no sabía en qué pensar, por eso decidió cambiar la conversación que era escuchada por el pequeño príncipe y discretamente, por el Rey Demonio.</p><p>—Sería bueno que tuvieras un nombre, pero no uno cualquiera. —Habló para el niño. —Uno que dé miedo, ¡eres uno de los Príncipes de la Calamidad! ¡Las personas deben temblar solo por escuchar tu nombre!. —Los gestos exagerados que realizó, hicieron reír al pequeño e Inuyasha río por igual. </p><p>Inuyasha empezó a decir nombres al azar, finalizando con el título «Príncipe de la Calamidad». Ni uno le gustó. Durante su plática con el niño, había ignorado completamente la presencia del padre del pequeño. Seguía ensimismado con un nombre que no lograba encontrar. De un momento al otro, el poderoso señor de los demonios procedió a salir de la habitación. Cuando el Rey de los Demonios pasó junto a Inuyasha, murmuró unas palabras que Inuyasha logró entender pero no alcanzó a responder gracias a que se había marchado con rapidez. </p><p>—Tu padre no es malo, solo es un ermitaño gruñón. —Expresó con cierto tono burlesco. —Por esa razón, no lo dejen solo tú y tus hermanos. Cuando me vaya, ustedes deberán acompañarlo. Él odia la soledad, pero no es capaz de pedir compañía. Promete que cuando me vaya, ustedes estarán con él. Prometelo, Inu no Taisho.</p><p>A pesar de la seriedad de su voz, el pequeño solo río y no podía esperar más, estaba hablando con un niño de pocos días de nacido. Aún así, Inuyasha sintió que decía la verdad en base a lo que había visto y oído acerca del temido Rey Demonio. El hombre que había tomado todo de él y lo había dañado, era alguien que a su modo trataba de ser fuerte contra sus propios problemas. Inuyasha solo quería ser capaz de entenderlo, pero simplemente no lo lograba.</p><p>Ese mismo día, durante la noche, Inuyasha había recibido un regaño por parte de Kagome al escuchar como había llamado al príncipe. </p><p>—¿Como lo llamaste?.</p><p>—Le puse Inu no Taisho. —Respondió orgulloso. —Inu no Taisho, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad. Suena bien, ¿verdad?. </p><p>Pero la expresión de Kagome, le dio a entender a Inuyasha que era todo lo contrario. </p><p>—¿Como te atreviste a llamarlo de ese modo? Es más, ¿de donde sacaste el nombre?. </p><p>—¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple nombre?. </p><p>Tras esa confrontación, Inuyasha no sabía si debía decir que el mismísimo Rey Demonio le había dado ese nombre. Tampoco entendía el porqué de ese escándalo provocado por un nombre. Si era un nombre prohibido, tuviera algún extraño significado o algo parecido, Inuyasha no pudo comprender porque el rey se lo había sugerido. Solamente esperó a que Kagome le explicara con detalle, esperaría antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.</p><p>—Inu no Taisho es el nombre del antecesor de nuestro rey. Mi señor puede tomar como una ofensa el que hayas tomado el nombre de su padre con tanta simpleza. —Explicó.</p><p>Así fue como esa misma noche Inuyasha se enteró que «Inu no Taisho» era el nombre del anterior rey de los demonios. Eso había sorprendido al humano más de lo que hubiera deseado, tal vez el Rey Demonio no era tan feroz como lo pintaban y solo era alguien incomprendido. Pero Inuyasha no se podía dar tiempo para conocerlo, se iría y nunca volvería a ver a nadie de ese mundo fantasioso. Por esa razón debía simplemente olvidar lo que aprendía en su estancia y al volver a su hogar, pretender que todo eso solo había sido un sueño extraño. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía triste con tan solo pensarlo.</p><p>Inuyasha estaba seguro de que ese pesar causado por el pensamiento de dejar ese mundo, era a causa de que la mayor parte de su vida había estado solo. Al ser huérfano desde muy joven, Inuyasha no sabía lo que una familia cálida ofrecía. Pero estar con esas personas le había mostrado un poco de lo que sería una familia. Kagome le regañaba si lo encontraba vagando por los alrededores o si se desvelaba cuidando del príncipe, si ella lo veía mal pasarse en cuanto a su salud, lo reprendía de igual forma. La hechicera lo hacía sentir como si tuviera una hermana mayor. Y la pequeña Rin, la niña siempre curiosa le alegraba el día a su manera. Rin siempre solía hablar, pero le contó que antes no lo hacía debido a un trauma causado por humanos. Pero ella siempre estaba sonriendo y ayudandole a cuidar al pequeño Inu. Si quería tomar una siesta, ella se encargaba de vigilar al niño o simplemente ella le pedía que le dejara cuidar de su cabello. Inuyasha creía que Rin tenía una obsesión con el cabello largo ya que insistía en peinarle el cabello y trenzarlo, aunque solía llenarlo de flores y decir sobre cuan hermosa se veía la Reina Humana de la Calamidad. El título ya le había dado igual, todos lo llamaban de ese modo y había llegado a acostumbrarse. Ella era como una hermana menor.</p><p>Inuyasha no sabía qué representaba el Rey Demonio en su vida, pero el sentimiento de no volver a verlo empezaba a sentirse realmente amargo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado exactamente un mes desde el nacimiento del primer Príncipe de la Calamidad, Inuyasha solo podía pensar que ese mundo en el que había parado era en verdad muy extraño. El pequeño príncipe que tanto cuidó, ya no era un bebé y menos un niño. Inuyasha había sentido que Inu no Taisho literalmente había crecido en un parpadeo. Inu no Taisho ya era todo un hombre, Inuyasha podría decir que se veían de la misma edad y era raro. Inuyasha al ver al joven de aparentemente diecisiete años, no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de ese bebé que reía dulcemente al jalar su cabello. Pero quedarse viéndolo fijamente no traería al pequeño, aunque seguía siendo uno con tan solo un mes de vida. Realmente ese mundo era extraño.</p><p>―Madre, ¿ocurre algo?. </p><p>Claramente, Inuyasha odiaba ser llamado de esa forma. Aunque en cuanto el príncipe había aprendido a hablar, había empezado a llamarlo de ese modo y por más que se quejó, no fue escuchado. Pero empezaba a acostumbrarse.</p><p>―No es nada, solo pensaba. ―Respondió Inuyasha apartando la mirada. Esa acción hizo que el príncipe volviera a su posición para seguir peleando con el guardia que se le había designado.</p><p>Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Inu no Taisho debía volverse fuerte para ir a luchar al campo de batalla. Mientras Inuyasha miraba al príncipe entrenar, sentía que el tiempo que lo tuvo en sus brazos se sentía lejano. Pero volvió a recriminarse por pensar de ese modo. Al verlo moverse como si fuera uno con la espada, Inuyasha se preguntaba muchas cosas. Pero, también sentía que con cada golpe que el príncipe acertaba, era un paso más hacia la batalla. Inuyasha estaba más que consciente de que tanto Inu no Taisho como sus futuros hermanos, partirían a la guerra y matarían a todo el que osara enfrentarlos. Pero también sabía que no eran más que niños con cuerpos de adultos, que podrían resultar lastimados o que quizás no volverían. Con tan solo recordar el estado del Rey Demonio tras enfrentarse con un mago de tercer nivel, no quería imaginar que podría llegar a pasar con esos niños. Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado por Inu no Taisho, que había olvidado que la cuenta regresiva había empezado nuevamente. En un mes, tendría que volver a engendrar otro niño para que secundara a Inu no Taisho.</p><p>Durante ese mes, nada había cambiado entre Inuyasha y el señor de los demonios. Inuyasha aún lo podía ver ausente, encerrado en sus propios muros y tampoco había hecho nada para derribarlos. Inuyasha seguía empeñado en no forjar lazos con nadie para que las despedidas no fueran dolorosas, pero había esa pequeña incomodidad todavía. Inuyasha había dejado de pensar en su mundo, en como iba todo en relación a sus estudios y su empleo o si era que alguien lo estuviera buscando. Pero la realidad era que nadie lo esperaba en ese lugar, nadie lloraría o lo buscaría. Aún así, Inuyasha se repitió hasta el cansancio que era su hogar y lo único que conocía. Antes de que siguiera atormentándose en su mar de pensamientos, Inuyasha escuchó un golpe, aunque lo conocía. Una vez más Inu no Taisho había hecho uso de su fuerza abismal y había estrellado a otro guardia contra el muro, de nuevo tendrían que repararlo. Y como siempre pasaba, Inuyasha solo vio al príncipe gruñir por lo bajo y continuar con su pesado entrenamiento.</p><p>Algo que Inuyasha notó que otros no, era que Inu no Taisho estaba frustrado. Todos los días del alba al crepúsculo, Inu no Taisho entrenaba con esfuerzo y dedicación. Algo que Inuyasha había notado y que le recordaba a sí mismo, pero la frustración irradiada por el primer príncipe pasaba desapercibida para todos, menos para él. Inuyasha no se creía alguien observador, pero podía ver que algo molestaba al príncipe. El comportamiento de Inu no Taisho no era entendido por nadie, nadie notaba su frustración e Inuyasha era el único que veía al príncipe salir por las noches del castillo. No sabía a donde se dirigía o porque lo hacía, no preguntó por sentir que eso solo lo haría una madre preocupada. Inuyasha no era una madre y no se comportaría como tal. Seguiría estando como un espectador más y aunque muy en el fondo le preocupara, se quedaría así por su propio bien.</p><p>En esa ocasión Inuyasha no estaba siendo atosigado por la niña demonio, ella en conjunto con Kagome, habían sido enviadas a una aldea demoníaca que había sido atacada por humanos. Solo se trataba de un asunto territorial que la guardia demoníaca ya había resuelto, pero debían asegurar a los civiles heridos y ellas habían sido elegidas junto a algunos demonios más. Inuyasha sabía que al menos estarían ausentes por unos días. Y en cuanto al Rey Demonio, ya estaba en el frente de batalla liderando sus tropas e Inuyasha no sabía cuando volvería o porque le preocupaba saberlo. Inuyasha se sentía solo, por esa razón estaba en el campo de entrenamiento mirando esas peleas dignas de vídeo juegos de su mundo.</p><p>Ya por la noche, aburrido y solo, Inuyasha decidió ver a Inu no Taisho. No era porque le intrigaba y preocupaba su comportamiento, era solo porque estar rodeado de demonios aterradores que lo llamaban Reina Humana de la Calamidad, era tedioso. O eso quiso creer. Como cada noche, Inuyasha escuchó la puerta frente a la suya siendo abierta con cuidado, aunque pudo escucharla y se preguntaba porque nadie más lo hacía. Los demonios tenían los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, pero aún así no eran capaces de notar que su príncipe escapaba. Inuyasha esperó unos segundos con la oreja pegada a su puerta, cuando escuchó silenciosos pasos alejándose, salió sin hacer ruido. Sus pasos lo guiaron al exterior del castillo, cuando vio a Inu no Taisho trepar el muro como si nada, supo que su persecución había finalizado. No se dio por vencido, logró encontrar una salida descuidada por los guardias y siguió en silencio al príncipe. Aunque Inuyasha no notó que también era seguido.</p><p>Luego de un rato caminando y de notar que Inu no Taisho iba tan sumido en su mente que no lo notaba, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando demasiado y cuando vio a Inu no Taisho transformarse en un colosal cánido blanco platino y alejarse con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba acabado para él. </p><p>Solo, en un mundo extraño, lleno de peligros y sin saber como regresar, Inuyasha estaba seguro que seguir a hurtadillas al primer Príncipe de la Calamidad no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Al mirar a su alrededor no podía ver más que oscuridad, una aterradora y silenciosa oscuridad. Cuando Inuyasha escuchó el ruido de la hojarasca y de algo moviéndose hacia su dirección, corrió a donde fuera que su nula visión y su miedo lo guiara. No tardó mucho tiempo en distinguir a la criatura en la oscuridad. Pero el inmenso ser lo atrapó de la ropa con sus fauses y alzó el vuelo. Inuyasha empezó a manotear en el aire cuando notó que ya estaba muy lejos del suelo. Pero por más que gritara, sabía que nadie iba a ayudarle.</p><p>De un momento a otro Inuyasha estaba volando, más bien cayendo, dado que la criatura lo había lanzado hacia arriba. No importó cuanto gritó o manoteó aterrorizado, no funcionaría. Cuando empezó a bajar, Inuyasha dio por sentado que moriría. Cuando cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor, cayó en una superficie dura y al abrir un ojo mientras se aferraba a lo que sostenía, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la espalda de un gran dragón de dos cabezas. Como pudo, se aferró a la silla de montar que el dragón poseía. Tenía más miedo a las alturas que al mismo animal, convivir por unos meses con demonios de todo tipo había cambiado ligeramente su percepción. Siguió sobre el animal hasta que paró en un claro, el animal descendió e Inuyasha solo se tiró al suelo agradeciendo que finalmente estaba en él.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha se recuperó de sus mareos, se levantó y vio como el dragón se recostaba en el suelo junto a un árbol. No sabía que era más raro, que el dragón lo haya llevado hasta ahí o que estuviera comiendo pasto. Inuyasha miró a todos lados, el brillo que brindaba la luna era suficiente para distinguir algo. Estaba en un bosque, cuando pensó que estaba acabado, escuchó árboles siendo destrozados. De nuevo estaba en problemas. Volteó a ver al dragón pero este no parecía molesto con el ruido. </p><p>―Llévame al castillo del Rey Demonio. Te darán una recompensa si lo haces ―Inuyasha se acercó al dragón, una de las cabezas se acostó mientras que la otra vigilaba. El dragón no estaba interesado en su oferta, aunque no sabía si era capaz de entenderle. Dejó de tener miedo en el momento en que lo vio pastando, al parecer no planeaba devorarlo. ―¡Soy la Reina Humana de la Calamidad!.</p><p>Inuyasha realmente pensó que ese denigrante título funcionaría, había servido antes. Pero, el dragón seguía impasible ante su grito. Inuyasha no había notado que el escándalo se había calmado después de haber alzado la voz. Cuando una voz lo hizo crispar, supo que una vez más estaba en problemas.</p><p>―¿Quién anda ahí?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba al dragón, tal vez el dragón intimidaría al ser que se estaba acercando.</p><p>―¿Madre?. </p><p>―¿Inu no Taisho? ¿Que haces aquí?.</p><p>―Eso mismo debería preguntar yo.</p><p>El ruido que Inuyasha había escuchado se trataba de Inu no Taisho, el príncipe entrenaba a solas. Inuyasha supo que las salidas del joven eran a causa de que quería volverse fuerte al punto de no parar sus entrenamientos. Inu no Taisho entrenaba a todas horas, sin descanso. Inuyasha escuchó la explicación que Inu no Taisho le dio acerca de su frustración. Ambos se sentaron junto al dragón, comenzaron a platicar. </p><p>Inu no Taisho estaba frustrado debido a que su avance le resultaba insuficiente. El joven tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre sí mismo que influían en su comportamiento. Para él, ser el Príncipe de la Calamidad era una carga todavía demasiado pesada y estaba buscando la manera de cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían sobre él. En compañía de sus hermanos aún no natos, debía dar gloria al reino demoníaco pero su fuerza no era suficiente a sus ojos. No quería decepcionar a sus padres.</p><p>―Madre, ¿que puedo hacer?. He intentado todo, pero no logro mis objetivos. Los antiguos escritos dicen que los cinco naceremos con un don que nos ayudará a vencer a los humanos, pero no tengo ni uno solo. Todos tienen altas expectativas en mí y no quiero defraudar a nadie.</p><p>Según Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho era tan serio como su padre. No solo se parecían físicamente, si no que también mentalmente. El príncipe no hablaba mucho con nadie, a excepción de él y que pidiera sus consejos, le dio una oculta pero satisfactoria sensación.</p><p>―No dejes que las expectativas de los demás te afecten, no vale la pena. Mírame a mí, vivo bien a pesar de que todos me han puesto un título que no me corresponde sobre los hombros. ―Le brindó una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora, dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se empeñó en animar al príncipe. Ya tendría tiempo para reprocharse.</p><p>―Es solo que todos esperan que derrotemos a los humanos y que devuelva la libertad a los demonios. A veces siento que mi fuerza no es suficiente, ni siquiera he logrado revelar cual es mi don. ¿De qué serviré si no lo logro? ¿De qué servirá su sacrificio si soy tan inútil? No quiero decepcionarlos.</p><p>―¿Bromeas? ¡A tu edad mi especialidad era llorar!. ―Inuyasha resopló divertido ante la sonrisa ligera que soltó el príncipe, era nostálgico. ―No pienses en mí, piensa en ti mismo y lo que quieres lograr. Forja tu propio camino, ese don llegará cuando menos te lo esperes y verás lo fuerte que eres. Solo se paciente y no te rindas, yo nunca me rendí y no quiero que ninguno de mis hijos lo haga.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás. El primer Príncipe de la Calamidad sonrió como nunca nadie lo había visto en el momento en el que fue llamado por primera vez «hijo».</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de sus palabras, Inuyasha solo pudo mantenerse callado y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Si había algo que se había dicho a sí mismo, era que no debía crear lazos con los niños y que no debía considerarlos sus hijos. Siendo un hombre, Inuyasha seguía con la convicción de que no debía ser llamado «Madre» y que nunca debió haber dado a luz. Que todo era por obligación y que no debía sentir afecto por las criaturas que lo habían obligado a muchas cosas. Inuyasha no dejaba de repetirse que todos lo veían como una incubadora viviente, que le abriría las piernas al Rey de los demonios cuando le placiera y que podrían humillarlo cada que les apeteciera. Pero, él era humano y como tal, tenía emociones que ellos no comprendían. </p><p>Pero después de sentir como Inu no Taisho se recargaba contra él, Inuyasha se sintió débil ante el afecto que siempre le negó.</p><p>―Gracias por ser mi madre. Prometo que no lo defraudaré. </p><p>Ese susurro soltado por el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad, caló hondo en el corazón de Inuyasha. Estaba creyéndose esas palabras y no quería. Inuyasha sentía que al aceptar ese afecto, era como si aceptara que lo mantuvieran cautivo solo para ser una incubadora. Su orgullo le impedía aceptar tal cosa por mero gusto, si lo hacía era por necesidad. Había visto la fuerza de los demonios, lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer y resignarse. Si cumplían su promesa, sería libre. Pero repitiéndolo, Inuyasha era un humano con emociones y esas pequeñas acciones le gustaban y lo hacían sentir apreciado. </p><p>―<em>Solo por esta ocasión</em>. ―Pensó.</p><p>Inuyasha aceptó solo por esa noche el afecto que su «hijo» le profesaba. Ambos hablaron de todo y nada, Inuyasha le contó sobre su vida en el otro mundo y gracias eso pudo notar como la frustración del príncipe aminoró. Entre más hablaban, una muralla invisible se iba desmoronando y los lazos se fortalecían, pero Inuyasha no quería verlo por mero orgullo. Mientras Inuyasha hablaba y era escuchado por el príncipe, parecían ser amigos de toda la vida. Hubo ligeras risas y penas, algunas molestias y sobretodo, un ligero toque de amor fraternal. Todo terminó cuando Inuyasha bostezó adormilado, esa fue la señal para volver.</p><p>Tanto Inuyasha como Inu no Taisho subieron al inmenso dragón que según supo Inuyasha, había sido elegido por el rey mismo para que fuera un tipo de guardaespaldas personal para él. Aunque eso nunca lo supo y hubiera preferido saberlo desde un principio para evitar la extraña forma en la que se conocieron. Pero Inuyasha no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar. Por esa razón, abrazó a Inu no Taisho por detrás y permitió que dirigiera las riendas del dragón. Se recargó sobre él y cerró los ojos, no quería que los mareos anteriores volvieran. Él nunca había volado a diferencia del dragón o del mismo Inu no Taisho. Dormitó en el camino pero siguió aferrado a su lugar. </p><p>Finalmente, el gran dragón se posó en una parte oculta del patio de ese castillo.</p><p>Gracias a la charla que Inuyasha tuvo con el príncipe, pudo verlo más relajado los días que le siguieron. Podía ver como se esforzaba y aprendía de sus errores, como se fortalecía y aumentaba su fuerza. Inuyasha casi pudo ver una sonrisa orgullosa en el joven al entrenar, eso lo alegró más de lo que quisiera admitir. Verlo en mejor animo le agradaba e Inu no Taisho lo buscaba más que antes. Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de parecer una madre orgullosa al verlo progresar. Porque estaba orgulloso al verlo, ver como le recordaba a su mismo y su convicción. Realmente deseaba volver a esos días en los que el pequeño príncipe reía en sus brazos, pero odiaba amar en lo que se había convertido ese pequeño. Inuyasha seguía confundido, odiaba ser tratado como una madre pero más odiaba no corresponder al afecto que Inu no Taisho le brindaba.</p><p>Después de haber regresado de su viaje, tanto Kagome como Rin habían vuelto a su rutina de vigilar a Inuyasha para el bien del reino. Obviamente, a Kagome no le había sentado bien que Inuyasha haya abandonado el castillo de noche por el pretexto de seguir a Inu no Taisho.</p><p>―Está bien que estés preocupado, pero nuestro señor tiene todo planeado. El primer príncipe no lo sabía pero tiene permitido abandonar el castillo, siempre y cuando sea vigilado por Ah-Un. ―Explicó la mujer. ―Pero tú no, por obvias razones. Además, ¿en serio creíste que nadie sabía del príncipe y sus salidas? No seas ingenuo, nuestro rey sabe que ocurre en cada palmo de su castillo.</p><p>―¿Quién está preocupado? Esas son difamaciones. ―Tanto Rin como Kagome rieron ante eso. Inuyasha se ofendió. ―¿Y qué si salí? Mi trato fue que haría lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando respetaran mi libertad. Puedo salir si lo deseo.</p><p>―La única restricción es que no debes abandonar el castillo.</p><p>En cuanto la grave voz del Rey demonio resonó en la estancia, hizo que las risas se calmaran. Cuando todos vieron en su dirección, notaron su aspecto deplorable. La armadura que portaba estaba rota y algunas manchas de sangre se dejaban ver en su ropa que alguna vez fue blanca. Inuyasha aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, pero tampoco a ver que ese hombre podía ser vulnerable. Aunque ese aspecto daba a entender que había estado luchando en el frente y que los humanos podían ser frágiles pero no débiles. Solo lo ignoró mientras Kagome llamaba a los demás demonios que se encargaban de atender a los heridos, Inuyasha notó la mirada del Rey Demonio en su persona más fingió que no se daba cuenta. Realmente estaba incomodo.</p><p>Inuyasha se dedicó a ver como Kagome hacía mezclas raras, todo para evitar mirar al demonio que mantenía el torso descubierto pero lleno de heridas que extrañamente no cicatrizaban. Supuso que se trataba de una obra de esos magos humanos que tanto detestaban. Pero según había visto y oído, los magos hacían lo mismo que Kagome. Eso hizo que se confundiera y para seguir ignorando al Rey Demonio, Inuyasha decidió preguntarle a Kagome que mezclaba algunos ingredientes en un frasco.</p><p>―Oye, Kagome. ―La mencionada solo hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras seguía en lo suyo. ―¿Que te hace diferente de un mago?.</p><p>Inuyasha vio como el contenido del frasco hacía una pequeña explosión y un poco de humo apareció, realmente deseó no haber preguntado.</p><p>―¿¡Como te atreves a compararme con esas pestes humanas!? ¿¡Acaso deseas que te pulverice!?. ―Antes de que la fúrica mujer siguiera hablando o que Inuyasha respondiera a su exaltación, el Rey demonio interrumpió con un gruñido gutural.</p><p>―Mide tus palabras, mujer.</p><p>―Lo haré, perdone mi ofensa. ―Kagome también se disculpó con Inuyasha. La mujer había olvidado gracias a su trato informal con Inuyasha, que el mencionado pese a odiarlo, era «la Reina Humana de la Calamidad» y eso significaba que le debía tanto respeto como al rey o al príncipe mismo. ―Lo que separa a un mago de un hechicero es que el mago puede usar la magia con libertad porque su cuerpo la produce mientras que un hechicero debe crearla con algunas cosas. Mientras que yo debo buscar cristales para fabricar alguna poción o algo más, un mago puede hacerla sin necesidad de ellos. Para resumir, un mago puede usar magia y yo debo fabricarla.</p><p>Inuyasha había murmurado un quedo «Gracias» sin apartar su mirada desconfiada del Rey Demonio, porque su actitud lo había confundido. No entendía por qué el hombre se había tomado la molestia de defenderlo y aunque no lo necesitara, le extrañó. </p><p>Ya después de que pasara ese momento extraño, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que Kagome hacía con sus remedios y la conversación unilateral que Rin mantenía con el Rey Demonio. Inuyasha solo se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir. Poco después el primer príncipe apareció y relató con detalles su entrenamiento a su señor padre. Inuyasha vio el orgullo con el que Inu no Taisho decía sus proezas y como el rey asentía de vez en vez. Tal vez nadie a parte de Inuyasha lo había notado, pero el rey también estaba orgulloso al escuchar al príncipe. Realmente parecían padre e hijo, Inuyasha recordó las palabras que le había dicho al príncipe cuando era pequeño. Por un momento, la escena le pareció cálida pero había negado al instante por dejarse influenciar con tanta facilidad. Inuyasha quería dejar de pensar en esas extrañas criaturas como si se trataran de una disfuncional pero agradable familia.</p><p>―¿Que lo hizo volver, señor? Asumí que estaría más tiempo en el frente. ―Preguntó Inu no Taisho.</p><p>―Es evidente.</p><p>Inuyasha fingió una vez más que no se daba cuenta que las miradas estaban fijas en él. Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos y de haber contado con los dedos discretamente para cerciorarse, cayó en cuenta que el plazo estaba a pocos días de terminar. Un nuevo Príncipe de la Calamidad debía surgir para secundar a su hermano. Una vez más, Inuyasha debía entregarse al temido demonio para hacer su trabajo de incubadora. Pero él no quería que esas imágenes que aún se mostraban en su mente, volvieran a ocurrir.</p><p>Ante la mirada de los demonios presentes, Inuyasha salió de esa habitación y apenas salió de la vista de todos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al patio del castillo donde un dragón de dos cabezas dormía a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Inuyasha subió al dragón que aún poseía una conveniente silla de montar e ignorando el miedo que tenía, le dio una orden.</p><p>―Sácame de aquí. ―El dragón obedeció.</p><p>Los guardias cercanos trataron de evitarlo, incluso el mismo Inu no Taisho. El Rey Demonio, la hechicera y el príncipe habían salido tras Inuyasha. Solo vieron como trepaba al dragón y ambos salían de los muros del castillo. Cuando el Rey Demonio vio eso y como su hijo iba a transformarse para alcanzar a Inuyasha, lo tomó del hombro.</p><p>―Déjalo. ―Ordenó el demonio mayor sin apartar la vista del rumbo que Inuyasha había tomado. </p><p>―Pero señor, mi madre... ―Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al ver como el príncipe cuestionaba una orden directa. Aunque todos estaban preocupados por su «reina» sabiendo los peligros que podría enfrentar si los humanos se enteraban de su labor en ese mundo.</p><p>Pasaron unos minutos eternos mirando el rumbo que Inuyasha había tomado, la preocupación palpitante hizo que Kagome tratara de calmar la situación al ver como el príncipe parecía volver a hablar. La hechicera sabía que si el príncipe volvía a tomar la palabra, todo terminaría mal, su expresión lo decía.</p><p>―Mi señor, si algo le pasa a Inuyasha...</p><p>―Yo iré.</p><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos retrocedieron al ver como las facciones del Rey Demonio se deformaban para dar paso a una criatura bestial. El gigantesco demonio de pelaje blanco salió volando en la misma dirección que el dragón de dos cabezas había tomado.</p><p>Mientras tanto con Inuyasha, el viajero del otro mundo había hecho que el dragón descendiera pocos minutos de haber alzado el vuelo. No se habían alejado tanto, aún podía ver el castillo de los demonios en el horizonte. Pero necesitaba apartarse de todo y todos para poder pensar por sí mismo. Inuyasha al ver un claro bajo él no lo había dudado y había pedido al dragón que lo bajara, además de las nauseas que el volar le provocaban. Simplemente se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol cercano y abrazó sus piernas. Inuyasha quería gritar, llorar, enojarse o destruir todo a su alrededor. Pero la verdad era que tenía miedo a lo que venía. Tenía miedo a lo que debía hacer, tenía vergüenza de ser tocado nuevamente por ese hombre. </p><p>―Quizá hubiera sido distinto si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias. ―Susurró.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Inuyasha sintió la tierra temblar, alzó la mirada solo para ver a una criatura gigantesca que se asemejaba a un perro. Instintivamente, Inuyasha retrocedió lo más que pudo. Ese inmenso animal se parecía a la transformación del príncipe, solo que era el doble de grande y este poseía una media luna en la frente. El gigante cánido lo miraba, esos ojos color sangre se veían intimidantes pero no peligrosos. Sin saber porqué, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se acercó al animal, sus pasos inseguros lo llevaron a estar a un paso de distancia. Por más miedo que sentía, Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha seguía estando frente al animal que era increíblemente grande. Ese enorme ser seguía ahí, sin moverse ni apartar la vista de su persona. Y sin saber porqué, Inuyasha aproximó su mano temblorosa al demonio y este bajo la cabeza. Aunque Inuyasha se había alarmado al verlo moverse, solo le había dado espacio para que se acostara en el suelo sin romper la conexión de sus miradas. Finalmente, Inuyasha colocó su mano en el brillante y sedoso pelaje del inmenso demonio. Inuyasha sonrió ante eso y lo acarició aún sin tener idea de a quien tocaba como si se tratara de un cachorro. </p><p>―Pareces ser solo un perro muy grande. ―Inuyasha vio como los ojos del animal se entrecerraban, esa acción le pareció bastante familiar. ―¿Acaso puedes entenderme?.</p><p>Inuyasha solo podía ver a un perro gigante que raramente ya no le daba miedo a pesar de poseer unas garras afiladas que parecían ser de acero y unos afilados colmillos que podrían destrozarlo por completo. Pero sentía que era demasiado familiar. El animal solo cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió, Inuyasha solo retrocedió al ver como se levantaba. El inmenso animal se transformó en una criatura que conocía bastante bien.</p><p>―¡Tú!. ―Lo apuntó con el dedo sin quitar su expresión furiosa. ―¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?.</p><p>Inuyasha estaba más que furioso por la aparición del Rey Demonio, más por la escena que habían protagonizado. Había tocado al hombre, en ese entonces perro gigante, como si se tratara de un inofensivo cachorro de su mundo. La vergüenza se pintó en su rostro tras pensarlo mejor. </p><p>―Regresa. </p><p>―¡No quiero!. ―Gritó Inuyasha. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, reacio a cumplir la orden.</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Inuyasha escuchó los pasos del temido demonio, asumió que se estaba retirando. Pero, ese hombre podía ser tan terco como él mismo. De un momento a otro, Inuyasha ya estaba sobre uno de los hombros del Rey Demonio como si fuera un costal, pataleó y forcejeó pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de ese hombre.</p><p>―¡Bájame!. ―No hubo respuesta. ―¡He dicho que me bajes!.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha fue liberado, estaba sobre Ah-Un. Pero bajó de un salto y se mantuvo frente al Rey Demonio. Su rabia era visible.</p><p>―¡No quiero volver!. ―Inuyasha volvió a alzar la voz, el Rey Demonio lo atrapó de la muñeca y ejerció una ligera presión que empezaba a doler. El orgullo no le permitió quejarse, aunque tenía en claro que ese hombre podría arrastrarlo como si fuera una delicada muñeca de tela. La diferencia de fuerzas era abismal. ―¡No quiero que me toques! No quiero. </p><p>Al final, a Inuyasha se le quebró la voz. Se dejó llevar por el miedo y la frustración que lo había abrumado en el momento en el que había terminado en ese extraño lugar. Aún sintiendo la fuerza que el Rey Demonio ejercía sobre su muñeca ya dolorida, Inuyasha se permitió romperse. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho y enfureció tanto que su corazón dolió, sus manos se cerraron volviéndose puños y arremetió en contra de el demonio que estaba frente a él. Lo golpeó en el pecho que solo era cubierto por una capa de vendas con toda la fuerza que tenía, eso no le causaba ni un daño al Rey Demonio. </p><p>―¡Te odio! ¡Te odio a ti y a esa estúpida poción! ¡Los odio a todos!. ―No dejó de golpear al Rey Demonio. ―¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!.</p><p>Inuyasha ya sin importarle su aspecto, continuó sacando su odio y dolor. Siguió llorando y gritando improperios al hombre que solo se mantenía en silencio recibiendo todo. Finalmente, Sesshomaru, el Rey Demonio, atrapó las manos de Inuyasha. Inuyasha iba a protestar en medio de su dolor, al ver los ojos azules inyectados en ira roja hicieron que solo sollozara en silencio. </p><p>―¿¡Crees que yo quiero esto!? ¿¡Que disfruto de esta situación!?. ―Mostró su ira y sus filudos colmillos. ―¡Si por mí fuera no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca!.</p><p>Entonces Inuyasha sintió que con cada palabra, sus muñecas eran presionadas con más fuerza. Si seguía así, iba a rompérselas. Pero a Inuyasha no le importó, le reclamó por todo lo que le habían hecho y obligado a hacer. Sobre como habían arruinado su vida y más, pero el Rey Demonio respondía a todo sin quitar su fiera expresión. Ninguno quería eso, ninguno deseaba seguir con esa situación pero las circunstancias habían orillado al temido demonio a obrar como lo hizo. Inuyasha sintió dolor todavía, hasta que fue liberado y solo cayó sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>―Solo quiero ir a casa. ―Susurró en el suelo con la voz quebrada.</p><p>―Te doy mi palabra de que apenas nazca el quinto príncipe, te dejaré ir y jamás te molestaré.</p><p>Inuyasha no contestó, tampoco era como si cambiaría algo si lo hiciera. Solo se quedó ahí, sentado sobre sus piernas y mirando sus muñecas inflamadas. En un principio había accedido, pero era porque no había pensado con claridad lo que significaba. Con ver sus muñecas, podía notar que el Rey Demonio de haberlo querido, se las hubiera destrozado sin esfuerzo. Esa era la prueba para no querer permanecer en ese lugar. Esas criaturas eran peligrosas, un paso en falso y moriría. Pero Inuyasha no quería bajar la cabeza y obedecer, siempre había sido orgulloso y tras haber pasado lo que vivió, su orgullo herido lo hacía débil. Solo era un humano débil, sin nadie en el mundo y a merced de criaturas que podían matarlo en un chasquido. Aún siguiendo con la mirada perdida, Inuyasha escuchó un grito en las alturas y en unos segundos, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad estaba parado frente a él gruñendo al Rey Demonio.</p><p>―¿Que le ha hecho a mi madre?. </p><p>Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron idénticos a los que había mostrado anteriormente el Rey Demonio. Sus colmillos pronunciados y su cuerpo erizado hacían más amenazante su aspecto. Pero el hombre no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y se marchó justo como había aparecido. Aprovechando eso, el príncipe dio media vuelta y se arrodilló frente a Inuyasha. Tomó su rostro y cuidando de no dañarlo con sus garras, le limpió ese rastro de lágrimas que aún decoraban su rostro. Su mirada cambió nuevamente, expresó el dolor que no quería demostrar.</p><p>―Madre, lo lamento tanto. </p><p>El príncipe abrazó a Inuyasha y este solo se aferró a él como si fuera una clase de salvavidas. Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a ser fuerte para no dejarse pisotear, en su mundo debía ser fuerte o abusarían de él. Pero esa situación lo había desmoronado por completo, estando ahí aferrado a alguien que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, pudo liberar la oscuridad que su corazón siempre ocultó del mundo por temor a parecer débil. En ese mundo lo era, por eso dejó ver ese lado sensible a la única persona en la que confiaba en ese lugar. Inu no Taisho solo sintió como ese humano al que abrazaba con delicadeza temblaba bruscamente en sus brazos en medio de un llanto desolador. Si los demonios pudieran llorar, lo acompañaría en su dolor. Porque él realmente lo lamentaba, lamentaba nacer solo para provocarle dolor a esa criatura a la cual solo sabía amar.</p><p>Inu no Taisho tenía en claro que había nacido solo para provocar el caos a los humanos, sabía que debía traer la calamidad al mundo junto a sus hermanos. Pero, Inu no Taisho también sabía que al igual que él, sus hermanos tendrían su castigo por sus acciones. Tanto él como sus hermanos se arrepentirían de vivir cada día, llorarían si pudieran con tan solo de saberse con vida. Porque ellos nacerían solo para ver sufrir a su madre. Inu no Taisho aborrecía su sola presencia, odiaba la vida que se le fue dada porque esa vida le provocaba dolor a su madre, a quién amaba más que a sí mismo. Inu no Taisho realmente deseaba no haber nacido si eso le devolvía esa sonrisa que amaba ver en su madre. Esa sonrisa que vio aquella noche en la cual se hallaba mal. Sentir como Inuyasha lloraba y necesitaba consuelo, hizo sentir miserable al Príncipe de la Calamidad. </p><p>Mientras Inuyasha liberaba el dolor de su alma, no dejó de aferrarse al príncipe en busca de la seguridad que no sentía. Hasta que lentamente, empezó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto. Lo que fue un sonoro llanto, se volvió un ligero hipido. Ya sintiéndose seguro, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y gracias al cansancio, el llanto prolongado y su estado, se quedó dormido en esos brazos que lo consolaron sin dudarlo. Al ver eso, Inu no Taisho lo había cargado y en compañía de Ah-Un, volvieron al castillo. Al llegar, Inu no Taisho fue interceptado por Kagome quien se preocupó al ver el estado del humano que el príncipe cargaba en su espalda. La hechicera vio las muñecas ya violáceas de Inuyasha y negó en silencio.</p><p>―¿Que ocurrió?. ―Preguntó la mujer.</p><p>―Se atrevió a lastimarlo. ―Contestó con un gruñido el príncipe. ―¿Donde está? Haré que se arrepienta de lo que hizo.</p><p>―Tratar de herir al demonio vivo más poderoso que hay, no solucionará nada. Lo único que logrará es que lo mate, es tan reemplazable con Inuyasha aún aquí. ―Inu no Taisho gruñó ante esa verdad. ―Solo queda esperar.</p><p>―Envíalo de regreso. ―Ordenó, la hechicera solo bajó la mirada al no poder cumplir la orden. ―Entonces matame. Si mi vida le provoca dolor, no la quiero.</p><p>―No puedo cumplir ni una sola de esas peticiones, majestad.</p><p>―Entonces no me sirves.</p><p>El príncipe se marchó sin importarle el haber empujado a la hechicera sin contemplación. Realmente estaba frustrado y dolido, un cúmulo de sentimientos que solo los humanos poseían y que eran herencia de su madre. Inu no Taisho ignoró a todo guardia o demonio que le habló, no le importó parecer soberbio. Lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de su madre y querer mantenerlo lo más alejado del Rey Demonio. Si a Inuyasha le dolía estar cerca de su padre, Inu no Taisho no dejaría que se le acercara. Su pobre madre ya tenía suficiente con él vivo como para traerle más sufrimiento. Por esa razón, llevó a Inuyasha a su habitación correspondiente y lo dejó sobre la cama. </p><p>Al ver a Inuyasha dormir profundamente, Inu no Taisho solo pudo ver a su madre como un ser frágil que podría herirse si lo tocaba. Pero, también era alguien fuerte por soportar todo lo que lo ocurría y por eso lo admiraba. Aunque en algún punto, hasta el hierro más poderoso llegaba a romperse. Su madre había llegado a su límite y terminó por colapsar, por eso se quedaría a su lado y velaría por él así como este lo había hecho por su persona. Inuyasha había sido el único que lo había tratado como un alguien y no como un arma, eso solo hacía más grande el afecto que le tenía. Porque aún a su corta edad, Inu no Taisho tenía el razonamiento correspondiente a su cuerpo. Su madre había contribuido en su desarrollo aunque no lo supiera y si debía protegerlo del mismísimo Rey Demonio, lo haría.</p><p>Mientras el Príncipe de la Calamidad velaba por el sueño de su madre, sintió la presencia del Rey Demonio tras la puerta. Estaba listo para atacar si esa puerta se abría, pero tras unos segundos, la esencia despedida por el demonio se había vuelto tenue indicando que se había marchado. Simplemente sostuvo la mano de su madre y se mantuvo a su lado para apoyarlo. Si su madre había visto en él algo más que un arma, entonces él vería más que una incubadora en su madre.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha finalmente despertó cuando la luz del sol le dió directamente al rostro. Al sentarse y estirar sus brazos, solo sintió su cabeza doler intensamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, los acarició con el pulgar y el índice. </p><p>―Como siempre quedando como un mocoso débil. ―Se dijo. ―Llorar no resuelve nada, solo te hace ver más patético.</p><p>Luego de reprocharse, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Al despertar siempre estaba Rin hablando sobre lo que querría hacer en el día y Kagome trayéndole de comer, escucharía los murmullos de los guardias tras la puerta y así iniciaría el día. Pero supuso a que las cosas estaban tensas por la escena del día anterior. Lo bueno de todo era que ya no sentía esa dolorosa carga que tenía en el corazón. Inuyasha se sintió liberado, la soledad dada serviría para arreglar su aspecto tan deprimente. Nuevamente debía traer su espíritu luchador para no dejarse vencer nuevamente.</p><p>Inuyasha se encerró en el baño que habían adaptado para que se pareciera a uno de su mundo, aunque se veía antiguo. Entró a la gran tina agradeciendo que no estaba llena de hielo derretido como la primera vez. Mientras se relajaba en el agua, Inuyasha escuchó ruido en la habitación. La puerta se había abierto y había escuchado pasos, pero no se levantó a ver convencido de se trataba de alguien de la limpieza o de sus «damas de compañía». Aunque los pasos se oían pesados, pero lo ignoró solo porque quería relajarse y olvidar lo pasado. Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño, todo estaba como lo había dejado así que descartó al personal de limpieza. Tampoco había comida así que no podría ser Kagome, Rin lo hubiera llamado si ella fuera la que había entrado. Le pareció sospechoso, pero no pensó en nadie más.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha iba a vestirse, vio un pequeño frasco que destacaba en su cama y que claramente no había estado ahí cuando despertó. Iba a ignorarlo por su aún fuerte dolor de cabeza pero algo se lo impidió. Inuyasha tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo destapó, era una extraña crema blanca. Intrigado, la acercó a su nariz y se dio cuenta de que tenía un aroma herbal agradable. </p><p>―¿De quién será? Huele bien. ―Inspiró profundo. Inuyasha dejó de oler la crema y al hacerlo, notó que su dolor de cabeza había disminuido casi al instante. ―¿Será que...?.</p><p>Con algo de desconfianza, Inuyasha tomó un poco de esa rara crema y se la untó en las sienes. Esperó y su dolor de cabeza desapareció, antes le hubiera sorprendido pero ese mundo era raro. Lo único que supo era que posiblemente alguien la había dejado ahí deliberadamente para que la tomara. Antes de cualquier otro movimiento, Inuyasha vio sus muñecas moradas, le dolía hasta moverlas. Se untó la crema y tras un suave masaje, poco a poco iban recobrando su color y movilidad. Al haber absorbido el producto, el dolor había desaparecido. Eso si lo sorprendió, antes de guardar esa milagrosa crema para entregarla después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rin con una bandeja de comida y a Kagome con su usual sonrisa aunque la notaba forzada. Las expresiones de las mujeres se notaban tensas, la verdad era que solo Kagome se veía así.</p><p>―¡Rin trajo la comida!. ―Exclamó la pequeña dejando todo en una mesa cercana. ―¡Nuestra reina puede comerla ahora!.</p><p>―¡Rin!. ―Reclamó Kagome. ―¿Que fue lo que te dije esta mañana?.</p><p>―Que Rin no debía hacer enojar a Inuyasha.</p><p>Inuyasha pudo jurar que casi vio un par de orejitas de cachorro regañado en la cabeza de Rin ante el regaño. Al ver como se esforzaban por él, decidió no quejarse. Además de que seguía apenado por el estado en el que seguro lo habían visto. Antes de que Inuyasha contestara la irrupción, Kagome se le acercó y le quitó ese frasco de las manos. Iba a hablar pero la vio con el semblante triste y mirándolo con nostalgia, seguramente lloraría si pudiera.</p><p>―¿De donde lo sacaste?.</p><p>―Estaba aquí, ¿es tuyo?. ―Frunció la expresión con duda, la hechicera parecía querer abrazar ese pequeño frasco. ―Esta cosa no es tóxica, ¿o sí?.</p><p>―Por supuesto que no. ―Sonrió con tristeza. ―Tienes en tus manos un tónico hecho por mi antecesora. Este pequeño frasco contiene una perfecta mezcla de hierbas y cristales capaces de curar heridas leves, fue su primer intento de fabricar una cura para el veneno creado por los magos para dañarnos. Pero ella murió antes de que pudiera perfeccionarlo o crearlo en masa. Solo existen dos de estos frascos en el mundo y uno fue destruido.</p><p>Inuyasha no pudo comprender como era que ese pequeño frasco estaba en su habitación considerando que su creadora estaba muerta y que solo hubo dos en existencia. Ese mundo era demasiado fantasioso, pero no quería pensar que alguna clase de espíritu se lo había dejado. Había escuchado pasos, alguien con cuerpo físico lo había dejado ahí y tanto Kagome como la pequeña que se había mantenido callada, habían quedado descartadas. Luego de eso, Kagome sonrió y le entregó el frasco.</p><p>―Cuídalo, es algo muy preciado para nosotros. </p><p>―¿De quién es?.</p><p>―Averígualo tú mismo. ―Contestó la hechicera con una sonrisa ladina. ―No te será difícil.</p><p>Luego de eso, Inuyasha hizo lo que usualmente hacía mientras estaba en ese cautiverio. Nada.</p><p>Inuyasha decidió salir al escuchar que el Rey Demonio había salido del castillo para atender unos asuntos. Decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento y ver como la guardia entrenaba, aparte de Inu no Taisho. Cuando llegó, vio a Inu no Taisho dándolo todo como siempre. En verdad no creía que apenas cumpliría dos meses, seguía siendo un bebé. Aunque no lo parecía, ese niño podía ser incluso más maduro que él. Pero se le ocurrió preguntar sobre ese pequeño frasco, el aburrimiento lo orilló a una especie de juego de detectives en son de encontrar al dueño de ese tónico milagroso. Después de ver como Inu no Taisho dejaba fuera de combate a dos enormes demonios, Inuyasha lo vio acercarse a él sin siquiera mostrar un rastro de cansancio.</p><p>―Madre. ―Le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación. ―Lamento no haberlo acompañado, pero necesitaba terminar mi rutina. ¿Se encuentra bien hoy?.</p><p>―Lo estoy. Por favor, olvida lo de ayer. No fue uno de mis mejores momentos. ―Casi tuvo la idea de ocultar su cara roja en un agujero, Inuyasha recordó ese asunto de la crema al cual le estaba dando demasiado protagonismo. ―¿Esto es tuyo?.</p><p>―No... ―Inu no Taisho sostuvo el frasco y lo abrió, su rostro mostró confusión al olfatear cual perro curioso su contenido. ―Pero creía que sería otra cosa.</p><p>―¿Acaso sabes de quién es?.</p><p>―Vi este mismo frasco bajo el poder del padre. ―Contestó. ―Una vez lo vi sosteniéndolo y parecía cuidarlo mucho. Apenas me vio, lo ocultó. Supuse que sería algo con mayor importancia y no algo tan insignificante.</p><p>Inuyasha agradeció la información y se retiró. Caminó pensando en qué podría estar mal con ese temido demonio. Porque primero parecía odiarlo, pero luego lo ayudaba y no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Ese Rey Demonio era difícil de comprender, Inuyasha trataba de hacerlo pero no podía. Un día era dominante y al otro era un convaleciente que cedería parte de su vida para salvarlo. Algún otro estaría tan furioso como para herirlo y después de un rato cedería a sus caprichos personales. Ese demonio parecía ser insensible y orgulloso, pero también comprensivo y calmado. Pero Inuyasha estaba convencido de que todos eran raros y ese hombre no se exceptuaba.</p><p>―Este tipo es raro. ―Murmuró Inuyasha para sí mismo. Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada en el suelo. ―Seguramente tanto veneno le fundió el cerebro.</p><p>Un pasó más e Inuyasha chocó contra alguien, al alzar la mirada se encontró con el mismísimo Rey Demonio. El hombre se mantenía con la expresión molesta y los brazos cruzados, Inuyasha supuso que había escuchado lo que había dicho anteriormente. Su cara enrojeció.</p><p>―Hablemos. </p><p>―No molestes, ya he dejado en claro mi posición. ―Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla mostrando su altivez. ―Nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Pero Inuyasha ya estaba en el hombro del Rey Demonio y por más que protestó, este ignoró todos y cada uno de sus improperios. </p><p>―¡Bájame! ¡Odio que hagas esto!. ―Inuyasha fue dejado en el suelo, estaban en la habitación del temido rey, tragó duro ante eso. ―Si vas a violarme de nuevo, esta vez me voy a defender.</p><p>―Ayúdame. ―Suspiró. ―Haré lo que desees si lo haces.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha vio la expresión seria del demonio frente a él, seguía con dudas. Realmente le apenaba pensar en lo que debía hacer para ayudarlo, pero ese hombre se veía desesperado. «¿Tanto desea el poder?» pensó, esa era la única respuesta a su insistencia. Después de recordar la escena del día anterior, Inuyasha pensó que engañarlo un poco ayudaría a su ya rota imagen. Ese demonio lo había engañado y él se cobraría esa humillación.</p><p>―Arrodíllate y tal vez lo considere.</p><p>Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia sabiendo que el temido y orgulloso rey no se postraría ante un humano, eso podría significar su liberación o un severo castigo. Correría el riesgo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser la Reina de la Calamidad. Pero, Inuyasha nunca espero ver al rey de los demonios a punto de hincarse solo por su petición. Eso lo asustó. Quizá mucho y lo evitó.</p><p>―¡Espera! ¡No hablaba en serio!.―Sacudió los brazos de manera exagerada. ―¡Justo ayer eras el rey del orgullo! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?.</p><p>―A este nivel llega mi desesperación. Necesito tu ayuda, te lo he dicho ya. ―Acomodó su postura. ―Haré hasta lo imposible por liberar a mi pueblo, si eso significa que deba besar el suelo bajo tus pies, lo haré. </p><p>La voz y la mirada del Rey Demonio, hicieron titubear a Inuyasha. No se esperaba una respuesta así de ese demonio que destilaba orgullo con cada acción y palabra, tampoco que le dirigiera una mirada tan intensa que le provocara un extraño temblor. Inuyasha no sabía que tan malos eran los humanos en ese mundo, ver como podían dejar al Rey Demonio al borde de la muerte era preocupante, que lo orillaran a humillarse solo por una solución, daba a entender que eran de temer. Pero Inuyasha no quería ser algo considerado anormal, tampoco quería acostarse con un extraño solo por deber. Inuyasha nunca imaginó su vida de tal forma, aunque nunca había pensado en un futuro más allá de sus estudios. Iba a negarse nuevamente, pero la imagen de Inu no Taisho herido de gravedad y en el mismo estado en el que vio al Rey Demonio, hizo que cerrara los ojos y suspirara con pesadez. A veces odiaba ser tan abnegado, siempre había preferido ayudar a otros a costa suya. La valentía momentánea apareció y al abrir los ojos, declaró con convicción.</p><p>―Hazlo entonces, antes de que me arrepienta.</p><p>―Ten, bébela. ―Le entregó un frasco muy conocido y odiado. ―Toda.</p><p>―¿Será como la última vez?.</p><p>―En aquella ocasión estaba mezclado con afrodisíaco. No será igual.</p><p>Inuyasha sostuvo la poción que la hechicera había fabricado y la destapó, aún dudoso, la bebió de un sorbo y el vomitivo sabor recorrió su paladar como la última vez. Ni bien había hecho eso, ya estaba acostado en la gran cama. Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos en el momento en el que sintió al demonio sobre él. Al sentir como creaba fricción entre ambos, aún con el rostro cubierto, se permitió suspirar ante eso. Después de un poco de esa preparación, Inuyasha sintió como su ropa inferior era retirada. Por más nervios y vergüenza que tuviera, no lo impidió. Ya estaba lo bastante excitado como para detener al Rey Demonio. </p><p>El Rey Demonio se levantó para poder retirar su propia ropa y completar su deber como la profecía lo dictaba. Mientras desataba su ropa, veía al humano semi desnudo y jadeando en su cama, escuchó la puerta ser llamada con insistencia. Eso rompió el momento.</p><p>―¡Mi señor, hay noticias del Este!.</p><p>La voz de Kagome sonaba fuerte y clara, Inuyasha miró al Rey Demonio y al ver como reacomodaba su ropa, hizo lo mismo. Malhumorado e insatisfecho, Inuyasha se vistió y por más incomodo que se sintió, aprovechó cuando la puerta se abrió para escapar. Su valor se había esfumado al instante y planeaba esconderse de la vista del Rey Demonio por mucho tiempo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de haber escapado de los aposentos del Rey Demonio, Inuyasha se ocultó en los propios y decidió no salir de ahí en lo que le restaba de vida. Solo de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y en lo frustrado que terminó, se quiso dar una gran bofetada. La vergüenza que sentía era inmensa, ya no sabía que haría al toparse de nuevo con aquel hombre y estar abrazando su almohada cual quinceañera enamorada hacía más grande su frustración. Pero, Inuyasha no sabía si debía asesinar a Kagome por orillarlo a encerrarse en el baño a saciar su frustración o agradecerle por impedir que hiciera algo que claramente no quería hacer. Darle más vueltas al asunto solo haría que le diera jaqueca, decidió encerrarse en paz y no pensar en nada.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha se mantenía oculto en su habitación, no dejó de mirar el frasco que había ocasionado una búsqueda en la que había terminado con casi yacer con el rey de los demonios. Ese demonio parecía odiarlo, pero también parecía preocuparse por él pese a que la mayor parte de su sufrimiento la había ocasionado él. Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en esa mirada, esa tenue desesperación y esa escena que estaban por protagonizar. Pero si recordaba el anterior encuentro que tuvieron, no había habido caricias ni besos, tampoco esa calidez que esperaba. Solo debían hacer lo necesario para que la esencia, como lo había llamado Kagome, terminara dentro de su cuerpo para que la poción hiciera lo suyo y que su cuerpo pudiera albergar la vida del próximo príncipe. Era complicado si trataba de encontrarle lógica, pero ese mundo carecía de ella.</p><p>―Todos aquí están locos. ―Murmuró con la cara pegada a una almohada. ―Quizá yo también lo esté.</p><p>Llegó la noche e Inuyasha no salió por ni un motivo de su refugio temporal. También rechazó a cualquiera que lo llamara.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha estaba por dormir, escuchó la puerta siendo abierta. Algo desconcertado miró en su dirección pero no distinguía nada, en ese mundo la electricidad no era un término conocido. Pero los ojos color oro que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, le causaron un ligero temor pero también una fascinación inexplicable. No pasó mucho cuando pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba.</p><p>―¡Largo de aquí! ¡Me arrepentí!.</p><p>―No puedes hacer tal cosa.</p><p>Inuyasha ya tenía al Rey Demonio tratando de despojarlo de sus ropas, otra vez. Se removió en búsqueda de quitárselo de encima, no quería que hicieran nada de lo que tenía pensado por el simple motivo de que el príncipe estaba a un par de pasos de distancia. Ya bastante humillado estaba como para que el mencionado lo escuchara en medio de la fabricación de su hermano. No, eso no pasaría.</p><p>―¡Bájate de encima! ¡Nue... Tú hijo podría escuchar!. </p><p>El Rey Demonio se detuvo, pero no abandonó su lugar sobre Inuyasha.</p><p>―Él y la hechicera están en camino a una misión de reconocimiento. No volverán en al menos una semana.</p><p>―¿¡Enviaste a Inu no Taisho al peligro!? ¡Aún es un niño, van a matarlo allá afuera!. ―Inuyasha se sentó de golpe. ―¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que le podrían hacer!.</p><p>―Si sigues manteniendolo bajo tu seno, solo lo volverás vulnerable. ―Gruñó. ―Sigue siendo débil, no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que debería ser. Deja que se lastime allá afuera, que gane experiencia y golpes. No ha mostrado su don, es un inútil por tu causa. Lo has sobre protegido demasiado.</p><p>La discusión acalorada, solo arruinó el momento. Indignado, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama de golpe y encaró al demonio. Estaba seguro de que nunca podrían llevarse bien, las conversaciones más largas que habían tenido eran solo peleas y esa sería una más a la lista.</p><p>―¿Que mi hijo es débil? ¡Estás soñando! ¡Él es poderoso y no es su culpa que no puedas verlo!. ―Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro mostró su ira contenida. ―¡Si tanto te molesta, deja de intentar tener más hijos y educa al que tienes!. Es más, ¡oh todopoderoso rey de los demonios, salve a su pueblo solo y sin ayuda de ese «inútil»!.</p><p>La ironía de Inuyasha provocó que terminara de golpe contra la pared y siendo asfixiado por mano del Rey Demonio. A pesar de eso, Inuyasha no se doblegó y su mirada furiosa no dejó de enfocar al temido demonio. Aún sintiendo como el oxigeno dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, Inuyasha no se dejó intimidar. Su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo y el que hayan insultado a su hijo al cual se suponía no quería, le dio la fuerza para luchar.</p><p>―Hazlo, no solo perderás tu valiosa incubadora sino que también el apoyo de tu hijo. ―Apenas pudo decir Inuyasha en cuanto sintió el agarre más fuerte. Ya no le asustaba la mirada fúrica del Rey Demonio ni esos ojos azules inyectados en rojo. ―Ni creas que Inu no Taisho te apoyará cuando se entere. Es tan orgulloso como tú.</p><p>Finalmente Inuyasha fue liberado, colocó sus propias manos en su cuello y trató de respirar con normalidad. Pero lejos de calmarse, estaba realmente furioso y en cuanto pudo reponerse, volvió al ataque. La adrenalina que sentía hizo que el dolor y el miedo se disiparan.</p><p>―Estás loco, primero me confundes y ahora solo haces que quiera darte un golpe en la cara. No hablas, pero cuando lo haces arruinas todo. </p><p>―No me interesa lo que pienses. Si no es por las buenas, por las malas será pero esos niños van a nacer.</p><p>―¡Te ayudaría si no fueras un maldito desgraciado!. ―Gritó. ―¡Cuando empezaba a creer que eras bueno, llegaste y lo arruinaste todo! ¡Tu hijo no es una maldita arma y yo no soy una incubadora! ¡Cuando entiendas eso, regresa y tal vez considere ayudarte!.</p><p>Inuyasha dejó sin palabras al Rey Demonio y de alguna forma, logró hacer que se marchara del lugar. Trató de calmarse una vez que estuvo solo, está vez había logrado darse a escuchar sin terminar en el suelo llorando y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero Inuyasha no sabía que repercusiones traería esa acción, ese demonio era tan impredecible como sí mismo. Podría matarlo, obligarlo a abrirle las piernas o cualquier otra cosa. Y no podría siquiera pensar en escapar, por mucho que la servidumbre lo idolatrara o tratara con respeto, todos eran fieles al Rey Demonio y a su causa, jamás permitirían que desertara. Pero después de empezar a creer que el Rey Demonio era bueno y que todo cayera tan deprisa, lo deprimió sin quererlo admitir.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha trataba de hacer las pases con el Rey Demonio, siempre terminaban peleando. No podían hablar más de tres palabras sin empezar a insultarse hasta hartarse. No sabía quien tenía la culpa o porque seguía intentando llevarse bien con alguien a quien no le interesaba lo que pudiera sentir. Luego de pensar en esa extraña relación que tenían, Inuyasha decidió descansar.</p><p>Una vez más, Inuyasha se mantuvo encerrado y esta ocasión por dos días. Solo Rin tenía el acceso a los aposentos de la respetada reina para proveerle alimento. Aunque en ese tiempo Inuyasha no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en su situación y en lo mucho que odiaba los repentinos cambios de humor del rey. Pero seguía pensando en lo mucho que había rebajado al príncipe y un momento de duda, asaltó a Inuyasha.</p><p>―¿Inu no Taisho será capaz de defenderse solo?... ¡No lo dudes, él es fuerte!. ―Se recriminó. ―Pero alguien igual de fuerte cubriéndole la espalda sería ideal.</p><p>Inuyasha caminó de un lado al otro, estando en soledad no pudo evitar pensar en varios escenarios protagonizados por su hijo. Atroces encuentros con humanos hostiles, muertes por descuido y más. Quedando en qué Inu no Taisho necesitaría de alguien a su lado para ayudarse mutuamente, pero eso significaría que debía dejar de lado su orgullo y admitir que sentía un cariño especial por el primer príncipe. Y claramente, Inuyasha no quería admitir que le preocupaba y lo amaba como una madre ama a su hijo. Prefería cortarse la mano que hacer tal cosa.</p><p>Después de mucho pensarlo, Inuyasha llegó a la conclusión de que sí o sí debía hacer lo que el rey ordenaba. Si no lo hacía y por mucha pena que tuviera, jamás lo dejarían volver a su hogar. Por mucho que Inuyasha odiara la idea, debía acceder a que volvieran a usarlo de incubadora o nunca volvería a ver su mundo. Y si buscaba algunas excusas, podría decirse que lo hacía únicamente por el primer príncipe porque estaba seguro de que cuando se fuera, quizá Inu no Taisho terminaría igual que su padre. No quería que Inu no Taisho se sumergiera en el abismo de la soledad y por esa razón, tener a sus cuatro hermanos menores sería algo bueno. Inuyasha jamas admitiría que también lo hacía para que el Rey Demonio dejara de estar solo y que su esperanza por encontrar a sus padres no se perdiera. Finalmente, llegó a tener un nuevo ataque de valor y salió en búsqueda del Rey Demonio.</p><p>Al preguntar a los guardias y servidumbre, Inuyasha supo que el temido rey se hallaba descansado en sus aposentos. Algo de suponerse, pensó Inuyasha. Al entrar sin siquiera anunciarse y de haber ordenado a los guardias cercanos que se retiraran, Inuyasha decidió una vez más enfrentar a ese hombre y rezó para que no terminaran discutiendo y que su cuello no volviera a recibir más hematomas. A ese paso la crema se terminaría pronto. Ya estando frente al Rey Demonio, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y habló con la seguridad momentánea que tenía.</p><p>―Ya me cansé de esta situación. ―Suspiró con pesadez. ―Pídeme perdón.</p><p>―...</p><p>―¡Y cuidado con lo que digas!. ―Interrumpió antes de que su petición fuera respondida. ―¡Arruinalo y no tendrás otra oportunidad!.</p><p>Inuyasha recibió un «perdón» tan simple que realmente parecía que el Rey Demonio no lo sentía y sabía que no lo hacía. Se conformó con eso, sería un cuento de nunca acabar si no lo aceptaba. Luego de eso, todo comenzó.</p><p>Cuando la servidumbre escuchó los «sonidos de satisfacción» de la Reina Humana de la Calamidad, celebraron porque un nuevo príncipe surgiría y ayudaría en su causa. Ya podían sentir el sabor de la victoria y el reinado de los demonios, pronto podrían tratar a los humanos como inferiores, justo como lo hacían con ellos. </p><p>Mientras las cinco calamidades nacieran, los demonios podrían igualar el poder mágico de los humanos. Con una igualdad de poder, la gran batalla pronto llegaría y determinaría quien se llevaría la supremacía.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Inuyasha despertó con el mismo dolor insoportable que recordaba. Aunque en esa ocasión había mordidas en su cuerpo, no entendía porqué ni tampoco quería preguntar. Pero estaba seguro que se trataban de algún castigo por todos sus actos en contra del orgulloso rey. Inuyasha insultó al rey mentalmente al ver marcas violáceas en su cadera, justo donde lo había estado sosteniendo y gracias a que era aún más débil mientras lo tenía entre las piernas, no se había percatado hasta que despertó. Una nueva tanda de insultos apareció cuando el levantarse se había convertido en toda una odisea. </p><p>―Ese bastardo... ―Se dejó caer a la cama enfurruñado. ―Seguro lo hizo a propósito. </p><p>Inuyasha nunca lo sabría y no iba a preguntar, se llevaban mejor cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro. Pero, irónicamente, había menos insultos cuando compartían la cama y eso no significaba que lo harían a menudo. Inuyasha solo había accedido por mero deber y que su cuerpo lo haya traicionado al disfrutar del momento, era un tema aparte.</p><p>Pasaron dos días y se obtuvo el resultado, el segundo príncipe estaba en camino.</p><p>Al ser la segunda vez, a Inuyasha ya no le conmocionó la noticia. Simplemente se dejaría hacer y que esos demonios que suplantarían a Kagome se ocuparan de darle todos esos brebajes que ella le brindaba para que el embarazo no durara demasiado y así darle más tiempo de entrenar al futuro Príncipe de la Calamidad. Porque se estimaba que debía igualar el poder de su hermano mayor lo antes posible e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que así sería, confiaba en su intuición. Y acompañado de Rin, la espera fue un poco más llevadera.</p><p>Llegó el día en que Inu no Taisho, Kagome y su escolta volverían e Inuyasha decidió esperarlos a estar encerrado. Además de que no quería toparse a Sesshomaru, seguía molesto con él. Y mientras Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el césped viendo hacia la entrada principal, Rin se dedicó a hacer coronas florales para él. A pesar de ser vigilados por los guardias, Inuyasha se recargó en un árbol y cerró los ojos para tomar una ligera siesta. Ese embarazo lo dejaba más fatigado que el anterior.</p><p>Hicieron esa misma rutina por una semana, no hubo rastro del príncipe ni de sus acompañantes.</p><p>Cuando había caído la noche y no hubo ninguna noticia acerca de Inu no Taisho y su comitiva, Inuyasha se preocupó pero no lo expresó con palabras. Pero todos supieron que su reina se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso gracias a su preocupación por el príncipe, a diferencia del rey que no parecía interesarse en el tema o eso dejaba ver. </p><p>Después de una semana, Inuyasha había empezado a exasperarse ante la falta de interés que mostraba el Rey Demonio hacia su hijo. Y claro, el hombre aparecía cada tarde para transferirle energía al segundo príncipe más nunca decía nada. Inuyasha lo atribuía a las palabras que le había dicho durante su última discusión, pero eso no justificaba el que haya desamparado al primer príncipe. Y no, Inuyasha no estaba preocupado cual madre angustiada, estaba preocupado por ser alguien conocido por el príncipe y nada más. O eso quería creer. Pero después de que ya había una semana sin saber nada de ellos, Inuyasha tomó una decisión a costa de sus propios principios. Decidió dejar su orgullo de lado y enfrentarse nuevamente al Rey Demonio, esta vez sin pelear. Y cuando estuvo frente a los aposentos reales, inspiró profundo y colocó su mano en el pronunciado vientre que aparentaba tres meses ya. Entró no sin antes soltar una nueva maldición.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha entró, el Rey Demonio se encontraba revisando unos documentos que mantenía sobre una mesa cercana. La expresión molesta de Inuyasha se dejó ver, si ese hombre solo quería hijos para utilizarlos como armas, al menos esperaba que cuidara de ellos. Pero parecía más interesado en esas viejas hojas que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se paró frente a él sin importarle los modales, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, trató de verse algo intimidante pero en su estado actual no parecía algo más que un adorable berrinche.</p><p>―No protestaré la próxima vez si vas a buscar a tu hijo.</p><p>Ambos sabían a que se refería, esas palabras hicieron que el Rey Demonio alzara la vista de sus documentos y lo mirara con interés, Inuyasha casi torció sus labios con molestia ante eso.</p><p>―Recuerda tus palabras. ―Firmó una última hoja.</p><p>Luego de eso, el Rey Demonio se retiró dejando confundido a Inuyasha. Si este supiera leer, podría notar que en los papeles habían muchas ordenes para los miembros del castillo. El demonio solo estaba ajustando todo para poder ausentarse, además de dejar bajo protección a su reina y heredero. Había algunas pautas y reglas, pero quedaba estipulado que en su ausencia el deber de la reina era velar por el liderazgo del lugar. En pocas palabras, ahora Inuyasha estaba a cargo del territorio ante la ausencia del rey. Su palabra ahora era tan valiosa como la del rey mismo. Eso Inuyasha no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría ya que un rey no solo se la pasaba revolcándose en su poderío y descansando, también tenía deberes para con su pueblo.</p><p>Pasado un rato, Inuyasha recibió la noticia de que el rey había partido. Al escucharlo, simplemente decidió encerrarse y descansar su espalda, el peso extra lo estaba matando. Pero ni bien dio un paso, una comitiva de doncellas lo asaltó y lo obligaron a vestirse apropiadamente con elegantes ropas. Al menos no le habían puesto nada femenino, pensó para sus adentros. </p><p>Después de esa tortura, las damas lo guiaron a la sala del trono e Inuyasha notó que ese gran coloso de piedra intimidante que había visto en incontables ocasiones, estaba cubierto con almohadones en el respaldar y asiento, se veía cómodo desde donde se encontraba. Estaba acondicionado para que pudiera sentarse sin causarle molestia a largo plazo. Eso hizo que Inuyasha entrecerrara los ojos con notable sospecha. Antes de que pudiera contestar, ya lo tenían sentado sobre el trono del rey y uno de los guardias estaba frente a él con los mismos documentos que había visto anteriormente en posesión del Rey Demonio.</p><p>―He aquí las ordenes de nuestro señor, el Rey Demonio. ―Todos guardaron silencio, incluido Inuyasha que empezaba a impacientarse. ―Nuestro rey ha tenido que abandonar los terrenos del castillo y ha dejado el puesto a nuestra reina.</p><p>Inuyasha había fruncido el ceño ante su título, además de las dudas que empezaban a incrementarse. Decidió no decir nada hasta escuchar el informe completo.</p><p>―Todos estamos bajo el mando de nuestra reina y se deberán cumplir todas sus exigencias como si fueran promulgadas por el rey mismo. No tiene límite de poder a excepción de dos reglas: No abandonar el palacio y no ponerse en peligro a sí mismo, al segundo príncipe o a cualquier habitante de estas tierras. Lejos de todo, sus obligaciones son las mismas que el rey más serán en intervalos más cortos y no se le debe sobre exigir demasiado. Tendrá un descanso cada dos horas y se retirará temprano, no se deben desatender sus cuidados prenatales o alterarse innecesariamente. </p><p>Inuyasha había perdido el hilo a la mitad del discurso, la monótona voz del demonio frente a él lo hizo bostezar. Estaba cansado, pero como habían dicho anteriormente, tuvo que asumir esa carga sobre sus hombros. Como Inuyasha no tenía experiencia alguna gobernando, fue ayudado por unos viejos demonios que servían como consejeros, aunque era bien sabido que la hechicera era la mano derecha del rey y su más fiel consejera. Todos habían sentido la ausencia de la mujer, algunos temían que ella tendría el mismo destino que su maestra y su antecesora. Nadie quería que eso ocurriera, no querían ver al temido Rey Demonio perder los estribos nuevamente. Lo único que quedaba era pedir que el señor de los demonios encontrara con bien a la hechicera y al primer príncipe.</p><p>Para todos en la sala del trono, ver como su reina se esforzaba en atender a los demonios que llegaba pidiendo ayuda, tomando decisiones que sorprendieron a más de uno y que resolvieron grandes problemas, era en verdad sorprendente. Sus esperanzas crecían al ver que a pesar de su inexperiencia, su respetada majestad podía llevar el puesto en alto. Pero al tomar sus descansos obligatorios, los ancianos pudieron ver la bruma de preocupación que cernía sobre el joven humano. Al igual que él, todos estaban preocupados por la nula información que tenía respecto a la cuadrilla que había visitado el este, una zona que había sido invadida por un grupo de exterminadores. Pero era de entenderse que en su estado estuviera tan mal mentalmente, después de todo, eran su hijo y su rey. </p><p>Y así pasó Inuyasha la mayor parte del día, entre descansos y trabajo. Gracias a eso había dejado de pensar en el porqué de la tardanza del Rey Demonio, había asumido que no tardaría nada en traer a su hijo a un lado. Ya lo admitía, se estaba volviendo loco por la preocupación, quería hacer algo para ayudar e incluso trató de movilizar el ejército demoníaco solo para buscar al primer príncipe pero después de pensarlo mejor, solo empeoraría las cosas. Simplemente se dedicó a hacer lo mejor que pudo el trabajo y rezar por el salvo regreso de ese trío de demonios que le causaban un sentimiento diferente.</p><p>Llegó la noche y no hubo noticias, Inuyasha había sido enviado a descansar y Rin le hizo compañía. Tan sumido en su preocupación estaba que no recordó que la niña no había sido mencionada durante todo el día gracias a sus estudios. Pero ella se encargó de hacer que dejara de pensar en crueles escenarios que su preocupación le mostraba. Inuyasha no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, estuvo atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de su habitación.</p><p>No fue hasta llegado el amanecer que Inuyasha fue capaz de dormir un rato, tampoco podía descuidar al segundo príncipe por su mortificación.</p><p> Cuando despertó y fue atendido debidamente, Inuyasha volvió a tomar el mando del reino demoníaco. Resolvió con ayuda varios problemas acerca de los refugiados de guerra, supo aprovechar un territorio olvidado y lo volvió un gran terreno de cultivo, los refugiados serían quienes lo trabajaran para proveer y proveerse alimento. Usando la lógica e ideas de su mundo, logró recibir halagos de los ancianos del concejo. Pero en su apatía, Inuyasha solo sonreía sin ganas y seguía escuchando a los traductores que le ayudaban a entender los tratados y demás. Llegó el mediodía y mientras Inuyasha descansaba, recibió la noticia de que tanto el Rey Demonio como el príncipe, habían regresado. Si no fuera por su condición, habría corrido a verlos en cuanto lo escuchó.</p><p>Después de haber pasado un cúmulo de emociones con esos demonios, Inuyasha había empezado a volverse dependiente de ellos y mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Justo como lo había deseado, el Rey Demonio había cumplido con su parte del trato.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A paso apresurado, Inuyasha había salido a las grandes puertas del castillo. Efectivamente, el Rey Demonio había regresado y traía consigo a sus subordinados, incluyendo al primer príncipe, pero no de la forma que Inuyasha esperó. Se notaba que estaban luchado, Inu no Taisho mostraba ligeras heridas en el rostro que curándose y el Rey Demonio tenía una gran mancha negra cubriendo la mayor parte de su brazo, claramente hecha con ese veneno que creado los humanos. Y como si ver eso no hubiera sido suficiente, un par de demonios traían una camilla improvisada con Kagome que no mostraba herida pero no tenía conciencia. La preocupación aumentó y se acercó a Inu no Taisho, Kagome debía ser atendida y no debía estorbar.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, el Rey Demonio se acercó al príncipe y lo golpeó en el rostro ante la mirada de todos. Inuyasha estando estupefacto ante esa agresión, no pudo decir nada.</p><p>―¡Se supone que naciste para proteger a tu pueblo! ¡Si no hubiera llegado, habrían matado a nuestros hombres y no habrías hecho nada para evitarlo!. ―Se notaba que el Rey Demonio estaba furioso, ante la presión aplastante de su poder, todo demonio inferior solo bajó la mirada e Inuyasha sentía que sus piernas temblaban ante la misma razón. ―Antes que nada, suplica por el perdón de tu reina, por tu incompetencia tuvo que dejar su descanso para suplirme. Pasó noches en vela por tu causa y tú no merecías tal cosa. Hazlo aunque sea de rodillas, solo mira su estado actual, él no debía sobre esforzarse solo porque tuviste la brillante idea de provocar a los humanos.</p><p>Inuyasha no sabía qué decir, no esperaba tales palabras por parte de ese demonio despiadado. Nunca esperó ser defendido por él, pese a que ya lo había hecho antes. Pero el Rey Demonio no se quedó mucho tiempo y se marchó, no sin antes soltar un «No puedo creer que en verdad pensé que serías mi mayor orgullo» apenas audible, algo que logró cohibir más al príncipe. Fue cuando Inuyasha pudo acercarse al primer príncipe.</p><p>―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿¡Por qué demoraron tanto!?. ―Inuyasha al recordar lo pasado, empezó a alterarse. Lo retribuyó a esos síntomas molestos del embarazo. El príncipe lo sostuvo en cuanto sintió que se tambaleaba. ―Estoy bien, responde mi pregunta.</p><p>―Tardamos un día en llegar a nuestro destino, el rey nos dio la orden de observar y reportar. Había avistamientos de exterminadores cercanos a un asentamiento demoníaco y debíamos corroborar que no había daño para los civiles. ―Se calló por un momento e Inuyasha notó que no le había dirigido la mirada desde que lo vio. ―Había tres magos de nivel cuatro, pensé que podría derrotarlos y robar sus cristales. Ellos poseían cristales oscuros. Pero todo salió mal y tuvimos que alejar a los humanos del lugar o matarían a los civiles, luchamos durante días y fue cuando padre llegó.</p><p>Inuyasha vio como el príncipe bajaba la mirada, pero sentía que todo lo que había hecho había sido por su causa. Los cristales oscuros eran un ingrediente que Kagome podría usar para crear un portal que podría regresarlo a su mundo, ver que Inu no Taisho había hecho eso por él le había conmovido. </p><p>―Estábamos luchando, íbamos perdiendo. Los magos usaron barreras mágicas y no pudimos tocarlos, los exterminadores tenían armas hechas con veneno cristalizado y eso dificultó más las cosas. Cuando padre llegó, iban a atacarme por la espalda y recibió el ataque en mi lugar. Estando herido logró doblegar al enemigo, pero apareció un mago de segundo nivel y nos lanzó un artefacto extraño. La hechicera lo recibió para proteger a padre, esa cosa la cubrió con una nube blanca y la noqueó al instante. Gracias a que lo protegió, padre fue capaz de sacar ventaja en contra de los humanos y me ordenó emprender la retirada con los demás. El resto ya lo sabe.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad se postró ante él.</p><p>―Intenté liberarlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo. Perdone mi debilidad, madre. Juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que sea libre.</p><p>En ese momento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Inu no Taisho lo amaba. Ese príncipe sería capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa por él y sin importarle arriesgar su vida. Y le pagaba haciéndolo a un lado cuando trataba de demostrarle afecto a su manera, que siempre le daba a entender que él no lo aceptaba como hijo y mucho más. Inuyasha se sintió culpable por ello.</p><p>―No soy una madre, Inu no Taisho. No sé como corresponder a tus muestras de afecto, ni siquiera sé como se comporta una madre en mi mundo porque perdí a la mía cuando era muy joven. Pero, así como tú procuras mi felicidad, haré el intento por ver que tú también seas feliz. Y a pesar de que no lo demuestro, te quiero y no deseo que te hagas daño, mucho menos por mi causa. ―Inuyasha aproximó su mano a la hinchazón que provocó el golpe del Rey Demonio en el rostro del príncipe. ―Estoy seguro de que él también siente lo mismo, pero al igual que yo, no sabe demostrarlo.</p><p>Inuyasha sonrió, el príncipe lo imitó a medias y a pesar de estar rodeados de demonios que miraban su escena, Inuyasha se permitió abrazar a su hijo. Una vez lo tuvo en brazos, la angustia que sentía se había disipado. Suspiró tranquilo y lo soltó, lo envió a descansar e hizo que los curiosos hicieran lo mismo. Luego de eso, Inuyasha se vio en la tarea de buscar al Rey Demonio que según recordaba, tenía una herida grave.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha llegó al pabellón médico, al ala en donde atendían al Rey Demonio, vio como un par de mujeres huían de dicho lugar. Al verlo, las mujeres lo reverenciaron y anunciaron que el señor de los demonios no quería ser molestado. Claramente, Inuyasha ignoró esa orden y entró a verlo. Cuando entró, lo que vio no distaba de lo que había imaginado. El Rey Demonio ya se había deshecho de la parte superior de su vestimenta para dejar ver su torso. Su brazo aún mostraba una hemorragia que estaba manchando todo a su alrededor y a lo que Inuyasha había temido, era ver que la herida parecía profunda y la sangre se volvía negra como clara muestra de su envenenamiento. Sin saber porqué, Inuyasha entró y buscó los utensilios médicos para atender esa horrible herida.</p><p>Como Inuyasha había estado en sus tiempos libres mirando en la enfermería, había adquirido algunos conocimientos y algunos otros en su antigua vida. Se había preparado y en cuanto se acercó al hombre, este le gruñó para ahuyentarlo. Inuyasha no se dejó intimidar, esa herida podría hacerlo perder la extremidad y a Inuyasha le constaba que era en parte su culpa. Antes de que su mano se acercara con un paño limpio al brazo del Rey Demonio, este lo detuvo con la mano contraria, su ceño fruncido había dejado de causar efecto en tiempos pasados.</p><p>―No lo toques. ―Gruñó.</p><p>―No seas obstinado, agradece que me tomo la molestia de ayudarte. </p><p>El hombre dejó de hablar e Inuyasha se encargó de hacer lo que debía. Pero, un ligero error hizo que tocara la sangre contaminada con su dedo y se quejó ante el dolor. Inuyasha había sentido como si le quemaran el dedo con aceite hirviendo, antes de que se metiera el dedo en la boca por acto reflejo, el Rey Demonio se lo impidió. Inuyasha podría morirse de vergüenza en ese momento, Sesshomaru, el temido Rey Demonio, se interpuso en su acción; su dedo herido había terminado en los labios finos del Rey Demonio.</p><p>―Te dije que no lo tocaras, eres realmente terco. ―Soltó el Rey Demonio cuando lo liberó. ―Es veneno y si comes esto, podría matarte. </p><p>―¡Me hubieras dicho que pasaría si lo tocaba!. ―Chilló abochornado. ―¡Siempre haces todo más difícil!.</p><p>El demonio no contestó y miró en otra dirección, como si pensara en lo que había hecho. Inuyasha prefirió no decir nada para evitar crear una nueva pelea. Una vez en silencio, Inuyasha empezó a curar la herida del demonio pero siendo cuidadoso, con parsimonia terminó por vendar el brazo del señor de los demonios. La venda lentamente empezó a teñirse con sangre, pero para el alivio de Inuyasha, era roja y no negra. Cuando terminó de limpiar, Inuyasha decidió marcharse y descansar.</p><p>Al dar un paso, Inuyasha sintió como sus piernas fallaban y su vista se nublaba, sin mencionar que sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Antes de que cayera al suelo, fue capaz de sentir las manos del Rey Demonio sosteniendo su cadera y de un solo movimiento, terminó sentado en las piernas del mismo. Inuyasha solo atinó a recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del otro hombre y cerrar los ojos, esos molestos síntomas se presentaban por su estado y su falta de descanso. </p><p>―No te muevas, todo me da vueltas. ―Murmuró Inuyasha estando sentado todavía sobre las piernas del demonio, ya ni siquiera le importaba la posición en la que estaban, sus crecientes mareos desviaban sus pensamientos.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha trataba de recuperarse, sintió esa descarga agradable y reconfortante del poder demoníaco del Rey Demonio. No sabía como funcionaba esa energía, pero resultaba agradable y tibia, como si una manta lo cubriera. Se permitió relajarse por ello, no tardó en quedarse dormido en los brazos del Rey Demonio. </p><p>Con Inuyasha durmiendo, el Rey Demonio se permitió experimentar con él como no lo había hecho antes. Nunca lo había abrazado como lo estaba haciendo, aunque lo hacía para que no cayera. Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha era menos molesto cuando estaba callado y no estaba maldiciendo, que en ese estado se veía aún más frágil que de costumbre. Lo apartó un poco de sí para verlo mejor, nunca lo había visto de cerca dado que su contacto era lo más rápido y nulo posible. Descubrió que Inuyasha era bastante agradable a la vista, más aún cuando no estaba frunciendo el ceño o gritando. El demonio usó una mano libre y la acercó a Inuyasha, lo tomó del mentón y delineó sus labios con delicadeza. Se detuvo cuando percibió un ligero movimiento. </p><p>En un momento de duda, el Rey Demonio aproximó su rostro al de Inuyasha. Cuando estuvo a punto de unir sus labios, el sonido de pasos tras la puerta hizo que se detuviera a medio camino. Aún contrariado, el demonio el acceso a Kagome, no sabía porqué ella volvía a interrumpir un momento tan íntimo con Inuyasha pero esperaba que fuera importante. Además, aún debía reprenderla por sus acciones pasadas.</p><p>―¿No deberías estar descansando ?. ―Su voz había salido baja, ni siquiera sabía la razón.</p><p>―Necesitaba asegurarme que no estuvieras herido de gravedad. La herida era profunda, pero veo que tuviste un buen enfermero. </p><p>―Y tú no debiste haberte interpuesto en ese ataque, no sabíamos que era esa cosa y pudiste herirte de muerte. Odio que me protejan, no quiero cargar con más vidas sobre los hombros.</p><p>―Si morías allá o te capturaban, todos estaríamos perdidos. Si perdías el conocimiento en mi lugar, habríamos muerto porque el príncipe todavía es incapaz de trabajar en grupo o liderar. No seas egoísta, si mueres, ten por seguro que todo lo que construiste caerá. Y él será quien caiga tras de ti. ―La hechicera dijo a Inuyasha. ―Será un traidor a ojos de los humanos, ¿acaso quieres que él también sea exhibido como un trofeo? ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que tú ?.</p><p>―Largo de mi vista o no respondo por mis acciones. ―Vociferó sin soltar a Inuyasha. ―Si nuestro vínculo no fuera tan fuerte, habría hecho que te cortaran la lengua por tu insolencia.</p><p>―Las verdades duelen, Sesshomaru. Pero presiento que tu vínculo con Inuyasha se está haciendo mucho más fuerte que el de nuestro pasado. Deja de temer, no volverá a repetirse la historia y no habrá más muertes en tu nombre. ―La mujer se aproximó a la puerta. ―Esta servidora se retira, con su permiso, mi señor.</p><p>Una vez fuera, el Rey Demonio miró a Inuyasha, no había sido despertado gracias a que su poder lo arrullaba. Hacía ya siglos atrás que la hechicera no lo llamaba tan casualmente, él no pudo evitar pensar en aquella masacre que acabó con casi todos los demonios que comandaba y todo gracias a su propia soberbia. </p><p>―No va a repetirse porque tú no vas a amarme tanto como para morir por mí. Te irás apenas cumplas con tu labor y estarás a salvo, porque todo aquel que me ama es desafortunado.</p><p>Inuyasha se iría a su mundo, un lugar desconocido pero sin los peligros a los que se enfrentaban. El Rey Demonio debe asegurarse de que apenas naciera el quinto príncipe, Inuyasha fuera enviado de regreso porque todo ser que estaba a su lado terminado mal y por una razón desconocida, no quería que Inuyasha tuviera el mismo destino.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará ...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha gimió gustoso mientras abrazaba su almohada la cual sentía tibia y aterciopelada, se sentía bastante bien después de su siesta. Sus energías se sentían renovadas y se permitió suspirar relajado. Su aliento chocó con su almohada e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que por más fantasioso que fuera ese mundo, las almohadas no se estremecían y mucho menos, respiraban. Lentamente, dejó de abrazar lo que fuera que estuviera abrazando y dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se trataba del Rey Demonio. Obviamente, la vergüenza tiñó de rojo su rostro.</p><p>Por instinto, Inuyasha empujó al demonio pero solo provocó que su cuerpo se impulsara hacia atrás y antes de caer, fue sostenido nuevamente por el Rey Demonio. Una caída podría traerle graves consecuencias por su estado, pero no quería seguir en esa posición tan comprometedora.</p><p>―¡Se supone que no ibas a tocarme más de lo necesario!. ―Exclamó Inuyasha con clara vergüenza.</p><p>A pesar de su exaltación, Inuyasha fue ayudado a ponerse de pie tranquilamente. Antes de seguir refunfuñando, Inuyasha vio al Rey Demonio tomar su armadura rota y acercarse a la puerta. </p><p>―Gracias. ―Murmuró el señor de los demonios antes de abandonar el lugar.</p><p>Cuando estuvo solo, Inuyasha se sentó en la camilla y colocó su mano sobre su pecho; sintió su corazón latiendo acelerado. Trató de calmar su respiración errática y pensar con claridad. Últimamente, ese tipo no hacía más que confundirlo y guiarlo en una montaña rusa de emociones.</p><p>El Rey Demonio era capaz de herirlo, pero también era capaz de ayudarlo. Desde que Inuyasha había llegado a ese lugar hacía ya unos meses atrás, había vivido más experiencias que en su mundo. Aunque estaba confinado dentro de ese tenebroso castillo, se había sentido más vivo que en su vida normal. En ese lugar Inuyasha se había sentido amado, todos lo respetaban y adoraban. Tenía un hijo que si bien todavía no terminaba por aceptar, le brindaba una tranquilidad inigualable cuando lo veía con bien y tenía uno más en camino. La hechicera lo trataba bien, la pequeña Rin igual y en ese lugar con el único que había tenido problemas era con el rey. Pero Inuyasha no quería detenerse a pensar que una vez que el segundo príncipe llegara a ser mayor en un par de meses, tendría que volver a relacionarse sexualmente con el Rey Demonio y esta vez, debía cooperar.</p><p>Inuyasha ya ni siquiera había notado desde que punto había dejado de temer al Rey Demonio, o desde cuando podía llegar a provocarlo sin temer a su ira. No sabía desde cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a flaquear cuando se trataban de él. Su mano se posó en su vientre y suspiró, era realmente difícil todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando planeaba levantarse e ir a buscar algo de comer, la puerta se abrió y varias doncellas aparecieron con comida.</p><p>―Alteza, su majestad ordena que coma lo suficiente y descanse lo que resta del día. Ya no necesita seguir ocupándose de liderar ahora que ha regresado. </p><p>Inuyasha solo se dedicó a comer, realmente estaba hambriento. Quería pensar que ese hombre solo había mandado decir esas palabras por obligación y nada más, no quería empezar a distorsionar sus propios pensamientos por tonterías. Pero, por más que Inuyasha lo intentó, no pudo evitar reprimir una tenue sonrisa que apareció en cuanto dio el primer bocado.</p><p>Y así pasaron dos semanas en las que Inuyasha no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada al Rey Demonio cuando se topaban de repente. Y realmente parecía que estaban destinados a encontrarse en cada oportunidad.</p><p>Finalmente, el nacimiento del segundo príncipe llegó y se hizo el mismo procedimiento. Lo último que había visto Inuyasha antes de cerrar los ojos por la poción suministrada, había sido al Rey Demonio quien lo había encontrado retorciéndose de dolor en su habitación. El demonio se mantuvo cerca durante todo el proceso e Inuyasha pudo mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra el muro de la enfermería. Inuyasha cayó ante los efectos somníferos de esa poción creada por Kagome. El nacimiento aunque antinatural, se llevaría a cabo y la segunda calamidad surgiría.</p><p>Luego de un rato, el llanto de una delicada criatura se escuchó y los habitantes del castillo celebraron por el segundo príncipe. Las mujeres que habían ayudado a Kagome con el nacimiento, se habían encargado de cuidar al pequeño príncipe en lo que su reina despertaba y descansaba. La poción de sanación que le habían suministrado, apenas surtía efecto y la herida que le hicieron empezaba a sanar a su ritmo. </p><p>Inu no Taisho había sido quien recibió a su hermano, el Rey Demonio se había marchado en cuanto dijeron que el príncipe había nacido. Mientras cargaba el delicado bulto en sus brazos, el primer príncipe no pudo evitar mirar con lástima al pequeño, sabiendo la vida desdichada que llevaría. Pero se convenció de que no sería así, su madre estaba cambiando, todos estaban cambiando. Inu no Taisho se había dado cuenta de ello al ver a su padre esperar noticias de su madre con algo que según pudo notar, parecía impaciencia. No sabía que pasaría más adelante, pero se aseguraría de que el pequeño tuviera en claro que no solo eran armas para destruir a la humanidad, si no que también podrían hacer del encierro de su madre algo más llevadero.</p><p>―Tú, yo y los demás, haremos que madre deje de estar triste y ayudaremos a padre en su misión. Estoy seguro que cuando lo hagamos, dejaran de vernos como armas y madre nos amará como a sus hijos. Al menos en lo que dura su estadía aquí.</p><p>Las palabras amargas del príncipe solo fueron escuchadas por su pequeño hermano, ese sería un dolor que compartirían en cuanto trajeran la consciencia de su hermano a la fuerza, justo como lo habían hecho con él en su momento. Inu no Taisho acompañó a su hermano durante un rato, hasta que se le fue notificado que su madre había despertado.</p><p>Inuyasha había despertado y como si fuera un deja vu, trató inútilmente de encontrar al pequeño que había cargado durante un mes. Como había pasado antes, se levantó de la cama y antes de aproximarse a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a los dos Príncipes de la Calamidad. Inuyasha se acercó con algo de inseguridad a ellos y descubrió el bulto envuelto en mantas, un niño idéntico a sí mismo, pero con una extraña peculiaridad. El pequeño príncipe no tenía las orejas puntiagudas como su hermano y su padre, tenía dos pequeños triángulos afelpados sobre la cabeza que Inuyasha comparó con las orejas de un cachorro recién nacido.</p><p>―Tan lindo. ―Murmuró Inuyasha apenas se le fue entregado el pequeño.</p><p>Inuyasha había tratado por todos los medios de no apegarse tanto al niño, lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho pero había fallado. Él no quería que se notara que estaba feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos, un sentimiento que ya había sentido cuando cargó a Inu no Taisho por primera vez. Pero como se lo había dicho al primer príncipe, Inuyasha intentaría que fueran felices y llenarlos con el afecto que el Rey Demonio no les daría. Y estando en su habitación solamente con la compañía de sus hijos, Inuyasha decidió desinhibirse un poco. </p><p>El segundo Príncipe de la Calamidad dormía, ya había sido alimentado e Inuyasha lo mantenía protegido en sus brazos. Porque por mucho que le irritara admitirlo, la satisfacción de cargar a los niños, sus príncipes, era algo que le gustaba. Inuyasha era observado en silencio por el primer príncipe, quien había dejado su entrenamiento para acompañarlo.</p><p>―Me hubiera gustado tenerte así por mucho tiempo, pero debías crecer. ―Murmuró Inuyasha y miró al príncipe. ―Siento que te arrebataron mucho. </p><p>―No soy el único al que le quitaron algo, en esta interminable guerra muchos han perdido cosas peores que mi infancia. Hay algunos que perdieron sus hogares, seres amados y otros perdieron su libertad. ―Contestó. La última frase había hecho que desviara la mirada, ambos sabían porque. ―Una vez que los cinco seamos lo suficientemente fuertes y descubramos nuestros dones, haremos hasta lo imposible para que todo valga la pena.</p><p>―A veces me cuesta creer que solo tienes tres meses, puedes llegar a ser más maduro que yo. ―Inuyasha rió por ello. ―Pero tienes razón, hemos perdido muchas cosas, mas confío en ti y tus hermanos. Sé que lo lograrán, que no van a rendirse y que esos dones aparecerán. Todo será diferente una vez que esta guerra termine.</p><p>Inuyasha simplemente empezó a relatarle a su hijo las vivencias que ambos tuvieron cuando era pequeño. Pero Inuyasha se sintió mal al darse cuenta que eran muy pocas, Inu no Taisho solo había pasado dos semanas con él siendo un niño. Fue cuando notó que no habían disfrutado la compañía mutua por su propia negación y porque se lo arrebataron de los brazos muy pronto. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, Inuyasha haría que los príncipes no desearan amor porque él mismo iba a dárselos. Porque después de haber visto como Inu no Taisho arriesgaba la vida por su causa, hizo que su percepción cambiara. Y no dejaría que esa delicada cría en sus brazos pasara por lo mismo.</p><p>Obviamente Inuyasha iba a seguir negando que se refirieran a él como madre, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no hacía más que dar una queja y hacerlo de lado. Nunca había llegado a reprender al primer príncipe cuando le decía de esa forma y esa era la razón por la cual este le seguía llamando como tal. Aunque Inuyasha esperaba que el segundo príncipe no lo llamara así, estaba seguro de que si esa fuera su primer palabra, estaría realmente orgulloso.</p><p>Y después de la rutina diaria, llegó la hora de dormir. </p><p>Mientras Inuyasha dormía en su cama, no fue capaz de notar al invasor que entró a su habitación por la puerta. Había sido tan silencioso como la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Y en conjunto con la oscuridad, el visitante nocturno se acercó a la cuna preestablecida del segundo príncipe, donde claramente el pequeño dormía ajeno a la mirada brillante que se le era dirigida.</p><p>Nadie más que el Rey Demonio era capaz de entrar a la habitación de la Reina Humana de la Calamidad sin temor a represalias. Tampoco nadie era capaz de eludir a los guardias y al primer  príncipe como él lo había hecho, solo con el pensamiento fugaz de ver al segundo príncipe. </p><p>Después de la escena entre él e Inuyasha tiempo atrás, el Rey Demonio había empezado a sentir curiosidad por él. Pero en ese momento estaba enfocado en el segundo príncipe, uno de sus vástagos y la segunda calamidad. El Rey Demonio esperaba que su segundo hijo fuera más manejable que el primero, que obedeciera sus ordenes sin titubear y que fuera fuerte como deberían ser las calamidades quienes serían mucho más poderosas que un demonio de alto rango. Tocó la mejilla del pequeño con uno de sus dedos, cual casualmente no poseía una garra afilada, solo para darse cuenta que se sentía blanda y cálida. Esa acción despertó al niño, mas miró fijamente los brillantes ojos en la oscuridad con curiosidad. Cuando el pequeño sujetó el dígito y se negó a soltarlo, el Rey Demonio supo que el segundo príncipe sería tan terco como su madre y quizá muy parecido. Cuando el príncipe empezó a llorar con fuerza al ser retirada la mano del adulto, el Rey Demonio supo que ese niño no solo compartía el aroma peculiar de Inuyasha, si no que también su temperamento. Al ver a Inuyasha maldecir adormilado y removerse, fue la señal para marcharse sin ser notado.</p><p>Gracias a esa pequeña visita, el Rey Demonio supo que el segundo príncipe podría ser una copia de Inuyasha y esperaba por el bien de su paciencia, que no fuera así. El mundo no soportaría una cría malhumorada, gritona y molesta. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras unos días del nacimiento del segundo príncipe, el único que se percató de la visita del Rey Demonio al pequeño había sido Inu no Taisho. Pero el primer príncipe calló para no forzar las cosas, la presencia de Inuyasha y sus sentimientos humanos estaban cambiando a todos a su alrededor y prefería que todo fuera espontaneo. </p><p>El Rey Demonio se había marchado al frente de batalla y había dejado a Kagome a cargo. Ella debía supervisar el imperio demoníaco y asegurarse del bienestar y seguridad de la reina, los príncipes y todos los habitantes del castillo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella tomara la responsabilidad. Mientras Inuyasha se encargaba de criar a su hijo, a quien había nombrado como «Izaya». Y así fue como Inuyasha en compañía de Izaya, miraban el entrenamiento de Inu no Taisho.</p><p>Desde que Inuyasha se había jurado a sí mismo el relacionarse con los príncipes, había empezado a acompañar al primer príncipe en su rutina de entrenamiento. Eso resultaba todavía asombroso a la vista de Inuyasha, quien seguía comparando los movimientos del Príncipe de la Calamidad con vídeo juegos de luchas. Como Inuyasha en su rol de reina tenía un séquito de guardias a su mando, tuvo que hacerlos retirar para que no lo abrumaran. Lo dejaron a la sombra de un árbol y se retiraron mas no demasiado, todos temían a la ira del Rey Demonio aunque el castillo fuera un tanto seguro. Y así Inuyasha estuvo cerca de Inu no Taisho pero a una distancia segura para evitar que Izaya saliera lastimado por cualquier percance.</p><p>De un momento a otro, el primer príncipe se hirió la mano con su arma y el ambiente animado de los guardias que también entrenaban, se redujo gracias a eso y los ruidos de decepción aparecieron. Inuyasha sabiendo que su hijo reaccionaba mal a la presión de las masas, hizo que uno de sus escoltas sostuviera al segundo príncipe e hizo una señal con la mano a los curiosos expresando sus deseos de que se largaran del lugar y fue obedecido. En silencio Inuyasha envolvió la herida del príncipe con un par de vendas que había para esos casos, no hubo palabras de aliento ante la expresión frustrada del príncipe, Inuyasha quien ya había experimentado ese tipo de frustración, sabía que solo sería peor. Cuando terminó su labor, Inuyasha tuvo una no tan buena idea.</p><p>―Será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, podrías entrenar sin que seas molestado.</p><p>―Pero padre dijo...</p><p>―Ese tipo no está aquí ahora y nadie le dirá nada, solo saldremos por un rato. ―Expresó Inuyasha convencido de sus palabras e ignorando las ordenes del señor de los demonios. ―Además, no estoy obligado a obedecer ciegamente todo lo que dice. </p><p>Pese a las negaciones del primer príncipe y los guardias, Inuyasha tomó en brazos a Izaya y ambos montaron a Ah-Un. Con la clara orden de que no los siguieran y que no dijeran nada de su salida, Inuyasha y los príncipes salieron de los terrenos del castillo. Terminaron en el claro que Inu no Taisho usaba para entrenar.</p><p>Gracias a la intimidad que ese lugar ofrecía, el primer príncipe no tuvo distracciones y pudo seguir entrenando con el mismo vigor de siempre. Inuyasha se había sentado junto a su montura y el segundo príncipe no hacía más que jugar con lo que encontraba en el suelo, pero él no le permitía meterse nada a la boca. Estuvieron en ese lugar por un rato.</p><p>Estando distraídos, no notaron que estaban siendo rodeados.</p><p>De un momento a otro, Ah-Un rodeó a Inuyasha con su cuerpo y ambas cabezas empezaron a gruñir. Inu no Taisho empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus golpes al sentirse observado, miró a Inuyasha y asintió ligeramente. Algo andaba mal e Inuyasha también lo notó, por esa razón abrazó al segundo príncipe sin tratar de llamar la atención porque sabía que deberían salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Y tras haber hecho eso, los invasores atacaron.</p><p>Un proyectil cayó cerca de Inuyasha y al verlo, le pareció que era una bomba de humo muy parecida a las de su mundo. </p><p>―¡No respiren ese humo!. ―Gritó el príncipe quien se acercó y a pesar de haber respirado ese humo desconocido, logró darle una patada que lo alejó de su madre y hermano.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha abrazaba a Izaya y lo protegía de ese artefacto desconocido, una banda de hombres que le parecieron humanos, salieron rápidamente de entre los arbustos huyendo de su propia arma de humo, la misma que Inu no Taisho había pateado. Ah-Un se encargó de proteger a Inuyasha y al segundo príncipe, Inu no Taisho empezó a luchar con los hombres buscando alejarlos de su familia. Pero eran muchos e Inuyasha notó que sus armas estaban hechas de lo que parecía ser cristal negro, temió por su hijo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger al bebé en sus brazos y confiar en la fuerza del primer príncipe. El problema era que Inu no Taisho estaba desorientado gracias al poder somnífero de la bomba de humo.</p><p>―¡Atrapen a la bestia de carga y a la cría, eso nos dará más ganancias!. ―Gritó uno de los hombres, el líder aparentemente. </p><p>La pelea comenzó, el dragón bícefalo empezó a lanzar sus ataques hacia los humanos hostiles para evitar que se le acercaran. Inuyasha empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión y de prohibirles a sus escoltas que lo acompañaran, abrazó al segundo príncipe y buscó la forma de protegerlo. Porque Inu no Taisho estaba ocupado defendiendo la vanguardia y Ah-Un estaba protegiendo los laterales con ambas cabezas.</p><p>Más bombas de humo aparecieron, los humanos con máscaras empezaron a doblegar a la pequeña familia y con el primer príncipe a nada de caer, Inuyasha supo que estaban perdidos, ya ni siquiera él podía mantenerse consciente porque su vista se estaba nublando y el llanto de Izaya era lo único que resonaba más allá de las espadas y los ataques del dragón.</p><p>―¡Tengan cuidado, es un mago!. ―Gritó Inu no Taisho antes de caer sobre sus rodillas. Un hombre le había lanzado un polvo que parecía quitarle la fuerza.</p><p>―¡Lleva a los niños de vuelta, Ah-Un!. </p><p>El dragón se separó de Inuyasha y embistió al grupo de humanos, eso les dio un poco de tiempo y una cabeza tomó al primer príncipe quien ya no tenía consciencia. El dragón empezó a lanzar más de sus ataques para poder permitir a su reina subir a su lomo. Pero los humanos no dejaron que cumplieran sus intenciones y siguieron atacando. Inuyasha trató de entregar a Izaya al dragón, pero una flecha explotó entre ambos y haciendo que terminara lejos de él. Mas Inuyasha había amortiguado el golpe con su propio cuerpo con el fin de proteger al niño. Cuando Ah-Un iba a ser atacado, Inuyasha tomó una difícil decisión.</p><p>―¡Llevátelo y busca ayuda!.</p><p>Luego de eso, el dragón trató de capturar a Inuyasha pero fue herido y no le quedó de otra que escapar para poner a salvo al primer príncipe. Cuando el dragón se fue, Inuyasha quedó a merced de humanos que al parecer querían hacerle daño a él y a su pequeño. No era rival para ellos, se había herido durante la explosión y en sus brazos su pequeño se aferraba a él temeroso de las presencias extrañas. Atontado y herido, no era más que una presa fácil. Antes de siquiera pensar en huir, Inuyasha fue atacado y perdió la consciencia gracias al mago que Inu no Taisho le había advertido.</p><p>Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, Inuyasha empezó a abrir los ojos ante el movimiento constante. Se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda y que estaba en la parte trasera de una carreta, una jaula junto a él mantenía al segundo príncipe cautivo y durmiendo. Mientras Inuyasha trataba de crear fricción entre sus ataduras, la voz de los conductores le hizo mantenerse lo más callado que pudo.</p><p>―Eran tres demonios y un humano, eso es bastante raro. ¿Crees que sea cierta esa leyenda demoníaca?.</p><p>―No seas tonto, solo son cuentos para asustar a los niños y en todo acaso, hubiera sido una mujer. </p><p>―Pero para ser hombre, es bastante atractivo. Se ve tan delicado que me gustaría divertirme un poco. Detente un rato, podemos divertirnos con ese niño y si no le dejamos marcas, el jefe no lo notara.</p><p>Esa frase en tono morboso, solo le provocó asco a Inuyasha. Se apresuró a tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras. La carreta se detuvo, Inuyasha ignoró el escozor de sus muñecas y frotó con más ímpetu. Uno de los hombres se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y poco después Inuyasha sintió como sus piernas eran acariciadas sin pena. Cuando fue girado bruscamente y el hombre trató de acercarse a su cuello, Inuyasha le dio un cabezazo con toda su fuerza. Ese golpe lo aturdió más de lo que estaba y logró hacer que tuviera una herida en la frente, pero había logrado hacer caer al hombre hacia atrás y que saliera del vehículo. Como pudo, Inuyasha se levantó y salió de la carreta solo para ver que estaban en lo profundo del bosque.</p><p>―¡Maldito mocoso!. ―Gritó el hombre con la nariz ensangrentada.</p><p>Inuyasha logró romper las cuerdas, pero sus muñecas terminaron muy mal. Eludió al hombre que trató de herirlo con una pequeña daga y se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Solo pudo evadir torpemente los ataques. </p><p>Inuyasha obtuvo una herida en la mejilla provocada por la pequeña hoja afilada, pero el sentir la sangre recorrer su piel no había causado el mismo horror que ver al segundo hombre con Izaya en brazos. </p><p>―¡Mata a ese pequeño monstruo!. ―Gritó el hombre mientras cubría su nariz rota. ―¡Ya inventaremos alguna excusa, este bastardo no se va a quedar así!.</p><p>―¡Suelten a mi hijo!. </p><p>Inuyasha se abalanzó contra el hombre que lo había atacado y un fuerte puño lo envió al suelo, él no sabía defenderse y era débil ante ellos. No podía dejar que hirieran a Izaya por su causa, por esa razón Inuyasha se levantó a duras penas y al ver que el hombre que sostenía a Izaya lo exponía para que el segundo lo matara, saltó al cuello del hombre armado y lo rodeó con sus brazos asfixiandolo.</p><p>El mercenario que estaba siendo ahogado por Inuyasha, tiró el arma. Entre rabia y orgullo, le prohibió a su compañero intervenir.</p><p>―¡Esto no se va a quedar así!.</p><p>El hombre empezó a golpear a Inuyasha contra un árbol cercano con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que Inuyasha ya estaba vomitando sangre, no lo liberó y apretó el agarre. Repetidas veces Inuyasha fue estampado contra el árbol pero no flaqueó, los gritos del segundo hombre al ver a su compañero cambiando de tonalidad y el llanto de Izaya le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir luchando. De un momento a otro, Inuyasha escuchó un crujido, después de gritar de dolor, se dio cuenta que ya no podía mover uno de sus brazos. Seguramente estaba tan roto como sus costillas.</p><p>Finalmente, el hombre empezó a moverse más lento e Inuyasha después de vomitar sangre y sentir que hasta respirar se había vuelto doloroso, no sintió más movimiento por parte de su adversario y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando eso pasó, el cómplice del hombre que yacía en el piso, soltó sin cuidado al segundo príncipe causándole una estrepitosa caída. Mientras aquel hombre iba a auxiliar a su camarada, Inuyasha se arrastró con dificultad hacia el niño y a pesar de su estado, trató de calmarlo lo mejor posible.</p><p>―¡Lo has matado, vas a pagar caro tu osadía!. ―Gritó el mercenario colérico.</p><p>Inuyasha no pudo contestar, su cuerpo molido no se lo permitió. Pero el furioso hombre no se tentó el corazón al escuchar nuevamente el llanto del pequeño príncipe ni de Inuyasha que prácticamente se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Y una patada en la cabeza hizo que Inuyasha volviera a aturdirse. Sus lágrimas limpiaron la sangre de su rostro, eran provocadas por el miedo de dejar a Izaya con ese tipo furioso. Pero estando a nada de perder la consciencia, no podría hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por la culpa y arrepentimiento. </p><p>―<em>Sesshomaru, salva a nuestro hijo. </em>―Soltó lo que estaba seguro, eran sus últimos pensamientos.</p><p>Inuyasha solo tenía una regla y por su orgullo la había roto, ni todo el dolor que sentía su magullado cuerpo se comparaba con el miedo de desamparar a su pequeño que lo necesitaba. </p><p>Solo un milagro los salvaría.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una pareja conformada por un demonio y una humana, caminaban por el bosque despreocupadamente. El demonio cambió su expresión serena a una más seria, el aroma a muerte, sangre y una esencia distinta, todo eso combinado con un estridente llanto, hizo que avanzara con rapidez ignorando a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Con las garras por delante, mató a un esclavista que pateaba a un humano. Tanto él como su compañera humana se dedicaban a eliminar a ese tipo de personas. La mujer llegó poco después y levantó al pequeño del suelo, al ser una maga de nivel cinco, utilizó sus pocos poderes curativos para tratar las heridas del pequeño.</p><p>El demonio inspeccionó el escenario, dos humanos muertos y uno a nada de estarlo. Entre tanta sangre, el aroma peculiar se mostró tenuemente. Su vista se clavó en el humano de cabello platino que luchaba por respirar, con solo moverlo ya sabía que podría matarlo. Pero, inmediatamente se postró sobre sus rodillas y su puño tocó el suelo. No era un humano común, su aroma estaba mezclado con el del temido Rey Demonio y solo había una explicación.</p><p>―La Reina Humana de la Calamidad. ―La voz usada llamó la atención de la mujer. ―Tsukiyomi, ¡Estamos ante la reina de los demonios!. ¡Tienes que curar sus heridas, está a nada de morir!.</p><p>Ante ese título, la mujer inmediatamente dejó al pequeño en la carreta e ignorando los cadáveres, se acercó al humano en el suelo. </p><p>―Mi magia es escasa, no puedo curar sus heridas pero puedo prolongar un poco su tiempo. ―Se arrodilló ante Inuyasha quien luchaba por vivir y colocó sus manos en él, un aura verde claro empezó a emerger de ellas y empezó a curar heridas internas. Pero no haría mucho progreso. ―Alzalo con cuidado, Hoshiyomi. No tardaran en pasar por aquí y si es quien dices que es, corre grave peligro.</p><p>Hoshiyomi obedeció, alzó a la Reina de la Calamidad del suelo y solo ganó quejidos adoloridos. No podía mantenerlo mucho tiempo así, sus huesos rotos empeorarían más la situación. Se llevaron a Inuyasha y al segundo príncipe más adentro del bosque. Finalmente encontraron un buen lugar junto a un árbol y dejaron a Inuyasha en el suelo. Solo lo escucharon balbucear un par de palabras inentendibles y mover ligeramente el brazo que no estaba quebrado. Tsukiyomi acercó al bebé e Inuyasha estando inconsciente, se aferró a la pequeña mano. Un humano no resistiría tal gravedad de heridas.</p><p>―Su aroma está mezclado con el del Rey Demonio, siento su energía sobre este humano y se rumorea entre los demonios de bajo rango que la Reina de la Calamidad es hombre, no hay duda de quien es y este debe ser uno de los Príncipes de la Calamidad. ―Señaló al niño. ―Están demasiado alejados del territorio demoníaco, no es seguro para ellos y la reina no soportará mucho tiempo más.</p><p>―¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a traer a su gente para que lo ayuden!. ―Ordenó la mujer. ―Yo me quedaré a cuidarlos, no podemos moverlo mucho o me temo que morirá. Haz que traigan pociones de curación de nivel tres, apresúrate.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hoshiyomi cumplió las palabras de Tsukiyomi. La mujer mago trató de curar las heridas de la respetada reina hombre pero su nivel demasiado bajo no era capaz de cerrar las heridas. Siguió intentándolo a pesar del desgaste enérgico que empezó a sentir, temía que muriera antes de que la ayuda llegara. </p><p>Pasaron unos minutos, Tsukiyomi había logrado calmar al pequeño príncipe y hacerlo dormir. La vida de la Reina Humana de la Calamidad, pendía de un delgado hilo y la mujer no hacía más que rezar en silencio y sintiéndose impotente al ver como a pesar de su estado, no había soltado esa pequeña mano que sostenía débilmente. De repente, escuchó voces y por más rápidos que fueran los demonios, estaba segura de que no se trataba de la ayuda que Hoshiyomi había ido a buscar. Tsukiyomi murmuró un par de palabras y tocó la frente del príncipe, lo que identificaba al niño como demonio fue desapareciendo para darle una apariencia más humana. Luego de ese truco, la mujer se ocultó tras un árbol cercano, sería sospechoso que la vieran con Inuyasha considerando su historial.</p><p>Un grupo amado por los humanos y temido por los demonios, se acercó hacia el lugar en donde Inuyasha reposaba. Una mujer mago de nivel dos, un monje de tercer nivel, una exterminadora de nivel dos y el tan aclamado héroe. El grupo hablaba acerca del asesinato de dos contrabandistas de demonios, pertenecientes al grupo con el que se habían topado horas atrás. Las palabras del héroe murieron en su boca cuando vieron a Inuyasha y su hijo. Al notar que eran humanos, los auxiliaron.</p><p>Inuyasha fue curado por el mago sin dificultad, pero no despertó pese a que sus heridas tanto internas como externas fueron curadas. Luego de mucho hablarlo, el grupo se llevó a Inuyasha ante la mirada oculta de Tsukiyomi. Lo llevarían con ellos a la ciudad cercana hasta averiguar su procedencia.</p><p>El grupo llegó una hora después a una ciudad rodeada por una barrera mágica de primer nivel, tan poderosa que nada ni nadie sería capaz de romperla. Los guardias permitieron el paso al ver al aclamado héroe y no preguntaron sobre la procedencia de los dos platinados que cargaban con ellos. Después de eso, se dirigieron a una posada.</p><p>Inuyasha despertó un par de horas después, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba perfectamente normal y que la dolorosa agonía que había sufrido solo parecía una vil pesadilla. Pero no lo era, todo a su alrededor era extraño y le recordó a una casa común en su mundo, algo tan humano y nostálgico. Ese lugar que no se comparaba a sus aposentos reales, le dio a entender que no estaba soñando y que la ausencia de Izaya era preocupante. Inuyasha no recordaba nada más allá de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza tras haber, probablemente, matado a alguien. El remordimiento quedó en segundo plano al recordar el porqué. Por ahora debía encontrar a Izaya y marcharse del lugar. Aún debía asegurarse de que Inu no Taisho estaba bien y recibir su castigo por haber puesto en peligro a los príncipes.</p><p>Como no sabía donde estaba, Inuyasha buscó algún objeto que sirviera para defenderse en caso de que tuviera que pelear. Aún recordaba lo que hizo y por más escalofríos que tuviera, volvería a hacerlo si llegara a ser necesario. Y al encontrar un bastón bajo la cama, Inuyasha se dirigió a la única salida que encontró. </p><p>Caminó por pasillo lleno de puertas, al dar contra una intersección, apareció un hombre de piel morena y armadura. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, Inuyasha atacó.</p><p>―¿¡Qué te sucede, bestia!?. ―Gritó el hombre. Bloqueó el ataque de Inuyasha con el antebrazo. ―¿¡Así tratas a tu salvador!?.</p><p>―¿¡Quien eres y donde está mi hijo!?. ―Inuyasha volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y no se dejó intimidar. Después de vivir con el Rey Demonio, un tipo que recaía en el típico cliché de héroe no haría que bajara la mirada.</p><p>―¿El pequeño? Debe estar siendo atendido por Ayame en su habitación. Si no fueras tan salvaje, lo habrías sabido. ―Expresó con irritación. ―Soy Koga, ¿como te llamas?.</p><p>Inuyasha no contestó, no confiaba en los humanos de ese mundo después de su experiencia pasada. Simplemente mantuvo su distancia y en cuanto escuchó un llanto conocido, corrió en su dirección. Tras abrir una puerta casi de una patada, Inuyasha encontró a Izaya con dos mujeres que por su vestimenta algo exuberante, daban a entender que eran personas importantes. En cuanto el segundo príncipe alzó sus bracitos hacia Inuyasha, este soltó su improvisada arma y se lo arrebató a las mujeres. Su clara hostilidad hizo que no lo molestaran.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha mecía al niño tratando de calmarlo, recordó lo que había pasado horas atrás y todo el miedo que sintió. Su expresión fiera cambió y empezó a temblar expresando lo que tenía acumulado. Inuyasha recordó todas las veces que deseó haber escuchado las ordenes del Rey Demonio, porque cada orden que le daba por muy dura que sonaba, era primordial y le evitaría ese tipo de problemas. Y ahí estando completamente pálido, recordó como había asesinado a alguien, como había luchado sin importarle su propia vida y como en los que creyó sus últimos pensamientos, clamaba por ayuda al señor de los demonios. Mientras Inuyasha trataba de calmar a Izaya, las personas que lo rodeaban trataron de calmarlo a él pero simplemente retrocedió hasta chocar contra un muro y se aferró a su hijo. Para todos parecía un animal salvaje y nervioso encerrado en una jaula. No podía calmarse ni olvidar lo que vivió.</p><p>Ante el visible ataque de pánico que Inuyasha estaba a punto de presentar, el mago de la habitación lo hizo perder la conciencia y le quitaron al pequeño. Podría herirlo y herirse si continuaba. La exterminadora se encargó de calmar al príncipe de apariencia humana que había empezado a llorar apenas había sido separado de su madre. El llamado héroe se encargó de llevar a Inuyasha de regreso a la habitación y quedarse a vigilarlo. Para todos Inuyasha era sospechoso, alguien moribundo y con un bebé a la mitad del bosque no era algo que se veía todos los días. Mucho menos, alguien que usaba telas demoníacas demasiado difíciles de conseguir, incluso para los aventureros más experimentados.</p><p>Inuyasha despertó por la noche, había logrado calmarse y cuidar de su pequeño. No reveló nada de lo que sabía o su procedencia, algo le decía que debía guardar el secreto. Aunque no entendía porque Izaya había perdido sus apenas visibles colmillos y sus afelpadas orejas caninas, era lo mejor considerando que estaba con el enemigo jurado del Rey Demonio. Era preferible esperar a que todos se distrajeran y escapar, Inuyasha tenía el respaldo de un reino entero, mientras encontrara a un demonio, podría volver al castillo que no debió abandonar. Aunque sería difícil dado que los demonios evitaban en todo momento a los humanos.</p><p>Y aún así, Inuyasha convivió con el grupo que estaba destinado a matar al Rey Demonio. Siendo cauteloso y tranquilo en sus acciones, Inuyasha empezó a pasar desapercibido y dejó de ser visto como una amenaza. Pero cuando descubrió que estaba con un mago de tan alto nivel, tuvo miedo por Izaya y siguió rogando en silencio por la ayuda del Rey Demonio. Confiaba en que iría por ellos y ni siquiera sabía por qué.</p><p>Después de haber estado rodeado de tantas personas comunes, Inuyasha sintió por un momento que estaba en su mundo. Mas había un vacío latente al darse cuenta que pese a la familiaridad, no deseaba permanecer ahí. Inuyasha finalmente se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que quería ver al Rey Demonio con tanta vehemencia.</p><p>Llego el mediodía, Inuyasha ya llevaba un día entero lejos del castillo de los demonios. Un día completo de no saber nada de Inu no Taisho y de casi haber muerto, incluso, de casi provocar la muerte del segundo príncipe de los demonios. Estaba desesperado, pero no lo demostró ya que debía ser fuerte para proteger a Izaya y mantenerse calmado, porque estaba seguro que el Rey Demonio ya estaba en camino. Era una especie de corazonada.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha alimentaba a Izaya en el pequeño restaurante de la posada en donde se estaban hospedando, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y la población alrededor empezó a alterarse. Inmediatamente el grupo con el que estaba se movilizó y fue hacia el origen del problema. Inuyasha los siguió, esperaba que fuera un ataque de demonios para aprovechar y pedirles ayuda. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la barrera que protegía la ciudad, se encontró con dos enormes perros gigantes, casi se echó a llorar por ello. Quizá era el único feliz de ver esa escena.</p><p>―¡Es el Rey Demonio!. ―Gritaron las masas. ―¡Preparen las armas!.</p><p>Todos empezaron a ponerse a la defensiva, el grupo del héroe inició sus movimientos e Inuyasha solo vio como el enorme cánido blanco estampaba su cuerpo contra la barrera con toda sus fuerzas. El primer príncipe de los demonios había tomado su forma humanoide y con una espada trataba de romper esa barrera irrompible. Todos estaban movilizados, Inuyasha no sabía que hacer al ver como el Rey Demonio no dejaba de intentar destruir la barrera sin éxito. </p><p>Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha seguía mirando como el temido rey de los demonios trataba de destruir la barrera mágica por la fuerza, pero se estaba haciendo más daño a sí mismo que a la barrera. Cuando lo vio caer y levantarse con dificultad, solo para seguir tratando de destruir ese gran domo de magia, Inuyasha sintió su corazón comprimirse. Sintió el dolor que seguramente el gran demonio estaba sintiendo como si fuera propio. Cansado de ser un mero espectador, Inuyasha se coló entre la multitud que miraba la desesperación del Rey Demonio como si fuera algo nunca antes visto y así era. Terminó frente a la barrera y la tocó, se sentía como el cristal.</p><p>―¡Ya basta!. ―Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, impresionando a todos a su alrededor. ―¡Deja de ser terco y hacerte daño!.</p><p>Gracias a las palabras de Inuyasha, el majestuoso animal se detuvo y tomó la forma que todos temían. La gente empezó a murmurar y a alentar la batalla entre el grupo del héroe y el Rey Demonio. </p><p>―Te voy a sacar de ahí, aún así sea lo último que haga. ―El Rey Demonio colocó su mano contra la barrera translucida, justo en donde estaba la de Inuyasha. ―Volverás con nosotros, solo espéralo.</p><p>Inuyasha se quedó callado, pero sonrió con esperanza y asintió. Confiaba en él y en su palabra, pero estaban rodeados de humanos, muchos de ellos aventureros y uno que otro mago inferior. En mal momento el hechizo que mantenía a Izaya camuflado se terminó y reveló su naturaleza demoníaca.</p><p>―¡Madre, cuidado!. </p><p>Inuyasha reaccionó a la voz de Inu no Taisho, al mirar a su espalda notó como los habitantes de esa ciudad empezaban a avanzar hacia él con la clara intención de hacerle daño. También notó como el grupo con el que convivió se hacía a un lado, no tenían la intención de ayudarle ahora que se había revelado la verdad. Inuyasha abrazó a Izaya y trató de escapar, todos estaban tras el niño con armas en mano.</p><p>―¡Maten a esa criatura maligna y al traidor!.</p><p>Ambos estaban en peligro, los humanos no se tentarían el corazón y matarían al pequeño. Inuyasha como pudo trató de esquivar nuevamente sus ataques, el Rey Demonio siguió tratando de destruir la barrera y el primer príncipe lo imitó. Ambos demonios sentían la desesperación de ver como Inuyasha estaba en peligro frente a sus ojos y no podían interferir. Inuyasha volvió a llenarse de heridas por proteger a Izaya, todos lo atacaban a la vez. Dió una mirada rápida al grupo del llamado héroe y al verlos impasibles, supo que la compasión no cernía sobre ellos y que ni siquiera el lado de los «buenos» se compadecería de un inocente bebé. Y pensar que tenía la ligera esperanza de que sus congéneres lo ayudarían, pero justo como en su mundo, cada persona veía por sí misma.</p><p>Para no prolongar la situación, un mago fue llamado y conjuró un peligroso ataque. Inuyasha vio como un hombre de extrañas ropas convocaba cientos de espinas de cristal, de un perturbante negro tornasol. En un segundo, fueron todas dirigidas a él como si se trataran de balas, si era lo que creía que era, tanto él como Izaya estaban muertos.</p><p>El Rey Demonio notó como un mago de tercer nivel usaba veneno para aniquilar a su segundo hijo y a su reina, la desesperación y la sensación de un doloroso déjà vú apareció. Todo parecía moverse lentamente, mientras Inu no Taisho miraba todo sin poder hacer nada y con horror, sintió una especie de llamado y un instinto que lo controló. Las manos del primer príncipe empezaron a lanzar pequeñas chispas doradas y siguiendo el instinto, el Príncipe de la Calamidad sostuvo su espada que fue rodeada de esa extraña energía dorada. De una sola estocada, golpeó la barrera mágica y esta se fragmentó como si se tratara de cristal. Se desvaneció casi al instante y sin perder un segundo más, saltó hacia su madre y lo tomó en brazos, sacándolo de escena. Justo en el mismo segundo que el Rey Demonio se colocaba frente a ellos para bloquear con su cuerpo ese ataque venenoso.</p><p>Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo había transcurrido en cuestión de segundos. Inuyasha simplemente había cerrado los ojos y le había dado la espalda al tipo que planeaba atacarlo para proteger a Izaya. En ese mismo instante había sentido como era alzado del suelo y movido. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, Inuyasha escuchó el impacto contra el suelo, algo que reconoció y tras abrir los ojos, vio al Rey Demonio a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha entregó a Izaya a su hermano mayor y corrió hacia el demonio, lo ayudó a colocar la cabeza en su regazo.</p><p>―No... toques...</p><p>―¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¿¡Que vea como te mueres por tu estúpida impulsividad!?. ―Inuyasha simplemente gritó, estaba furioso ante las acciones del Rey Demonio, pero las lágrimas de su rostro hacían ver lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. ―¡Te dije que dejaras de hacerte daño!.</p><p>―¡Maten al Rey Demonio! ¡Acaben con el reino de los demonios!.</p><p>La algarabía de la multitud enardecida era ignorada por Inuyasha, este trataba de impedir que Sesshomaru cerrara los ojos. El Rey Demonio estaba palideciendo con una rapidez preocupante, era mucho veneno y combinado con todo el daño que ya había recibido, era mucho peor. Pero Inuyasha estaba sufriendo el efecto secundario del veneno, la sangre contaminada estaba entrando en contacto con su piel y causando estragos, pero se negó a soltarlo.</p><p>Inuyasha escuchó el ruido de una espada siendo desenfundada y se tensó. Koga, el héroe, les apuntaba con su espada y era aclamado por los humanos. Todos querían al Rey Demonio muerto y esa era una gran oportunidad.</p><p>―Jamás habría pensado que compartí la mesa con el traidor que traería las calamidades al mundo. ―Espetó el héroe de brillante armadura. ―Estás del lado equivocado, Inuyasha.</p><p>―¿Del lado equivocado dices? ¡Ustedes son los buenos y se hicieron a un lado cuando trataron de herir a mi hijo!. ―Tanto el héroe como sus camaradas, bajaron la mirada ante sus palabras. ―¡Son los buenos y aún así son la misma basura que los tipos que trataron de abusar de mí y de asesinarme, de esclavizar a un bebé que no tiene maldad en sus acciones! ¿¡Como confiar en mi propia raza cuando me dio la espalda en el momento en el que más la necesité!?. </p><p>Inuyasha miró al Rey Demonio, su respiración era corta y rápida. Todos habían callado cuando Inuyasha empezó a hablar.</p><p>―¡Son demonios! ¡Esos mocosos van a destruirnos a todos! ¿Por qué habríamos de proteger lo que nos traerá sufrimiento con su mero nacimiento?.</p><p>―¡Entonces matame! ¡Cobra en mí los delitos que tanto les adjuntas a los niños!. ―Gritó. El Rey Demonio estaba muy mal, necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente e Inuyasha empezaba a desesperarse. No quería ser responsable de más tragedias. ―¡Te doy mi vida a cambio de la de ellos, solo deja que se lleven a su padre! ¡Hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero no les hagan daño!.</p><p>Inu no Taisho al escuchar esas palabras, se paró entre sus padres y el héroe que seguía escuchando leves palabras de aliento para que acabara con los demonios. Sin soltar a su pequeño hermano, habló.</p><p>―¡Soy Inu no Taisho, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad!. ―Las murmuraciones se intensificaron. ―¡Mi título mostrará su valía si alguien se atreve a tocar un solo cabello a mi familia!. </p><p>La familia reunida hizo flaquear la voluntad del héroe, quien pensó en las palabras dichas y meditó lo que sabía. Recordando sus enseñanzas y la forma en que ganó su título, incluso ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros, Koga enfundó su espada.</p><p>―Lárguense de nuestro territorio y curen sus heridas. ―Declaró. ―Nos veremos en en campo de batalla y esta vez, no voy a dar tregua.</p><p>El hombre moreno se marchó e hizo que la multitud se fuera y sus compañeros lo rodearon llenándolo de preguntas, pero Inuyasha dejó de escucharlas para centrarse en el estado del Rey Demonio. No importaba nada más allá de eso. Y de un silbido del primer príncipe, Ah-Un apareció. Inuyasha montó al dragón y sostuvo al desfalleciente demonio en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor que el veneno le provocaba. Mientras Inu no Taisho cargaba a Izaya, la familia marchó al territorio demoníaco lo más rápido que pudieron.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha y compañía llegaron al castillo de los demonios, todo fue un caos. Los gritos de Inuyasha tratando de buscar ayuda y la agitación de los demonios al ver el estado del Rey Demonio, orillaron al primer príncipe a hacerse cargo de su hermano en la habitación que le pertenecía. Las cosas estaban tensas entre los sirvientes al ver el estado de su señor, estaba mucho peor que veces anteriores. Como pasaba en esos casos, el Rey Demonio fue recluido en el ala médica y varios demonios se le unieron para ayudar a Kagome quien era la única que podía acercare a él sin recibir negaciones. </p><p>Inuyasha fue obligado a atender sus propias heridas, aunque él necesitaba estar al tanto del estado del Rey Demonio. Nadie le permitió acercarse, se le exigió que no estorbara y curara sus heridas, además de tomar un baño ya que la sangre contaminada del Rey Demonio cubría la mayor parte de sus prendas. La tela de piel de Rata de Fuego, protegió a Inuyasha haciendo que solo sus manos hayan resultado afectadas por el veneno. A pesar de sus protestas, Inuyasha terminó por hacer lo ordenado pero atento a las noticias acerca del señor de los demonios.</p><p>Y mientras Inuyasha esperaba noticias del Rey Demonio, se preguntaba el porqué de su creciente angustia. Él realmente estaba ansioso, casi desesperado, al notar que todos le dirigían miradas sombrías y temía lo peor. Inuyasha estaba consciente de que su imprudencia le pudo causar la muerte a sus hijos, incluso a sí mismo, pero nunca esperó que también podría significar que podría orillar a la muerte prematura del Rey Demonio. Inuyasha no quería pensar que Sesshomaru muriera por haber tratado de salvarlo, no cuando ese mismo demonio había pasado siglos combatiendo e hiriéndose gravemente. Inuyasha inevitablemente había empezado a recordar las palabras de Kagome, realmente sentía que se había vuelto una molestia y lo odiaba. En la soledad de su habitación y la carga de conciencia que sentía, rezó para que Sesshomaru saliera ileso como siempre pasaba.</p><p>Por otro lado, fue tanta la agitación del momento que nadie notó que el primer príncipe había hecho algo jamás antes visto. Ningún demonio había podido romper barreras mágicas más allá del nivel cinco, en cambio el príncipe había logrado destruir una de primer nivel como si se tratara de un trozo de cristal. Ni siquiera Inu no Taisho se había detenido a pensar en lo que había hecho, porque solo reaccionó ante el peligro al que su madre estaba expuesto, esa fue la razón por la cual logró romper esa protección mágica sin esfuerzo y sin siquiera ser consciente de sus acciones, solo dejándose guiar por el llamado del instinto. Inu no Taisho había usado magia, algo que solo los humanos dominaban y que los demonios jamás lograron imitar. Quizá gracias a la mezcla entre sangre humana y demoníaca que corría por sus venas.</p><p>Finalmente, el don del primer Príncipe de la Calamidad había aparecido, era un demonio que poseía magia capaz de destruir barreras mágicas poderosas. Gracias a ese don, Inu no Taisho se había vuelto una amenaza para el reino humano, él sería capaz de destruir sus defensas y eso se convertiría en una gran ventaja para los demonios.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un rato esperando noticias, Kagome salió de la habitación en donde atendían al Rey Demonio. Tanto Inuyasha como el primer príncipe estaban ahí, esperaban noticias del señor de los demonios y no eran los únicos, varios demonios del concejo y otros más estaban al pendiente de su señor. Pero la expresión de la hechicera no daba esperanzas, Inuyasha temía lo peor al ver su rostro que mostraba una gran desazón. Realmente Inuyasha sin saberlo, no deseaba escuchar lo que ella diría y no lo entendía.</p><p>―Lo intentamos todo, pero no pude retirar por completo el veneno y está demasiado débil como para hacerlo por sí mismo. Su estado no le permite regenerar sus heridas y no hace mucho que estaba combatiendo en el frente, su energía es insuficiente para eliminarlo. ―Habló la hechicera, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Inuyasha. ―Es posible que no sobreviva la noche. </p><p>El alboroto comenzó e Inuyasha quien sentía un doloroso sentimiento en el corazón, entró a la habitación pese a las negativas de la hechicera. El primer príncipe se encargó de que nadie lo molestara. Inuyasha se acercó a la cama en donde el Rey Demonio luchaba por respirar y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse. No quería que muriera, no por su culpa.</p><p>―¡Levántate de esa cama como siempre lo haces! ¡Se supone que eres el ser más poderoso que existe!. ―Gritó con desespero, Inuyasha pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta. ―¡No puedes dejarte morir tan fácilmente!.</p><p>Inuyasha terminó arrodillado junto a la cama, viendo como la vida se le escapaba a ese fiero demonio. Débilmente la mano del Rey Demonio se acercó a su rostro y limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla.</p><p>―Creí que... ―Soltó un quejido ronco. ―Me odiabas.</p><p>―¡Aún lo hago!. ―Contestó rápidamente. El Rey Demonio cerró los ojos, parecía dormir. ―Pero quizá ahora solo te odio un poco menos. ―Susurró sin ser consciente de que fue escuchado.</p><p>Inuyasha se quedó un rato velando el sueño del Rey Demonio, sumido en su propia culpa y un inexplicable dolor. Ni siquiera el dolor de sus manos vendadas era tan intenso con el que estaba instalado en su corazón. Inuyasha no quería pensar en la razón de ese dolor, aunque la respuesta se estaba aclarando muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón. </p><p>Salió de la habitación al ser llamado, Inuyasha fue convocado a la sala de discusiones por orden del concejo y al ser técnicamente el segundo al mando, no tuvo opción más que asistir. Aunque la verdad era que deseaba ver a los niños y comprobar que estaban bien, luego de ello volver a velar por el Rey Demonio. Una preocupación causada por la culpa, se repitió mientras caminaba. Mientras avanzaba a su destino, Inuyasha escuchó un fuerte llanto y en pocos segundos tenía a una pequeña llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Inuyasha supo que ya le habían comunicado a la pequeña Rin sobre el estado del hombre al cual amaba como a un padre. Inevitablemente Inuyasha se agachó a la altura de la niña y la abrazó, el nudo en la garganta se le hizo más notorio tanto como sus ganas de acompañarla en su llanto. Pero no lo hizo, la moral de todos estaba por los suelos y alguien debía ser fuerte por ellos.</p><p>―Escucha bien, Rin. ―Separó a la niña de sí y la tomó por los hombros, todo sin abandonar su postura. ―Él es fuerte y va a levantarse como siempre lo hace. </p><p>Esas pocas palabras que fueron dichas aun con la voz quebrada y la mirada acuosa, fueron suficientes para que la niña limpiara sus lágrimas y sonriera ampliamente. Eso también contagió a Inuyasha.</p><p>―Rin no volverá a dudar del Rey Demonio. ―Limpió sus mejillas enrojecidas, quizá eran las últimas lágrimas que su naturaleza le permitiría derramar. ―Él sanará y va a estar con Inuyasha, van a ser muy felices juntos.</p><p>Inuyasha sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la niña y la despidió para seguir con su camino, ella afirmó que iría a convencer a todo el mundo con las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la sala de discusión, Inu no Taisho le esperaba afuera con su usual expresión que no dejaba ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrar. Ambos entraron e Inuyasha se sentó en el lugar del Rey Demonio, el príncipe se mantuvo de pie atrás de él. Pero el escándalo creado por los demonios frente a él, hicieron que Inuyasha empezara a perder la paciencia. Todos hablaban a la vez ante la desesperación del futuro.</p><p>―¿¡Que va a ser de nosotros ahora!? ¡Habrá otra invasión humana y volveremos a caer!.</p><p>―¡Solo hay dos príncipes y uno es incapaz de pelear! ¡Necesitamos a los cinco de inmediato!.</p><p>―¡El Rey Demonio es el último descendiente de la realeza demoníaca! ¡Sin él no habrá más calamidades y estaremos perdidos!.</p><p>―¡Esto es un complot! ¡Seguramente todo fue planeado por la reina, nunca debimos haber confiado en los humanos!.</p><p>Un estruendo calló a todos los presentes, el primer príncipe había golpeado un muro con el puño, provocando que este se agrietara. La mirada dirigida fue suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio y notaran la misma mirada furiosa del príncipe en su madre que se había puesto de pie.</p><p>―Escuchen bien, montón de incompetentes. ―Alzó la voz Inuyasha y sus manos descansaron en la mesa que los separaba. ―Su rey me dio el poder a manos llenas, bien pude aprovechar eso y no lo hice. Tuve la oportunidad de matarlos a todos ustedes y en cambio decidí ayudarlos. Yo, un simple humano, tenía todo un ejército dispuesto a obedecerme ciegamente en mis manos. Solo imaginen que pude haber hecho con semejante oportunidad. ―Trató de calmarse y volvió a hablar. ―Dejen de decir tonterías y hagan su trabajo. Necesitamos opciones, ahora que se sabe que ya hay dos de cinco Príncipes de la Calamidad, las cosas entre los humanos y demonios van a cambiar, todo se volverá más difícil. </p><p>―¿Y de quién es la culpa?. ―Una voz cargada de una sorna amarga sonó en el fondo, Inuyasha supo que se trataba de Kagome que parecía tenerle un profundo rencor desde que se supo lo del Rey Demonio. ―No has dejado de reprochar a todos, de dar ordenes, cuando tú fuiste quien reveló la existencia de las dos calamidades. Tenías todo a tu disposición, se te dio respeto y todo lo que tu ambiciosa mente humana podría desear. Pero, no conforme con eso, decidiste romper ese voto de confianza que el rey te dio y del que pocos son merecedores como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Confió en ti tan ciegamente que terminaste por hacer lo que se esperaba, lo traicionaste. No debimos esperar mucho de ti, al final solo eres un humano más.</p><p>Esas palabras cohibieron a Inuyasha, este simplemente se sentó y se encogió en su lugar, perdiendo toda la seguridad que había logrado juntar. Inuyasha no sabía qué tan fuerte era la relación entre el Rey Demonio y su subordinada, pero esas palabras las sintió bien merecidas. Por esa razón impidió que Inu no Taisho hiciera algo en contra de ella, porque sentía que ese era su castigo. Inuyasha tenía en claro que todo ese asunto entre la guerra de esas dos razas no le concernía, después de todo, ni siquiera pertenecía a ese mundo y había sido traído por la fuerza. Mas no quería hacerle daño a nadie y sentía que había pasado a ser asunto suyo en el momento en el que supo que daría a luz a su primer hijo. Esos demonios que discutían entre sí, los que lo apoyaban y los que no, no eran conscientes que su naturaleza humana no solo se basaba en las malas experiencias que habían vivido, sino que también existían los sentimientos que poseía y que no dejaba ver para protegerse. Una vez más, Inuyasha suplicó por ayuda al Rey Demonio, solo él podría brindarle la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento. </p><p>Inuyasha imaginó al Rey Demonio, este le mostró un ceño fruncido y le dijo un «patético». Eso fue suficiente para borrar la incertidumbre de su rostro y volver a la acción.</p><p>―Sí, fue mi culpa y asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. ―Habló Inuyasha, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor. La mayoría sumía que se echaría a llorar y huiría de la sala. ―Mientras tanto, ustedes como consejeros, deberán ejercer su influencia y dar opciones pertinentes. No podemos estar peleando entre nosotros cuando las cosas están críticas, necesitamos interponernos. Si usamos la lógica, el reino humano ya debe estar enterado de la estrategia que tenemos y el armamento con el que contamos. Intentaran debilitarnos y lo primero será hacer caer a nuestros proveedores de bienes. Por ello debemos enviar tropas a las ciudades que nos proveen alimentos, armas y demás, las aldeas deberán unificarse para que los civiles estén también protegidos. </p><p>Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, Inuyasha sintió la mano del primer príncipe en su hombro brindándole apoyo, colocó la suya encima y sonrió ligeramente, era lo que necesitaba. Varias ideas fueron expuestas y se fueron aceptando las más inteligentes. Todo marchó bien hasta que llegó el tema de los herederos. La mayoría asumía que el Rey Demonio moriría y sería lógico que debería haber un nuevo rey apenas pasara el luto. Ese obviamente sería Inu no Taisho, mas aún se debía discutir acerca de los príncipes faltantes. Y cuando ese tema salió a relucir, Kagome volvió a tomar la palabra.</p><p>―Caballeros, han olvidado algo y eso es que nuestro rey dejó de ser el último de su linaje. ―Las caras de asombro se dejaron ver y luego de ello, todas las miradas se centraron en el ser tras Inuyasha. ―Una vez que el primer príncipe ascienda al trono, tendrá la obligación y el derecho de continuar con la profecía dictada por nuestros antepasados. </p><p>―Me parece que tú también has olvidado algo. ―Interrumpió Inuyasha. ―Dijeron que no tienen los recursos necesarios para activar un nuevo portal al otro mundo. </p><p>―Como les decía, el primer príncipe es físicamente capaz de engendrar a las tres calamidades que faltan. Una vez que sea coronado como nuestro rey, haremos uso de los recursos que tenemos y lograremos cumplir la encomienda. ―La hechicera ignoró las palabras de Inuyasha y dirigió su mirada hacia él. ―No necesitamos abrir un nuevo puente entre mundos cuando ya tenemos todo lo necesario. Solo se necesita un miembro de la realeza demoníaca y un humano de otro mundo, algo con lo que ya contamos.</p><p>La tensión en el ambiente se cortó en el momento en el que Inuyasha se había levantado con brusquedad de su asiento. La rabia en su expresión era visible.</p><p>―¡Ustedes me han forzado a muchas cosas, pero no voy a permitir tal cosa!. ―Gritó ante las intenciones de los demonios, porque todos estaban considerando las palabras de la hechicera. ―¡Me rehúso ante su estúpida idea! ¡No voy a permitir que obliguen a Inu no Taisho a hacer algo tan repugnante, él es mi hijo!. </p><p>Nadie se atrevió a hablar, todo se quedó en un incomodo silencio. Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir y sin voltear a ver a esas personas que solo le causaban repulsión, dijo unas palabras.</p><p>―Será mejor que busquen mejores opciones, esa idea queda completamente descartada por si no les quedó claro. ―Dio un paso fuera. ―Me voy a enterar si se atreven a drogarnos, porque los creo capaces de hacerlo.</p><p>―Aún no se acaba la reunión, no debes irte. ―Habló uno de los ancianos.</p><p>Antes de cualquier otra negativa, Inu no Taisho destruyó la mesa de un solo golpe. La presión demoníaca que ejercía era incluso más asfixiante que la del Rey Demonio, nadie fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.</p><p>―Ha terminado. ―Gruñó el príncipe. </p><p>Inuyasha dejó todo en manos de Inu no Taisho y después de escuchar de una de los doncellas que Izaya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, fue a ver al Rey Demonio. Porque si bien nadie confiaba en que lograría salvarse, Inuyasha si lo hacía. Él estaría ahí para cuando estuviera recuperado y volvería a golpearlo por su impulsividad, odiaba que ese hombre arriesgara su vida por él y ya sería la segunda vez que lo hacía si bien recordaba. </p><p>Inuyasha no sabía porque Sesshomaru lo defendía, cumplía sus caprichos o porque incluso arriesgaba su vida por él. Pero por más que deseara saber la respuesta, tenía miedo de saberla. Luego de todo lo pasado, Inuyasha esperaba que al menos pudieran llevarse mejor, después de todo, ya estaban a nada de tener a su tercer hijo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha no pudo entrar a ver al Rey Demonio, las doncellas no se lo habían permitido debido a que había empeorado. Simplemente se había recargado contra el muro junto a la puerta y se había deslizado hacia abajo, abrazando sus piernas, algo que hacía cuando se sentía triste y solo. Inuyasha no dejó de preguntarse por su actitud tan diferente en torno al Rey Demonio, estaba confundido y odiaba sentirse así. Pero como lo hacía siempre, dejó de pensar en ello y solo se dedicó a esperar. Luego de un rato, alguien llegó a su lado.</p><p>―Lo siento. ―Habló la hechicera y se paró junto a Inuyasha, también se recargó contra el muro. </p><p>―No importa, ya pasó de todas formas. ―Contestó Inuyasha. No desvió su mirada del suelo.</p><p>―Hace mucho tiempo, en épocas ya olvidadas, no había distinción ni bandos. Los humanos vivían juntos en armonía y los demonios no existían. ―Empezó a relatar la mujer con voz tranquila, Inuyasha solo la escuchó en silencio. ―Todo era común pero la ambición por el poder, llevó a un grupo de humanos a desearlo con anhelo. Desearon no tener debilidades, tener poderes que los distinguieran de los demás y se llenaron de maldad. Todo eso se les fue otorgado. Nadie sabe como pasó, un día simplemente aparecieron los primeros demonios, seres superiores a los humanos y eso provocó sus disputas. Pero, todo tiene un precio y los demonios tuvieron que pagarlo. </p><p>―¿Y cual era ese precio?.</p><p>―Ellos entregaron sus lágrimas. ―Contestó ante el interés que Inuyasha empezó a presentar por su historia. ―Para muchos las lágrimas son símbolo de debilidad, para otros son un bálsamo liberador. Las lágrimas pueden mostrar una infinidad de emociones, ya sea dolor o felicidad, tristeza o enojo. Por esa razón, cuando un demonio crece, pierde la capacidad de llorar. Mientras un humano puede liberar sus emociones mediante lágrimas, los demonios lo hacemos con la ira. Para nosotros, llorar es una debilidad que no podemos darnos el lujo de tener, el poder es algo que se aprecia entre nosotros. </p><p>Inuyasha escuchó la historia y la analizó, era una leyenda que se pasaba de generación en generación. </p><p>―¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto?.</p><p>―Tú eres la prueba viviente de mi fracaso, eres el producto de siglos de enseñanzas y dedicación fallidos. Por primera vez tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a mis hermanos más allá de curar sus heridas y aconsejar, pero fallé de forma patética. ―La mujer peinó su flequillo hacia atrás con frustración. ―Y aún así, eres el único ser que a pesar de ser tan débil, ha demostrado una fortaleza inmesurable. Alguien que no necesita tener fuerza sobrenatural para enfrentarse a todo un grupo de demonios sin temor. A pesar de ser tan frágil, fuiste capaz de enfrentar al Rey Demonio sin miedo y no solo eso, sino que también lo sacaste de su eterna amargura. Y como lo dije antes, los demonios valoramos la fuerza. </p><p>Gracias a esas palabras, Inuyasha se permitió desviar la vista del suelo y mirar a la hechicera. Ni siquiera sabía como tomar esas palabras, no sabía ni que decir.</p><p>―Me he disculpado por equivocarme, nosotros no te dimos el respeto, tú te lo ganaste con la fuerza que posees. Demostraste muchas cosas desde que llegaste, a pesar de que tu venida fue un error, no me arrepiento de haberte convocado. Es por eso que te pido perdón, no supe controlar mi actitud ni mis palabras. Eso es porque no tengo la misma fuerza que tú, tengo miedo de lo que pasará.</p><p>―¿Como es que un demonio puede llegar a tener miedo? ¡Podrías matar cualquier cosa con solo un golpe!. ―La exaltación de Inuyasha hizo sonreír a la hechicera. La imitó, la tensión estaba cediendo.</p><p>―Porque si él muere, yo me quedaré completamente sola. He estado junto a Sesshomaru desde mucho antes de esta guerra, él junto a mi antecesora. Cuando la guerra comenzó, solo los tuve a ellos. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces y él es todo lo que me queda, sin él nada me ataría a este mundo. Tengo tanto miedo de abrir esa puerta y darme cuenta que lo único que me da esperanza, desaparezca ante mis ojos sin poderlo evitar. Sé que no debí hablarte así, tampoco debía menospreciarte, ni seguir forzándote a barbarie y media, pero la desesperación me dominó. </p><p>―No sé que clase de relación tengan y no voy a preguntar, pero si sé una cosa y es que él va a levantarse. ―Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas. ―Por eso debemos prepararnos, estará furioso con cada uno de nosotros por haberlo desobedecido. Ya lo verás, pronto seguirá siendo tan molesto como de costumbre.</p><p>Los ánimos se calmaron e Inuyasha notó que la hechicera ya no lo veía con hostilidad, sonrió por ello. No quería estar enfadado con la persona que le permitió experimentar la felicidad de una familia, aunque solo sea por tiempo limitado. No hablaron mucho, la mujer se fue para coordinar los movimientos que tomarían ahora que los humanos sabían de su estrategia. </p><p>Inuyasha se quedó por un rato junto a la habitación del Rey Demonio, hasta que el médico salió con mala cara.</p><p>―¿Ya está mejor?.</p><p>―No ha habido avance, todo lo contrario, alteza. ―El demonio suspiró. ―Nuestro rey aún vive por ahora, pero es posible que ya no despierte. El veneno lo está matando, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que muera.</p><p>Inuyasha no escuchó nada más, entró con la expresión perdida hacia donde el Rey Demonio descansaba. No supo como terminó arrodillado junto a la cama, pero hizo lo único que creyó conveniente. Inuyasha empezó a insultar al demonio y a reprocharle su comportamiento, pero no hubo ni una sola reacción. Le gritó con desesperación y cuando su voz se quebró, solamente sostuvo la fría mano y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Inuyasha le temía a la muerte, pero no a la de sí mismo, sino que a la de sus allegados. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca llegó a relacionarse con nadie en su mundo. Después de la muerte de sus padres, había empezado a temer a la soledad y vacío que dejaban los que partían. Pero pensar que ya no recibiría miradas de desagrado, indiferencia, fastidio e ira de parte de ese demonio, hizo que Inuyasha sufriera mucho más de lo que imaginó.</p><p>Inuyasha no sabía por qué el Rey Demonio le había dicho aquellas palabras cuando estaban en la ciudad humana, tampoco el porqué de su ligera desesperación o su mirada cargada de alivio. Pero esa era la primera vez que Inuyasha se sintió querido, algo mucho más que una simple herramienta y necesitaba volver a sentirse de ese modo, lo deseaba. Pero por su propio orgullo había provocado múltiples desgracias. Y siendo un humano débil en un mundo extraño, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que encerrarse y llorar como un niño desconsolado. Inuyasha se creía fuerte pero no lo era, no se sentía así.</p><p>Sosteniendo la mano del Rey Demonio entre las suyas, Inuyasha se quedó dormido en la misma posición.</p><p>Cuando la noche llegó, Inu no Taisho entró al lugar en donde sus padres estaban y traía consigo a su pequeño hermano. El primer príncipe pudo notar en el lugar un ligero aroma a muerte, imperceptible pero ahí estaba, también el aroma desagradable a veneno. También pudo darse cuenta de que su padre estaba muriendo lentamente y era posible que no vería llegar el amanecer. Por esa razón Inu no Taisho llevó a su hermano a verlo, sentía que debía estar con él en sus últimos momentos. Pero cuando el príncipe vio la posición de Inuyasha, dejó al bebé en la cama y con cuidado alzó a su madre, mas el agarre de Inuyasha no liberó la mano del Rey Demonio. Simplemente el príncipe acostó a Inuyasha junto al Rey Demonio y cuando lo vio aferrarse a su brazo sin darse cuenta, sintió pena por él.</p><p>Inu no Taisho vio como su hermano gateaba hasta llegar a la pequeña separación del Rey Demonio y su madre, terminó acurrucándose ahí. Caminó hacia el lado contrario y se arrodilló junto a la cama, le habló a su padre esperando ser escuchado.</p><p>―Juro que voy a protegerlos en su nombre y esta vez, no voy a fallar. ―Decidió retirarse aún con el dolor de su alma que no podía ser liberado. Al levantarse del suelo y darle la espalda a la que hubiera sido una hermosa escena familiar si no estuvieran en esas terribles circunstancias, volvió a hablar. ―Lamento no haber sido digno de ser llamado su hijo.</p><p>El prime príncipe abandonó el lugar y con la presión demoníaca que llegaba a ser pesada, nadie se atrevió a hablarle al que sería su nuevo gobernante. Nadie fue capaz de soportar la energía demoníaca que emanaba el príncipe que era causada por su dolor y aunque muchos trataban de comprenderlo, ni un alma fue capaz de pasar a su lado sin sentirse asfixiado. El príncipe abandonó los terrenos del castillo y usando su forma colosal, se dirigió lejos de ahí.</p><p>Varias ciudades tanto humanas como demoníacas reportaron una inmensa intención asesina en los alrededores que causó alarma a la multitud. El pánico provocado por ello se extendió por todos lados. Mas nadie sabía que solo era un adolescente que se culpaba por la posible muerte de su padre y el dolor de su madre, era la culpa que un joven príncipe que se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia y provocar que su pequeño hermano resultara huérfano. </p><p>Solo era un demonio joven que no era capaz de llorar para liberar su dolor y arrepentimiento. Bajo el firmamento estrellado como único testigo, el primer Príncipe de la Calamidad destruyó todo a su paso tratando encontrar la forma de liberar su dolor.</p><p>Cuando la mañana llegó junto a la tranquilidad que la noche se había llevado, el ambiente en el castillo de los demonios se mantenía fúnebre. Mientras que en los aposentos reales, Inuyasha empezó a despertar gracias a la claridad del día.</p><p>Como ya había pasado antes, Inuyasha despertó con los ojos hinchados y una jaqueca dolorosa. Estaba seguro de que su aspecto era tan terrible como el dolor que sentía. Pero, al darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo en la cama del Rey Demonio y usando el brazo del mismo como almohada, le hizo recordar la situación. Y con temor a no recibir respuesta, Inuyasha empezó a llamar al demonio que estaba acostado a su lado. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera a los insultos que soltó en un vano intento de hacerlo enojar.</p><p>Inuyasha se dió por vencido y retrocedió, no bajó de la cama pero tampoco dejó de mirar al Rey Demonio. Se veía tan etéreo como de costumbre, su expresión tranquila usual pero sus ojos cerrados le causaban un extraño malestar a Inuyasha. Pero, entre más doloroso empezaba a sentirse el sentimiento que estaba dominándolo, Inuyasha se dijo a sí mismo que no dejaría de pelear. Y mientras miraba al demonio con el ceño fruncido, Inuyasha recordó que estaba en un mundo en donde la magia era posible. Un lugar en donde una pequeña crema curaba heridas leves, en donde las personas con afinidad a la magia podían curar heridas graves y más, todo eso hizo que Inuyasha recordara que en su mundo también se mencionaba la magia en los libros. Al recordarlo, Inuyasha se armó de valor y se inclinó sobre el Rey Demonio, le dio un beso justo como los cuentos. Inuyasha colocó todas sus esperanzas en ese gesto, cuando sintió una mano conocida en su cintura, empezó a sentir como su beso era correspondido. </p><p>Por mucho que Inuyasha quiso apartarse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a ser libres mientras ese beso se volvía más profundo, Inuyasha agradeció a quien fuera que le escuchara, por haberle regresado una parte de su corazón.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha y el Rey Demonio protagonizaban una escena que no esperaron, era el primer beso que se daban pese a que ya tenían dos hijos. Inuyasha rompió el beso en el momento en que necesitó respirar y a pesar de eso, había empezado a jadear entre beso y beso. Una vez sentado, limpió su boca y aún perplejo, Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirar al Rey Demonio. El temido gobernante lucía el mismo vigor de siempre, no parecía haber estado al borde de la muerte. Inuyasha en ese momento pensó que quizá seguía durmiendo, mas su mano temblorosa se acercó al rostro del Rey Demonio y acunó su mejilla, estaba cálida. Esa acción hizo que el Rey Demonio cerrara los ojos y se recargara contra la mano de Inuyasha. </p><p>Inuyasha al ver la reacción del demonio, lo asoció con el comportamiento de un perro y tras meditarlo unos momentos, asumió que sería un algo común considerando su ascendencia canina. Pero tras unos segundos, Inuyasha apartó su mano como si le quemara el contacto y saltó hacia atrás casi cayendo al suelo. </p><p>―¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?. ―Gritó sacando la desesperación que todavía tenía acumulaba. ―¡Se supone que te estabas muriendo!.</p><p>―¿Qué te pasa a ti?. ―Repitió el Rey Demonio. ―¡Se supone que el que se estaba muriendo eras tú!. </p><p>Empezaron a gritarse por un rato, todo lo que había pasado fue revelado o al menos lo que Inuyasha pudo recordar. Inuyasha se enteró que Kagome había enviado a un mensajero con la orden de avisar al Rey Demonio lo que había pasado y sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Inuyasha según le había dicho un demonio que había dado el aviso de su ubicación. Al día siguiente, este volvió aún herido después de tantas batallas. Y sin pensárselo siquiera, fue en busca de su reina. Muy a su pesar, el Rey Demonio tuvo que llevar a su hijo. A su vez, Inuyasha le contó todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, ya sea en la ciudad humana en donde había convivido con el enemigo y lo que se habló en la sala de discusión. Los planteamientos de Kagome enfurecieron al rey, este ya tenía una orden dada con antelación respecto al destino de Inuyasha si llegaba a morir en batalla.</p><p>―Deja de llorar. ―Ordenó el Rey Demonio después de terminar de discutir. ―Se supone que eres más fuerte que yo.</p><p>―¿Quién está llorando, idiota?. ―Reclamó ahora Inuyasha. Cuando pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas aún manchaban sus mejillas. ―¿Como voy a ser más fuerte que tú? Si no fuera útil, ya te habrías desecho de mí.</p><p>―Cualquiera que haya tenido la osadía de insultarme, no ha vivido para contarlo. ―Dicho eso, el demonio se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse su usual armadura. </p><p>―Espera, ¿como es que sigues vivo? ¡Te vi agonizando! ¡Todos ya te daban por muerto!. ―De un momento a otro, Inuyasha cubrió su boca con evidente sorpresa. ―¿Acaso funcionó?.</p><p>―Se resolverá en la sala de discusiones. Vístete decente, el concejo nos espera.</p><p>Al escuchar esa frase, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y notó un cambio de ropa a su lado que le pertenecía. Mientras se vestía, Inuyasha volvió a repetir su pregunta que no fue contestada.</p><p>―La Reina de la Calamidad no recibe su título solo por ser la madre de las calamidades. ―Explicó el demonio. ―Su título conlleva a más que simplemente haber dado a luz a los príncipes.</p><p>―Habla más claro. ―Se quejó Inuyasha, el Rey Demonio llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz con notable irritación. Inuyasha estaba más que consciente que era el único que lo llevaba a esos extremos, empezaba a disfrutar eso. </p><p>―Si le digo a tu hijo que atente en contra de tu vida, ¿lo hará?. </p><p>Inuyasha paró en seco lo que hacía y con notable ira, contestó a lo dicho.</p><p>―¡Claro que no!. ―Gritó. ―¡Inu no Taisho jamás me haría daño!.</p><p>―¿Y si le pides que atente contra mí?.</p><p>Inuyasha no supo que contestar a esa pregunta. Estaba seguro que el primer príncipe jamás le haría daño y que buscaría la forma de protegerlo, lo había visto hacerlo. Pero también había visto que Inu no Taisho era capaz de desafiar al Rey Demonio por su causa, Inuyasha supo por boca de Kagome que el príncipe había tenido la intención de enfrentarse a su padre en su nombre. </p><p>―Cada príncipe será más poderoso que cualquier demonio y sus dones aplastarán al enemigo sin piedad. Nadie podría compararseles, unidos serán una fuerza maligna imparable. Y el único ser que será capaz de dominarlos es la Reina Humana de la Calamidad. Ella tendrá el dominio total de las calamidades. </p><p>El Rey Demonio terminó e Inuyasha igual, ambos empezaron a marcharse hacia la sala de discusiones. De un momento a otro, Inuyasha recibió una mirada que le hizo temblar, la ira del Rey Demonio hizo flaquear su voluntad.</p><p>―La razón por la cual no debías salir no era porque te tenemos prisionero, es por el poder que posees. Si un humano se entera de tu poder, te usaría como una llave para acceder a las calamidades y grandes problemas surgirán para nosotros. Tú eres la clave para nuestra salvación, pero también para nuestra derrota.</p><p>―¿Eres consciente de que podría usar a mi favor esta información para destruirte por todo lo que me has hecho?. ―Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo, desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar sus instintos de supervivencia. El Rey Demonio dio un par de pasos y su intensión asesina se disipó.</p><p>―No lo harás.</p><p>―¿No me crees capaz?. ―Soltó con ironía una vez calmado. Inuyasha supuso que estaba siendo subestimado. </p><p>―No, yo sé que no lo harías.</p><p>―¿A qué te refieres?. ―Inuyasha fue ignorado dado que el Rey Demonio había empezado a caminar tras decir su última frase. Lo siguió sin dejar de preguntarle por sus palabras.</p><p>Después de discutir por los pasillos, al menos Inuyasha, llegaron a la sala de discusiones. Inu no Taisho ya los esperaba y con él, el segundo príncipe. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que el príncipe no parecía sorprendido ante la vitalidad del Rey Demonio, supuso que algo había pasado justo antes de que despertara. Pero eso lo sabría durante la discusión, estaba realmente interesado en saberlo y el por qué de la presencia del segundo príncipe que no había dejado de manotear hacia su padre en búsqueda de ser alzado por él. Obviamente, el niño había sido ignorado al igual que Inuyasha que estaba en contra de que el pequeño estuviera en la discusión. Inuyasha sabía que ese lugar no era apto para Izaya considerando eventos pasados.</p><p>La familia real entró y los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos. El Rey Demonio se sentó a la cabeza, Inu no Taisho a su lado derecho e Inuyasha se sentó al izquierdo con el segundo príncipe en sus brazos. Los demás los imitaron y el ambiente se tornó tan pesado que nadie pudo alzar la mirada, todo provocado por el rey, ni siquiera Inuyasha se salvó de ello. La presión emitida por el Rey Demonio no afectó a los príncipes y el silencio en la sala era opacado por los balbuceos de Izaya quien trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de su padre.</p><p>―¿Cual era la orden que dí en caso de que muriera en batalla?. ―Comenzó el Rey Demonio. Su voz había sobresaltado a los presentes y la voz baja de Kagome respondió a su pregunta.</p><p>―Salvaguardar a la reina en un lugar seguro y hacer hasta lo imposible por regresarlo a su mundo... ―Los ancianos e Inuyasha temblaron ante el resoplido de su gobernante, Kagome continuó con su respuesta. ―Esa fue la voluntad de nuestro señor.</p><p>Las garras de la mano derecha del Rey Demonio rasgaron la mesa que había sido reemplazada con antelación, el sonido estridente empeoró el ambiente del lugar. </p><p>―Dejé una orden y deliberadamente la desobedecieron. ―El enfado en su voz era palpable, nadie contestó. ―No le pides a una madre que haga tal bajeza, ni siquiera en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué somos? ¿Bestias?. ―Una vez más, nadie se atrevió a contestar. Ni siquiera Inuyasha fue capaz de hablar, todos temían al aura de furia que el Rey Demonio estaba dejando ver.―Estamos buscando la libertad de nuestros hermanos, no nos volveremos codiciosos y egoístas como los humanos. Si algo así vuelve a suceder, no me culpen si mis garras se manchan de sangre.</p><p>Las discusiones comenzaron, el concejo se oponía a estar por debajo de un humano. Y muchos estaban más que sorprendidos por la actitud de su rey, ese demonio era capaz de sacrificarse por su gente si llegara el momento, mas en esa ocasión los amenazó con tal de proteger a un humano que ya había estado causando problemas desde su arribo. Eso último causó la indignación de los presentes. El ruido excesivo empezó a alterar a Izaya, Inuyasha se la pasó tratando de calmarlo y el príncipe estaba a la espera de alguna orden. Un «¡Silencio!» de parte del Rey Demonio trajo nuevamente la paz al lugar, finalmente aceptó alzar a su segundo hijo para que dejara de mostrar incomodidad ante el ruido y las presencias extrañas.</p><p>―Pasemos a temas de interés, me parece que ha quedado en claro mi orden. </p><p>Nadie podía dejar de ver al Rey Demonio sin estar perplejo, el demonio lucía tan amenazante como siempre pero la pequeña cría jugueteando con su cabello era algo inusual y nunca esperado. El Rey Demonio había empezado a tamborilear los dedos de su mano derecha contra la madera de la mesa, mientras su otra extremidad sostenía al niño. Inuyasha no entendía como era que alguien podía verse intimidante y adorable a la vez, por esa razón lamentaba no tener su teléfono para conservar ese momento.</p><p>Gracias a que el Rey Demonio sostenía a su hijo, su aura demoníaca se estabilizó y permitió a los demás tranquilizarse. Aunque seguían viendo como el segundo príncipe jaloneaba e incluso se llevaba a la boca los mechones blanco platinado de su padre. Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir su risa tras las anchas mangas de su ropa. El Rey Demonio terminó por carraspear para que las miradas se enfocaran en él y no en el niño.</p><p>―Los cité aquí para darles la noticia que nos beneficiará en demasía. Los príncipes han revelado al fin sus dones y realmente serán de ayuda. ―Las exclamaciones de sorpresa aparecieron y el Rey Demonio se levantó, el primer príncipe lo imitó. ―Inu no Taisho, el primer príncipe, destruyó la barrera mágica que protegía la ciudad humana que está al final del bosque. Y como todos sabemos, eso era imposible para nosotros.</p><p>El Rey Demonio contó sin detalles lo que había pasado, aunque muchos dijeron que todo había sido planeado por su reina para escapar, la mirada amenazante tanto de su rey como de su príncipe los calló. Inuyasha pudo notar por primera vez el verdadero orgullo del padre por su hijo, pudo ver que Inu no Taisho realmente estaba feliz sin dejarlo ver en su expresión. El Rey Demonio estaba elogiando el poder de su hijo e Inuyasha solo pudo sentirse orgulloso de Inu no Taisho, tanto que ignoró que muchos murmuraban en su contra. </p><p>La emoción de ver a Inu no Taisho siendo reconocido, no borró la curiosidad de Inuyasha al haber escuchado que ambos niños habían revelado el poder de su mezcla humana y demoníaca. Incluso, la curiosidad por haber visto que nadie se sorprendió al ver al Rey Demonio rebosante de vitalidad, seguía presente.</p><p><em>Continuará</em>...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reunión estaba en pleno apogeo, todos hablaban acerca del don del primer príncipe y lo mucho que beneficiaría a todos. Incluso se decidió que ya estaba listo para partir al frente de batalla, aunque hubo protestas por parte de Inuyasha, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A final de cuentas, los cinco Príncipes de la Calamidad habían nacido únicamente para ir a la guerra y luchar. Y antes de que el ambiente se tornara más agresivo, el Rey Demonio tomó la palabra. Ya había develado el don de su primer hijo, aún faltaba el del segundo.</p><p>―Y en cuanto al segundo príncipe, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de lo que hizo con exactitud. ―Todos lo miraron atentos, en un silencio que competía con las risas de Izaya al jugar con el cabello de su padre. ―El veneno no me permitía curarme, solo sentía que me quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. La cría hizo algo, quizá de manera inconsciente, que cambió todo. Lo único que sentí fue una energía que recorría mi cuerpo y no solo paraba el dolor que lo consumía, sino que me dio la fuerza para curarme. </p><p>―Eso es imposible, me aseguré de transmitirle la energía demoníaca para que pudiera regenerarse pero su cuerpo la rechazó, ¿como podría una cría tener una energía tan fuerte y similar a la suya, tanto que su cuerpo la aceptaría como propia?. ―Añadió Kagome.</p><p>―Porque esa cría es sangre de mi sangre y es uno de los hijos de la calamidad. ―Contestó con seriedad al ser interrumpido, eso calló toda palabra por parte de los demás miembros. Prosiguió con sus palabras. ―Al no haber más veneno consumiéndome, pude empezar a curarme por mí mismo. Si el segundo príncipe tiene como don un antídoto para contrarrestar el veneno mágico, tendremos la fuerza suficiente para combatir sus ataques. </p><p>Y una vez más, los murmullos aparecieron. Un don capaz de contrarrestar el arma más poderosa de los humanos, sería una gran ventaja. Que los príncipes hayan descubierto sus dones casi al mismo tiempo y que dichos dones fueran capaces de ir a la par contra los humanos, significaba que la suerte estaba sonriendole al reino demoníaco. Si el don de Izaya había salvado al Rey Demonio y erradicado una fuerte cantidad de veneno sin esfuerzo o daño para la cría, muchos especularon que su poder sería aún más poderoso cuando trajeran su consciencia justo como al primer príncipe. Las ansias por ver hasta que punto podrían explotar ese don en conjunto con el del primer príncipe, no hicieron más que aumentar. Luego de un par más de palabras que para Inuyasha eran sinsentidos, la sala se fue vaciando. Claramente, hubo castigos para los que apoyaron la anterior idea de Kagome y para la misma hechicera.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha estuvo a punto de retirarse, fue retenido por el Rey Demonio. No protestó, aún tenía muchas dudas que resolver y aunque le había quedado claro que aquel beso no había sido el causante de su despertar, quedaron ciertas dudas al aire. Por ello, Inuyasha entregó a Izaya a las damas que lo cuidaban e hizo que incluso Inu no Taisho se retirara. </p><p>―¿Qué fue lo de antes?. ―Inició el Rey Demonio. Inuyasha supo que se refería a aquel beso, gracias a la pregunta repentina desvió la mirada al suelo y jugueteó con sus dedos.</p><p>―En mi mundo, los libros mencionan algunas cosas relacionadas con la magia. En uno de ellos mencionaba acerca de un hechizo que se rompía con un... con eso. ―Inuyasha no fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra correcta, la vergüenza y el orgullo pudieron más.</p><p>―Entiendo. ―Se limitó a contestar. Antes de que el Rey Demonio empezara a marcharse, Inuyasha recordó sus dudas y lo detuvo.</p><p>―¿Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso cuando te llame?. ―Susurró Inuyasha después de un momento, alzó la mirada por primera vez. Cuando vio al Rey Demonio asentir, recordó la desesperación que sintió cuando sus llamados no fueron contestados.</p><p>―Desperté poco antes del amanecer, pero aún no terminaba de curarme. Cuando la hechicera vino por el segundo príncipe un rato antes de que despertaras, yo ya estaba completamente recuperado. ―Contestó sin tomarle importancia. ―Mandé a convocar a todos, aunque los príncipes fueron los primeros en saberlo.</p><p>Pero Inuyasha había dejado de escuchar lo que el Rey Demonio decía, porque realmente había tenido miedo. Inuyasha tuvo miedo de que el Rey Demonio muriera por su causa, incluso sintió una gran agonía al no recibir respuesta. Inuyasha realmente había pensado que el demonio frente a él había muerto y cuando eso pasó, sintió una inexplicable soledad que lo asfixiaba a tal punto que deseaba intercambiar su lugar. Mas escuchar que esa escena había sido una farsa, la rabia y el dolor aparecieron al instante. Inuyasha sintió que su dolor era una burla para el Rey Demonio, que ese hombre solo se había burlado de él con algo tan delicado.</p><p>―¿Y dejaste que pensara que habías muerto? ¿Acaso soy una burla para ti?.―La ira en su voz había sido evidente. ―¡Eres un imbécil!. </p><p>Le dijo antes de abandonar del lugar dando un portazo al salir, Inuyasha planeaba encerrarse en su habitación para quitarse ese trago amargo que una muerte de un conocido podría haber traído. Y por mucho que le alegrara que no haya resultado en la muerte del Rey Demonio, le dolía pensar que sus sentimientos hayan sido pisoteados sin piedad. Mientras caminaba a su lugar, Inuyasha con una risa amarga se recordó que no importaba lo que pensara o sintiera, solo era un objeto que sería desechado una vez se acabara su uso.</p><p>Y en cuanto al Rey Demonio, no había contestado a las palabras de Inuyasha. Él también se preguntó porque había dejado que Inuyasha lo llamara en vano y lo besara. No pudo entender su propio comportamiento, porque había despertado con Inuyasha durmiendo a su lado. Y no solo eso, su reina abrazaba al príncipe mientras su rostro durmiente estaba en su dirección, esa escena después de una dolorosa tortura había levantado sus ánimos, en verdad habían parecido una familia. Solo por eso no se había atrevido a despertar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera cuando el príncipe despertó. Por eso tuvo que echar a la hechicera que lo había visto con bien y que prácticamente había saltado a sus brazos, junto con el príncipe. Estaba seguro que si no le hubiera cubierto la boca con la mano, sus agudos gritos habrían despertado a Inuyasha.</p><p>Y eso lo llevaba al principio; Inuyasha estaba molesto con él, otra vez, cuando ni siquiera sabía que pasaba con sí mismo. El Rey Demonio simplemente llevó su mano al rostro y lo talló, tampoco podía entender el comportamiento de ese humano arisco que decía odiarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía. Suspiró para sí mismo y decidió hacer algo más productivo que pensar en tonterías. Y cuando salió de la sala, un par de doncellas estaban tras la hechicera. La mujer traía consigo una bandeja cubierta, por el olor indicaba que era comida recién preparada. </p><p>―Llévate eso, no quiero comer. ―Ordenó y procedió a marcharse, la hechicera se interpuso.</p><p>―Los guardias me dijeron que la reina se marchó sumamente furioso y mascullando algunas maldiciones hacia usted. ¿Que fue lo que le hizo esta vez?.</p><p>―No tengo porque darte explicaciones. ―Se cruzó de brazos, pero la hechicera solo entrecerró los ojos. Los guardias y mujeres que los rodeaban, se marcharon tras eso. ―Siempre está gruñendo y no olvidemos el odio que me tiene, ¿por qué asumes que yo le hice algo?. ―Terminó con decir, muy a su pesar, siempre hacía lo que ella quería.</p><p>―Pues que rara manera de odiar tiene Inuyasha. ―La hechicera empezó a caminar y sin saber porqué, el temido rey la siguió. ―Mira que velar por alguien a quien odia, estar a su lado en todo momento y sin importarle sus propias heridas, incluso llorar por él. Si yo te odiara, te habría enviado a pudrirte en un rincón.</p><p>Cuando dejaron de ser amo y subordinado, el Rey Demonio le contó lo que había pasado mientras él e Inuyasha estuvieron solos en la sala de discusiones y en su habitación. La mujer tomó el tono casual que utilizaban cuando estaban a solas, también escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpir, hasta que llegó su turno de hablar.</p><p>―A veces me pregunto porque ellos terminan por amarte tanto, si eres un idiota. ―Murmuró para sí misma, ignorando el gruñido a su lado. Caminaron hasta llegar a una intersección y la hechicera le entregó al demonio la bandeja. ―Inuyasha estuvo tan ocupado odiándote que no ha comido nada desde que llegaron, quizá lleva un día entero sin probar alimento. Y como ya sabrás, los humanos necesitan alimentarse con mayor frecuencia que nosotros. Ve y no lo arruines.</p><p>Dicho eso, la mujer se perdió entre los pasillos sin darle tiempo al Rey demonio de dar una orden. Porque el Rey Demonio no podía hacer un trabajo tan banal como ese, su deber era velar por su nación y no soportar las pataletas de un humano tan complicado. Pero terminó por hacerlo muy a su pesar.</p><p>Inuyasha estando en su habitación había atacado a puños su almohada, sacando la frustración que sentía y había funcionado. Cuando se tiró a la cama estando calmado, se dedicó a pensar en ese beso y lo mucho que significó para él. Incluso se preguntó si no había exagerado su comportamiento al confrontar al Rey Demonio. Pero se repitió que estaba en su derecho de enojarse, ese demonio había tocado una fibra sensible en su persona.</p><p>―Ese tipo... si solo no fuera tan él. ―Gruñó, mas se dio cuenta de lo obvio. ―Pero sería raro si fuera distinto.</p><p>Aún estando contradiciéndose, Inuyasha escuchó golpes en la puerta. Convencido de que se trataba de alguna doncella, se levantó a abrir. Cuando vio al causante de su mal humor frente a él, Inuyasha sintió unas inmensas ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, no lo hizo sabiendo lo fácil que resultaría para el demonio simplemente derribar la puerta y comenzar un nuevo escándalo. Adjuntando también que estaba lo suficientemente cansado emocionalmente para siquiera pensar en armar otra pelea. Simplemente respiró hondo y reunió la poca paciencia que tenía.</p><p>―¿Qué quieres?. ―Trató de que su voz no saliera filosa, pero falló en el intento. El demonio solo le tendió una bandeja e Inuyasha se preguntó el motivo por el cual el rey de los demonios estaba haciendo un trabajo tan denigrante para su título. ―No tengo hambre.</p><p>El Rey Demonio no contestó y entró a la habitación pese a las protestas de Inuyasha. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se sentó. Después de un firme «come», Inuyasha supo que el Rey Demonio se estaba comportando más extraño que de costumbre y que no se iría hasta ser obedecido. Tuvo que contar mentalmente para no perder la paciencia y se sentó, una vez que Inuyasha probó la comida, empezó a devorarla con avidez. Ni siquiera se había sentido hambriento hasta ese momento, en medio de su comida, sonrió disimuladamente. No podía estar enojado teniendo una buena y caliente comida, aunque haya sida traída por obligación. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada del Rey Demonio.</p><p>Esa era su primera comida juntos, aunque solo Inuyasha estuviera comiendo, sin pelear. Inuyasha supuso que ese era un gran paso para empezar a llevarse bien, mas era la calma momentánea que hablaba por él. Por ello simplemente disfrutó del silencio y la paz después de los desastrosos días que vivió, ya vería que hacer con el demonio que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras en los aposentos de la respetada Reina Humana de la Calamidad, tanto la Reina Humana y el Rey Demonio seguían observándose sin añadir palabra, todo comenzaba a volverse incomodo. Inuyasha estando cansado del silencio y aún lleno de dudas, decidió hablar. Desvío su mirada hacia su plato y revolvió el contenido con delicadeza.</p><p>―Cuando recibiste el ataque, ¿sabías que podrías morir?. </p><p>El Rey Demonio solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, se recargó sobre su silla sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando Inuyasha iba a darse por vencido, el hombre habló.</p><p>―Lo suponía. ―Se limitó a decir. </p><p>―¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?. ―Inuyasha alzó la mirada, el demonio seguía en la misma posición. ―Muchos dependen de ti, te necesitan. Yo solo soy un huérfano al que nadie extrañará. Solo estoy aquí porque me necesitan, pero si muriera en este lugar, bien podrías usar la magia que están reuniendo para traer a una mujer que no cause tantos problemas como yo.</p><p>El Rey Demonio volvió a permanecer en silencio, mas abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a la puerta, Inuyasha podría jurar que parecía olfatear el ambiente. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decir unas palabras.</p><p>―Muchos dependen de mí, pero podría ser reemplazado por uno de mis herederos y a nadie le importaría. ―Se acercó a la puerta y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha. ―Abre los ojos y date cuenta de lo que tienes.</p><p>Cuando el Rey Demonio abrió la puerta, Inuyasha pudo ver a Inu no Taisho cargando a su hermano y con la intención de haber querido tocar. El rey se marchó e Inuyasha logró entender el significado de sus palabras. Aunque deseara negarlo, Inuyasha empezaba a darse cuenta de que las palabras del Rey Demonio siempre acertaban. Al ver a los niños, simplemente aceptó a Izaya y lo mimó. Después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte y gracias a las palabras del Rey Demonio, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que necesitaba crearles buenos recuerdos a los príncipes y más aún a Inu no Taisho quien empezaría a tener un entrenamiento especial para poder partir junto a su padre a la batalla.</p><p>Después de unos días en los que la rutina volvió a su curso, el primer príncipe ejercía un entrenamiento más riguroso y siendo supervisado por su padre, mientras que el segundo príncipe seguía con su dieta mágica, además ya era capaz de decirle algunos balbuceos a Inuyasha y gatear. Inuyasha había descubierto que el segundo príncipe tenía el doble de energía de su hermano y que ese niño no lo dejaría descansar gracias a lo inquieto que era. Era una apacible calma la que reinaba en el castillo de los demonios, pero solo sería momentánea.</p><p>Desde que Izaya había ayudado a la recuperación del Rey Demonio, el niño se había vuelto un poco más apegado al padre. Inuyasha tenía que estar presente cuando el niño lloraba por su padre y debía llevarlo con él, afortunadamente el demonio nunca rechazó a su hijo pero tampoco lo aceptó. Simplemente lo alzaba durante un rato y luego lo devolvía una vez se volvía más pesado el trabajo. Inuyasha había deseado una cámara en varias ocasiones al ver la convivencia entre el Rey Demonio y el segundo príncipe, estaba seguro que no se repetiría y que quizá habían formado un vínculo sin darse cuenta. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha había llevado al segundo príncipe al área de entrenamiento para que pasara tiempo con su padre. Pero al llegar y ver a un pequeño diablillo con el semblante nervioso mientras el Rey Demonio leía unas extrañas hojas, le hizo ver a Inuyasha que quizá no era un buen momento para molestar al señor de los demonios. Y cuando se quiso alejar, Izaya empezó a balbucear tratando de llamar a su padre. </p><p>Cuando el Rey Demonio soltó sin cuidado los documentos que leía y dejaba al pequeño demonio de ojos saltones balbuceando, Inuyasha no pudo siquiera pensar en escapar. Pero la mirada seria del demonio hizo que se llenara de incertidumbre.</p><p>―¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.</p><p>―Ataques masivos por parte de los humanos y revueltas por parte de mi gente. ―Contestó mientras cargaba al niño que no dejaba de manotear hacia él. ―Se corrió el rumor de que morí y eso ha causado el pánico entre los civiles, se han alzado en armas para combatir y eso solo está causando muertes innecesarias. Es necesario ir y detener esta masacre, así que partiremos al alba. </p><p>―¿Cuanto tardarán?.</p><p>―Volveré para cumplir mi deber.</p><p>―¡No puedes marcharte por tanto tiempo!. ―Exclamó Inuyasha mientras miraba al niño tocando las marcas faciales del Rey Demonio con diversión. El rey volvería cuando la concepción del tercer príncipe tendría que llevarse a cabo y eso traería una gran consecuencia. ―Si te vas ahora, Izaya no te recordará. Para nosotros será un mes, pero para Izaya será la mitad de su vida.</p><p>Izaya no recordaría a su padre porque durante el tiempo que el Rey Demonio estuviera fuera, crecería rápidamente y todas sus memorias quedarían en el olvido. No recordaría que amaba estar junto a su padre y jugar con él pese a que lo único que hacía el hombre era observarlo. Se haría mayor por la fuerza y ese lazo creado durante la niñez se iría desvaneciendo solo quedando el respeto hacia su rey padre. Inuyasha no deseaba ver eso, quería que los niños fueran afectuosos con su padre y viceversa, así no se preocuparía cuando tuviera que marcharse.</p><p>―¿Pretendes que me quede solo a observar como mueren mis hermanos?. ―Inuyasha se mantuvo callado ante la pregunta, sin saber que responder. ―No puedes ganar sin dar algo a cambio. </p><p>―Pero... ―Inuyasha lo pensó un poco y la culpa empezó a invadirlo, todo había pasado por su causa y había dicho que asumiría las consecuencias. ―¡Si me enseñas a usar una espada, podría ayudar!.</p><p>Inuyasha espero alguna reacción y como solía pasar siempre, no obtuvo ninguna. Mas el Rey Demonio afianzó el agarre del segundo príncipe con una sola mano y la otra fue a parar a su cinturón, desfundó su arma de un solo movimiento. El demonio le tendió su espada a Inuyasha y en cuanto la recibió, Inuyasha no fue capaz de levantarla y terminó cayendo por el excesivo peso. El Rey Demonio lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. Y antes de que empezara a quejarse y recriminarse, el Rey Demonio le dirigió la palabra.</p><p>―Te necesito aquí y a salvo. ―Explicó. ―Alguien debe cuidar al reino desde aquí.</p><p>Ante la mirada del Rey Demonio, Inuyasha no supo que contestar. Solo supo que una vez más tendría el imperio demoníaco bajo su cargo y si no podría ayudar luchando, ayudaría a las víctimas de la revuelta que provocó. Inuyasha recibió a Izaya pese a las protestas del niño y dejó que el Rey Demonio empezara a prepararse, partirían pronto y era necesario que el pequeño se hiciera a la idea de que su padre no volvería hasta que él fuera mayor. Inuyasha se mantuvo tratando de callar el llanto del segundo príncipe y se encargó de buscar a Inu no Taisho, él también se iría y no lo vería en mucho tiempo, no podía hacerse a la idea de que el primer príncipe quien era un niño a sus ojos, viera la crueldad del mundo en el que vivía. Inuyasha aún no podía aceptar que ese mundo no era como el suyo, que la guerra estaba en puerta y que los niños serían usados para pararla. Muy en el fondo, Inuyasha temía por Inu no Taisho y por el Rey Demonio, no deseaba ver más muertes.</p><p>Mientras el Rey Demonio preparaba a las tropas y aseguraba el castillo, todo el ambiente se mantuvo agitado. Desde que se había sabido la debilidad del Rey Demonio, el pánico había aumentado entre los demonios y los humanos empezaban a aprovechar esa situación. Y el señor de los demonios no dejaría que hubieran más muertes en su nombre, iría y le demostraría a su gente que seguía mejor que nunca. Llevaría consigo a una de las cinco armas que usarían en contra de los humanos y demostraría que el reino demoníaco tenía esperanza de ir a la par contra los humanos, incluso de ganar si los dones de sus futuros hijos resultaban tan beneficiosos como los del primero y segundo.</p><p>Llegó la hora de partir, todos estaban a las puertas del castillo despidiendo a los que marcharían, despedidas quizá eternas. Kagome y Rin se despedían del Rey Demonio e Inuyasha lo hacía con el primer príncipe, Izaya dormía en su habitación ajeno a las despedidas para evitar su llanto. Ver a Inu no Taisho con armadura, un arma en su espalda y cinturón, le hicieron ver la realidad de ese mundo a Inuyasha. Por ello, lo tomó de los hombros y sintiendo un nudo molesto en la garganta, se dirigió a él.</p><p>―Ten cuidado, esta vez será diferente a tus entrenamientos. Todos intentarán hacerte daño por miedo, pero confío que sabrás manejarlo. ―Inevitablemente, Inuyasha abrazó a Inu no Taisho, extrañándolo pese a que aún no había partido. Ese niño era la primera persona a la que le había tomado un afecto genuino en ese mundo. ―Por favor, vuelve a salvo y no te separes de tu padre, él te cuidará la espalda.</p><p>―Obedeceré sus ordenes, madre. ―Inu no Taisho correspondió las muestras de afecto que su madre le mostraba, recibiendo sus palabras como una orden que instintivamente cumpliría para no dañarle. ―Volveremos.</p><p>Inuyasha dejó libre a su hijo y lo vio partir hasta el frente, luego de que el príncipe se marchara, el Rey Demonio se paró frente a él. A Inuyasha le pareció que el Rey Demonio quería decir algo, aunque también parecía esperar algo de él. A pesar de todo y por mera educación, o eso se dijo, Inuyasha decidió despedirse de él también.</p><p>―Procura no morir. ―Tras sus palabras, dejó de escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor. Inuyasha vio a Kagome a unos metros de él con la sorpresa en su rostro e incluso ofendida por su comentario. Miró al Rey Demonio, este seguía con la misma expresión.</p><p>―Procura no destruir el lugar. ―Respondió.</p><p>La extraña despedida hizo reír a Inuyasha, todos a excepción del Rey Demonio miraron extrañados a su reina. Una vez calmado, Inuyasha dejó de lado el miedo y la preocupación que lo consumían gracias a esa interacción. Sonrió y miró al demonio frente a él.</p><p>―Vuelvan a salvo y cuida de Inu no Taisho. ―El Rey Demonio asintió ante su pedido. </p><p>Inuyasha miró como todos partían, como los demonios avanzaban a una nueva batalla y como los restantes entraban. Se quedó meditando sobre lo que seguía, una vez más tenía el mando de reino demoníaco bajo el título que odiaba y tenía un niño que criar. Inuyasha estaba viviendo demasiadas cosas, algunas que una persona normal no viviría y se estaba acostumbrando en contra de su voluntad. Dirigir se estaba volviendo algo natural para él y no quería que pasara, no quería acostumbrarse a dirigir un imperio mientras esperaba con anhelo al legitimo gobernante. Inuyasha simplemente quería que todo acabara y poder volver a la normalidad, pero eso aún estaba lejos de llegar. Por ahora cumpliría con su labor y se encargaría de que Izaya no olvidara a su padre, Inuyasha se encargaría de salvaguardar a todos hasta que el Rey Demonio volviera victorioso y confiaba en que lo haría.</p><p>Mientas tanto, el ejército demoníaco se movilizó siguiendo a su líder convertido en un gran perro. Algunos volaron, corrieron o se transformaron, pero todos avanzaron con la convicción de proteger a los que dejaban atrás de un inminente fin y para que la historia no se repitiera. Con la confianza de que una de las Cinco Calamidades los acompañaba, la moral de los demonios estaba en lo alto. Con los avances que el primer príncipe demostró y con el fortalecimiento de su recién descubierto don, podrían tener una batalla más pareja en contra de los humanos. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde que el Rey Demonio y el primer príncipe había partido a la batalla, las cosas solo se habían complicado para el reino de los demonios. Desde demonios atacando humanos solo para terminar muriendo por los llamados exterminadores y humanos atacando las pequeñas aldeas demoníacas causando incontables muertes para ambos bandos. Tanto humanos como demonios terminaron muriendo o sin hogar, pero con la llegada de su líder, todo empezaría a calmarse. Pero en el castillo del Rey Demonio, las cosas seguían tan tensas como al principio.</p><p>Inuyasha quien ejercía su labor como el líder, debía ayudar a los refugiados y heridos de las tantas batallas por territorio. Debía reubicar a los civiles que acudían a él por ayuda y encontrar formas viables de que no se volviera un caos. Y no solo eso, el concejo parecía olvidar que su reina tenía limitaciones por pertenecer a la raza humana. En varias ocasiones Inuyasha no había probado alimento o dormido por tratar de hallar soluciones a los problemas que se habían formado. Muchos olvidaban que a diferencia de los demonios, su Reina Humana tenía necesidades diferentes. Pero Inuyasha nunca se quejó, todo lo hacía por deber y a pesar de eso, siempre hacía tiempo para Izaya.</p><p>Con el pasar de los días, el segundo príncipe iba creciendo. Al principio había resentido la lejanía de su padre pero como el tiempo pasaba rápidamente en él, empezaba a olvidarlo. Aún así, Inuyasha encontraba tiempo para ver a Izaya cada noche y relatarle historias acerca de su padre, deseando que no lo olvidara. Antes de que el príncipe durmiera, Inuyasha le contaba alguna anécdota del padre y al niño le gustaba escucharlo. No importaba cuan cansado o hastiado estuviera, Inuyasha siempre tenía algo que contar para el segundo príncipe y ver la gran sonrisa del pequeño hacía que su esfuerzo valiera la pena. Incluso Kagome se les había unido al ver las intenciones de Inuyasha, ella solía contar cosas simples pero agradables acerca de su convivencia con el rey. Pero siempre evitaba hablar de su niñez y su pasado lejano, en algunas ocasiones Inuyasha terminaba con más preguntas que respuestas. No preguntó acerca de sus dudas por mucha curiosidad que tuviera.</p><p>Cuando Izaya se volvió un adolescente, ya no recordaba su convivencia con el Rey Demonio. Pero gracias a las historias que Kagome e Inuyasha le contaban, había desarrollado una gran admiración por su padre y unas inmensas ansias por que el mes llegara a su fin. Como Inu no Taisho lo había hecho en su momento, Izaya también empezó a esforzarse al máximo para alcanzar a su hermano y enorgullecer a su padre. Pero a diferencia de su hermano, Izaya era bastante vivaz y enérgico, tanto que solía hacer enojar a sus tutores e instructores de combate. Para Kagome, Izaya era una copia exacta de Inuyasha y ansiaba ver la reacción del rey al notarlo. Porque Izaya solía hacer lo que le venía en gana y no respetar la autoridad, justo como Inuyasha lo hacía. Y en cuanto a su don, Izaya se volvió el primer discípulo de Kagome para aprender el arte de la magia curativa con los conocimientos de una hechicera que solo había sido superada por su maestra y su antecesora.</p><p>Gracias al entrenamiento intensivo, Izaya demostró que su don era la curación y que podía curar heridas graves. Su poder curativo era incluso más fuerte que el veneno creado por los magos y que podía hacer que su don curara varios demonios a la vez sin esfuerzo. Justo en ese momento, Izaya entrenaba en el patio de entrenamiento. Planeaba curar a los guardias que había herido durante el combate.</p><p>Cuando todos vieron al príncipe juntar sus manos en un gesto solemne, que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de un torrente extraño de viento y extender sus manos en un solo movimiento, la matriz mágica que se formó a sus pies curó a todo el que estuviera encima. Todo aquel que estuviera sobre la luz dorada que emitía la magia curativa del segundo príncipe, terminaba renovado y sin ni un ápice de heridas. Luego de mucho entrenar y que tuviera una buena base, el príncipe pudo curar a sus congéneres de manera más eficiente y sin tener la necesidad de tocarlos para hacerlo. Gracias a eso, Izaya tenía un poco de respeto dado que nadie lo respetaba como a su hermano mayor. Izaya no conocía a su hermano pero era evidente que era sumamente respetado, eso solo ampliaba sus ansias de conocerlo y corroborar con sus propios ojos si era tan genial como lo pintaban. Luego de un rato entrenando y haciendo enojar a Jaken, su tutor, Izaya decidió que era buen momento para recibir algo de atención de su madre.</p><p>―Abuelo, iré a ver a mi madre. ―Lanzó a un lado la espada que usaba sin cuidado.</p><p>―¡No puedes ir a molestar a la reina cuando te venga en gana, mocoso mimado!.</p><p>―¿No?. ―Río y empezó a correr hacia el castillo. ―¡Solo observame, abuelo!.</p><p>―¡Que no soy tu abuelo!. ―Chilló el pequeño demonio mientras agitaba su báculo de madera. Izaya se perdió en la distancia sin prestarle atención. ―Espero que el amo bonito regrese pronto, este mocoso nos volverá locos a todos.</p><p>Mientras Jaken hacía que los guardias limpiaran el desastre que ocasionó el segundo príncipe, Inuyasha estaba en la sala del trono buscando la manera de resolver un nuevo desafío. Como lo había predicho antes, los humanos empezaron a golpear sus puntos débiles. Inuyasha tuvo que buscar una nueva forma de obtener víveres para el reino demoníaco sin que los demonios menores murieran de hambre dado que los humanos empezaron a envenenar las tierras de cultivo. Los productores de alimento habían sido atacados y se preveía una gran escasez de alimentos, las familias serían las más afectadas y las fuerzas armadas.</p><p>Inuyasha masajeó sus sienes ante su dolor de cabeza mientras escuchaba las ideas de la hechicera y las de más miembros del concejo. No había dormido en dos días y apenas había probado bocado, estaba cansado y por más que buscaba oportunidad para retirarse, aparecía un nuevo problema que se lo impedía. Realmente era difícil ser un buen gobernante, pensó Inuyasha para sus adentros. Y como si los problemas dentro de la sala no fueran suficientes, Inuyasha escuchó un escándalo afuera del lugar. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y suspiró con frustración; estaba cansado, estresado, hambriento y furioso, no deseaba ver a Izaya en ese momento o temía descargar todo eso con él. Inuyasha tuvo que contar mentalmente y serenarse, luego de eso pudo permitir la entrada al segundo príncipe.</p><p>―¿Pasó algo para que hayas interrumpido tus entrenamientos, Izaya?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha. Los ancianos del concejo solo atinaron a guardar silencio y mirar mal la interrupción.</p><p>―Yo solo... ―Izaya miró el suelo y rascó su nuca, río de manera nerviosa ante la pregunta. Se sentía demasiado infantil con su acción y más al escuchar los susurros. ―Quería verlo, ayer no pudimos reunirnos como en días anteriores.</p><p>―¿Y qué esperabas, niño?. ―Se adelantó uno de los demonios presentes. ―Estamos en plena guerra, los problemas son cada vez mayores. Nuestra reina debe enfocarse en su gente, tiene responsabilidades que cumplir en vez de perder el tiempo. </p><p>―¿Que podría saber? Es solo un cachorro. Mientras su hermano está luchando valientemente, este niño no hace más que jugar y evadir sus responsabilidades. ―Habló otro. </p><p>Varios más se unieron soltando comentarios cargados de ironía y su claro apoyo hacia el primer príncipe, Kagome solo empezó a hacer señales a sus compañeros para que se callaran. Mientras aquellos ancianos hacían que el segundo príncipe se cohibiera y deseara huir del lugar, estaban alimentando las ansias asesinas de una criatura más peligrosa que todos ellos juntos y eso lo tenía en claro la hechicera. Kagome supo que estaban perdidos cuando a alguien se le ocurrió llamar «débil» a Izaya de manera despectiva.</p><p>―¡Si no quieren que rueden cabezas aquí, será mejor que todos cierren la maldita boca!. ―El grito de Inuyasha los había callado a todos. Izaya solo pudo mirarlo embelesado, como si fuera un dios de la guerra capaz de imponer respeto con su presencia, justo así se imaginaba a su padre. ―¡Recuerden que este niño es el segundo príncipe y una de las calamidades! Izaya merece tanto respeto como su hermano, ¡él fue quien salvó a su rey de la muerte! ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaron? ¡Este niño les salvará el trasero, ustedes deberían besar el suelo bajo sus pies!. ―Hubo un silencio absoluto. ―Si vuelvo a escuchar que denigran a mi hijo, ¡haré que les arranquen la lengua! No olviden quien está a cargo.</p><p>Inuyasha sentía que se desmayaría ante su gran ira, se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar. Se levantó de su lugar y le indicó a Izaya que saliera del lugar, no deseaba que siguiera rodeado de esas indeseables personas. Nadie fue capaz de retener a la Reina de la Calamidad, dejaron que se marchara y Kagome retomó la plática, aunque todos se mantuvieron tensos. Inuyasha e Izaya terminaron en el patio, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Inuyasha se había permitido recargarse contra él y cerrar los ojos, lo necesitaba. </p><p>―Lamento causar tantas molestias. ―Susurró Izaya y terminó sentándose contra Inuyasha. Hablaba en general, aquellas palabras dichas por el concejo le habían afectado. </p><p>―No hagas caso a lo que digan esos idiotas, la mitad de lo que dicen es útil y la otra mitad es basura sin sentido. ―Contestó sin abrir los ojos, usó sus brazos como almohada. ―Pero ellos no son nadie para hablar de ese modo sobre ti, así que no dudes en venir a verme cuando eso pase.</p><p>―¿Qué habría dicho el primer hermano si hubiera estado en esta situación?.</p><p>―Nada, tu hermano no suele hablar demasiado. ―Inuyasha se dedicó a recordar como Inu no Taisho era capaz de doblegar al concejo sin necesidad de decir más de una oración. ―Simplemente los habría mirado y con eso habría sido suficiente para callarlos o si no, destruir algo para demostrar su fuerza y lo que podría pasar si seguían molestándolo.</p><p>―El primer hermano es asombroso, quisiera ser como él. ―Masculló. ―Me gustaría ser tan fuerte y valiente como él.</p><p>―Inu no Taisho es fuerte gracias a su propio esfuerzo, él también tuvo sus momentos en los que tenía miedo y deseaba ocultarse. No es malo tener miedo, todos tememos a algo pero solo los valientes son capaces de enfrentarse a todo con sus miedos a cuestas. Inu no Taisho tenía miedo de decepcionar a tu padre y por esa razón se esforzó lo suficiente para demostrarle que era fuerte, solo así pudo llegar al nivel suficiente para pelear a su lado. ―Inuyasha abrió los ojos y miró a Izaya con una pequeña sonrisa cansada. ―No te rindas y verás que no solo alcanzarás a tu hermano, si no que también serás capaz de pelear a su lado. Ustedes serán imparables y seguirán siendo nuestro mayor orgullo.</p><p>Inuyasha no esperó que Izaya se levantará de golpe de su lugar, que gritara «gracias por sus palabras, me prepararé para conocerlos» y que saliera rumbo al patio de entrenamiento. Sin duda este niño era peculiar, pero era más extraño que poco a poco, la idea de llamarlo «hijo» no sonaba tan mal como al principio. Inuyasha pudo empezar a notar que con el pasar del tiempo, la idea de ser madre empezaba a sonar tan natural en él y que ya no le molestaba la idea de que los niños lo llamaran así. Los niños lo estaban cambiando demasiado rápido, ese lugar le estaba afectando más de lo que debería y a pesar de que ese cambio empezara a aterrarle, una pequeña parte de su corazón se estaba aferrando a él, a ese lugar y al sentimiento que le provocaban sus amigos, sus poco a poco reconocidos hijos y una pequeñísima parte, a sus raras interacciones con el Rey Demonio. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya quedaban pocos días para el regreso del Rey Demonio, las cosas seguían tan críticas como al principio. Inuyasha estaba seguro que ese «No destruyas el lugar», se había ido al demonio. A pesar de que las acciones de sus congéneres no eran culpa suya, Inuyasha realmente quería arreglar sus desastrosos ataques. No quería partir a su mundo sin haber dejado un lugar seguro para los niños. Y si Izaya había dejado de tontear para tomar más responsabilidades para con su gente, Inuyasha seguiría su ejemplo y no se rendiría.</p><p>Mientras una nueva junta se realizaba y Kagome hacía un reporte acerca de los daños, Inuyasha había empezado a divagar en su mente. Pensaba en el cargamento de abastecimiento que había enviado a las tropas, en la seguridad de aquellos que estaban en las líneas enemigas y en como todo se estaba volviendo tan familiar. Inuyasha solo divagó en las injusticias de la guerra, dándose cuenta que los inocentes eran quienes salían más afectados. Miles de civiles morían o terminaban sin hogar, fueran humanos o demonios. Cinco niños lucharían y se mancharían las manos de sangre sin siquiera haber cumplido un año de vida, Inuyasha cada vez estaba más tenso ante la cruda realidad en la que obligatoriamente era partícipe. </p><p>Guerras y hambrunas, algo que no distaba de su mundo, pero tal parecía que eso era algo natural en cualquier lugar. Inuyasha solo miró distraídamente los daños que la ambición por poder había ocasionado, sobre la posible hambruna que azotaría al reino demoníaco y las cientos de bajas que habría. Lastimosamente, serían niños los que murieran más rápido. Los demonios al haber sido humanos en tiempos pasados, tenían las mismas necesidades que los humanos comunes solo que un demonio podía pasar semanas sin probar alimento o dormir y no le pasaría nada, pero los pequeños eran diferentes y eso era lo que Inuyasha temía. El cargamento de víveres que habían enviado a las tropas, sería el último que enviarían dado que ya no se permitían más. Cuando Inuyasha decidió dejar de pensar en catástrofes que no hacían más que aumentar la ansiedad y el estrés que lo agobiaban, desvió sus pensamientos hacia sus hijos sin poderlo evitar. </p><p>Los avances que Izaya mostraba en pocos días, habían enorgullecido a Inuyasha. Pensar en que Inu no Taisho se volvió un guerrero capaz de pelear codo a codo con el demonio más poderoso que existía. «Y aún son bebés», pensó Inuyasha para sí. Ese pensamiento lo hizo levantarse de golpe, sorprendió a los presentes.</p><p>―¡Eso es! ¡Los niños son la respuesta!. ―Exclamó Inuyasha. ―¿Con cuantos territorios de cultivo disponemos?. </p><p>―Solo queda el territorio que su alteza mandó a hacer hace poco. ―Contestó uno. ―Pero no podemos hacer uso de él porque los cultivos no están listos. </p><p>―Entiendo. ―Murmuró Inuyasha. Volteó a ver a Kagome, una nueva idea empezaba a maquinarse en su mente. ―La poción que me das a mí y a los niños, ¿es difícil de preparar? ¿Es posible fabricarla en masa?.</p><p>Las expresiones asombradas y de esperanza empezaron a aparecer, todos empezaban a entender las palabras de su reina. La hechicera contestó rápidamente.</p><p>―No es difícil de preparar, los cristales que poseen esa magia están en nuestro territorio y son fáciles de conseguir. </p><p>―Señores, ¡prepárense que crearemos alimento en abundancia!. ―Las esperanzas que esas palabras trajeron fueron infinitas. ―¡Nadie se morirá de hambre mientra yo esté a cargo!</p><p>Inuyasha ordenó que el territorio que había mandado a construir para los refugiados, fuera rociado con esa poción que aceleraba el crecimiento, la misma que le dieron a él y a los príncipes en su momento. Con los refugiados que llegaban, tuvieron mucha más mano de obra y ayuda. Los demonios que eran capaces de volar, se encargaron de rociar la mezcla mágica y los que eran fuertes, labraron las tierras para una nueva siembra. Algunos otros se encargaban de replantar y de recoger los cultivos. Con un buen trabajo en equipo y un buen líder, en pocos días lograron crear una buena reserva que les serviría en lo que lograban limpiar los demás territorios arruinados. Todos colaboraron y cuando vieron su esfuerzo rindiendo frutos, pudieron sentirse en paz nuevamente. </p><p>Kagome y el resto del concejo, no dudaron en que un pequeño error había podido traer una gran bendición. Esos demonios siguieron a un príncipe desterrado que se volvió un gran rey, el ver que ese niño sobreviviente de tantas desgracias había encontrado alguien digno para estar a su lado, hizo que desearan que el mismo rey lo notara. Kagome no pudo estar más agradecida al ver que Inuyasha podía encontrar la solución cuando ellos mismos no podían hacerlo, que ese humano que despreció en su momento se estaba volviendo alguien importante para todos y ver como Inuyasha admiraba el fruto de su esfuerzo con los demonios que habían dejado todo para seguir a su Reina Humana, le hizo saber que todo era algo agridulce. Sin duda la despedida sería dolorosa y cuando sintió que una pequeña mano se aferraba a la suya, supo que no era la única que lo sentía. Rin quizá era inocente y rebosaba en ingenuidad infantil, pero también sabía que Inuyasha se iría y jamás volverían a verlo. Lastimosamente, aún había alguien que no lo sabía y ese era el segundo príncipe. Nadie le había dicho que la razón por la cual el Rey Demonio no quería que se aferraran a su madre, era porque Inuyasha los dejaría y se iría sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Después de pensar en cosas tan deprimentes, Kagome decidió dejarse llevar y unirse al ambiente animado que se había formado. Ya sabrían que hacer cuando el momento inevitable llegara.</p><p>Y así pasaron los días. Finalmente y después de lo que para Inuyasha se sintieran como años, un mensajero llegó al castillo demoníaco para anunciar que el señor de los demonios ya estaba en camino y que llegaría al mediodía de ese mismo día. La algarabía había aumentado y todos se prepararon para recibir a los hombres que valientemente habían ido a frenar los problemas que los azotaban. Inuyasha notó que Izaya estaba bastante nervioso y trató de comprenderlo, el segundo príncipe conocería a su padre y hermano formalmente. Y habiendo vivido su vida escuchando acerca de la valerosidad y hazañas de su padre, además de la gallardía y temple de su hermano mayor, era lógico que se sintiera intimidado. Inuyasha deseaba verlos, a ambos si era sincero consigo mismo. </p><p>La guardia demoníaca llegó, siendo comandados por su rey y el primer príncipe. Inuyasha y varios demonios estaban esperándoles, todos deseosos de saber como había terminado todo y saber si podían sentirse completamente en paz. Inuyasha estando al frente y teniendo al segundo príncipe oculto tras su espalda, pudo ver después de un eterno mes al Rey Demonio. Cuando su mirada chocó con la de ese hombre, todo lo demás dejó de importar. Verlo con bien, hizo que Inuyasha se alegrara más de lo que deseara admitir y gracias a que no habían dejado de mirarse, había dejado de sentir como el segundo príncipe se aferraba a una de sus mangas.</p><p>El Rey Demonio terminó frente a Inuyasha, todo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Una vez más, Inuyasha sintió que había palabras que ambos se estaban guardando.</p><p>―Volviste. </p><p>―El lugar sigue en pie. ―Inuyasha sonrió con gracia ante sus palabras.</p><p>―Idiota. ―Ignoró las miradas de los demás, quienes se habían sorprendido ante su ofensa hacia el rey. El Rey Demonio no pareció ofenderse por el comentario. ―Me alegra que volvieran a salvo.</p><p>Antes de que siguieran hablando, Inuyasha sintió como Izaya apretaba su agarre y recordó que no estaban solos. Se hizo a un lado para que Izaya quedara a la vista de los recién llegados, el Rey Demonio miró a su segundo hijo fijamente y luego a su reina, repitió la acción a la inversa. Solo escucharon el resoplido divertido y mal disimulado de Kagome al darse cuenta de los pensamientos del Rey Demonio. Aprovechando que el Rey Demonio parecía analizar a su hijo con la mirada, Inuyasha se acercó a Inu no Taisho, el primer príncipe no había dicho o hecho nada desde su llegada. Pero, cuando Inuyasha miró a su hijo, notó con dolor que su mirada se parecía a la del Rey Demonio.</p><p>La mirada de Inu no Taisho denotaba que había visto y hecho cosas horribles, una mirada tan vacía e indiferente que dolía. Fue en ese momento que Inuyasha supo que Inu no Taisho había perdido el velo de inocencia que cubría sus ojos. Inuyasha supo que el príncipe había cambiado, su mirada lo decía y que Inu no Taisho desviara la mirada apenas lo veía, hizo que la sonrisa que poseía se desvaneciera. Lo abrazó tratando de demostrarle que estaba ahí para él, pero esta vez, el príncipe no correspondió al afecto de su madre. </p><p>―Si me disculpa, desearía retirarme a mis aposentos. El viaje fue largo y quisiera estar a solas. ―Dijo el primer príncipe, soltándose del agarre de Inuyasha. ―Con su permiso, me retiro.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha tratara de frenar al primer príncipe, el Rey Demonio intervino tomándolo del brazo y no lo dejó acercarse a él. </p><p>―Déjalo. </p><p>―Pero...</p><p>―Él te buscará cuando esté listo. ―La mirada que el Rey Demonio le dirigía a Inuyasha, hizo que no le recriminara por haberlo detenido. Inuyasha desvió su mirada al camino que el primer príncipe había tomado. ―Hazte a la idea de que a pesar de su edad, él no es una cría.</p><p>Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Inuyasha, se negó a creerlas. No quería dejar de ver como a un tierno pequeño al primer príncipe y la necesidad de abrazarlo hasta que se sintiera bien, solo aumentaba con cada paso que el príncipe daba para alejarse. Inuyasha sabía que Inu no Taisho pese a su edad, ya no era el pequeño que jugueteaba en sus brazos, que dependía de él y que cuando lloraba, solo hacía falta abrazarlo o poner una expresión graciosa para que riera. Pero, solo pudo apretar los puños y bajar la mirada, muy a su pesar debía de asimilarlo en algún momento. </p><p>La escena creada orilló a Kagome a hacer que todos se retiraran, quedando solamente sus gobernantes. El ambiente hizo que el reencuentro familiar se pospusiera. Pero, Inuyasha solo se soltó del agarre del rey y se marchó de ahí, Izaya lo siguió de cerca.</p><p>―Hace tiempo que no veía algo así. ―Añadió Kagome una vez se quedaron solos. ―Se nota que es tu hijo.</p><p>―Son las consecuencias que traen las batallas, debe hacerse a la idea de que verá y hará cosas de las cuales se arrepienta después. ―Se cruzó de brazos. ―Es matar o morir, vivimos en un mundo en el que si eres débil, mueres.</p><p>―Lastimosamente tienes razón, pero recuerda que él es en parte humano y sus emociones son aun más inestables que las nuestras. </p><p>―Entonces dile a los guardias que no permitan que nadie se le acerque, en ese estado podría herir a alguien. </p><p>―Inuyasha es de quien debemos preocuparnos, no es alguien que haga caso de las reglas o que sea paciente. ―La mujer exhaló y volvió su mirada el rey. ―¿Viste al segundo príncipe?.</p><p>―Se parece a él. ―Contestó. Una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa se dejó ver por unos segundos pero se borró sin dejar rastro. ―Quiero un reporte acerca de todo lo que ocurrió desde mi ausencia, con lujo de detalles. Y si la reina mató a alguien, reemplazalo.</p><p>―Estuvo a punto de matar a todo el concejo, pero esa es otra historia. En mi laboratorio tengo los informes.</p><p>Mientras el Rey Demonio se ponía al corriente acerca de lo acontecido durante su retiro, se dio cuenta que hacía bien en confiar su reino a ese humano que se la pasaba enfurruñado y gritándole, después de todo era él único ser que parecía no temerle. Sesshomaru a pesar de no decírselo a nadie, confiaba en Inuyasha a pesar de todo. Con él a cargo, podría combatir seguro de que su gente tenía a alguien capaz guiándolos y que estarían a salvo en sus manos. Pese a que a veces el concejo parecía no aceptar a su reina, todos sabían que sus extrañas ideas funcionaban bien. </p><p>Y después de un tiempo, el ver que su hijo se parecía a la madre, el Rey Demonio suponía que sería un dulce tormento. El Rey Demonio estaba consciente de que debía alejar a Inuyasha apenas cumpliera su labor, pero el destino parecía querer recordarle que Inuyasha se iría y como una agridulce compensación, tendría un pequeño reflejo de ese humano que empezaba a derrumbar poco a poco las murallas que se había impuesto para no dañar y dañarse. Un humano que debía odiar por pertenecer a la raza que le causó tanto daño, estaba haciendo que la idea de regresarlo a donde pertenecía fuera quedando en el olvido. </p><p>Fue entonces cuando el Rey Demonio se dio cuenta de su egoísmo por empezar a desear que Inuyasha no se fuera y que se quedara en ese gran castillo. Quería quitarle la vida tranquila que llevaba en otro mundo para que se quedara gobernando a su lado y para que los niños no sufrieran lo que él sufrió cuando le quitaron a sus padres. Pero por muy egoísta que se sintiera, el Rey Demonio se repitió que eso no sería posible y era mejor que los niños supieran desde la cuna que no tendrían a su madre por mucho tiempo. </p><p>La vida de un humano era efímera, una pequeña parte olvidada en el corazón del Rey Demonio no deseaba que los niños vieran a su madre marchitarse con el tiempo. Quizá era mejor que la separación llegara, aunque muy en el fondo, empezaba a aceptar a Inuyasha a su lado. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdonen el abandono, había perdido acceso a la cuenta y no había podido ingresar. Ya me puse al corriente aquí y ya voy a la par con las otras plataformas, espero que no se repita tanto retraso. Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que dejaron, me alegra ver el amor que le dan a la obra.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días dentro del castillo demoníaco empezaron a rebosar de una apacible calma dado que gracias a su reciente victoria, los humanos tomaron una retirada momentánea y así tendrían tiempo para reorganizarse. Gracias a eso, tanto Rin como el segundo príncipe se habían visto en la tarea de seguir a todas partes al Rey Demonio. Inuyasha solo veía con gracia como ambos niños seguían o a veces imitaban las acciones del rey, incluso hablaban con él pero nunca respondía y aún así, parecía atento a sus palabras. Ver esas interacciones, hacían que Inuyasha empezara a cambiar su punto de vista acerca de ese temible hombre. Pero, lo preocupante era que Inu no Taisho se había cerrado de todos. Inuyasha tuvo que ver como el primer príncipe se encerraba en sus aposentos y evitaba a todo el mundo, más a él. </p><p>Desde aquella vez que regresaron de la batalla, Inuyasha no había visto a Inu no Taisho más que de lejos. El príncipe solo atendía sus entrenamientos y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba aislado. Kagome le había contado a Inuyasha que algo así había pasado con el Rey Demonio y no había sido fácil de sobrellevar dado a lo agresivo que había resultado, por ello le pidió a Inuyasha que mantuviera distancia hasta que Inu no Taisho lo deseara. Y aunque fue difícil, Inuyasha terminó por aceptar ese distanciamiento. Muy a su pesar, debía empezar a dejar de ver al primer príncipe como a un niño y permitir que comenzara a fortalecer su mente. </p><p>Un día tranquilo y después de haber echado a las doncellas de su habitación, Inuyasha se sentó y empezó a reflexionar sobre todo y nada, pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo y lo fácil que empezaba a acostumbrarse al protocolo real. Inuyasha pensó en lo poco a poco que se iba apegando a la crianza de Izaya y lo mucho que empezaba a amarlo tanto como a su hermano mayor. Pensó sobre muchas cosas, incluida su extraña relación con el rey y sus ocasionales encuentros. Antes de que empezara a contrariarse por la cercana concepción del tercer príncipe, unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron que permitiera el acceso y dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del primer príncipe.</p><p>―Lamento interrumpir su descanso. ―Habló tras unos segundos, aún sin darle la mirada. Inuyasha notó que parecía arrepentirse de haber entrado, le hizo una señal para que se acercara y afortunadamente, obedeció. </p><p>El primer príncipe se sentó junto a Inuyasha. De repente, terminó recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, sin añadir ni una sola palabra y a pesar de que la acción sorprendió a Inuyasha, no dijo nada y simplemente empezó a peinar el largo cabello del príncipe con los dedos. Estuvieron en silencio, esperando ver quien se animaría a hablar primero. Inuyasha vio como el príncipe cerraba los ojos, como si tratara de descansar su mente. Pasado un rato, Inuyasha vio a Inu no Taisho ponerse las manos a la vista y mirarlas fijamente.</p><p>―¿Me amaría a pesar de tener las manos manchadas de sangre?. ―Habló después de un rato. Inuyasha detuvo sus movimientos y también alzó sus manos para verlas.</p><p>―¿Me amarías a pesar de tener las manos manchadas de sangre?. ―Repitió, recordando lo que el momento lo había orillado a hacer. Gracias a esas palabras, el príncipe se levantó.</p><p>―¡No es lo mismo!. ―Exclamó aún sin darle la cara. ―¡Lo hizo para proteger al segundo hermano!.</p><p>―¡Y tú lo hiciste para proteger a tu pueblo!. ―Respondió Inuyasha, doliendole que su hijo pensara que sí mismo era un asesino. El príncipe volvió a su posición anterior y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil.</p><p>―Vi sus caras de terror cuando sus barreras caían ante mi toque y sus expresiones al caer bajo el filo de mi espada. Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo ver como cientos de humanos perecieron por mi mano, aún puedo oler el aroma a sangre y muerte. ―Se detuvo por unos segundos. ―Escucho gritos y la agonía que produce la guerra, las cosas que hice y las veces que me suplicaron por piedad antes de dar la estocada final. </p><p>Luego de un rato en silencio, el primer príncipe se levantó dispuesto a retirarse mas Inuyasha lo detuvo. Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a darle la mirada, una mirada oro claro que estaba apagada tanto como la expresión de su portador.</p><p>―Escucha bien, no lo hiciste por gusto y sé que de haber habido otra forma, la habrías hecho sin dudarlo. ―Suspiró con pesadez en cuanto el príncipe desvió la mirada. ―No te guardes para ti mismo el dolor, sacalo antes de que te haga más daño. Si quieres llorar, solo dímelo y lo haré por ti.</p><p>―Preferiría la muerte antes de ser el causante de sus lágrimas. ―Soltó y finalmente fue capaz de mirar a su madre a los ojos. Colocó sus manos sobre las contrarias. ―No quería que me odiara por haber acabado con cientos de humanos sin piedad. Yo no quería que me tuviera miedo por asesinar de manera fría a cientos de personas sin miramientos. No deseaba ser una bestia a sus ojos.</p><p>―¿Como temerle a la persona que me amó sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Cómo odiar a quien me defendió y me protegió sin importarle su propia vida?. ―Tomó una pausa. ―¿Cómo podría odiar y temer a mi hijo?.</p><p>Las palabras dichas por Inuyasha, parecieron crear una fuerte impresión en el príncipe quien lo abrazó en la comodidad y seguridad que ese lugar le brindaba. Inuyasha también lo hizo, sintiéndose más cerca del príncipe y aliviado de ver que finalmente parecían volver a ser tan cercanos como antes. Sobretodo, parecía ser que el príncipe no se veía tan asfixiado y desolado como al principio. Nuevamente estaban en buenos términos, con una relación más cercana y con lazos aún más fuertes. Sin abandonar la seguridad que los brazos de su madre le otorgaban, el primer príncipe volvió a tomar la palabra.</p><p>―¿Soy codicioso por desear no saber la fecha exacta en el que el amor de mi madre se va a terminar?. ―Inuyasha no supo que responder. ―¿Soy un desalmado por desear que el quinto hermano jamás nazca?.</p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha siquiera pensara en una respuesta, un carraspeo en la habitación los hizo separarse, Kagome había ingresado al lugar y traía con ella un séquito de doncellas con la comida de su reina.</p><p>―Lamento irrumpir en un momento tan conmovedor, pero deseo que mi cabeza siga en su lugar y eso solo pasará si Inuyasha es atendido como se debe. ―Las demás damas se fueron tras eso. ―Me alegra que haya salido de su encierro, majestad. Mi discípulo, el segundo príncipe, ha estado ansioso por conocerle.</p><p>Inu no Taisho solo le dedicó un leve y firme asentimiento, la mujer sonrió ante eso. Antes de que Kagome se marchara, Inuyasha la invitó a quedarse a comer con él, lo mismo hizo con Inu no Taisho. Ambos demonios no habían consumido alimento en mucho tiempo y aunque no lo necesitaban, cumplieron ese gusto a su reina. Así pasó un agradable momento en el que los problemas quedaron a un lado, en donde Inuyasha les contó cosas interesantes de su mundo y junto al silencio del primer príncipe y las preguntas interesadas de Kagome, al final Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo.</p><p>Al día siguiente y después de vagar por un rato por los alrededores, Inuyasha se enteró que Inu no Taisho había convocado a su hermano menor en el área de entrenamientos. Ante eso, deseó ser un testigo silencioso del primer contacto formal entre hermanos, Inuyasha deseaba ver si Izaya traería alguna vibra positiva a la impasibilidad usual del primer príncipe. Él realmente esperaba ver si la vibrante energía del segundo príncipe lograría cautivar a su hermano, justo como parecía haberlo hecho con su padre. Inuyasha en verdad quería ver si Izaya sería capaz de sacar a esos dos miembros de su familia de la amargura que la guerra les había provocado, todo con ese aire infantil que lo rodeaba.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha estuvo a una distancia considerable, pudo ver al par de hermanos hablar. A su distancia no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero ver a Izaya revolotear alrededor de su hermano mientras reía y hacía varios gestos, le hizo pensar que tal vez su hijo menor deseaba ver algo más que una mirada fruncida y una expresión intratable, algo que Inu no Taisho había adoptado de su reciente experiencia. En sí el primer príncipe lucía tan serio como de costumbre, pero a pesar de su expresión, no denotaba agresividad o algo parecido y eso ayudó a que su hermano no se sintiera intimidado. </p><p>Inuyasha pudo ver como sus energías chocaban, claramente eran opuestos uno del otro, uno impasible y otro enérgico, incluso podría pensar que parecían ser el sol y la luna, hielo y fuego. Y a pesar de todo eso, no notó ni una sola pizca de agresividad o algo que rompiera esa pequeña reunión que estaban formando. En un inicio, Inuyasha había temido que por ser completamente opuestos, los príncipes se llevarían mal pero ver a Izaya rebosar en su usual comportamiento y hablar a más no poder, que Inu no Taisho simplemente asintiera o murmurara algunos monosílabos, le hizo pensar que nada malo pasaría y que ellos formarían unos lazos inquebrantables. Ambos príncipes lucharían codo a codo en un futuro, se cuidarían la espalda y en compañía de sus demás hermanos, serían un gran pilar para el reino demoníaco. Inuyasha solo se aseguraría de que las malas lenguas no destruyeran esa hermandad formada, no lo permitiría.</p><p>―¡Madre, el primer hermano es tan genial como lo imaginaba!. ―Gritó Izaya mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, arrastrando con él a su hermano mayor. ―¡Él dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar para poder alcanzarlo!.</p><p>―¿Eso es verdad?. ―Preguntó, el primer príncipe asintió. </p><p>Los tres empezaron a hablar, mayormente Izaya, sobre los prontos entrenamientos del segundo príncipe y su esperada mejoría en cuanto a combate, defensa y sus dotes curativas; en como el primer príncipe relevaría alguna parte de la docena de docentes e institutrices que se encargaban de la educación del segundo príncipe. Y luego de un rato, Kagome apareció para interrumpir su momento familiar. Inuyasha pudo deducir por la expresión mostrada por la hechicera que se trataba de algo serio, la preocupación aumentó por ello.  </p><p>―Majestad, Izaya e Inuyasha, lamento volver a ser una interrupción en un momento importante. </p><p>―No importa, ¿qué es lo que pasa?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha. </p><p>―Nuestro señor desea que lo esperes en sus aposentos. ―Respondió la hechicera sin cambiar su expresión. ―Es hora.</p><p>La expresión de Inuyasha mostró una ligera vacilación, cosa que entendió el primer príncipe y que preocupó al segundo. Antes de que alguien rompiera el ambiente tenso, el segundo príncipe habló.</p><p>―¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué habla, maestra?. ―Ante la falta de respuestas, el príncipe empezó a impacientarse, más al ver el temor que su madre empezaba a mostrar. ―¿Qué es lo que está pasando y por qué callan?.</p><p>―Izaya, no hagas esto más difícil. ―Dijo Kagome con ligero reproche, Inuyasha aún no era capaz de formular palabra.</p><p>―Madre, si me lo permite, desearía llevar al segundo hermano al bosque cercano. Me gustaría enseñarle a controlar su forma demoníaca y para ello necesitamos un espacio amplio, así no hará o se hará daño. ―Interrumpió ahora Inu no Taisho. Gracias a ello, Inuyasha salió de sus cavilaciones y comprendió lo que el príncipe trataba de hacer. </p><p>―Lo permito pero lleven con ustedes a Ah-Un y procuren no meterse en problemas. ―Antes de que Inu no Taisho pudiera llevarse a su hermano del lugar, este lo detuvo y se dirigió a su madre.</p><p>―¿Estará bien? ¿Es grave lo que pasará?. </p><p>―Lo estaré, es algo de lo que debo ocuparme yo solo y sin su ayuda. Ve con tu hermano, confío en que sabrá instruirte bien.</p><p>Dicho eso y aún con dudas, tanto el primer como el segundo príncipe, se marcharon del lugar. Inu no Taisho se transformó y su hermano montó al dragón de dos cabezas, Inuyasha solo los vio abandonar los terrenos del castillo confiando en que juntos sabrían protegerse de cualquier percance que pudiera ocurrir. </p><p>Cuando Kagome colocó la mano en su hombro, Inuyasha supo que ya no podía retrasar lo que debía ocurrir y que por su anterior promesa, no podía intentar impedir el surgimiento del tercer príncipe. Con un nudo en el estomago, Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ese lugar que había sido testigo de su historia en ese mundo. Un nuevo príncipe debía surgir e Inuyasha solo podría aguantar el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía y hacer lo que debía para dar un paso más hacia su libertad.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha caminó a hacia su destino, los aposentos reales del Rey Demonio. Cualquier demonio que pasaba a su lado, podía notar la mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo y ansiedad que su reina despedía, aunque solo podían brindarle algunas reverencias que claramente no notaba por su estado. Inuyasha había tenido unas insanas ganas de correr a su cama y ocultarse bajo las sábanas, pero no podía hacerlo. Había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla, aunque se sintiera mal al hacerla. Al final, deseaba volver a su vida antigua, a lo que conocía, y esa era la única forma de lograrlo. Quería volver a su hogar, pero también quería seguir conviviendo con los príncipes. Inuyasha negó en el momento en que su mente le pidió escoger una sola cosa.</p><p>Finalmente llegó, pero no se atrevió a entrar. Inuyasha se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta y sin mostrar indicios de ingresar a la habitación. Se mantuvo así por un momento, hasta que tomó valor y entró de una vez, no queriendo alargar más la espera. Inuyasha había entrado sin tocar o anunciarse, algo usual, solo para ver que el lugar estaba vacío.<em> «Ella dijo que esperara»</em>, recordó. </p><p>Al ver ese frasco que ayudaría a que su cuerpo pudiera resguardar la vida del tercer príncipe sobre la mesa, Inuyasha lo tomó y lo abrió para beberlo completamente, sin detenerse a pensar para evitar arrepentirse. Al finalizar y expresar el asco que sintió al beber el contenido del frasco, simplemente terminó sentándose sobre la cama, cerrando las piernas lo más posible por mero instinto. Después de un largo suspiro, Inuyasha terminó dejándose caer hacia atrás y miró el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sus brazos se extendieron y esperó con impaciencia; tal parecía que ese demonio le estaba dando tiempo para arrepentirse y huir.</p><p>Pocos minutos después, Inuyasha escuchó la puerta ser abierta. No se movió, no alzó la mirada tampoco. Escuchar la fricción del metal de una armadura sonar junto a pasos, le hizo saber quien era, el despiadado Rey Demonio y el hombre con el que se acostaría. Una vez más, Inuyasha reprimió sus ganas de huir en cuanto lo escuchó empezar a retirarse la indumentaria. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya lo tenía encima tomándose la molestia de quitarle la ropa.</p><p>Como pasaba en esos casos, Inuyasha se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, a la espera de que el Rey Demonio se estimulara para poder empezar. Porque de algo estaba seguro Inuyasha, su cuerpo nada delicado no le provocaría ni un solo ápice de placer al hombre encima suyo. Y como pasaba cuando tenía al demonio entre las piernas, Inuyasha desviaba sus pensamientos a otras cosas ajenas al candente momento. Cuando los suspiros empezaron a escapar de sus labios, todo eso quedó en el olvido. </p><p>Cuando su piel empezó a estremecerse, a temblar ante el toque de las manos del Rey Demonio, Inuyasha forzosamente empezó a desear que siguiera acariciando cada palmo de su piel ardiente. Las manos con garras dejaban líneas rojizas con cada caricia dada y eso hacía que deseara más, que empezara a apretar los labios para no evidenciarse. Y no pasó mucho antes de que su espalda se arqueara de manera antinatural, que el oxigeno abandonara sus pulmones y de sus labios saliera un jadeo elevado. El Rey Demonio había ingresado a su cuerpo de un solo movimiento y sin avisar, Inuyasha solo había soltado un alarido dolorido ante eso. Eran uno solo en ese momento. El dolor pasó, la necesidad creció y cuando Inuyasha sintió las manos fuertes del Rey Demonio en su cadera, afianzándola para empezar a moverse, supo que sus ansias serían saciadas. Con el rostro cubierto y los ojos cerrados, las caricias se sentían aún más. </p><p>Las garras del demonio se clavaban en su cintura con cada vaivén, era placenteramente doloroso. Inuyasha empezó a gemir ante los movimientos del Rey Demonio en su interior, ante el placer provocado con su intrusión y sus manos que en veces pasadas terminaban aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama, terminaron alrededor del cuello del Rey Demonio, abrazándolo y acercándolo más a él. Sus piernas se aferraron al cuerpo del rey, incitándolo a llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y entonces, Inuyasha sintió un exquisito choque que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, un movimiento certero logrado por el Rey Demonio. Gracias a eso, los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, empezaron a ser más altos. Cuando eso pasó y con la vista nublada ante el placer creciente, Inuyasha abrazó al Rey Demonio con más fuerza, en busca de sentirlo aún más. Solo así, terminó por darle un beso ansiado y necesitado, hubo un poco de sorpresa por un instante pero fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. </p><p>Un beso con un fiereza nunca antes sentida, más juntos que nunca y con una sincronía imposible de creer. Inuyasha ya estaba perdido en el mar del placer que innegablemente solo el Rey Demonio le provocaba, deseando que esos besos tan pasionales jamás terminaran y que ese momento en el que estaban juntos no tuviera fin. </p><p>Era tan fuerte su unión que ya no se distinguía donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, el ambiente era acompañado del aroma excitante arremolinándose en la habitación y los sonidos del par de amantes que disfrutaban del momento pese a sus diferencias. En donde el Rey Demonio había dejado de besar los labios de su reina para besar su cuello, el nudo de su garganta y mordisquear ligeramente cuanta delicada piel se atravesó en su camino; sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo de ese humano que le provocaba muchos sentimientos, sus garras aruñaron la piel de su espalda y su pecho, todo para volver al principio y devorar sus labios con el mismo frenesí desenfrenado. Cuando sus manos volvían a la cintura de su reina, las arremetidas volvían a comenzar con la misma intensidad, solo para ver como el humano mordía sus labios callando sus balbuceos deseosos, sus gemidos sonoros y sus sollozos necesitados. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, oro con miel, nubladas ante la el calor del momento, solo así expresaban lo que necesitaban, lo que anhelaban y nuevos besos profundos comenzaban; expresando con acciones lo que las palabras callaban.</p><p>Inuyasha ya no podía ver con claridad, sus ojos nublados ante el delicioso placer que sentía y ligeras lágrimas en los bordes, su boca incapaz de decir  más que gemidos y su mente solo siendo capaz de desear más y más del Rey Demonio. Su propia excitación siendo saciada con las embestidas recibidas del Rey Demonio, en el punto exacto para que delirara, para que suplicara en sus adentros y para que sus brazos abrazaran al demonio, diciéndole silenciosamente que todo lo que le hacía le estaba llevando a la cúspide del placer.</p><p>Llegó un momento en el que Inuyasha sintió al Rey Demonio levantarlo y sentarse aún sin romper su unión, en esa posición lo sentía más profundo. Gracias a esa posición, pudo ver la mirada del Rey Demonio, se preguntó como era que alguien de mirada fría tenía un toque tan ardiente. Pero en ese momento no importaban nada más que sus besos y caricias, los sonidos que emitían al moverse al compás de la melodía de sus cuerpos. El rostro de la Reina de la Calamidad se contrajo al sentir que después de que el Rey Demonio acariciara su punto placentero, su propia pasión se desbordara y la ansiada liberación llegara. Todo sin separar los labios de su rey, con un beso que forzosamente se interrumpía a la hora de respirar. Y después de un par de movimientos, Inuyasha se sintió lleno de la pasión de Rey Demonio, la esencia que traería a la tercera calamidad lo había llenado y solo había gemido con más intensidad ante eso. </p><p>Se mantuvieron en la misma posición a la espera de recuperar el aliento, Inuyasha tenía las manos del rey reposando en sus caderas y las propias aún lo abrazaban del cuello. Sentía los hilos de sudor recorrer su piel y su corazón aún latiendo desbocado, terminó poniendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del Rey Demonio, preguntándose porque no podían ser así siempre. Inuyasha aún estando abrazado al Rey Demonio, se preguntó varias cosas respecto a la relación que llevaban, no era romántica o afectuosa, se acostaban por obligación y se insultaban cada que decían más de una oración. Pero en esa ocasión, Inuyasha se sintió más unido que nunca con el rey, sintió una conexión más allá de su entendimiento y esos besos lo habían dejado deseando más. Sabía que si eso hubiera seguido así, con el tiempo inevitablemente le habría entregado su corazón al temido rey de los demonios. Sin saber por qué, afianzó su agarre.</p><p>La mano del Rey Demonio fue a parar a la mejilla de su reina, haciendo que se separara de su cuerpo y lo mirara. Inuyasha a sus ojos se miraba distinto, con el rostro todavía sonrojado y una mirada cálida, una expresión suave que nunca había sido dirigida a su persona y que lo obligó a besarlo una vez más, como si todos los besos anteriores no hubieran sido suficientes y de hecho, no lo fueron; a pesar de que habían sido tantos que había perdido la cuenta. Al romperlo, se miraron y una frase fue dicha en sus ojos: <em>«Solo por esta ocasión»</em>.</p><p>Y solo por esa ocasión, se amaron hasta que se saciaron. Sus besos y caricias dijeron lo que sus labios no planeaban decir, ya fuera por miedo u orgullo. Por esa ocasión, los problemas fueron olvidados junto a sus disputas usuales. Fueron uno y se amaron, todo bajo la misma frase que se repitió innumerables veces en su mente. Todo hasta que el día finalizó y se separaron para descansar, pero hubo un abrazo que no fue capaz de romperse por mucho que lo intentaron.</p><p>Inuyasha despertó por la mañana, al amanecer, dándose cuenta que el Rey Demonio aún lo abrazaba y parecía dormir. No quiso moverse para evitar despertarlo, sabía lo que ocurriría si pasaba. Los bellos momentos que pasaron esa noche, desaparecerían y solo quedarían como un dulce sueño. Cuando volvieran a la realidad, volverían las peleas y la fría lejanía que tenían. </p><p>―Te dije que no lloraras. ―Dijo el Rey Demonio.</p><p>Inuyasha llevó su mano a su rostro y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. El miedo a la triste realidad estaba apareciendo. No se movió ni permitió que el demonio lo hiciera, Inuyasha quería alargar más el momento porque sabía que no se repetiría.</p><p>―No quiero que termine. ―Susurró. </p><p>―Tiene que hacerlo, no te engañes a ti mismo.</p><p>―No puedo evitarlo. ―Respondió y finalmente, su agarre se disolvió. ―Duele, la maldita realidad duele.</p><p>―Solo acéptala y deja de herirte. ―Se sentó dispuesto a marcharse y romper la burbuja de felicidad que habían creado. ―Esto no se puede repetir.</p><p>―¿Por qué?.</p><p>―Por que no quiero que me ames.</p><p>―¿Tanta repulsión te causo?. ―El dolor en su voz fue evidente, tanto que el Rey Demonio no fue capaz de mirarlo. ―Yo no te hice nada, yo no soy parte de esos humanos que tanto aborreces. No merezco tu odio, yo he hecho hasta lo impensable por ti. Dime entonces, ¿Por qué me hieres? ¿Por qué haces que mi corazón se confunda? ¿Por qué me proteges a costa de tu vida y por qué me provocas este dolor?. </p><p>El Rey Demonio no contestó, solo se levantó y empezó a vestirse sin importarle las palabras de su reina. Inuyasha solo sintió como su pecho dolía más, como su dolor incrementaba ante la realidad que estaba pegándole directa y nuevamente. Esa noche había sido especial, se había sentido amado y todos esos besos acompañados de caricias se lo habían confirmado. Pero, la mañana había llegado y con ella, la triste confirmación de que el amor no podía existir entre ellos y que todo lo que hicieron fue solo por obligación, sin sentimientos de por medio. Dolía pensar en ello, Inuyasha se estaba dejando cargar por sus sentimientos humanos y las sensaciones que había experimentado por primera vez con el Rey Demonio.</p><p>―No quiero que me ames porque eso solo te traerá desgracia. Si me amas, no podré protegerte.</p><p>―No te pedí que me protegieras, así como tampoco desee que mi corazón empezara a confundirse con tus acciones.</p><p>―No lo entiendes, los sentimientos humanos te están afectando.</p><p>―¿¡Por qué cuando yo doy un paso, tú retrocedes dos!?. ―Gritó con desesperación, ya sin importarle su aspecto desolado. ―¿¡Por qué me confundes tanto!?.</p><p>―La primera y única persona que me amó, terminó muriendo en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. ―Respondió al darle la espalda. ―No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero que la historia se repita.</p><p>Inuyasha no fue capaz de responder ante esas palabras dichas con el corazón en la mano. El Rey Demonio le dio la espalda en todo momento y se retiró, pero Inuyasha pudo deducir la expresión que puso al decir esa última frase, su dolor fue palpable. Ambos sufrían ante una realidad que no pidieron y que de todas formas, eran partícipes. Inuyasha supuso que aquella persona era la dueña del corazón de ese rey y era la causante de su actitud, de su dolor. Ya en soledad, Inuyasha se permitió sufrir y liberar el dolor que sentía, no quería salir de ese lugar y que esa mágica noche terminara como un vago recuerdo dentro de su mente.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de haber tomado un baño y haberse vestido correctamente, Inuyasha terminó por salir de ese lugar que le había dejado un agridulce recuerdo. Planeaba refugiarse en su cama quizá hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario el salir. Inuyasha no deseaba ver a nadie, en especial al Rey Demonio. Había sacado a la luz la confusión que su corazón resguardaba y terminó siendo masacrada sin piedad. Pero era lo mejor, se repitió. Inuyasha quería marcharse y si esa confusión crecía y se volvía más fuerte, al punto de llamarse amor, sería difícil la despedida. No quería añadir más sufrimiento a la lista. Y aún así, fue doloroso recordar las palabras del rey. Cuando las lágrimas de la Reina de la Calamidad amenazaron con salir nuevamente, Inuyasha se encontró al primer príncipe en su camino y sin darle tiempo de saludarle, lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>Inu no Taisho al sentir a su madre temblar en sus brazos, supo que algo había pasado de tal magnitud que lo había herido. Decidió no decir nada y simplemente albergarlo en sus brazos y decirle en silencio que estaba ahí para él. Para Inu no Taisho, los sentimientos hacían débiles a las personas, pero también daban la fuerza suficiente para luchar. Los sentimientos humanos eran un arma de doble filo y lo comprendía bien, él los había heredado. Aún así, el tener sentimientos era algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás demonios y que le causaba problemas. Pero, ser capaz de sentir amor, alegría y tristeza, era algo que valía la pena.</p><p>―El amor duele. ―Susurró Inuyasha sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo.</p><p>―Y a pesar de eso, sigue siendo lo más hermoso que este mundo puede ofrecer. </p><p>Luego de unos momentos, Inuyasha se separó de su hijo y limpió su rostro con la manga de su ropa. Sonrió de manera triste y simplemente negó. </p><p>―Todavía me preguntó quien es el mayor de los dos. ―La mano de Inuyasha fue a parar al hombro del príncipe. ―Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba.</p><p>El príncipe no respondió y solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la cual Inuyasha era el único testigo. Luego de que Inuyasha le pidiera que nadie lo molestara en lo que restaba del día, incluyendo a las doncellas, a Kagome e Izaya, se retiró. Cuando Inu no Taisho perdió de vista a su madre, la ligera sonrisa que mostraba se borró al instante solo para dejar ver la frialdad de un demonio molesto. Las marcas rojizas del primer príncipe se mostraron como rasguños, perdieron su perfecto delineado y sus colmillos crecieron, su entrenamiento con el rey de los demonios estaba por comenzar y en esta ocasión, realmente quería ver a su padre. </p><p>Cuando Inu no Taisho llegó al área de entrenamiento, su padre ya estaba ahí. El Rey Demonio supervisaba el entrenamiento de espada del segundo príncipe, volteó en su dirección cuando se acercó. Izaya iba a hablar en cuanto vio a su hermano pero este con una señal le ordenó que guardara silencio. El Rey Demonio al ver el aspecto de su primogénito y sus acciones, empezó a atar cabos dado que la mirada del príncipe era idéntica a la de su madre cuando le reñía.</p><p>―Ve con la hechicera, seguiremos mañana. ―Ordenó el rey al segundo príncipe y este ante el ambiente formado, obedeció.</p><p>―Padre, primer hermano, me retiro. ―Dijo antes de marcharse siendo seguido por los guardias que estaban cerca, todos previeron el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba.</p><p>Una vez padre e hijo se quedaron solos, una batalla comenzó. Ambos habían bloqueado el ataque de la espada del contrario, había sido tan sincronizado que no supieron quien fue el que lo inició. Las chispas saltaron tras ese golpe, ninguno contuvo su fuerza y la batalla dio inicio. Las espadas comenzaron a chocar con fuerza, las chispas del metal siendo golpeado innumerables veces fueron la única forma de notar la pelea. Algunos curiosos se quedaron a una distancia considerable para ver el combate, pero ambos se movían tan rápido que era imposible verlos. Ambos estaban luchando con toda su fuerza, los impactos continuos solo se escuchaban tras la nube de polvo que empezó a cubrir todo el lugar. </p><p>Inu no Taisho golpeaba con fuerza, ya sea atacando o protegiéndose, la fuerza de su padre era abismal y sabía que podría herirlo de gravedad si uno de sus golpes lo alcanzaba. Aún así, no flaqueó y siguió atacando. A pesar de que las embestidas que lograba bloquear lo hacían retroceder, siguió luchando con todo y cuando terminó impactándose contra un muro cercano, se levantó y pese a la destrucción causada, volvió a empuñar a la espada y contraatacar. Incluso el Rey Demonio tuvo dificultades como su hijo, ambos poseían la misma fuerza y no se estaban conteniendo. Pero, Inu no Taisho estaba dejándose cegar por sus emociones y eso hacía que la lucha fuera tosca. El Rey Demonio en algún momento de la pelea perdió su espada y su hijo parecía dispuesto a acabar con él en ese momento. Cuando Inu no Taisho se abalanzó contra él con la espada por delante, logró eludirlo de un salto.</p><p>―Los humanos nos tratan como bestias, como si fuéramos simples animales. ―Dijo Inu no Taisho mientras se abalanzaba una vez más contra su padre. El Rey Demonio lo hizo retroceder con un látigo creado a partir de su propio veneno. </p><p>―Los demonios y los humanos jamás se han llevado bien, el odio mutuo es inmenso. ―Respondió mientras saltaba para eludir el arma de su hijo. </p><p>―El odio que ambas razas se tienen es tan grande que ni siquiera el fin de la guerra podría pararlo. ―Con su espada rechazó el ataque de su padre. ―Y a pesar de eso, ¿por qué lastimamos al único humano que no nos odia, el único que no nos teme?. </p><p>Ante tales palabras el Rey Demonio sonrió de lado, su hijo nuevamente estaba dejando ver sus instintos humanos entremezclados con los demoníacos y sus verdaderas intenciones. Inu no Taisho, su primer hijo, era tan rebelde e indomable como su madre y eso provocaba problemas para el rey. Y a pesar de eso, al Rey Demonio le parecía algo bueno.</p><p>―Tan solo eres una cría que no ha vivido lo suficiente, no lo entenderías. </p><p>―¿Entender qué? ¿Qué hace sufrir a mi madre por un simple odio provocado por su raza?. ―Como una danza mortal, Inu no Taisho trató de atacar al Rey Demonio pero este se movía a su mismo ritmo, evitando la espada de su hijo. ―¿Cual es la razón entonces?.</p><p>―Como demonios, no necesitamos sentimientos. Nosotros necesitamos fuerza y poder. ―Azotó el látigo contra su hijo, acertando y provocándole una profunda herida en un costado. ―Llegará un momento en el que un líder deba hacer sacrificios y los sentimientos pueden ser un impedimento.</p><p>Inu no Taisho se mordió los labios ante el dolor, hasta hacerlos sangrar. El príncipe pudo sentir la sangre salir rápidamente de su cuerpo y terminar en el suelo. No se rindió pese a eso, no se permitiría perder nuevamente y por su propio honor, lograría hacerle una herida peor al hombre frente a él. Así eran las cosas en la raza demoníaca y las cumpliría al pie de la letra.</p><p>―Ha pasado toda su vida luchando y derramando sangre por nuestra causa. Dígame entonces, ¿Ha experimentado alguna vez los sentimientos o solo es su propia cobardía hablando?. ―Soltó sabiendo que eso enfurecería a su padre y al ver como las facciones del rey se volvían más salvajes, lo confirmó.</p><p>La dificultad aumentó tras eso, golpes más poderosos y certeros, mayor velocidad de ataque y más ansias de derramar sangre. El Rey Demonio estando furioso, empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra, hiriendo a su hijo en varias ocasiones. Inu no Taisho había sido golpeado por el látigo de su padre muchas veces, su armadura estaba deshecha e inservible, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo pero no tan graves como la primera que seguía en su costado derecho. Quizá su pulmón había sido dañado, su respiración agitada empezaba a ser dolorosa. Pero ver que el rey también tenía un par de heridas en los brazos y el rostro, habían valido la pena para el primer príncipe. Ambos demonios pelearon en silencio, simplemente dedicándose mirada de ira pura. Golpeándose sin medir fuerza y eludiendo ataques, esquivando o contraatacando.</p><p>Llegó un momento en el que ambos estaban moviéndose en un charco de su propia sangre, cansados y bastante heridos, pero sin dejar de lado el orgullo para detenerse. Simplemente mirándose con la misma expresión seria a la espera del siguiente ataque. Al final ambos se habían dejado guiar por la ira y sus palabras filosas.</p><p>―Los sentimientos te hacen débil y te vuelven estúpido. ―El látigo volvió a ir directamente al rostro del primer príncipe y una vez más, parecía que cumpliría con su objetivo. Un movimiento letal sin duda.</p><p>―Por amor a un humano me hice fuerte, por amor a un humano me esforcé hasta dar lo mejor de mí y por ese amor, me sigo fortaleciendo. ―El primer príncipe atrapó con su mano el látigo, el Rey Demonio vio la mezcla de sangre y veneno gotear de la mano de su hijo. Eso lo impresionó pero no lo demostró. ―Por el amor filial que le tengo a mi madre, soporté todo y lo seguiré haciendo. Por que mientras mi madre me siga apoyando, a pesar de que sea por poco tiempo, seguiré tomando ese amor para seguir adelante. </p><p>El Rey Demonio no dijo nada, solamente negó en silencio y su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, su látigo se desvaneció pocos segundos después. Simplemente se dedicó a ver en qué estado había terminado su hijo y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante mal, ambos lo estaban y la profunda herida que atravesaba su torso lo confirmaba. Ambos habían luchado con rudeza y sin contemplaciones, sin importar el lazo que los unía o si podrían morir en el combate. Pero así eran las cosas para los demonios, si medía su fuerza y no atacaba como su poder lo permitía, sería una gran ofensa para su contrincante y aplicaba para ambos. El poder lo era todo para los demonios y si el rey hubiera tenido consideración con el príncipe por el mero hecho de ser su hijo, sería una humillación para el mencionado. Si se hubiera frenado en el enfrentamiento, el respeto que su hijo se había ganado con su esfuerzo y dedicación, sería opacado con la primicia de que había sido favorecido en combate a pesar de ser entrenamiento. </p><p>Inu no Taisho colocó sus manos en la profunda herida que tenía, todo sin dejar a mirar a su padre con la misma expresión seria que poseía y que ambos compartían. Luego de esa lucha de miradas, el Rey Demonio cortó el silencio.</p><p>―Eres igual a tu madre. ―El Rey Demonio se marchó, no sin antes soltar un par de palabras. ―Sigue así.</p><p>Sin entender las palabras de su padre, Inu no Taisho solo lo vio partir. Cuando la vista del primer príncipe se tornó borrosa y vomitó sangre, provocada por el impacto del puño de su padre en su estomago durante la pelea, se dijo que debía cambiarse la ropa y curar sus heridas antes de que su madre lo viera. El príncipe no permitiría que su madre lo viera en tal condición, por lo que decidió que su primer parada sería su habitación y a hurtadillas. El príncipe no tardó en llegar a su destino, aunque no sintió la presencia de su madre del otro lado del pasillo significando que no estaba dentro de su habitación. El primer príncipe no indagó, prefirió encerrarse para curarse antes de ser visto. Y cuando se sentó en su cama, se retiró la parte superior de su ropa que en un principio había sido blanca, miró las heridas que tenía: eran muchas. Antes de que empezara a limpiarse, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada y al olfatear el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del segundo príncipe.</p><p>―¡Primer hermano!. ―Gritó el príncipe estando todavía afuera, los golpes a la puerta no se hicieron esperar. El príncipe tuvo que aceptar que entrara, así evitaría el escandalo. ―Padre dijo que viniera a verte.</p><p>Ni bien entró y después de ver el estado de su hermano, el segundo príncipe se dio cuenta del por qué su padre lo había enviado con él. Se recriminó por no haberlo intuido y por no haber prestado atención a su padre quien apestaba a sangre, quizá estaba tan herido como su hermano. A pesar de las protestas del primer príncipe, Izaya utilizó su poder para curarle las heridas. Con sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermano, permitió que su energía curativa fluyera a través de su cuerpo y curara las heridas tanto internas como externas. El primer príncipe simplemente había cerrado los ojos al sentir la energía cálida y reconfortante eliminando el dolor de su cuerpo. Pero aún en ese estado tan relajante, volvió a pensar en las palabras de su padre, se preguntó como debía tomarlas. </p><p>La frase que le había dicho a su padre, aún retumbaba en la mente del príncipe. <em>«¿Ha experimentado alguna vez los sentimientos o solo es su propia cobardía hablando?»</em>, en el momento en el que dijo esa frase, la expresión de su padre había mostrado dolor por un instante y no lo había notado por haberse dejado llevar por la ira. A pesar de que el príncipe no tenía un lazo afectivo con su padre, se arrepintió enormemente por haber dicho algo sin pensarlo y solo dejándose llevar por las ganas de lastimar. Seguramente su madre jamás habría permitido que dijera algo de esa envergadura únicamente con el afán de herir.</p><p><em>«¿Y ahora qué te separa de los humanos  que usan sus palabras como armas y que nos tratan como bestias?»</em>, se recriminó en silencio.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de su pelea con el primer príncipe, el Rey Demonio caminó hacia al enfermería. En su camino se había topado con el segundo príncipe y por ello lo envió con su hermano, así le curaría sus heridas. Y mientras caminaba dejando un rastro de sangre, reflexionó acerca de su encuentro con el príncipe. El Rey Demonio se respondió a sí mismo que su hijo no sabía nada acerca de su vida y así seguiría, pero lo que el príncipe tampoco sabía era que él sí tenía sentimientos que lo atormentaban desde que tenía uso de razón. El Rey Demonio solo recordaba el dolor, ese amargo sentimiento era el único que había sentido a lo largo de su vida. </p><p>El Rey Demonio cargaba con el dolor y culpa de ser el causante de la caída del reino demoníaco, gracias a él sus congéneres eran cazados y esclavizados. Los demonios vivían bajo el yugo de los humanos por su causa, era el culpable de que cientos de vidas se perdieran todos los días; gracias a él su gente sufría. Recordar el afán con el que Inu no Taisho defendía a su madre, también había causado cierto dolor en él. El Rey Demonio también había sido el causante de que sus padres fueran capturados, cargaba con el peso de ser quien entregó las cabezas de sus amados padres a los humanos. Y el rey de los demonios no solo cargaba con el dolor de esas culpas, si no que también del anhelo y tristeza. Con el pasar de las décadas, los rostros de sus padres se hacían cada vez más borrosos y temía que llegaría el día en que ya no recordaría el bello rostro de su madre. Los había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás que estaba olvidando sus rostros y ni siquiera sabía si seguían con vida dado que no recordaba qué había sucedido ese día con exactitud. Pero el Rey Demonio sabía que ese dolor se quedaría clavado en su corazón mientras se aferraba a la vaga idea de que sus padres aún vivían.</p><p>Estando cerca de la enfermería, el Rey Demonio recordó el motivo de la molestia del príncipe y supo que Inu no Taisho estaba equivocado. Él, a pesar de todo, no odiaba a Inuyasha por ser humano; no lo odiaba porque atribuía en él todo lo que los humanos le habían hecho, la verdad era que ni siquiera lo odiaba. Sesshomaru, el Rey Demonio, no odiaba a Inuyasha pero tampoco lo quería cerca por el mero hecho de su miedo, algo en lo que su hijo había acertado, a que resultara arrastrado al dolor que lo atormentaba. El Rey Demonio era el demonio vivo más poderoso que existía, además de ser el más odiado, eso a la larga podría ser perjudicial para quienes vivían con él. El castillo demoníaco había caído una vez y podría volver a pasar, pero sabía que si Inuyasha lo amaba, no lo dejaría atrás en caso de ser necesario y esa sería su condena.</p><p>Ya había pasado antes, una persona lo amó tanto que terminó cediendo su vida para que él lograra escapar del desastre que su soberbia había provocado. Sesshomaru había provocado la muerte de todo su ejército y de la persona que lo apoyó incondicionalmente, solo por no haber escuchado y haberse lanzado a la batalla sin importar nada, por mera ambición de poder. Y recordar como esa mujer moría en sus brazos mientras hilos negros de sangre se deslizaban por la comisura de sus labios, era realmente doloroso. Las pesadillas acerca de campos de cadáveres, gritos ensordecedores y sangrientos panoramas hacían que odiara dormir. Por que al cerrar los ojos, la escena de Kikyo interponiéndose en ese feroz ataque para protegerlo, se repetía una y otra vez, sin descanso. Solo para recordarle que por su culpa ella había muerto, le había quitado la oportunidad de ver el reino prosperar como lo habían soñado cuando pequeños. Ella lo amó tanto que dio su deseo de que ambos formaran una familia a cambio de salvarle la vida. Fue vida por vida. </p><p>Sesshomaru innumerables veces se había odiado por esa razón, había provocado mucho dolor y recordar como muchos se sacrificaron por él hizo que a la larga no deseara relacionarse con nadie. Y al pensarlo, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber correspondido a los sentimientos de la hechicera que se había fortalecido junto a él, la que lo apoyo desde que era un príncipe desterrado y sin corona. La guerra y las culpas habían influenciado su pensar al punto de no desarrollar amor por nadie, ni siquiera por ella o la en ese entonces, pequeña Kagome. A pesar de eso, solo logró desarrollar un fuerte lazo afectivo, pero nada más. Hubiera deseado que aquella bella mujer al menos se hubiera llevado algo más que un beso y una parte de su corazón, quizá un «también te amo» pero él no podía mentirle y mentirse. Y eso ambos lo sabían.</p><p>Cuando el Rey Demonio llegó a la enfermería, chocó contra alguien que salía de ella. Quizá ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. No tardó más que unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su reina, no dejó pasar más tiempo y lo inspeccionó con la mirada. Inuyasha no parecía tener algún malestar, tampoco mostraba heridas o hedor a sangre. El rey no se explicaba su estadía en ese lugar a menos de que haya salido a divagar por mero ocio. Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio no podía dejar de ver a su reina sin recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente y todo lo que ocurrió durante su encuentro íntimo. Ambos simplemente no dejaron de observarse hasta que Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio, con una expresión cargada de molestia.</p><p>―Lo que me faltaba. ―Murmuró para sí mismo con rebosante irritación. </p><p>Inuyasha realmente había deseado no toparse con el Rey Demonio, en verdad lo había hecho pero la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado. Se regañó a sí mismo cuando había salido a buscar algo de comer y que Kagome lo haya interceptado para verificar que la tercera calamidad haya sido concebida correctamente. Inuyasha no espero topárselo directamente y chocar contra él solo por haberse perdido en su mente. Y a pesar de eso, como bien lo había dicho el rey anteriormente, debían volver a la realidad en la que se odiaban y se insultaban en cada oportunidad. Inuyasha decidió que por su bien, así lo haría, no contó con lo que tenía enfrente. Antes de que siquiera pensara en reclamarle por el pequeño accidente, Inuyasha pudo ver sus propias manos manchadas de sangre. Al separar su mirada de la del rey, pudo notar que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y su cabello revuelto; su armadura y ropas estaban rotas, tenía heridas sangrantes a dondequiera que mirara y una que resaltaba por lo grande que era. Inuyasha notó incluso el charco de sangre a sus pies y le sorprendió que el rey aún estuviera de pie.</p><p>―¿Por qué te estás paseando así por todo el lugar? ¡No seas inconsciente!. ―Le reclamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. ―Ven acá.</p><p>Antes de cualquier negativa, Inuyasha arrastró del brazo al rey para guiarlo al interior de la enfermería que había sido vaciada unos minutos atrás. Una vez dentro, Inuyasha hizo que el hombre se sentara y empezó a retirarle las piezas de hierro inservibles y la ropa desgarrada, todo ante la mirada inmutable del rey. Con agua limpia y algunos paños, Inuyasha empezó su labor de limpiar las heridas del Rey Demonio y atenderlas como había aprendido a hacerlo. Curó y vendó la infinidad de cortes que el hombre tenía y no pensó más que en sus acciones. Todo ante la mirada analizadora del Rey Demonio quien no había dicho nada ante eso. El rey sabía que solo bastarían un par de horas para que esas heridas desaparecieran, pero ver a su reina ponerle tanto empeño, hizo que guardara silencio y esperara, mirando la expresión seria y algunos regaños entre dientes.</p><p><em>«¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que te dije todavía me tocas tan gentilmente?»</em>, pensó el Rey Demonio al ver el esmero con el que Inuyasha pasaba un paño húmedo sobre su pecho para limpiar la peor de sus heridas y se aseguraba de que sus toques fueran delicados para que no sintiera dolor. Mas un <em>«Yo no soy merecedor de esto» </em>también resonó en sus pensamientos. No obstante, era agradable ese momento y se sintió egoísta al disfrutarlo, disfrutar esa pequeña intimidad que tenían y las ganas crecientes de lesionarse más a menudo aparecieron solo con el deseo de que se repitiera. El rey quiso negar sus pensamientos, pero el tamborileo incesante de su corazón estaba bloqueando su voz de la razón y silenciando las palabras que había dicho antes. <em>«Esto es extraño, siento como si algo en mi interior revoloteara, ¿Qué es esta sensación y como me deshago de ella?», </em>no fue capaz de recibir respuesta.</p><p>Una vez vendado el torso del Rey Demonio y terminado con la curación, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Él, un simple humano, había tenido la osadía de manejar al rey de los demonios como si fuera uno de sus hijos; porque eso mismo había hecho con Inu no Taisho cuando era pequeño y terminaba herido durante sus entrenamientos. Inuyasha simplemente haría que el rey tomara asiento y luego llamaría a Kagome para que se encargara, pero terminó haciendo todo como si fuera algo normal, como si fuera natural en él ver por el bienestar del Rey Demonio. Por inercia Inuyasha había tomado demasiadas libertades para con el rey al que todos odiaban y temían,<em> «como si me importara quien es él»</em> y terminó chasqueando la lengua ante su murmullo. A pesar de eso, Inuyasha miró al Rey Demonio y este lo miró por igual, aunque solo tardó unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacia un punto fijo que no fuera su reina. </p><p><em>«Este tipo seguirá alzando muros a su alrededor y terminará ocultándose tras ellos. Me duele pensarlo pero si soy sincero, ya me lo esperaba. Al final, terminará haciéndome a un lado sin dedicarme una sola mirada»</em>, fueron los pensamientos de un humano con el corazón confundido.</p><p>Inuyasha se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo cuán rápido latía su corazón, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que había sido apuñalado con la realidad y aún sentía ese repicar doloroso producto de recordar aquellas palabras. <em>«Desde hace un tiempo, mi corazón late rápidamente mientras estoy con él y a pesar de saber la razón, no quiero y no debo saberla, porque sé que será más doloroso si le pongo nombre a lo que siento»</em>. Inuyasha simplemente suspiró, harto de la situación en la que había terminado, harto de que su corazón empezara a jugar en su contra. <em>«Lo odio y me odia, me quiero ir y me quiere alejar, ¿en qué te confundiste, tonto corazón? ¿Por qué hiciste que sintiera ese agradable cosquilleo que solo aparece cada que lo veo?. Yo no estoy aquí para eso, soy prisionero en este lugar, ¿entonces porque te encadenaste por voluntad propia, mi tonto corazón? ¿Tanto deseas el dolor? ¿Tanto anhelas el sufrimiento?»</em>. Inuyasha se perdió en sus pensamientos, con la mirada todavía fija en el Rey Demonio, negando lo que su corazón le gritaba a su mente con tanta insistencia. </p><p>Mientras Inuyasha se sumía en un mar de sentimientos contradictorios, el Rey Demonio al fin le dirigió una mirada. Al verlo, recordaba los susurros silenciosos y las caricias llenas de pasión contenida, los besos cargados de sentimiento y las palabras dolorosas que se atoraban en su garganta. Era dulcemente doloroso, un recuerdo que terminaría siendo resguardado en su corazón, grabado a fuego para nunca ser olvidado. Y teniendo a su reina tan cerca, solo hacía que percibiera ese aroma único que se intensificaba cuando enterraba la nariz en su cuello, para regodearse en él y terminar por abrazarlo, con el temor a que desapareciera como todo a lo que se aferraba. Solo bastó una noche para arruinar su control, para hacer que deseara tener a su reina para sí y que su egoísmo creciera, que su necesidad por sentirlo a su lado aumentara, solo para asegurarse que no se desvanecería entre sus manos. Pero no podía, no podía resguardarse en el pecho de Inuyasha y dormir tranquilo, siendo arrullado por el pausado y tranquilo latir de su corazón. El Rey Demonio no podía aferrarse a la calma que su reina le ofrecía inconscientemente, esa calma que le permitía dormir tranquilo después de siglos de no poder hacerlo sin que las tenebrosas pesadillas lo arrastraran a las sombras. Había tantas cosas que deseaba pero que su mente le negaba, las heridas no cicatrizaron a pesar de haber pasado tantos siglos, eran heridas que aún dolían y no podían ser ignoradas.</p><p>Sin que el Rey Demonio pudiera evitarlo, su mano se dirigió al rostro de su reina. Inuyasha había bajado la mirada, su rostro expresaba un gran pesar y sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas que no serían derramadas. Cuando su mano acunó la mejilla frágil de Inuyasha, el rey lo vio directamente una vez más, viendo que a pesar de que su reina era fuerte y vivaz, también podía ser tan frágil que su simple toque podría desmoronarle. Se mantuvieron así por un momento, mirándose y expresando con la mirada lo que sus corazones gritaban. En algún momento, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. </p><p>Cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, Inuyasha desvió la mirada.</p><p>―No seas cruel. ―Susurró. ―Mi corazón todavía está lastimado.</p><p>Luego de eso, Inuyasha se marchó sin mirar atrás y el Rey Demonio se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, su reina de igual manera se desvanecía en sus manos. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días después a su encuentro con el Rey Demonio, Inuyasha los sintió tranquilos. El rey ya no se le acercaba, había días en los que ni siquiera se miraban. Inuyasha los aprovechó para mantener la mente ocupada, ya fuera con el concejo o conviviendo con los príncipes. Por que su solución a la escasez de alimento solo era temporal y no podían depender de ella, aunque solo lograron retirar la tierra contaminada de sus terrenos. Gracias a la retirada momentánea de los humanos, podrían reestablecerse, Inuyasha aún no lograba hacer que los cultivos nacieran en esas tierras infértiles, a pesar de que habían retirado todo rastro de veneno. Y tampoco era como si tuviera oportunidad, el Rey Demonio había estipulado que no podía pasar mucho tiempo trabajando y sus escoltas tenían la orden de llevarlo a su habitación cada cierto tiempo para que descansara. Al final Inuyasha solo tenía tiempo para los niños y después era obligado a descansar por su salud. Sin olvidar que la tercera calamidad ya estaba en camino y por esa razón sus cuidados se habían vuelto más estrictos. </p><p>Inuyasha había pasado algunas horas conversando con el concejo, acerca de varios temas e ideas que podrían ayudar en un futuro. En compañía de Kagome, Inuyasha había ayudado al reino por costumbre. Pero como pasaba desde que se había confirmado que el tercer príncipe estaba en gestación, lo habían enviado a descansar. Actualmente la tercera calamidad ya contaba con dos semanas y ya se notaba su sano crecimiento. Como Inuyasha visualmente lo compararía con un aproximado de tres meses, su ropa hacía resaltar la hinchazón de su abdomen que le provocaba molestos síntomas que afortunadamente solo duraban un mes. </p><p>Mientras Inuyasha caminaba hacia sus aposentos y sin la compañía de los escoltas que había ordenado retirar, apenas era mediodía y se sentía cansado. En su camino notó a Izaya unos metros adelante y cargaba consigo lo que parecía ser comida. Inuyasha sabía que el cachorro comía rara vez, a veces solo cinco veces a la semana y lo había visto devorar una gran cantidad de comida la noche anterior, por lo que su comportamiento era raro a su parecer. Pero lo que más resaltaba era que parecía querer ocultarse, mas Inuyasha sabía que su hijo era demasiado torpe como para que el sigilo fuera una de sus cualidades. Cuando lo vio chocar con un muro mientras miraba el lado contrario, hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran. Su cría tramaba algo e iba a averiguarlo, de igual forma Inu no Taisho había salido al exterior para entrenar por la mañana y Rin estaba demasiado ocupada preparándose para ver si podría ser una discípula de Kagome. Sin más, Inuyasha siguió al príncipe y este estaba tan concentrado en querer pasar desapercibido que no lo notó.</p><p>Inuyasha siguió al príncipe hasta que lo vio entrar a su habitación, aunque pensó que estaba exagerando con sus sospechas, decidió verificar. Pasó un momento e Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta que lo separaba del príncipe y sus aún desconocidas acciones. Porque Inuyasha sabía que ese cachorro revoltoso estaba tramando algo, su comportamiento no era usual y que robara comida sin pasearse frente a Jaken solo para molestarlo, era una señal. Cuando Inuyasha pegó la oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, solo oyó la voz del príncipe. No hubo respuesta, pero sentía que ese niño no estaba solo. Inuyasha se quedó un momento tratando de entender sus palabras, pero era imposible y cuando pensaba rendirse, entendió una frase que lo desubicó: <em>«Si no hacemos ruido, nadie nos descubrirá»</em>. Inuyasha casi vomitó sangre de la creciente ira que sintió y sin esperar, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Lo que vio en el interior solo aumentó su coraje.</p><p>Izaya, el segundo príncipe, tenía amarrado y arrodillado al temido Héroe en su habitación. Inuyasha solo vio a Koga en el suelo y de rodillas mientras una gruesa soga aseguraba sus brazos, su hijo estaba parado frente a él. El humano cautivo y su hijo lo miraron sorprendidos ante su rápida intrusión.</p><p>―Bastardo. ―Gruñó Inuyasha. Alzó su puño con unas inmensas ganas de estrellarlo en el rostro ya fanfarrón del enemigo jurado del Rey Demonio. ―¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo!?.</p><p>Ante su reclamo, Izaya se alejó del hombre en el suelo y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Inuyasha sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar al hombre que seguía sin moverse, algo raro estaba pasando y sus ansias asesinas solo podían calmarse con la sangre del moreno de ojos azules. </p><p>―¿Tú que crees, bestia?. ―Farfulló el Héroe y su voz cargada de sorna solo irritó más a Inuyasha. </p><p>―Madre, lo encontré merodeando en los pasillos. ―Explicó Izaya rápidamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de su madre. Eso no calmó ni un poco a Inuyasha. </p><p>Inuyasha no sabía qué hacía el enemigo del Rey Demonio merodeando dentro de su territorio, pero ese hombre estaba destinado a matarlo y eso incluía a las Calamidades. Koga, el Héroe, era sin duda un humano que podría enfrentarse en un combate con el Rey Demonio y que estuviera con su hijo era preocupante, Izaya no poseía ninguna experiencia en combate más que en sus entrenamientos. Al principio había creído que alguien se estaba aprovechando de la ingenuidad de su hijo y de hecho, estaba pasando, pero no de la forma en la que estaba pensando en un principio. Claramente Inuyasha pudo notar que Koga ya se había soltado y que solo simulaba estar amarrado, era de esperarse considerando que su título no había sido dado en vano. Antes de que Inuyasha empezara a maldecir, Izaya volvió a llamar su atención y al ver la expresión del príncipe, Inuyasha terminó por respirar profundo y escuchar la explicación. Tampoco podía seguir alterándose.</p><p>―Dime lo que ocurre, Izaya. ―Habló empezando a serenarse. ―Anda, no voy a enojarme contigo. </p><p>―Yo estaba yendo a mis clases cuando lo vi ocultándose en las sombras, lo seguí y logré atraparlo. ―Respondió el príncipe. ―¿Puedo conservarlo? ¡Prometo limpiar todo lo que ensucie!.</p><p>Y esa última frase bastó para que Inuyasha soltara una carcajada, la expresión de Koga solo avivó sus ganas de reírse. Izaya estaba tomando al humano más respetado y que solo estaba debajo del rey, como su mascota. No pudiendo perder la oportunidad, Inuyasha se aprovechó de la situación.</p><p>―Izaya, no puedes recoger cualquier alimaña que encuentres merodeando por el lugar. ―Inuyasha reprimió una nueva risa y la expresión de Koga no estaba ayudando. ―Está sucio y no sabemos en donde se metió, es posible que hasta tenga pulgas.</p><p>―Ten más respeto mocoso, hasta hace poco te cargaba en mis brazos. ―Gruñó Koga al príncipe. </p><p>―Qué irónico, al día siguiente trataste de matarlo. ―Contraatacó Inuyasha, volviendo a la seriedad. ―Deja de jugar Koga, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.</p><p>―Ya supéralo, ya pasó mucho tiempo. ―Respondió Koga levantándose del suelo y tirando la soga hacia un lado. La expresión sorprendida de Izaya provocó que Inuyasha se golpeara la frente. ―Solo vine de paseo.</p><p>―Una palabra mía y tendrás todo un ejército rodeándote, Koga. Será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte. ―Se cruzó de brazos, acentuando inconscientemente su estado.</p><p>―Vaya, habiendo tanto en este mundo y terminaste como la esposa de un tipo que tiene menos expresiones que una roca. ―Se río con fuerza. ―Y no perdieron el tiempo.</p><p>Izaya detuvo a su madre que parecía querer saltarle encima al hombre que reía. No era recomendable que lo hiciera o podría lastimar al tercero. Cuando Inuyasha se calmó, vio como Koga volaba por los aires y se estrellaba contra un muro, un golpe demasiado fuerte y doloroso. Un segundo después, Inu no Taisho estaba parado frente a ellos con su espada en la mano, cubriéndolos de la vista del Héroe.</p><p>―Lleva a madre a un lugar seguro y avisa a padre que estamos bajo ataque. ―Ordenó el primer príncipe a su hermano, sin quitar su fiera expresión del intruso.</p><p>―Deberé agradecer a Ayame la protección extra. ―Murmuró Koga mientras se levantaba del suelo, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca. ―Eres como tu madre, solo saben golpear sin razón.</p><p>―Déjalo, Inu no Taisho, no te manches las manos con este tipo. ―Inuyasha tomó la mano del príncipe que sostenía la espada y una mirada bastó para que la enfundara. ―No hagas más largo esto, Koga. </p><p>El Héroe solo repitió la misma excusa por unos minutos más, Inuyasha ya estaba a nada de mandarlo al calabozo para que fuera torturado. Ambos príncipes estaban a la espera de alguna indicación, aunque Inu no Taisho se preguntó por qué no podía sentir la presencia del Héroe o su olor, supuso que esa era una razón por la cual su padre aún no aparecía. Sin embargo, el primer príncipe no dejó de vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de ese hombre, su madre estaba demasiado vulnerable y no podía descuidarse o actuar sin la aprobación de su reina madre.</p><p>―Inuyasha. ―Murmuró Koga. Recibió un pujido como respuesta. ―Ese mocoso me mira como si fuera a degollarme en cualquier momento.</p><p>―No lo piensa, lo hará. ―Respondió Inuyasha al ver la expresión de su hijo y sonrió con burla. ―No te descuides o terminarás regresando en pedazos.</p><p>Volvió el interrogatorio y las largas que daba Koga. Cuando Inuyasha sintió que no se podía poner peor, la puerta fue abierta de golpe una vez más y ante ellos, el Rey Demonio. La sonrisa de Koga se ensanchó cuando su enemigo hizo su acto de presencia. Inuyasha solo vio la expresión furiosa del rey y como la intensión asesina inundó el lugar, el miedo lo recorrió al sentirlo. Al entrar, el Rey Demonio terminó frente a su familia con el fin de apartarlos de la vista del Héroe.</p><p>―¿Te cansaste de vivir acaso?. ―Gruñó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad. ―Desearás nunca haberte involucrado con mi reina y mis cachorros. </p><p>―Yo no les hice nada, ese de ahí no ha dejado de tratarme como un perro, como tú comprenderás y el otro no ha dejado de mirarme como si fuera a matarme. ―Como si fuera un rayo, Koga arrojó una pequeña esfera al suelo que terminó explotando y liberando una extraña nube densa que obligó a los demonios de nariz sensible a cubrirse. Todo el lugar quedó a ciegas gracias a ese extraño objeto y los demonios que ingresaron, quedaron cegados y con el olfato dañado. ―¡Yo vine a llevarme a tu esposa!. </p><p>Inuyasha no podía ver nada, trató de no chocar con las siluetas que lo rodeaban e intentó dar con el Rey Demonio. Fue golpeado algunas veces pero no hubo daño, escuchó la voz del Rey Demonio y la de Inu no Taisho entre la conmoción. Cuando se dirigía a ellos a tientas, alguien lo abrazo delicadamente del pecho y estaba seguro de que no era el Rey Demonio. El aliento caliente chocando con su oreja y la voz le indicó que era Koga. El Héroe solo le susurró un <em>«cierra los ojos y aférrate a mí»</em> que no obedeció. Al final Koga terminó abrazándolo e Inuyasha cerró los ojos sin saber por qué, cuando lo hizo sintió esa sensación extraña que había sentido cuando aquel círculo mágico lo había transportado a ese mundo.</p><p>Unos segundos después, Inuyasha abrió los ojos y su alrededor indicó que ya no estaba en la habitación del segundo príncipe. Parecían estar en un túnel húmedo y oscuro, que además no parecía tener fin. Y antes de que Inuyasha empezara a golpear a Koga, este parecía tan perdido como él.</p><p>―¿A donde me trajiste, idiota?. ―Se quejó y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>―¡Maldita sea, no lo sé!. ¡Estás cosas no funcionan, este lugar está bloqueando la magia!. ―Mostró un par de perlas azules con un símbolo extraño. ―Se supone que apareceríamos en la sala del trono de mi rey.</p><p>―¿¡Me ibas a entregar a ese tipo!? ¡Es demasiado ingenuo de tu parte pensar que el rey de los demonios se va a rendir solo porque me atrapaste!. ―Gritó. ―¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que buscas!?.</p><p>―Expiar mis culpas, eso es lo que busco. ―Suspiró. ―Dejé ir al más peligroso de nuestros enemigos frente a una docena de personas, ¿Qué crees que pasó? Fui acusado de traición y la única forma de probar que no es así, era entregarte y el rey perdonaría mi falta. </p><p>―¿No se supone que eres el Héroe? ¿El tipo súper genial que salva el día y es amado por todos?. ―Preguntó, ignorando su anterior molestia. ―¿No deberían confiar en ti después de todo lo que has hecho?.</p><p>―Se supone, pero creen que al pertenecer a otro mundo, nos hace traidores por instinto. No importa cuantas veces haya arriesgado mi vida, no dejaré de ser el traidor que se alió con la Reina de la Calamidad...</p><p>―¡Espera!. ―Chilló Inuyasha. ―¿Eres de otro mundo? ¿De mi mundo?. </p><p>―Claro que lo soy y eso creo. Yo soy un héroe invocado, por eso no puedo manejar la magia como otras personas. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo.</p><p>―¿Y por qué no vuelves al tuyo? Tienes un mago de nivel dos, supongo que podría enviarte de regreso. ―Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo, el peso estaba provocándole dolor de espalda. De igual forma, sabía que el Rey Demonio iría por él, confiaba en que lo haría.</p><p>―¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?. ―Koga terminó sentándose junto a Inuyasha, resignándose a una muerte segura dentro de ese lugar. ―Mis amigos están aquí y cuando llegué a este mundo, era un niño. Es probable que ya nadie me espere allá, ¿para qué volvería a un lugar en donde nadie me espera si aquí tengo amigos que se volvieron familia? No tengo nada allá, mi vida ya está formada aquí.</p><p>―Pero es tu hogar. ―Habló bajo, como si tratara de convérselo de darle la razón.</p><p>―El hogar no es un lugar. ―Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra un muro. ―El hogar son las personas que lo conforman, en donde estén ellas, ahí estará. Ayame, Sango y Miroku son mis amigos, mi familia y yo estaré en donde ellos puedan acompañarme, sin importar donde sea.</p><p>Ante las palabras de Koga, Inuyasha se quedó pensativo. Habían sido casos similares, traídos por la fuerza a un mundo desconocido y obligándolos a dejar su vida anterior por otras personas. Pero a diferencia de él, Koga no parecía tener interés en el mundo que dejó atrás.</p><p>Pasados unos momentos, Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, sentado en la oscuridad y sintiendo como el miedo poco a poco empezaba a dominarlo. No sabía donde estaban, no solo era él, su pequeño también estaba en peligro. No pasó mucho cuando ambos se levantaron y decidieron caminar para buscar la salida, Inuyasha se sostuvo de un muro y caminó tratando de no tropezar. En ese lugar húmedo y oscuro, Inuyasha deseó con todas sus fuerzas, ser encontrado por el Rey Demonio.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koga tenía mucho tiempo de no estar en ese tipo de situación, cuando iba a las misiones con su equipo y a las grutas, era entretenido y Ayame convocaba luz para que no estuvieran a oscuras. Las peleas entre Sango y Miroku hacían que las misiones fueran más relajadas. En ese momento estaba en un lugar que apestaba a humedad y estaba oscuro, su compañero se la pasaba con cambios repentinos de humor y eso le había provocado dolor de cabeza. En un momento Inuyasha lloraba, al otro le gritaba y terminaba por reír dulcemente, Koga aún no se recuperaba del dolor de un golpe dado por Inuyasha cuando este comenzó a llorar de nuevo. </p><p>―¿¡Y ahora por qué lloras!?. ―Gritó ya estresado, odiando la situación en la que estaban y consciente de que era su culpa. Koga temía que al salir, si es que lo lograban, los demonios ya hayan destruido todo a su paso. El Rey Demonio y las calamidades sabían que había secuestrado a la reina de los demonios y eso traería consecuencias. Koga empezó a pensar que quizá ese hombre y su pequeña imitación malhumorada estaban a nada de cometer una masacre.</p><p>―¡No me grites! ¡Es culpa de ese asqueroso frasco que me obliga a comportarme como una mujer embarazada!. ―Gritó limpiándose el rostro. Su descontrol hormonal lo estaba haciendo actuar de ese modo y lo odiaba. ―¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Tengo hambre, frío y estoy cansado! ¡Hemos caminado por horas y me duele todo!.</p><p>Después de un rato de quejas de Inuyasha, volvió un nuevo cambio de humor y la ira sustituyó el llanto. Sus puños se cerraron y trató de golpear a Koga, el Héroe evitó los golpes y que su prisionero se hiciera daño. No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha empezara a insultar al moreno, mil y una palabras malsonantes, reclamos y más. Por un momento Koga se compadeció del Rey Demonio. «<em>Vaya esposa gritona se fue a conseguir ese tipo, yo ya me habría deshecho de este idiota gruñón desde hace mucho</em>» pensó mientras eludía un golpe más, aunque Inuyasha no poseía la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo o para hacerle un daño mayor. Sumándole que el pequeño príncipe ya estaba absorbiendo su energía vital, Inuyasha preveía que muy pronto caería sin fuerzas y eso aumentaba su mal humor. Sin energía para proveerle al hechizo de su interior, el bebé podría morir ya que su cuerpo no lo soportaría.</p><p>―¡Todo esto es tu culpa, imbécil!. ―Gritó mientras repartía golpes al aire, la visibilidad nula no ayudaba a calmar las ansias de acabar con ese hombre que no paraba de reír discretamente. ―¡Ya verás cuando Sesshomaru venga a buscarme! ¡Te va a dar tu merecido!.</p><p>Inuyasha ignoró que esa era la primera vez que había mencionado el nombre del Rey Demonio en voz alta, simplemente se dedicó a decirle a Koga todos los daños que se había echado encima al meterse con él y lo fuerte que el Rey Demonio iba a golpearlo. Cuando Inuyasha había logrado asestarle un golpe a Koga, la tierra tembló. Guardó silencio pensando que lo había imaginado, Inuyasha sintió como caía tierra y restos de lo que parecía concreto del techo. </p><p>El techo sobre sus cabezas empezó a retumbar, Koga abrazó a Inuyasha rápidamente cuando colapsó y lo protegió de los escombros que cayeron. Resultó con varios golpes de piedras sueltas con la única finalidad de que su prisionero no resultara herido en el momento y todo por mero instinto. Inuyasha no se movió cuando sintió que Koga lo protegía con su cuerpo, dejó de lado su orgullo por su hijo y cerró los ojos ante la nube de polvo. Como ambos hombres estaban empeñados en proteger y protegerse, no notaron un agujero en el techo que dejaba ver la oscuridad de la noche. El techo había caído y entre la nube de polvo, un hombre de exótica apariencia se abría paso una vez todo se aclaraba.</p><p>Inuyasha al ya no sentir peligro, se deshizo del agarre de Koga. Cuando quiso ver lo que había ocurrido, en cambio vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se aguadaran, él había ido a buscarlo como sabía que pasaría. Sobre la pila de escombros, el Rey Demonio los honraba con su imponente presencia. Inuyasha sin dudarlo empezó a caminar entre la destrucción y avanzó con rapidez hacia el rey de los demonios. A pesar de que su vista estaba nublada y tropezaba con cada roca que había en el suelo, Inuyasha no se rindió y casi corrió hacia el hombre. Tropezó a un paso de distancia del Rey Demonio, pero este lo recibió en sus brazos.</p><p>―Tardaste mucho. ―Gimoteó mientras abrazaba con necesidad al Rey Demonio, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban, un poco más y la tercer calamidad empezaría a resentirlo.</p><p>El Rey Demonio no contestó, simplemente abrazó suavemente a su reina y enterró su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de ese humano que temblaba en sus brazos. El miedo y la desesperación que había sentido en el momento en el que no encontró a su reina en su territorio, lo había enloquecido tanto que ordenó que todo el ejército le buscara. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, sus hijos ya estaban buscando a la reina por todos lados, con la orden de matar a quien se interpusiera. Porque el Rey Demonio sabía que si su reina caía en manos de los humanos, jamás podría volver a verlo y no pudo evitar que eso lo aterrara en sobremanera. No podía perder a Inuyasha también, no lo resistiría. Por eso mismo, lo separó ligeramente de sí y lo besó expresándole todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Inuyasha correspondió aquel beso sin importarle nada más, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Quizá eran las hormonas o todo lo que había ocurrido, pero lo único que importaba era que estaba a salvo y con ese temible hombre que lo hacía sentir un cúmulo de sentimientos, de un tiempo en adelante, la mayoría agradables.</p><p>Un carraspeo los hizo separarse, pero el rey rodeó la cintura de su reina con suavidad y lo apegó contra su cuerpo. Su expresión se mostró cargada de ira al ver al causante de todo frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y retándolo con la mirada. Las garras de su mano libre empezaron a gotear veneno que derretía lo que tocaba, tras un chasquido su látigo venenoso apareció. Estaba dispuesto a matar de una vez por todas a ese hombre, ese que se había atrevido a tocar a su reina y ponerlo en peligro, no solo a él, sino que también a la más pequeña de sus crías. Ese humano no vería la luz del día después de lo que había hecho. Cuando el Rey Demonio soltó a su reina con la intención de matar al hombre que ya había desenfundado su arma, sintió la mano de Inuyasha agarrando casi sin fuerza la mano que antes lo había sostenido gentilmente. La mirada suplicante hizo que entrecerrara los ojos.</p><p>―Vámonos, quiero irme de este lugar. ―Suplicó, sin soltar al rey. Inuyasha sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza y que podría caer en cualquier momento. ―Ya no quiero estar aquí.</p><p>El Rey Demonio no pudo hacer nada para que Inuyasha lo soltara, este solamente seguía pidiendo que se marcharan de inmediato. Su látigo se desvaneció y limpió su mano, la otra fue a parar al rostro de su reina y lo acarició, sintiendo como la angustia que había tenido durante todo el día se desvanecía. </p><p>―Pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi reina y la de mi cachorro, eso es algo que no perdonaré. ―Su voz grave e intimidante se dejó oír, Inuyasha solo volvió a abrazarlo para evitar que pelearan y para que lo sacara de ahí de inmediato.</p><p>―Lo dice el tipo que prácticamente les dejó caer una tonelada de rocas y tierra encima. ―Respondió sin dejarse intimidar. Koga ganó un gruñido gutural ante su interrupción.</p><p>―Te dejaré ir esta vez. ―En verdad se le había dificultado decir esa oración, aunque su voz salió demasiado amenazante. ―He saldado mi deuda.</p><p>Ni bien dicha esa frase, el Rey Demonio cargó a Inuyasha con delicadeza y lo sacó de ese sucio agujero. Cuando hizo ese movimiento, notó la débil energía que emitía gracias al pequeño que se la drenaba. El Rey Demonio empezó a transferirle a ambos la energía que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Lo llevaría a su castillo y no le quitaría la mirada de encima hasta estar completamente seguro de que nada le pasaría. Inuyasha simplemente se aferró al rey y cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa sensación reconfortante que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Caminaron gracias a que el Rey Demonio sabía que Inuyasha odiaba volar y también que debía descansar. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha sintió que el rey se detenía y lo colocaba en el suelo, bajo un árbol. Ya no sentía el desabasto de energía por lo que no pidió explicación al ver que el hombre se separaba unos metros, el Rey Demonio se transformó en su forma colosal y empezó a aullar, Inuyasha se cubrió los oídos ante el ensordecedor sonido. Unos minutos después, el rey de los demonios terminó y se acercó a Inuyasha.</p><p>―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha curioso. </p><p>―Avisar. ―Respondió. Segundos después, un aullido lejano se escuchó con claridad, eso sorprendió a Inuyasha y el rey reconoció al dueño. ―El primero. ―Momentos después, otro sonó. ―El segundo. </p><p>El Rey Demonio confiaba en que su hijo mayor reuniría a las tropas y las enviaría de regreso a sus posiciones, no lo había instruido por nada. Por ahora lo más importante era resguardar a Inuyasha y prepararse para atacar, porque pudo haber dejado escapar al Héroe pero no significaba que lo había perdonado. Los humanos ya habían descubierto su punto débil, estaba seguro que volverían a usar ese truco para poder hacer daño. Como no les había funcionado las muertes masivas por hambre, habían buscado otra forma de golpearlos y esa había sido meterse con la Reina de la Calamidad. El Rey Demonio no quería siquiera imaginar lo que pudieron hacerle a Inuyasha, no después de saber lo que los esclavistas y soldados le hacían a su gente cuando los capturaban. Una vez más, el Rey Demonio alzó a Inuyasha y retomaron su camino.</p><p>Gracias a su estado, Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en brazos del rey, siendo cobijado con su energía demoníaca; no fue consciente cuando llegaron al castillo que empezaba a llenarse nuevamente. Tampoco se dio cuenta que el Rey Demonio lo había llevado consigo a sus aposentos, lugar que Inuyasha solo visitaba en ocasiones especiales. Inuyasha no notó que el Rey Demonio se mantuvo en vela junto a él cuidando su sueño, deseando protegerlo de todo, tratando de mitigar la angustia y el dolor que había sentido, el miedo a que esas dolorosas historias del pasado se repitieran.</p><p>Cuando llegó la mañana e Inuyasha despertó, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en su habitación y más al ver que era la del Rey Demonio. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver al Rey Demonio sentado junto a la cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Parecía dormir, pero Inuyasha sabía que estaba más que alerta ante su entorno y cuando lo vio abrir los ojos apenas se movió, lo probaba. Como Inuyasha no supo que decir después de sentarse, solo se dedicaron a observarse. En ese momento todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior se había mostrado en la mente de Inuyasha, recordándole aquel beso y el anhelo, además de su ciega confianza hacia el Rey Demonio. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera animarse a decir algo, una conmoción llena de gritos y golpes se escuchó en el exterior de la habitación, la puerta se abrió e Izaya entró prácticamente corriendo a su regazo y lo abrazó. Inuyasha logró escuchar las disculpas ahogadas que el príncipe le daba, solo le acarició la cabeza, entre sus mullidas orejas, para hacerle saber que ya todo estaba bien.</p><p>Pero, a pesar de tener cerca de sí a dos de sus tres hijos, Inuyasha aún sentía un vacío extraño y que había sentido cuando estuvo en la oscuridad. Necesitaba más, algo tangible. Miró en dirección al Rey Demonio, este solo estaba en el mismo lugar.</p><p>―¿Podrías acercarte?. ―Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada. ―Lo necesito.</p><p>Quizá era vergüenza o temor a ser rechazado, no lo sabía y lo único que Inuyasha quería en ese momento era el calor que ellos le podían ofrecer. Y cuando pensó que sería ignorado, el Rey Demonio se sentó tras él y lo abrazó. A Inuyasha le gustó la sensación, pero todavía sentía ese vacío insistente, esa necesidad de más. En la puerta se mantuvo el primer príncipe, mirando la escena entre su familia, sintiendo alivio de ver que su madre estaba bien y a salvo. Cuando Inuyasha notó la presencia silenciosa de Inu no Taisho, su mano libre se alzó y le indicó que se acercara también, sabiendo que él rellenaría ese algo que faltaba. </p><p>El primer príncipe al ver ese gesto de su madre, instintivamente miró a su padre en busca de su aprobación, el rey aún abrazaba a Inuyasha con ligereza para no lastimar a su cría e Izaya a pesar de estar aferrado a su madre, no lo hacía con fuerza. Cuando el Rey Demonio asintió de manera casi imperceptible, el príncipe se acercó y también se unió al abrazo familiar, eso terminó de alejar el miedo que tuvo al pensar que había perdido a su madre por segunda ocasión. Izaya le había hecho un espacio y ambos abrazaron a su madre, regodeándose en su aroma a tranquilidad y alejando todo sentir negativo. </p><p>El abrazo del Rey Demonio se sentía bien para los príncipes y la madre, se sentían protegidos ahí. La mano del Rey Demonio se posó en la cabeza de su hijo mayor, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que dejara de temer y culparse de lo que pasó. Ese gesto le hizo saber al príncipe que por primera vez, eran una verdadera familia.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que Inuyasha soltara a los príncipes, el Rey Demonio le ordenó seguir descansando y le dejó una docena de guardias para que lo cuidaran, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos con sus hijos y debía dejarlo solo. Inuyasha terminó aceptando, deseaba seguir durmiendo y asumió que solo se trataría de entrenamiento para los niños. Aunque Inu no Taisho sabía que se trataba de algo más, la expresión de su padre lo decía.</p><p>El Rey Demonio guio a sus dos hijos hacia la sala del trono y tomó su lugar correspondiente, le indicó a su hijo mayor que se parara a su derecha. El segundo príncipe fue detenido por un guardia zorro y lo hizo postrarse al frente del trono, frente al rey y el concejo que ya se había reunido con antelación. Tanto Izaya como Inu no Taisho no sabían qué estaba pasando, aunque los murmullos de los ancianos tachando al segundo príncipe como traidor le hicieron ver al primero de qué se trataba. El castigo para su hermano había llegado.</p><p>―Mi señor, el segundo príncipe deliberadamente puso en peligro a nuestra reina. No puede dejar algo así impune. ―Empezó uno. ―De no haber sido por usted, la Reina de la Calamidad estaría bajo custodia de los humanos y sabe por experiencia propia lo que le pasaría.</p><p>―El segundo príncipe ha demostrado una falta de disciplina nunca antes vista, no se toma en serio sus entrenamientos y esto lo demuestra. Mi señor, la cría ha sobrepasado los límites.</p><p>―Ese cachorro ocultó a uno de nuestros enemigos más poderosos y puso en grave peligro a todos los habitantes del castillo, ¿Qué nos asegura que no se trata de una treta para traicionarnos y arrebatarle el puesto al primer príncipe?.</p><p>―¡Ni un solo demonio debería ayudar a los humanos, mucho menos al más peligroso de todos! ¿Qué nos depara con un traidor viviendo entre nosotros?.</p><p>Murmullos que tachaban al príncipe como traidor, otros por ingenuo y unos más por infantil, todos habían reprobado su actitud al ocultar al Héroe cuando debió dar la alerta. Muchos pedían un castigo ejemplar para el segundo príncipe al mantenerse callado, pero Izaya solo se había encogido en su lugar, sintiéndose un cobarde como todos le llamaban. Cuando el segundo príncipe alzó la mirada hacia su padre, este lo miraba sin expresión en su mirar. Izaya se mantuvo en su lugar, temblando y con sus pequeñas orejas pegadas lo más que pudo a su cabeza para tratar de mitigar las críticas y la desaprobación que recibía. Porque él en su ingenuidad había creído que al haber capturado al Héroe, recibiría un poco del respeto que su hermano mayor tenía. Lastimosamente para él, solo se trató de un engaño propiciado por el mismo Héroe para acercarse a su madre.</p><p>Cuando todos empezaron a juzgar al segundo príncipe, Inu no Taisho caminó con gracilidad hacia el frente y se arrodilló junto a su hermano. Cuando Izaya iba a replicarle por sus acciones, Inu no Taisho con una de sus manos lo obligó a bajar la cabeza ante su rey. Claramente todos se sorprendieron ante las acciones del primer príncipe, sabiendo que era una deshonra para el mismo que hiciera algo de esa categoría. Gracias a que todos juzgaban o trataban de entender las acciones del primero, nadie notó la sonrisa orgullosa del Rey Demonio. Luego de un par de habladurías más, el rey liberó su aplastante poder que hizo callar a todos, Izaya por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de su padre. Solo el Rey Demonio notó como Inu no Taisho colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano, eso redujo el temor que el segundo príncipe emanaba.</p><p>―Pusiste a tu madre y a la tercer calamidad en peligro. Tu imprudencia pudo arrebatarles la vida, incluso tú estuviste en riesgo. ―Se dirigió el rey a su segundo hijo, solo él notó como el mayor trataba de brindarle valor. ―Y tú, Inu no Taisho, ¿eres consciente de tu rebeldía al desobedecerme y llegar a esa posición?.</p><p>―Con todo respeto, señor, yo debo recibir un castigo igual o mayor al del segundo hermano. ―Respondió el príncipe sin alzar la mirada. ―Yo no hice nada y aún sabiendo que las acciones del segundo estaban mal, no intervine. Es por eso que debo ser castigado.</p><p>Muchos murmuraron ante las palabras del primer príncipe y por la cobardía que expresaba el segundo, pero para el Rey Demonio era distinto. Ver como sus hijos se apoyaban pese a la adversidad a la que estaban siendo sometidos, le hizo ver que Inuyasha los había educado bien. El rey sabía que su segundo hijo estaba demasiado retrasado en cuanto a educación y entrenamiento, Izaya ni siquiera tenía el nivel de su hermano cuando empezó a entrenar, quizá porque no ejercían presión sobre él como pasó con Inu no Taisho y todo porque no pudo supervisar su temprana educación. Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio sabía que con un empujón, lograría hacer que enmendara su camino, no por nada Izaya poseía el temperamento de su madre y verlo entrenar bajo su supervisión se lo había confirmado. </p><p>―Izaya, desobedeciste las reglas preestablecidas y pusiste en peligro a tu hermano, a tu madre y a ti mismo, eso amerita un castigo. Pero, seré benevolente en esta ocasión. No obstante, será la primera y única vez que lo haga. ―La voz del Rey Demonio calló todo murmullo. ―Tus entrenamientos de hoy se aplazaran para mañana, vuelve a tus aposentos y reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste. A partir de este momento y hasta que yo lo ordene, tu tiempo libre lo pasarás encerrado reflexionando, no saldrás de los muros del castillo y no podrás saltar sus clases o tu castigo aumentara. Ahora que me he dado a entender, retírate.</p><p>Obviamente, muchos se opusieron al castigo, pero el rey los calló a todos. Para todos era un castigo demasiado banal pero las palabras del rey eran ley. Izaya se levantó y dedicó una reverencia a su padre.</p><p>―Pensaré en mis acciones y juro que no lo volveré a defraudar, padre. ―Contestó el príncipe aún inclinado y sin alzar la mirada. </p><p>―Que así sea. ―Secundó el rey, esperando a que el segundo príncipe se retirara. Pero, este dirigía miradas insistentes a su hermano que seguía postrado y escuchando algunos murmullos silenciosos. ―He dicho que te retires, todos háganlo, excepto el primero.</p><p>Inu no Taisho obligó a su hermano a obedecer con una mirada, Izaya aún con dudas obedeció. No pasó mucho antes de que la sala se vaciara y solo quedaran padre e hijo solos.</p><p>―¿No te parece que ya has estado causando muchos problemas gracias a la ciega obediencia que tienes hacia tu madre?. ―Comenzó el Rey Demonio, casi sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de su hijo. Pero, como padre, debía educarlo y resolver ese detalle. Ya habían pasado dos ocasiones en las que Inuyasha terminaba fuera de los muros del castillo. ―Tu hermano no es el único que necesita disciplina, por lo que veo.</p><p>―Como una Calamidad, soy un arma a la espera de instrucciones, fui concebido para eso. Mi lealtad a la reina es un legado de mi nacimiento, algo que no se puede cambiar.</p><p>―Sabía que dirías eso. ―Comentó el rey con un ligero toque de sorna. ―Sin embargo, ya deberías saber que tu madre, la Reina de la Calamidad, es alguien que no piensa en sus acciones y las futuras consecuencias. Y también deberías saber que no es la primera vez en la que estás involucrado en algo de esta categoría. ¿Esperarás a una tercera? Sabes la situación en la que vivimos, podría ser fatal.</p><p>El Rey Demonio vio como el primer príncipe apretaba los puños, simplemente negó. Inu no Taisho servía fielmente a su madre y el rey sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien, él sabía que clase de persona era su reina. Incluso pudo prever que Inu no Taisho posiblemente haya estado en contra de las acciones de Inuyasha en esas dos ocasiones, pero también estaba casi seguro de que su obediencia absoluta lo había obligado a callar y aceptarlo.</p><p>―Ya dígalo, no haga más largo esto. ―Expresó cortante ante la mirada fija que se le dirigía. Gracias a eso, el Rey Demonio no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las similitudes con Inuyasha y con sí mismo. Inu no Taisho era una mezcla armoniosa entre ambos y no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. </p><p>―Tu madre, ante la media humana, recién dejó de ser una cría. Como lo habrás notado ya, él nunca piensa en lo que hace y esta sería la segunda ocasión en la que casi provoca un problema mayor por sus decisiones. Es por eso que tú, hijo mío, debes seguir el camino de la razón. ―Por primera vez desde que trataba con su primogénito, el Rey Demonio lo había llamado de ese modo y notó el impacto provocado al ver como el primer príncipe alzaba la mirada y lo veía con un ligero toque de sorpresa que fue eliminado al instante. ―No puedes seguir obedeciendo a tu madre de ese modo, aprende a diferir sobre qué ordenes seguir y cuales no. Solo así podrás evitar que situaciones como estas se repitan.</p><p>El Rey Demonio estaba seguro de que su primogénito entendería sus palabras, confiaba en él. El rey tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el primer príncipe, su deseo era que ese niño fuera su sucesor y ver como se fortalecía en gran medida, le hacía darse cuenta que sería capaz de proteger a sus hermanos y al reino. Pero, Inu no Taisho se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos a tal punto que podían cegarlo. Aunque el Rey  Demonio sabía que su hijo aún era una cría, quería prepararlo para el futuro y que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a todo, incluso a sí mismo. </p><p>―Sé que tu parte humana te hace más voluble, pero también debes escuchar a tus raíces demoniacas. No puedes seguir aceptando todo lo que ese humano diga, no está acostumbrado a este mundo y sus costumbres son diferentes, no entiende este entorno y lo peligroso que puede ser. ―El príncipe prestó atención a cada palabra. ―Deseo que en un futuro, tú seas tan fuerte para derrotarme, solo así confirmaré que eres el indicado para sucederme. </p><p>El príncipe meditó acerca de las palabras recibidas, aún estando de rodillas hacia su rey, trató de comprender sus enseñanzas. El Rey Demonio sabía que su hijo era listo, que lograría cumplir esa encomienda y así podría asegurar la seguridad de la impulsiva Reina de la Calamidad. Aún así, Sesshomaru sentía que la paternidad era difícil, no recordaba como habían sido sus interacciones con el anterior Rey Demonio y por esa razón no tenía un buen modelo a seguir. Porque él sabía que la paternidad abarcaba más allá de mantener a las crías a salvo y de reprenderles en caso de que se equivocaran. </p><p>Quizá por su ignorancia sus hijos no lo obedecían, quizá por esa ignorancia Inu no Taisho estaba más que dispuesto a reprocharle en cada oportunidad que tenía o por esa misma razón, Izaya no progresaba como debería. Pero la realidad era que el Rey Demonio nunca quiso ser padre, no quería condenar a los cachorros a vivir en un mundo cargado de dolor, a ser guerreros que expondrían sus vidas en cada batalla o que mancharan sus manos de sangre a una tierna edad. Pero por el bien de su gente, decidió crear las armas que devolverían la libertad a los demonios, que darían su vida por la causa. Mas Sesshomaru nunca pensó que a pesar de querer mantener a sus hijos alejados, el instinto protector se activaría y los reconocería. No era un buen padre y no pretendía serlo, al menos se encargaría de mantener a los niños con vida y fortalecerlos para que pudieran mantenerse por sí mismos.</p><p>―Levántate, hay cosas que debemos arreglar todavía. ―El príncipe obedeció. ―Debemos tomar esto como una nueva declaración de guerra. Hay que alinear las tropas y esta vez, atacaremos desde dos puntos distintos. Tanto tú como tu hermano, dirigirán un batallón hacia la retaguardia, los demás atacaremos la vanguardia. Los rodearemos y podremos recuperar más territorio.</p><p>―Señor, yo puedo dirigir solo. No necesito del segundo hermano para hacerlo. ―Se inclinó hacia su padre. ―Por favor, no lo envíe a la batalla.</p><p>―Recuerda tu lugar, soy tu rey y no puedes cuestionarme. ―Alzó la voz pero el príncipe no se irguió. ―Lo entrenaré arduamente y en un mes será capaz de luchar, él también necesita experiencia.</p><p>―Se lo suplico. ―Susurró el príncipe con la mirada en el suelo. ―No lo envíe.</p><p>El Rey Demonio comprendía al primer príncipe, ambos sabían lo que la guerra le provocaba al espíritu. No quería pensar en como podría afectar la penumbrosa experiencia de los campos de batalla a la vibrante personalidad del segundo príncipe. Pero tampoco podía cambiar su estrategia o podría ocasionar muertes innecesarias, mucho menos olvidar cual era la misión de los príncipes. El ver al príncipe suplicar por evitar que el segundo viera con sus propios ojos el mundo en el que vivían, le hizo saber que sus lazos eran fuertes. </p><p>El Rey Demonio por un momento imaginó a su segundo hijo con todos los traumas que ocasionaba la guerra y no le gustó lo que vio. Porque la radiante y amplia sonrisa de su hijo, tan parecida a la que alguna vez vio por casualidad en su reina, se borraría quizá para siempre. Pero no podía simplemente alejarlo de la guerra, las cinco Calamidades debían participar para poder pararla. El primer príncipe a pesar de su seriedad, parecía querer suplicarle de rodillas para que no enviara a su hermano a luchar, se podía notar la desesperación por evitar que el segundo manchara sus manos de sangre. Pero no quería enviar al primero solo y sin nadie que le protegiera la espalda, dudó si debía cambiar su estrategia de rodear al ejército que resguardaba el norte o atacar de frente. Solo pudo imaginar lo mucho que Inuyasha se opondría a que enviara a Izaya a pelear, justo como lo hizo con Inu no Taisho en su momento. </p><p>El Rey Demonio ignoró las insistentes suplicas del príncipe y lo despidió para que fuera a notificarle la noticia a su hermano. No sabía que hacer al respecto, con el tiempo ya ni siquiera quería que Inu no Taisho lo acompañara. Pero si quería recuperar el reino demoníaco y la paz, había que hacer sacrificios. Tenía planeado partir apenas creciera la tercera calamidad, así podría proteger a su reina en su momento más vulnerable.</p><p>Por muy duro que sonara, el Rey Demonio debía preparar a los príncipes para que fueran capaces de defenderse por su cuenta. Una vez que la Reina de la Calamidad desertara al cumplir su labor, las Calamidades perderían el sentido de la vida ya que habían nacido únicamente para servirle y hacer de su voz una ley. Cuando Inuyasha volviera a su mundo, los niños sufrirían más de lo previsto y perderían su propósito. Las Calamidades eran armas, armas capaces de sentir el dolor y la tristeza de una vida sabiendo que solo eran simples herramientas sin portador.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. De príncipe a rey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un gran y majestuoso castillo, una familia vivía cómodamente pese a los problemas externos. La familia era conformada por demonios, pero no de cualquier tipo, ellos pertenecían a la realeza demoníaca. El Rey Demonio Inu no Taisho, su esposa y su pequeño heredero, una familia que vivía unida a pesar de que estaban en constante guerra contra los humanos. </p><p>Un día mientras los mayores se encargaban de buscar soluciones ante una serie de ataques hacia sus congéneres, dejaron que su pequeño jugara en los jardines con un par de escoltas y su pequeño dragón que recién había salido del huevo. Los padres confiados de que su hijo estaría bien jugando en esa zona protegida, dejaron de prestarle atención y se enfocaron en encontrar la forma de contrarrestar el poder de los humanos con el que estaban experimentando y que estaba resultando, magia. Y ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera de los grandes muros del castillo, el pequeño príncipe no hacía nada más que jugar con una espada de madera y atacar a su pequeño amigo con ella a modo de juego. Era observado por los guardias, hasta que llegó el cambio de turno y lo dejaron solo por unos momentos, un grave error.</p><p>Mientras el príncipe Sesshomaru jugaba con Ah-Un, una mariposa encerrada en una brillante burbuja apareció ante él. Cegado ante la belleza de esa criatura y la luz azulada que emitía, el niño dejó de lado su espada e ignoró al dragón, empezó a seguir a la pequeña criatura mágica. Hipnotizado por tal brillo, ignoró que la cría de dragón jalaba el volante de su ropa tratando de alejarlo de esa mariposa extraña. Porque nada mágico se acercaba al territorio de los demonios.</p><p>La curiosidad del príncipe lo orilló a seguir a la mariposa brillante, la cría que estaba con él no había dejado de jalar su ropa, pero el niño no había dejado de avanzar como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un hechizo. Hasta que llegaron a unos arbustos cerca de los grandes muros. Ni un solo guardia fue consciente de los movimientos del príncipe Sesshomaru y sus padres estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para notarlo. Y así fue como Sesshomaru llegó hasta el gran muro y vio un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que se arrastrara por él, la mariposa que seguía había pasado por ahí y no había dudado en seguirla. Una vez fuera de la protección del castillo, una matriz mágica se formó debajo de él y en cuanto salió de su trance, esa trampa lo había encerrado en una jaula mágica.</p><p>El niño estaba dentro de una jaula hecha de magia, apenas rozaba los barrotes, sentía inmenso dolor en cuanto los tocaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por humanos, estaba asustado y quería llorar. Trató de salir de la jaula pero solo provocó que sus manos empezaran a sangrar, escuchó las risas de los humanos. Los chillidos del dragón sonaban, pese a que apenas podía asomar una de sus cabezas por el agujero. El pequeño Sesshomaru iba a gritar por ayuda, pero uno de los humanos le lanzó una extraña nube de polvo y empezó a perder el conocimiento tras eso. Gimió por ayuda a su pequeño amigo pero solo alcanzó a escuchar un lejano lloriqueo. Finalmente, cedió ante el poder de esa extraña cosa que le lanzaron y cerró los ojos.</p><p>El príncipe de los demonios empezó a despertar aturdido, sintiendo que había dormido por días. Las sonoras ovaciones ayudaron a que empezara a despabilarse, al estirarse y sentir un choque de dolor fue suficiente para que el pequeño reaccionara. Sesshomaru seguía dentro de una jaula, rodeado en su totalidad de humanos y aromas extraños, tan fuertes que no sentía el de sus padres. Miró en todas direcciones pero solo había humanos que vitoreaban al mismo que lo había encerrado. El niño se abrazó a sí mismo cuando empezaron a lanzarle objetos que rebotaban contra la jaula, terminó cubriéndose con sustancias extrañas e inevitablemente empezó a lloriquear. Llamaba a sus padres, tenía miedo.</p><p>―¡Les dije que lo lograría!. ―Gritó el hombre que había capturado al pequeño príncipe. ―¡Estoy a un paso de dominar a los demonios!.</p><p>La algarabía aumentó, el niño cubrió sus oídos por ello. Todos clamaban por el aventurero que había logrado hacerse con el heredero del reino demoníaco y que próximamente sería el nuevo rey tanto de los humanos como de los demonios. Con la carnada perfecta, los demonios más poderosos que existían, serían fáciles de atrapar. En un acto de orgullo, ese despreciable hombre golpeó los barrotes de la jaula con un bastón, el pequeño príncipe podría jurar que por un segundo, vio un destello rojizo en los ojos de ese humano que lo había capturado gracias a su ingenuidad infantil.</p><p>De repente, un aullido gutural calló toda celebración. </p><p>Pasó todo según lo planeado, dos enormes cánidos habían aparecido y se notaba la furia en su aspecto. La mera presión que emitían era suficiente para doblegar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos. Tras ellos un ejército apareció con la intención de atacar a los humanos y antes de que algo pasara, el perpetrador alzó la voz.</p><p>―¡Un paso más y el niño lo paga!. </p><p>La jaula le provocó un nuevo choque doloroso al pequeño, este gritó con fuerza ante la magnitud del dolor. El más pequeño de los perros demoníacos trató de saltar con desesperación hacia los humanos para liberar a la cría, pero el más grande se interpuso. Ambos tomaron su forma humanoide y la multitud se alejó mientras estos se acercaban.</p><p>―Entrega a la cría o lo pagaran caro. ―Gruñó el Rey Demonio. La dama a su lado estaba desesperada y a nada de correr hacia su hijo para liberarlo.</p><p>―Las cosas no son tan sencillas, quiero algo a cambio.</p><p>―Asquerosos humanos, tan ambiciosos como siempre. ―Gruñó la dama. ―¿¡Qué precio le has puesto a nuestro cachorro!?.</p><p>El hombre de negros cabellos rió sonoramente, un nuevo grito del pequeño sonó tras eso. Los gobernantes demoníacos reprimieron sus ansias para no empeorar la situación.</p><p>―Sus vidas a cambio de la de este tierno pequeño. </p><p>Ante las dudas que aparecieron en el Rey Demonio, el humano volvió a infringir dolor en el pequeño príncipe. Esa acción fue suficiente para que la pareja demoníaca se mirara a los ojos y se asintieran, habían tomado una decisión. El Rey Demonio ordenó a su ejército que retrocediera y tomó la mano de su compañera, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el humano que no había dejado de mostrar una sonrisa macabra. Gracias a eso, la jaula fue abierta y el pequeño corrió a sus padres pero fue detenido por el humano. Un ejército humano apareció y una batalla se presentó. Los civiles empezaron a huir despavoridos y el príncipe fue empujado hacia la batalla, terminó perdido entre cadáveres y luchas. Sus padres trataron de llegar a él pero fueron rodeados, una perfecta distracción.</p><p>Sesshomaru corrió entre tantos cadáveres y eludió a los hombres que peleaban entre sí, ya fueran demonios o humanos. Terminó en medio del fuego cruzado y herido por accidente, el príncipe acabó en el suelo con una profunda herida en el brazo. Dejó de ver a sus padres gracias a la multitud y cuando la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando, una anciana se le acercó, era la hechicera que servía a sus padres.</p><p>―Toma esto pequeño, te llevará a casa. ―La mujer le entregó una piedra mágica y esférica, la perla de las cuatro almas según recordaba. ―Una vez que llegues, ve con las niñas y huyan. Kikyo sabrá guiarlos. </p><p>El príncipe se levantó y la anciana sostuvo sus manos, murmuró un par de palabras y la piedra brilló con intensidad. Antes de que la piedra transportara al príncipe, la mujer fue herida por la espalda pero el niño no fue capaz de verlo gracias a la luz cegadora. La piedra dejó de brillar absorbiendo el alma de su segunda portadora y el niño fue transportado lejos de la batalla. Apareció en la sala del trono del castillo demoníaco.</p><p>Las cosas solo empeoraron tras ello; Kikyo quien era la aprendiz de Kaede, la hechicera que había ayudado al príncipe, sacó a su hermana de enseñanza y al príncipe del castillo como si supiera lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría. Los tres niños huyeron justo antes de que el castillo cayera a manos de los humanos, a los que solo les tomó un par de horas conquistar a los demonios. Sin lideres que los guiaran, los demonios cayeron ante los humanos sin poder defenderse.</p><p>Sesshomaru y el par de niñas terminaron en una cueva oculta en las montañas, quedaron solos y sin saber qué hacer. Sesshomaru con sus escasos cien años, era demasiado joven para vivir sin sus padres, Kikyo quien poseía su edad, ni siquiera había mencionado una palabra desde que lo sacó del castillo junto con Kagome. La pequeña de apenas treinta años había comenzado a llorar y a llamar a su maestra. La estrecha y húmeda cueva se llenó con el llanto de tres pequeños que nada tenían que ver con la guerra entre razas de la que habían sido víctimas. Las crías estaban sin nadie que les ayudara y en el exterior, los demonios estaban siendo suprimidos por los humanos y su nuevo líder. </p><p>Sin nadie que estuviera con ellos, los tres pequeños se vieron en la tarea de seguir sus instintos y sobrevivir. Kikyo se encargó de velar por su hermana de enseñanza e instruirla con sus pocos conocimientos, de ser la voz de la razón y ocultar el miedo que sentía. Alguien debía ser fuerte por los tres, su maestra así le había educado. Así fue como en esa cueva se fue preparando un príncipe sin corona y sus dos únicas seguidoras. Porque Sesshomaru volvería a su reino y rescataría a sus padres, confiaba en que seguían con vida y esperando por él. Kikyo y Kagome serían una excelentes hechiceras, serían tan fuertes juntos que harían crecer un reino de las cenizas y lo verían prosperar juntos. Pero aún siendo pequeños, solo era una meta que cumplir. Mas no se rendirían, hicieron un juramento una vez sus lágrimas se secaron.</p><p>Los años pasaron, Sesshomaru entrenó sin descanso y se preparó. El príncipe fue versado en el arte del combate y defensa, creció fortaleciéndose tanto física como mentalmente. Las hechiceras aprendieron sobre la marcha y también adquirieron poder, los tres después de hacerse adolescentes eran capaces de luchar. Y después de siglos manteniéndose en las sombras, el heredero legítimo del imperio demoníaco haría su aparición en son de recuperar su reino.</p><p>Poco a poco, pequeñas ciudades humanas empezaron a caer. El número de seguidores del príncipe Sesshomaru empezó a aumentar y los demonios empezaron a defenderse al tener a su príncipe al frente. El reino demoníaco comenzó a surgir y la verdadera batalla comenzó. Entre más batallas empezaba a ganar Sesshomaru, más fuerte se volvía, más conocimiento adquiría y más territorio se iba sumando a su reino. Junto a Kagome y Kikyo, Sesshomaru logró hacer que los demonios tomaran las armas y empezaran a luchar por la libertad. Al cabo de unos cuantos siglos, Sesshomaru logró recuperar el castillo de sus padres y ocuparlo, dejó de ser visto como príncipe para pasar a ser el legítimo Rey Demonio. Pero, entre más ganaba, la ambición por más y la excesiva confianza empezaron a aumentar.</p><p>Durante una misión de reconocimiento, tanto Kagome como Kikyo habían descubierto una espada cubierta de un extraño y pestilente liquido negro. La mayor a cargo decidió llevar consigo una muestra para investigarla, su curiosidad había aumentado en el momento en que Kagome se había herido el dedo con tan solo tocar esa extraña mezcla. Todo era para asegurarse que no era alguna treta de los humanos. Al final no lograron dar con su origen pero habían detectado magia en las muestras. Pero a partir de ese momento, esa extraña sustancia haría su aparición mucho más a menudo.</p><p>Durante una batalla, el ahora Rey Demonio había sido herido con una flecha hecha de cristal. Dicha flecha era completamente negra y le había causado mucho dolor, la herida que le dejó no fue capaz de regenerarse y había empeorado. Desde ese momento, más armas impregnadas de ese extraño veneno empezaron a ser portadas por humanos durante los combates, reduciendo a los demonios una vez más. Pero estos no se dejaron caer, el temple de su rey no lo permitía. Gracias a los esfuerzos del Rey Demonio, los demonios siguieron en pie luchando y venciendo. Pero, llegó el día en que eso cambiaría.</p><p>Sesshomaru se preparaba para marchar con sus tropas, atacarían la capital humana e iría tras la cabeza del Rey Humano, el descendiente de aquel que lo capturó y encerró cuando era una cría, para recuperar a su familia y la libertad de los demonios. Tenía confianza de que lo lograría, ya habían caído varias ciudades y los habían debilitado lo suficiente para atacar, Sesshomaru había atacado la torre en donde los magos entrenaban y habían logrado matar a la mayoría relativamente fácil. Inclusive, no habían sobrevivido los suficientes como para alzar barreras mágicas para protegerse y aprovecharían eso. Sin embargo, solo hubo una persona que se opuso rotundamente a que atacara de esa manera tan precipitada.</p><p>―¡Escúchame, Sesshomaru!. ―Alzó la voz Kikyo, ambos estaban en la sala de reuniones a solas. ―¡No hagas esto!.</p><p>―¡Nos hemos preparado toda nuestra vida para esto, Kikyo! ¡Recuperaremos nuestro territorio y libertad cuando el imperio humano caiga!. ―Contraatacó el Rey Demonio. ―¡Nuestros hombres lograron derribar la torre y hemos estado ganando varias batallas!.</p><p>―¡Lo hicieron tan ridículamente fácil! ¿No crees que hay algo raro en eso? ¡Estamos tratando con humanos!. </p><p>―¡Somos fuertes, por eso hemos vencido! ¿¡Acaso no lo has notado ya!?. ―Alzó una vez más la voz a la mujer. ―¡Vamos a volver victoriosos y con los verdaderos gobernantes de nuestro reino!.</p><p>―¡Te has dejado cegar! ¡Siento que nada cuadra, Sesshomaru, y no quiero que salgas herido otra vez!.</p><p>―¡Solo estás exagerando, cuando regrese con la cabeza de esos bastardos, verás que estás equivocada!.</p><p>Kikyo simplemente gruñó cuando el Rey Demonio se marchó, sabía que la terquedad de ese hombre era tan grande que no escucharía sus palabras. Todo le parecía tan ilógico, los humanos tramaban algo, lo presentía. Tantas batallas ganadas tan estúpidamente fácil, ciudades fantasma y territorio fácil, eso era una señal de que algo malo pasaría. Kikyo suspiró y con la angustia creciendo en su interior, decidió confiar en el hombre que amaba y dejar de lado esa preocupación. Quizá el Rey Demonio tenía razón y solo estaba exagerando.</p><p>Solo habían un par de días desde que se supo que el Rey Demonio estaba luchando en la capital, cuando un cuervo de aspecto demoniaco llegó al castillo de los demonios. Una pequeña pulga bajó del ave y corrió hacia la hechicera del rey, la angustia en su rostro era notoria. El anciano Myoga, una pulga que vivía entre humanos y servía como informante, traía noticias terribles para Kikyo. La audiencia entre Kikyo, su sucesora y la vieja pulga, se llevó a cabo en la sala del trono y con cada palabra, el miedo solo se incrementaba en la mujer. </p><p>―Señorita Kikyo, ¡fue una trampa!. ―Gritó apenas llegó. ―¡Los humanos tienen una centena de magos de primer nivel y se dirigen hacia el frente! ¡Ya han masacrado a los nuestros, incluso a los refuerzos! ¡Si ese pequeño ejército los ataca por sorpresa, matará a los pocos que quedan y entre ellos, a nuestro rey! ¡Intenté avisar pero mataron a todos los mensajeros, no hay esperanza!.</p><p>Con cada palabra, las hechiceras temieron. El hombre al cual querían, podría perder la vida si no se le notificaba lo que pasaba para que pudiera llevar a cabo maniobras evasivas. Si el rey moría, la extinción de los demonios llegaría al fin. Pero, Kikyo sabía que si ese hombre moría, ella lo haría también. Sin embargo, no dejaría que eso pasara, iba a evitar a toda costa que Sesshomaru muriera y si eso significaba que debía ir por él, lo haría.</p><p>―Kagome, necesito avisarle. ―Le entregó su báculo. ―Cuida del castillo. Iré por Sesshomaru.</p><p>―¡No, Kikyo! ¡Es peligroso!.</p><p>―¡Sesshomaru es el hombre a quien amo! ¡No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que morirá junto a nuestros hermanos!. </p><p>Sin dejar que Kagome la detuviera, Kikyo salió del castillo y se alzó en vuelo, todos vieron una esfera brillante alejarse con rapidez del lugar. Kagome solo la vio partir, con su mano en el pecho y sintiendo un extraño presentimiento, ella deseó que lograra su objetivo y volviera a salvo.</p><p>Cuando Kikyo llegó al campo de batalla, solo vio la masacre a su alrededor, ríos de sangre contaminada adornaban el suelo cubierto de cadáveres de demonios que dieron la vida por la causa. Pero entre más se acercaba al centro de la batalla, notó que un inmenso can demoníaco luchaba contra los humanos que se resguardaban tras barreras protectoras y un ejército que triplicaba el poco centenar de demonios que quedaban. A su distancia podía distinguir cuan herido estaba Sesshomaru y que había llegado tarde, los magos estaban llegando justo al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando Kikyo vio que conjuraban un extraño ataque que parecían ser lanzas de diamante negro, aceleró el paso cuando supo que iban directo al Rey Demonio que estaba siendo atacado por todos a la vez. El gran demonio estaba tan concentrado contra todos los ataques que recibía que no distinguía el ataque mágico que se formaba a varios metros de él. Kikyo  y se trasformó en un gran perro color azabache que se impactó contra el Rey Demonio, quitándolo del camino y recibiendo varias lanzas que se deshicieron apenas la tocaron, ingresando a su cuerpo y causándole una dolorosa agonía.</p><p>Cuando Sesshomaru se vio impulsado con velocidad, su transformación se detuvo y no pudo volver a tomarla gracias a la gravedad de sus heridas. Llevaba días luchando, el veneno quemando su ser y sus heridas que no podían sanar, habían drenado toda su energía. Cuando iba cayendo, vio como aquel gran perro negro recibía el letal ataque, el horror se pintó en su rostro. El Rey Demonio vio que Kikyo recibió el ataque y perdía su transformación, usó sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para volar y atraparla en el aire. Ambos cayeron sin fuerza.</p><p>―¡Kikyo!. ―Gritó, pero ella solo pudo pronunciar su nombre de manera entrecortada. ―¡No, no, no!.</p><p>Mientras el Rey Demonio trataba de reanimar a una débil Kikyo, lo poco que quedaba de su ejército iba cayendo poco a poco. Pero su mirada no dejó de enfocar a esa bella mujer que perdía la luz de sus ojos y su calidez. Ella sonrió a pesar de que salía sangre negra de sus ojos y boca.</p><p>―Te amo. ―Susurró a duras penas, le dolía todo y sabía que moriría, pero Kikyo no quería abandonar su cuerpo sin repetirle esa frase al hombre que amaba. ―Huye...</p><p>―¡No cierres los ojos, no me dejes!. ―Se levantó como pudo pero no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo. ―¡Te llevaré a que te curen!.</p><p>Sesshomaru sentía que sus piernas temblaban al caminar entre los cadáveres, sentía dolor hasta por respirar. Pero no dejaría que esa mujer en sus brazos muriera, no lo permitiría. Entre muerte y desolación, el Rey Demonio se arrodilló en el suelo cuando la hechicera apretó débilmente su mano. Kikyo apenas respiraba, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo.</p><p>―Te amo. ―Repitió una vez más, Sesshomaru no quiso escucharla sintiendo la despedida entre líneas. Pero, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso, un beso que apenas fue correspondido. ―Vive.</p><p>Cuando la hechicera dijo eso, soltó su último suspiro de vida y murió protegiendo lo que más amaba. Antes de que su dolor lo dominara, el Rey Demonio sintió como le clavaban una espada en la espalda, sus ojos se mostraron rubí oscuro y mató a los soldados que lo rodeaban de un solo zarpazo, sin distinguir amigo o enemigo. Aún con la hechicera en sus brazos, el Rey Demonio perdió el sentido y sus marcas faciales se distorsionaron. Terminó matando a todo lo que se movía, incluyendo a los pocos demonios que quedaban. Se volvió una bestia y destruyó todo a su alrededor. Aún siendo una bestia, dejó a la mujer en el suelo delicadamente y un instinto asesino lo corrompió en cuanto la soltó.</p><p>Sesshomaru mató todo lo que se movía a varios kilómetros a la redonda, mató todo lo que se atravesó e incluso a los magos que no habían dejado de herirlo. Su estado lo desconectó del dolor físico y su cuerpo pese a estar maltrecho, aguantó lo suficiente como para que su dolor emocional fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a todo el ejército humano él solo. Pero su dolor y las ansias asesinas, no le traerían a la hechicera que había dado su vida por él. Cuando su cuerpo humanoide no había sido suficiente, su forma demoniaca apareció y siguió derramando sangre. Muchos aseguraron que el cielo retumbó junto al enorme demonio que había arrasado con miles de vidas, humanas y demoníacas. El cielo derramó las lágrimas que él no pudo y los ríos de sangre que se formaron gracias él, inundaron la mayor parte del reino humano.</p><p>Cuando su cuerpo no había soportado más, el Rey Demonio terminó cayendo sin fuerza al suelo y devolviéndolo a su forma más pequeña. Una vez perdió el sentido, un grupo de demonios del castillo, fueron en su búsqueda y lo devolvieron a su lugar antes de que los humanos lo atraparan en ese estado tan vulnerable.</p><p>Pasaron algunos días, Kagome supo de alguna manera que su maestra ya no volvería, la perla de su báculo había brillado por un momento el día que ella partió y sin que Kagome lo supiera, la perla absorbió el alma de su tercera portadora. Los cadáveres del campo de batalla habían sido incinerados con magia y los cuerpos ya no se pudieron recuperar, entre ellos el de la hechicera. Aún así, Kagome se mantuvo junto a su rey, a la espera de que despertara. No quería perderlo a él también, su corazón no lo soportaría.</p><p>Kagome se mantuvo en vela junto al hombre con el que se crío, lo tranquilizaba cuando lo veía gruñir y removerse entre sueños, pasaba un paño limpio sobre su frente cuando transpiraba agitado, cuando lo que parecían ser pesadillas lo atrapaban, hacía hasta lo imposible por calmarlo y aun así, no despertó. Finalmente y cuando la hechicera estaba perdiendo la esperanza, el Rey Demonio despertó de su letargo. Pero sus ojos cegados por el odio y el dolor, les hicieron ver que solo era una bestia sedienta de sangre. El demonio atacó con la misma fiereza que había utilizado anteriormente, derribando a los guardias que trataron de controlarlo e hiriendo a las doncellas que lo habían atendido. Trataron de tranquilizarlo pero era imposible.</p><p>Al ver como el hombre que quería tanto sufría, Kagome se acercó a él pese a la hostilidad que mostraba y con el peligro de caer bajo sus garras. Un zarpazo la alejó de él y rebotó contra un muro, Kagome solo sintió el dolor y su sangre derramándose, pero no se comparó con el dolor que sentía al verlo con la mente nublada por lo ocurrido. Cuando el Rey Demonio pareció olfatear el ambiente inundado por el olor a sangre de la joven hechicera, todos vieron como su aspecto salvaje se iba lentamente hasta dejar su apariencia usual. Kagome pudo jurar que vio en su mirada el arrepentimiento mezclado con culpa al verla herida y en el suelo, más cuando se vio las garras cubiertas de sangre. Pero el Rey Demonio salió de la habitación sin decir nada y la hechicera supo que ya nada sería lo mismo. Él había cambiado y nada se lo devolvería.</p><p>Pasaron los años, las batallas siguieron tan sangrientas como siempre. Los demonios perdían y ganaban, era un tira y afloja constante. Kagome miró en silencio como su rey se escudaba tras sus propios muros y culpas, como él rechazaba cualquier intensión de acercarse y al final, el hombre se encerró en su propia soledad. Kagome fue desplazada al igual que todo aquel que quería acercarse. Todos fueron testigos silenciosos del cambio que el Rey Demonio obtuvo después de la muerte de Kikyo. Pero por mucho que el rey hiciera a un lado a los que le rodeaban, seguía luchando y protegiéndolos.</p><p>―¿Por qué nos rechazas, Sesshomaru? ¡Me duele verte así!. ―Exclamó la hechicera durante una reunión a solas con el rey.</p><p>―Las personas que he amado, han muerto por mi causa y no quiero que siga ocurriendo. Nadie debe amarme o sufrirá con las mismas consecuencias.</p><p>―¿¡Y yo qué!? ¡Yo aún sigo aquí!. ―Alzó la voz con desesperación.</p><p>―Y casi mueres por mi mano, es por eso que quiero que te alejes. Jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucede.</p><p>Luego de eso, las cosas solo comenzaron a empeorar. Batallas, muerte y el distanciamiento del Rey Demonio. Siglos de guerra que parecía no tener fin, hasta que ochocientos años después de su inicio, los demonios encontraron la solución en un libro antiguo que perteneció a los primeros demonios creados.</p><p>
  <em>«De la sangre de un descendiente de la realeza demoníaca y de un viajero de otro mundo, nacerán cinco criaturas mestizas. Serán cinco bestias con dones mágicos nunca antes vistos, más poderosas que cualquier otro ser existente y solo pensarán en destruir todo a su paso. Tendrán como nombre Calamidades y contarán con la fuerza para derribar reinos enteros, sus fuerzas destructivas, no escatimarán en destruir a quien se oponga a sus planes. Esas bestias sedientas de caos solo bajarán la cabeza ante la Reina de la Calamidad, solo obedecerán a su reina y pobre de aquel que ose oponérsele, las Calamidades no perdonarán una falta hacia ella».<br/></em>
</p><p>Se decidió en una reunión del concejo que esa podría ser la solución a la interminable guerra que los azotaba. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en crear dichas armas para ayudarse y después de un año reuniendo los implementos mágicos que podrían usar para abrir un portal a otro mundo, se llevó a cabo. </p><p>El Rey Demonio no dio voz en la decisión, pero lo haría de todos modos si con eso pagaba por todos sus errores del pasado. A pesar de que la solo idea de usar un humano le repugnaba, se dijo a sí mismo que debía forzarse a hacerlo por el bien de su gente. Si esos escritos eran ciertos, tendrían la fuerza para acabar con los humanos y la guerra cesaría, su gente podría vivir tranquilamente una vez más. Incluso podría averiguar si sus padres aún vivían en cuanto acabara con la realeza humana. </p><p>Cuando uno de sus subordinados le dijo que el portal estaba listo y la hechicera había logrado convocar a una humana, Sesshomaru suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de enfrentar su destino. Cuando llegó y el aroma a humano lo golpeó directamente, supo que su destino ya estaba sellado.</p><p>
  <em>Fin del extra.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Capítulo 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos ligeramente, desvió su mirada al ventanal, los tonos rojizo naranja en el cielo le indicaron que había dormido durante todo el día. Parpadeó para retirar los rastros de su sueño, pero una mano en su crecido y nada natural vientre, hicieron que dejara de moverse. Inuyasha pudo notar al Rey Demonio transfiriendo parte de su energía a la tercer calamidad. Se miraron por un momento, había cosas que Inuyasha no había dicho y deseaba decir, aunque también había algunas que quería escuchar. Se tomó unos momentos y logró hablar.</p><p>―¿Como me encontraste?. ―Inició, mas no sabía si recibiría respuesta. El Rey Demonio pareció meditar unos segundos y le otorgó sus palabras. </p><p>―Te escuché decir mi nombre. ―Respondió.</p><p>Inuyasha solo recordaba haber mencionado el nombre de ese demonio una sola vez. Y eso lo explicaba, apenas ese nombre había salido de sus labios, el Rey Demonio había hecho acto de presencia. Inuyasha agradeció internamente el habérselo preguntado a Kagome, aunque lo odiara, quería y necesitaba saber el nombre del padre de sus hijos, pero no lo diría en voz alta. El temblor que había sentido lo asoció con la forma bestial del hombre, supuso que había usado esa forma para destruir el suelo bajo sus patas. Inuyasha relacionó el fino oído del hombre con su encuentro, aunque eso no explicaba el como lo había encontrado después de tantas horas fuera. Inuyasha suspiró sabiendo que ese hombre de pocas palabras no revelaría más.</p><p>―Tu aroma a humano siempre me pareció repulsivo, me asqueaba tenerte cerca. Tener que tocarte era una tortura para mí y un castigo autoimpuesto. ―Inuyasha sintió su ira crecer ante esas palabras tan desagradables dirigidas a su persona. Se sentó dispuesto a reclamarle al hombre, pero este tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo llevó a sus labios, le dio un beso que lo dejó pasmado. ―Pero, ayer que tu aroma desapareció del lugar, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Cada vez que te toco, tengo este sentimiento extraño que me hace actuar de manera impulsiva. Y cada vez que te beso, siento que la oscuridad desaparece de mi corazón. Él y mi mente están en un constante conflicto. Mi mente me dice que debo alejarte, pero mi corazón me grita que te necesito a mi lado. Tú también me confundes, y ya no sé a quien escuchar.</p><p>Todas esas palabras fueron dichas e Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer o decir, no se las esperó. Miró al hombre en busca de la razón de su extraño actuar, pero este seguía sosteniendo su cabello, mirándolo de una forma nada usual. Algo parecía haberle afectado al punto de que su estoico comportamiento habitual se hubiera esfumado. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante esa mirada, su mano cerrada se cernió sobre él tratando de callarlo, pero sabía que era imposible.</p><p>―Escucha a tu corazón cuando no haya nada más que puedas hacer. ―Susurró, más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a él. Pero esas palabras provocaron todo lo contrario, la mirada del Rey Demonio se ensombreció con el recuerdo de un dolor pasado e imborrable. Un dolor que no sería superado y que había sido llevado a cuestas durante mucho tiempo. ―Puedo ver el dolor en tu mirada, habla conmigo acerca de lo que te lastima y me quedaré ahí valientemente para ahuyentarlo.</p><p>No hubo respuesta, el Rey Demonio se alejó de él en cuanto lo dijo y su expresión se volvió tan dura como de costumbre. Inuyasha supo que era todo lo que ese hombre de pocas palabras diría, se dijo a sí mismo que su relación no era tan cercana como para llegar a ese punto. Ese hombre no le diría cosas tan íntimas a él, un humano. Pero sus palabras le habían dado cabida a la esperanza y a la confusión que crecía en su corazón. Inuyasha sabía que el rey era alguien impredecible y difícil de tratar, además de que esas palabras aún lo tenían conmocionado. <em>«No sé en qué estás pensando la mayoría del tiempo. A veces siento que estás enfadado, otras preocupado y unas más, que me odias. ¿Puedo acercarme a ti mientras estoy aquí? ¿O sigo manteniendo mi distancia hasta la despedida?»</em>. Era complicado tratar de entenderlo, se dijo Inuyasha. Decidió cambiar el tema, antes de que se arruinara más ese ambiente tranquilo que se había formado.</p><p>―Lamento haber sido una molestia y aunque trato de evitarlo, de alguna manera, siempre termino siéndolo. Aún así, gracias por permitirme experimentar lo que se siente tener una familia. ―Dijo mientras recordaba el acercamiento que habían tenido por la mañana, un acercamiento que habían necesitado después del dolor que sintieron al separarse. Inuyasha no quiso siquiera pensar que pronto habría una despedida definitiva. </p><p>No hubo respuesta una vez más, pero la lejanía parecía disiparse. Inuyasha se sintió aliviado ante eso, sin saber la razón. El Rey Demonio parecía acercarse una vez más, aunque solo fue para continuar con su labor. </p><p>―Tal vez algún día entenderás por qué todo a lo que me aferro muere. ―Susurró el Rey Demonio por inercia. </p><p>Antes de que Inuyasha respondiera, la puerta sonó rompiendo el momento. La voz fuerte y clara de Kagome, le hicieron ver que quizá no era la única molestia en el lugar. Inuyasha masculló una silenciosa maldición cuando la hechicera ingresó y el Rey Demonio se separó de sí, ahí iba su oportunidad de conocerlo más. No obstante, la hechicera pudo notar su cercanía e intuir sus acciones.</p><p>―Siento que no es buen momento. ―Murmuró para sí misma ante la mirada asesina que la Reina de la Calamidad le dirigía. Incluso sintió la misma mirada en el rey, pero le resto importancia y dejó la comida junto a la cama. Su mirada antes confusa se entrecerró con molestia. El rey se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal. ―Inuyasha, no te puedo descuidar por unos minutos porque ya te metiste en problemas. </p><p>Y esas palabras lograron hacer que Inuyasha sintiera vergüenza ante su propia ingenuidad. La hechicera lo regañó por unos momentos, Inuyasha solo bajó la mirada ante los reclamos de la mujer. Prometió no volver a actuar de ese modo, que no habría una tercera vez. Ambos hablaron ignorando la presencia del rey, hasta que Kagome lo mencionó.</p><p>―¡Inuyasha, preocupaste a todo el mundo!. ―Alzó la voz. ―Todos salimos a buscarte, no podíamos regresar a menos de que trajéramos respuestas. ¡Fue la primera vez que vi a nuestro rey tan alterado! ¡Tantos años sirviendo fielmente a su lado y nunca lo vi tan asusta...!.</p><p>Un gruñido elevado hizo que ambos callaran abruptamente y con un miedo recorriendo su sistema, Inuyasha sintió la presión asesina emitida por el Rey Demonio y sus sentidos se alteraron. Cuando se atrevieron a mirarlo, la promesa de muerte pintada en su mirar hizo que ambos desviaran la mirada al suelo. La hechicera supo que estaba tentando a la suerte demasiado y decidió mantenerse callada, Inuyasha en silencio se lo agradeció. El hombre salió de la habitación y le dedicó una mirada a Kagome, ella supo interpretarla a la perfección, aunque eso no significaba que lo cumpliría. Cuando sintió la energía del Rey Demonio lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlos, ella se sentó junto a la cama. Ya tranquilos, decidió hablar una vez más.</p><p>―Esa mano que te ha tocado tan gentilmente, ha desgarrado a sus enemigos de un solo tajo; esa mano con garras afiladas y veneno letal, se ha manchado de sangre y hasta que te conocí, nunca pensé que esa arma mortífera podría llegar a tocar algo con tanta delicadeza. ―Inició mientras le pasaba la comida a Inuyasha. </p><p>―Él me confunde. ―Confesó mientras comenzaba a comer. ―Hay ocasiones en las que parecemos una verdadera pareja y aunque me cueste admitirlo, me siento cómodo con eso. Pero él tiene razón, no puedo aferrarme sabiendo que me iré. No pertenezco a este lugar y debería irme antes de que me aferre más, incluso ya estoy a un paso más cerca de terminar lo que se me fue obligado a hacer y sería justo que empiece a pensar en mi vida. Pero ahora mismo, no soy capaz de mirar a ese hombre sin sentir que algo dentro de mí se desmorona.</p><p>―Él ha pasado por mucho, pero todo empeoró cuando mi antecesora murió. Desde ese día, Sesshomaru no se aferra a nadie y no quiere que nadie se aferre a él. Es un demonio que no ama y no quiere ser amado. Sin embargo, tú eres un caso especial y lo averiguarás conforme lo vayas conociendo.  ―Finalizó la hechicera con una sonrisa. Eso solo aumentó las dudas y la confusión en Inuyasha. ―Créeme, he estado junto a él desde que tengo memoria.</p><p>Luego de eso, Inuyasha se quedó solo reflexionando. Las palabras del Rey Demonio solo aumentaron más el revuelo de su corazón. Suspiró por enésima vez y decidió seguir descansando, tenía mucho que procesar todavía. Mientras la Reina de la Calamidad descansaba, cierta hechicera hacía de las suyas, olvidando el temor que había sentido.</p><p>Kagome había visto por tantos años como su rey se dejaba llevar por las cadenas dolorosas que lo arrastraban a un pasado que no sería olvidado. Ella era consciente de que su rey cargaba con muchas cosas, cosas que debía soltar para seguir adelante. Aunque la hechicera también sabía que ese hombre testarudo y terco no cambiaría, ella había crecido junto a él y lo había seguido desde entonces. Cuando Kagome pensaba que jamás vería algo más que dolor y culpa en el Rey Demonio, apareció Inuyasha y cambió al hombre de manera positiva. Ese humano que era fruto de su error, había sacado al hombre que quería y admiraba, de las sombras que le presidían. Pero Kagome sabía cuan dañado estaba el rey como para aceptarlo, incluso de su miedo a perderlo todo. Aún así, no podía dejar que Inuyasha actuara solo, ella iba a ayudarle porque al final, Inuyasha era el mejor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida.</p><p>La hechicera caminó siendo guiada por sus sentidos hasta que terminó frente a la sala de reuniones, la presencia del Rey Demonio se sentía tras la puerta. Entró sin anunciarse, eso evitaría que la echaran antes de mencionar una palabra, Kagome conocía a ese hombre como la palma de su mano. Una vez dentro, notó que el rey estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión de siempre. Ella suspiró y se sentó frente a él, sus codos se apoyaron sobre la mesa y sus manos acunaron su propio rostro para sostenerlo. Kagome lo analizó con la mirada, preguntándose la razón por la cual llegaban a amarlo tanto, se preguntó incluso porque ella también compartía ese sentimiento aunque ligeramente distinto.</p><p>Al verse observado, el Rey Demonio alzó una ceja de manera interrogante. Tal parecía que todos iban a actuar de manera extraña en ese día en particular, eso lo incluía a él después de su plática con Inuyasha, incluso ya no le sorprendería si su hijo mayor aparecía con una gran sonrisa radiante.</p><p>―¿Qué es lo que quieres?.</p><p>―La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué es lo que tienes?. ―Contestó la hechicera. La expresión del Rey Demonio solo se frunció. ―Después de lo de ayer, asumía que aceptarías lo que sientes y dejarías de escudarte en las sombras. Llegué a pensar que dejarías de alejar a quien se te acercara.</p><p>―Tu boca es tan grande como tu talento para interrumpir. ―Escupió con desdén. ―No me provoques y desaparece de mi vista. </p><p>―Tampoco era como si hubieras hecho algo de suma importancia. ―Suspiró con pesadez e ignorando la orden anterior. ―¿No te das cuenta que Inuyasha empieza a corresponderte? Su vida es demasiado corta como para que la desperdicies negándole lo que sientes, lo que ambos sienten. </p><p>―No deseo que se lastime. ―Gruñó al darse cuenta que no le negaría nada a esa mujer. </p><p>―Claro, lo proteges del daño físico pero no de la frialdad de tu indiferencia. ―La mala mirada que recibió no podía importarle menos. ―Solo imagínalo; se amarían y se besarían cuando desearan, ¡Incluso podrías abrazarlo cuanto desees!. Inuyasha sería el último en despedirse de ti y el primero que te recibiría cuando regresaras ¿No es lindo eso? ¡Lo es!, ¡Solamente tienes que decirle que lo amas y besarlo para que no le quede duda!.</p><p>El Rey Demonio se exasperó ante la insistencia y los gestos exagerados de la hechicera, si no tuviera ese lazo que lo unía a ella, ya la habría callado de un golpe. Claramente quería eso, pero se repetía que no era posible por obvias razones. Quería tantas cosas; quería abrazarle pero su mente le decía que parara esos pensamientos, quería besarle y quería amarle pero sus sentidos le decían que no lo hiciera o la historia se repetiría. No podía ceder o temía que Inuyasha pagara las consecuencias.</p><p>―Prefiero que vuelva a su vida lejos de este lugar, a que muera amándome aquí. ―Expresó con firmeza y se levantó, sus manos se posaron sobre la mesa con la mirada cambiando de tonalidad. ―¡Él no morirá por mi causa! ¡Y si tengo que enviarlo lejos de mí para que eso no suceda, lo haré!. </p><p>La hechicera percibió el dolor en las palabras de su rey, ese atisbo doloroso con cada palabra que había dicho. Ella sabía que Kikyo había hecho ese sacrificio en el nombre del amor que le tenía, ella jamás esperó algo a cambio y odiaría saber que el hombre que amaba se sumía en su propia miseria. Kagome pensó en el dolor del rey y su vida, en la nueva oportunidad que se había originado gracias a un error de su parte y en esas crías que habían nacido de esa misma razón.</p><p>―¿Qué pasará con tus crías?. ―La mirada del rey se endureció, no contestó. ―Perderán a su madre, su propósito. ¿Qué será de su alteza, el primer príncipe? ¿Se volverá como tú? ¿Y mi discípulo? ¿Seremos capaces de verlo apagarse? ¿Qué hay de los príncipes restantes?. ―Kagome notó como el Rey Demonio contraía sus dedos y dejaba marcas en la mesa, se notaba que sus preguntas le afectaban en cierto punto. ―La quinta Calamidad ni siquiera conocerá a su madre, ¿estás preparado para contarle a los cachorros que su madre se irá? ¿Sabrás controlar sus reacciones? ¿Siquiera estás preparado para criarlos tú solo? ¿Para dejarlo ir?.</p><p>―Si aman a su madre, dejarán que se vaya. ―Contestó. ―Por el amor que le tendrán, harán todo por su felicidad y para ese humano, la felicidad se encuentra en su mundo con los suyos. Sabrán enfrentar la realidad, ellos nacieron para ser armas, nunca debimos mostrarles otra cosa y todo esto se hubiera evitado.</p><p>Se dispuso a marcharse, el Rey Demonio no quería seguir oyendo la realidad. Había soportado muchas cosas, pero él sabía lo que era perder a alguien tan especial como lo eran sus padres. Sería doloroso para las crías, incluso para él gracias a que se estaban aferrando a ese humano con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si querían que estuviera a salvo, debían devolverlo a su mundo como tanto lo deseaba. No podían quitarle eso también y condenarlo a la infelicidad solo por su propio egoísmo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Capitulo 32.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días siguieron su habitual curso, cada vez estaba más cerca el alumbramiento de la tercera calamidad y eso había provocado que la seguridad se triplicara. Después de su plática con el Rey Demonio, Inuyasha sintió que la lejanía que tenían había disminuido un poco. No eran tan cercanos como hubiera esperado, aunque había sentido menos hostilidad en el rey cuando convivían. Incluso Inuyasha podía sacarle más de una oración cuando hablaban, mas los monosílabos reinaban en sus ahora frecuentes pláticas. Y gracias a que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era más sencillo para Inuyasha tratar de conocer al Rey Demonio con un poco más de profundidad para poder entenderlo. Inuyasha seguía durmiendo en los aposentos del Rey Demonio por la orden del mismo, pero nunca lo vio dormir. A veces pensaba que no lo hacía. Kagome le explicó que los demonios no necesitaban dormir, pero lo hacían cada cierto tiempo y solo un poco, les bastaba con un par de horas. Aún así, Inuyasha solo había visto dormir una vez al Rey Demonio, esa ocasión en la que la tercera calamidad había sido concebida. No contaban las veces que era forzado por su grave condición.</p><p>Inuyasha estaba acostado en la gran cama, el peso extra le impedía levantarse y ya faltaba poco para que el tercer príncipe naciera. Desde su secuestro por el héroe, el Rey Demonio no se había apartado de él ni siquiera por un segundo. Inuyasha tenía a ese hombre vigilando hasta a su sombra. </p><p>―¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado?. ―Preguntó desde la comodidad de la cama.</p><p>El Rey Demonio incluso había llevado su trabajo a sus aposentos, era tanta su insistencia en vigilar a su reina que había llegado a ese punto. A Inuyasha aún se le hacía un tanto exagerado que actuara de esa forma, sin contar que la cantidad de sus escoltas también había aumentado considerablemente. Y como Inuyasha lo esperó, no hubo respuesta del hombre que leía tratados y algunos mapas de símbolos extraños. Siempre pasaba cuando repetía la misma pregunta.</p><p>Después de la primera semana, a Inuyasha había empezado a exasperarle esa paranoia por parte del rey. Este no decía nada por sí mismo y seguía en lo suyo, sin importarle sus quejas. Inuyasha simplemente se había resignado ante eso, ese hombre siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana, al menos así podía hablarle sin que este se marchara. Pero, lo que más resintió Inuyasha de su traslado repentino, era que los príncipes habían disminuido sus visitas; el primero lo visitaba por las tardes y solo por un rato, Izaya no había aparecido desde aquella ocasión en que le pidió perdón. A Inuyasha le había preocupado el distanciamiento del cachorro sabiendo cuan apegado era a su persona, pero Inu no Taisho le había afirmado que todo estaba en orden y su hermano estaba concentrado en sus estudios, aunque eso solo era la mitad de la verdad. Tanto el rey como el primer príncipe habían decidido omitir esos detalles para evitar que la reina mandara a decapitar al concejo en su delicada situación, ya le dirían cuando estuviera en condiciones para hacer lo que deseara. Incluso las visitas de Rin habían disminuido, la niña demonio le estaba poniendo empeño a sus estudios y actualmente era hermana de enseñanza del segundo príncipe ya que había logrado hacerse discípula de Kagome.</p><p>Pasaron un par de días más, Inuyasha estaba extrañamente solo. El Rey Demonio lo había dejado y eso le había sorprendido pero no se había quejado, hasta que un intenso dolor lo había hecho doblarse. Estando a solas, Inuyasha sintió que le desgarraban las entrañas e inevitablemente había gritado ante el dolor insoportable. Abrazó su vientre sintiendo el dolor acumularse en ese lugar, el movimiento dentro de este le indicaba que la hora había llegado. Maldijo mil veces al Rey Demonio ante el agonizante dolor que había sentido y su nada oportuna lejanía.</p><p>El grito doloroso de la Reina de la Calamidad había alertado a los guardias, entraron de golpe y se toparon con la agonía de su gobernante. Algunos corrieron a avisar a la hechicera y a los sanadores, aunque en ese momento habían aparecido el primer príncipe y el rey ante los gritos cargados de dolor de Inuyasha. Ambos al verse solo podían transmitirse la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ellos no podían calmar el dolor de la reina.</p><p>―¡Traigan a esa mujer inmediatamente! ¡Demoren un segundo más y esa será la causa de su muerte!. ―Alzó la voz el rey, todos huyeron a excepción del príncipe.</p><p>No tardaron en aparecer Kagome y las doncellas que le ayudarían, incluidos los sanadores y el segundo príncipe. La hechicera le prohibió la entrada a los demonios perro para evitar complicaciones, ellos solo escucharon a Inuyasha maldecir a gritos dolorosos al Rey Demonio y después de eso, un angustiante silencio. Cuando el aroma a sangre humana empezó a sentirse intensamente, el rey notó las reacciones en sus hijos. El primer príncipe miraba la puerta con atención, percibiendo los latidos del corazón de su madre, convenciéndose de que él estaba bien. Aún así, el Rey Demonio notó como la sangre goteaba de los puños fuertemente cerrados de su primer hijo. El segundo príncipe se notaba asustado, con la mirada en la puerta con la misma insistencia de su hermano mayor. Ambos estaban asustados, sabían cuan frágil era su madre y la sangre inundando el lugar no los estaba ayudando a alejar esos pensamientos.</p><p>Ante el temor que irradiaban los cachorros, el Rey Demonio sin saber qué hacer, simplemente colocó su mano en los hombros de los mismos que estaban a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente: una en cada uno. Sintió un estremecimiento en ambos pero funcionó, parecían más tranquilos aunque ninguno dejó de ver aquella puerta que los separaba de ese humano. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, el llanto de una cría recién nacida había hecho eco en el lugar. Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y la hechicera salió con la expresión seria, con un pequeño bulto que se retorcía en sus brazos; era la tercera calamidad. Cuando esa puerta se había abierto y había intensificado el aroma a sangre, el segundo príncipe había entrado rápidamente y nadie pudo pararlo. Todos temblaron ante la poderosa presión demoníaca que emitía, digna de una calamidad. Gracias a eso, el Rey Demonio se dio cuenta que el cachorro había reaccionado a sus instintos y a la sangre de su madre. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Izaya no había logrado controlarse y estaba atacando a cualquiera que se acercara a su durmiente madre.</p><p>El primer príncipe intentó pararlo, obtuvo un corte en el rostro por las garras de su hermano. El veneno empezó a quemar la herida y gracias a que su propio veneno era incluso más fuerte que el del segundo príncipe, no le causó dolor. Los sanadores intentaron detener al segundo príncipe que los atacaba con un frenesí asesino y los ojos inyectados en ira, incluso no había dejado de mostrar sus crecidos colmillos. Antes de que el rey interviniera, el primer príncipe había logrado asestarle una patada a su hermano y este terminó chocando contra un muro y perdiendo el conocimiento. Solo así pudieron evitar que matara a alguien.</p><p>―Vigílalo y llévalo a sus aposentos. ―Le ordenó al primer príncipe al verlo temblar ante la supresión de sus propios instintos asesinos. ―Tu madre estará bien.</p><p>Necesitaban alejar a los príncipes de Inuyasha o nadie sería capaz de controlarlos. El príncipe logró comprender sus intenciones y cargó a su hermano, tras una mirada a su madre y notar que solo dormía producto de la poción, salió del lugar para vigilar a su hermano. Lo menos que quería el Rey Demonio era una pelea con la reina tan vulnerable. </p><p>―Cuide de su cría, iré a ver a mi discípulo. ―Kagome le entregó la cría al Rey Demonio sin quitar su expresión seria. Este no pudo negarse y logró sostener al cachorro.</p><p>Los sanadores se marcharon tras limpiar el lugar y brindar una reverencia a su rey. El Rey Demonio sentía que podría herir a su cachorro en cualquier momento al ser una carga demasiado frágil y tan pequeña. Lo sostuvo con la fuerza que usaría para acariciar a la madre y solo así logró sostenerlo con la firmeza suficiente para no herirle. Miró a su reina, aún dormía profundamente y luego su vista se posó en la cría, también dormía ajena a que descansaba en los brazos de un ser sanguinario y peligroso. Al estar prácticamente solo, el Rey Demonio se inclinó hacia su hijo y lo olfateó, el aroma suave que emitía le hizo saber porque todos estaban serios y no hubo regocijo, en sus brazos no reposaba un príncipe.</p><p>La cría se removió ligeramente, dejando al descubierto su regordete rostro libre de marcas demoniacas. Sus orejas puntiagudas era lo único que lo distinguía de los humanos y como el rey aun mantenía su rostro cerca del de la cría, una pequeña mano tocó su mejilla y eso lo hizo dar un imperceptible respingo. El cachorro abrió los ojos revelando el oro oscuro de su mirada.</p><p>―Una princesa. ―Susurró el Rey Demonio. </p><p>Su cría sería una Princesa de la Calamidad, aunque no sabía si eso era posible. El Rey Demonio miró a su cría y recibió la misma mirada, realmente no sabía qué hacer. El manoteo intenso de la princesa tratando de tocar a su padre y su risa fue el único sonido que salió de esa habitación. El Rey Demonio había vivido una infinidad de cosas a lo largo de los años, pero no sabía qué hacer con una cría, era un tema que no manejaba. Cuando la cría frunció los labios y amenazó con llorar, el rey miró en dirección a Inuyasha pero este dormía ajeno a los problemas que estaba enfrentando. Antes del escandalo que una cría podría hacer, el rey se inclinó hacia ella y dejó que tocara su rostro como parecía querer hacerlo. Eso funcionó y había suspirado internamente. Inuyasha hacía parecer muy fácil la crianza de los cachorros. Porque él, el temido Rey Demonio, podía conquistar tierras; ser un estratega de batalla que podía llegar a ser audaz, matar infinidad de humanos que osaban enfrentarlo, causar temor con la sola mención de su nombre y dejar ríos de sangre por donde quiera que pasara; pero, cuidar de un cachorro era algo que no podía hacer sin fallar en el intento tan miserablemente y eso podrían afirmarlo sus dos hijos mayores, quizá solo el primero lo haría o al menos eso creía.</p><p>No pasó mucho cuando la princesa se quedó dormida, el Rey Demonio decidió buscar a alguien que si supiera qué hacer con ella. Al final, él no sabía manipular a las crías y el único contacto que tuvo con una tan pequeña, había sido esa ocasión en la que visitó a Izaya cuando recién había nacido. Aunque no le había ido tan bien como lo había esperado, el cachorro prácticamente había alertado de su visita a todo el castillo. Por ello, el Rey Demonio decidió buscar a las doncellas que ayudaban a Inuyasha con la crianza de los niños, ellas sabrían qué hacer en su lugar.</p><p>Luego de unas horas, Inuyasha despertó. Cuando lo hizo, buscó con la mirada a su bebé pero no lo encontró y como ya había pasado antes, se preocupó. Se levantó de la cama, ya sin el dolor de antes y sin rastro del alumbramiento. Inuyasha salió de la habitación, los guardias del pasillo se veían tan intimidantes y serios como de costumbre, pensó en preguntarles pero decidió declinar de esa idea e ir a buscar a Kagome. Inuyasha solo los vio reverenciarlo cuando pasaba frente a ellos y a un par seguirlo, los ignoró como lo hacía siempre. Cuando llegó al ala médica, todos estaban serios y no había algarabía como había pasado durante el nacimiento de los príncipes mayores. La angustia empezó a dominarlo cuando las doncellas que ejercían como enfermeras lo veían con pena y los sanadores las imitaban. Cuando Inuyasha sentía un nudo en la garganta ideando ideas terribles, Kagome apareció.</p><p>―¡Dime que todo está bien!. ―La tomó de los brazos y la sacudió mostrando su miedo. Todos lo miraban con una expresión tan desolada que una idea había venido a su mente llenándolo de temor y la expresión neutral de la hechicera solo aumentaba sus ansias. ―¡Dilo!. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha sentía la angustia en su máximo esplendor, la hechicera se soltó de su agarre y colocó la mano en su hombro, buscando calmarlo. Antes de que dijera algo, el llanto de un bebé le devolvió el alma a Inuyasha y lo buscó con la mirada, el Rey Demonio estaba en la puerta y cargaba a la tercera calamidad. Inuyasha fue en su encuentro y se aseguró de que la cría estuviera bien, así era. El Rey Demonio se la entregó en cuanto se acercó, Inuyasha apegó el bebé a su pecho, sintiendo su movimiento y que las expresiones de los demonios estaban mal, todos lo miraban con una expresión seria que daba miedo, aunque con el Rey Demonio se había acostumbrado</p><p>―¿Por qué me miran como si alguien se hubiera muerto?. ―Le reclamó a Kagome. ―¿¡Por qué parece que asistirán a un funeral!?.</p><p>Inuyasha sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ante la angustia que había sentido, por un momento sintió que algo andaba mal y como todos lo miraban indicando que sus pensamientos no eran del todo errados, casi lo había creído. Inuyasha abrazó suavemente al tercer príncipe y suspiró al sentirlo tan cálido y en sus brazos, una vez sintió que ya estaba bien, encaró a los demonios de la habitación. Todos ellos tenían una expresión tan lúgubre que daba miedo, esa expresión era usual en el rey y antes de pensar en por qué el hombre tenía a su hijo en brazos como nunca había pasado, Inuyasha esperó su respuesta.</p><p>―La tercera calamidad es una princesa. ―Respondió uno de los sanadores e Inuyasha frunció la expresión.</p><p>―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?. ―Preguntó y todos se miraron entre sí, exceptuando al rey y la hechicera. ―¿Acaso las bromas de los demonios siempre son tan crueles? ¡Por un momento me hicieron creer que había ocurrido algo terrible!.</p><p>Nadie se atrevió a responder, la mayoría sabía que la Reina de la Calamidad tendía ser mucho más temible que el propio Rey Demonio. Muchos sabían que la ira y el poder de la reina eran incalculables, incluso sin necesidad de usar a las Calamidades. Desde sus altercados con el concejo, muchos demonios preferían no tentar a su suerte provocando a ese humano que podía llegar a ser más tiránico y peligroso que el mismísimo rey. Muchos reverenciaron a su reina y escaparon, solamente escuchando una maldición por boca de su gobernante humano. Nadie notó la sonrisa orgullosa del Rey Demonio ante el revuelo ocasionado, el señor de los demonios estaba complacido ante la muestra de poder de su reina. </p><p>Cuando solo la hechicera y el Rey Demonio quedaron en el lugar, fueron los únicos testigos de como la Reina de la Calamidad miraba a la princesa con tanta dulzura, como si su expresión indignada de antes jamás hubiera existido. Solo ellos dos sabían que la reina cambiaba su actitud malhablada y cortante cuando se trataba de los cachorros más peligrosos y temidos que el mundo pudo presenciar. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Capitulo 33.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde el nacimiento de la tercera princesa, Inuyasha había sentido las cosas tensas dentro de ese castillo. No hubo celebración como cuando nacieron los dos príncipes mayores, todos seguían como de costumbre e incluso podría decir que hasta un poco ansiosos. A Inuyasha también le tomó por sorpresa que la tercera Calamidad haya sido una linda niña, por un momento había llegado a pensar que las cinco Calamidades serían varones. Quizá serían al azar como solía pasar siempre. Pero eso no quitaba que esa pequeña era tan especial como sus hermanos, solo hacía falta esperar para que a todos les quedara en claro. Claramente Inuyasha sabía que cuando la princesa creciera y demostrara su valía, adquiriría el respeto a su fuerza como la sociedad demoníaca acostumbraba. </p><p>Luego de unos días, Inuyasha escuchó acerca del castigo del segundo príncipe y le sorprendió que el Rey Demonio le haya adjuntado un castigo así considerando que Kagome le había contado que los castigos de esa categoría llegaban a ser brutales. Inuyasha supo por la hechicera que Izaya pudo haber pasado por cosas que lo hicieron estremecerse del terror por tan solo escucharlas, las reglas demoníacas eran de temer e Inuyasha no habría podido impedir que algo tan atroz cayera sobre uno de sus pequeños cachorros. Desobedecer al rey, cometer traición, entre otras cosas, podría significar castigos terribles y sin importar quien los haya cometido. El Rey Demonio ya había golpeado a Inu no Taisho por haber provocado a los humanos, Inuyasha había supuesto que haría lo mismo con Izaya, afortunadamente no lo hizo y en cambio lo había corregido de una manera que no afectaría su integridad. Quizá significaba que el Rey Demonio también estaba aprendiendo sobre la marcha, pensó Inuyasha para sus adentros.</p><p>Cuando ya todo se había calmado e Inuyasha le haya ordenado a los habitantes del castillo que dejaran de ver a la princesa como si fuera una desgracia, llegó la hora de ponerle un nombre a la pequeña. Inuyasha era el único que llamaba a los niños por su nombre y Kagome, pero ella solo lo usaba con el segundo príncipe, aunque Inuyasha nunca escuchó al Rey Demonio utilizar los nombres de los niños y asumió que no le interesaba ya que él fue el primero en decir que serían innecesarios, a pesar de que había nombrado al primer príncipe. Pero quizá se equivocaba, algunas veces todavía era difícil para él tratar de entender a ese hombre. Lo más importante en ese momento era el nombre de la tercera princesa, ella también merecía uno.</p><p>Inuyasha estaba en el área de entrenamiento, el Rey Demonio había salido y lo había dejado al cuidado del primer príncipe, en conjunto con una docena de guardias. Lastimosamente para Inuyasha, Izaya estaba repasando sus lecciones con Kagome y Rin, pero le reconfortaba la presencia de su hijo mayor quien entrenaba con la misma energía de siempre. La tercera princesa, quien aparentaba un año humano, jugaba con los largos cabellos de su madre e Inuyasha veía el entrenamiento. El primer príncipe terminó y se acercó a ellos con la misma expresión de siempre.</p><p>―¿Ha encontrado un nombre para la tercera, madre?. ―Preguntó el primer príncipe, sosteniendo a su hermana que pedía ser alzada por él. Cuando lo hizo, la princesa empezó a delinear las marcas de su rostro con sus dedos.</p><p>Inuyasha no podría saberlo, pero Inu no Taisho pensaba que un nombre era importante. Para él, los nombres que recibían eran regalos de su madre, eran lo único que les quedaría de ese humano que se iría de su lado. Inu no Taisho era consciente de que si amaba a su madre, dejaría que fuera feliz sin imponerle sus propios sentimientos y esperaba que sus hermanos lo comprendieran, así el dolor sería ligeramente más llevadero. Cuando su hermana colocó la mano contra su mejilla, Inu no Taisho la cubrió con su propia mano y escuchó la risilla de la pequeña, incluso vio la sonrisa de su madre ante esa pequeña interacción. <em>«Madre se irá y lo único que me queda por hacer, es recordar todo lo que viví a su lado. Atesoraré cada momento que me deje vivir junto a él, cada gesto y sonrisa, todo eso lo guardaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón, evitaré que el dolor y la ira lo contaminen».</em></p><p>El ver a los niños, Inuyasha no había podido evitar sonreír al verlos interactuar. Inu no Taisho rara vez cambiaba de expresión gracias a sus pasadas experiencias, solo lo había visto suavizar la mirada con él e Izaya, Inuyasha descubrió que también cambiaba con la niña. Mientras Inuyasha miraba a la princesa, notó que la niña tenía unos ojos del color del oro, oscuros pero con un brillo especial. Inuyasha divagó en sus recuerdos, pensando en un nombre ideal para la niña, quería que fuera lindo y especial. Cuando la princesa deseó volver a sus brazos y la recibió, la mirada que la niña le dirigía, le hizo sentir algo agradable y nostálgico.</p><p>―Izayoi. ―La niña rio y él la meció, ella llevaría con orgullo el nombre de una mujer a la que Inuyasha amó y aún amaba, esa pequeña llevaría el nombre de su abuela, la madre de su madre. ―Su nombre será Izayoi.</p><p>Finalmente la niña había recibido su nombre, uno que solo sería utilizado por sus allegados o al menos por Inuyasha. </p><p>Después de un rato, Rin apareció y con ella, el segundo príncipe. Habían terminado sus clases y era hora de que el segundo príncipe practicara, Inuyasha había notado que el entrenamiento del segundo príncipe había cambiado, se volvió más intenso y el ataque fue el predominante, incluso era atacado por varios guardias a la vez sin que le dieran tregua. De no ser por sus habilidades curativas, ya habría terminado en la enfermería en más de una ocasión, pero Inuyasha nunca preguntó porque había ocurrido dicho cambio. Supuso que era normal dado que había visto ese tipo de entrenamiento en el primer príncipe cuando recién cumplía su primer mes de vida. </p><p>Mientras Rin le trenzaba a Inuyasha el cabello y se lo llenaba de ornamentos que había conseguido por allí, la Reina de la Calamidad le hacía un par de coletas a la princesa que miraba el entrenamiento que llevaría en un futuro. Cuando terminaron luego de un rato, Inuyasha decidió llevar a la princesa a descansar.</p><p>En los aposentos del Rey Demonio, la princesa tomaba su siesta y sus hermanos la vigilaban dado que la madre estaba tomando un baño. Izaya estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, mirando a su hermana dormir y su dedo fue a parar a la pequeña mano, sintió la fuerza de la princesa al sostener su dígito. El segundo príncipe río con suavidad y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, este estaba recargado contra un muro, sus brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado contra la pared. </p><p>―Primer hermano. ―Llamó Izaya a su hermano mayor al sentir como su hermana apretaba su dedo, la niña tenía fuerza a pesar de ser tan pequeña. El primer príncipe solo hizo una afirmación como respuesta. ―¿Yo era así cuando pequeño?.</p><p>El príncipe mayor meditó acerca de la pregunta, él no había conocido a Izaya siendo pequeño, al menos no mucho. Inu no Taisho había sido el primero de la familia que sostuvo a Izaya en brazos cuando recién había nacido, lo recordaba pequeño y frágil, justo como su hermana en ese momento. El crecimiento de Izaya, a diferencia del suyo, estuvo siendo supervisado por sus padres. Izaya pasó mucho tiempo con el rey cuando era un tierno cachorro, solía pasar sus días en los brazos de sus padres, algo que Inu no Taisho no tuvo porque sabía las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Gracias a eso, Inu no Taisho se había mantenido al margen, luego pasó lo de la partida al frente y cuando volvió, su hermano ya era mayor. </p><p>―Algo así. ―Respondió luego de un momento.</p><p>Inuyasha no tardó en aparecer nuevamente, visiblemente más relajado y se sentó junto a Izaya, también admiró a la princesa durmiente con una sonrisa. Inu no Taisho por un momento se preguntó como hubiera sido su vida si su madre no hubiera odiado su nacimiento, él era el producto de un abuso y a veces sentía que no merecía el amor de su madre. A pesar del tiempo, el príncipe aún sentía la culpa en su corazón. Ver a Inuyasha cambiar conforme pasaba el tiempo, era tranquilizante para él, ver que su madre los amaba a los tres por igual era tan agradable que no deseaba mancillar sus pensamientos con cosas amargas que no valían la pena mencionar. Los sentimientos humanos que poseía, lo hacían pensar de ese modo. Pero Inuyasha parecía ver la bruma amarga en su hijo y lo incitó a acercarse también, eran pocos los momentos en los que podían estar juntos compartiendo su aire familiar.</p><p><em>«Mi propio egoísmo orilló a Inu no Taisho a pensar que todo lo que ha pasado había sido su culpa, aun cuando él no tuvo nada que ver con el abuso de su padre hacia mí. En algún momento llegué a odiar a ese niño cuando lo sentía fortalecerse en mi interior, me asqueaba pensar que saldría de mí y que yo terminaría siendo un fenómeno. Pero, mi tonto y blando corazón lo amó en el momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos. Tan parecido a mí pero a la vez tan diferente, tan pequeño y necesitado de mí; tan hermoso que tenía ganas de llorar y abrazarlo a la vez. Un pequeño ser que me amó en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos por primera vez, lo sentí tan necesitado de afecto como yo lo estaba en ese momento. Yo era una incubadora y él un arma, ambos éramos objetos que serían desechados en cuanto perdieran su uso y a pesar de eso, un juramento silencioso comenzó a formarse en su mirada devota, en ese momento supe que ese lindo bebé sería mi salvador y no me equivoqué».</em> Inuyasha no evitó el recordar sus inicios en ese lugar, todo gracias a la pena con la que el príncipe lo miraba. Con su convivencia con el Rey Demonio, Inuyasha había logrado diferenciar sus expresiones. A pesar del tiempo, Inuyasha sintió que estaba cambiando también, ya no le molestaba que los niños lo llamaran <em>«</em>madre» y él a su vez los llamaba <em>«</em>hijos». Expresaba abiertamente que los cachorros eran suyos y no temía defenderlos, porque cierto montón de ancianos gustaban de denigrarlos y ya los habría mandado ejecutar si no fueran útiles. De algún modo debía gozar de los beneficios de un título que si bien no le gustaba, tenía que usarlo.</p><p>No pasó mucho antes de que el Rey Demonio apareciera, Inuyasha notó que las risas de Izaya que se habían contagiado de la pequeña princesa, se apagaban tras eso. Se suponía que el segundo príncipe estaba bajo un castigo, pero había salido solo porque deseaba conocer a su hermana pequeña. El rey no mencionó nada, solamente se sentó en un rincón junto a sus múltiples documentos y llamó al primer príncipe para que se acercara, tal parecía que planearían alguna estrategia e Inuyasha decidió no interrumpirlos. Dejó que ellos se enfocaran en sus asuntos y llenó de preguntas a Izaya respecto a su educación, el desarrollo de su don y las enseñanzas de Kagome. Eso pareció aliviar a su hijo pues ya estaba irradiando el entusiasmo de siempre. Y mientras Izaya jugueteaba con su hermana, Inuyasha miró al Rey Demonio y al primer príncipe, se veían concentrados y hablaban con seriedad.</p><p>Tanto Inuyasha y el Rey Demonio seguían acercándose ligeramente, aunque Inuyasha podía hablar de lo que quisiera y ese hombre le contestaría, podía hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no lo hiciera enojar o le pidiera hablar del pasado. Inuyasha mayormente trataba con él sobre temas triviales o de cosas de su mundo, las cosas que acostumbraba a hacer allá y las comodidades de aquel lugar. También hablaban del reino, nuevas medidas para proteger a los ciudadanos y más cosas que pudieran ayudarles. Inuyasha descubrió gracias a eso que al Rey Demonio parecía gustar de hablar sobre el mejoramiento de su pueblo y la comodidad de su gente. <br/><br/>Mientras los veía interactuar, Inuyasha no había evitado recordar sus propias interacciones con el rey. El Rey Demonio también le contaba anécdotas de guerra a Inuyasha, cosas que había visto y hecho a lo largo de los años, incluso de lo que deseaba lograr. También hubo un momento en el que habló de sus padres y pequeñas cosas que recordaba de ellos, Inuyasha habló de los suyos y lo mucho que lo amaron cuando vivían. Como compartían la habitación, era fácil que entablaran conversaciones de ese tipo que hacían a Inuyasha desear que llegara la hora del descanso, la cual usaban para ese tipo de cosas. Pero, además de hablar de cosas buenas, también se trataban los temas cruciales acerca de la situación que vivían. Inuyasha pudo aprender sobre la realidad y cuan poderosos, además de peligrosos, eran los humanos nativos de ese mundo. El Rey Demonio le había dicho que no se fiara del héroe o sus compañeros, quienes habían causado incontables muertes a demonios y mestizos, además de advertirle de la esclavitud que afrontaban los demonios menores y todo tipo de cosas. Inuyasha se había enterado que podría llegar a ser un trofeo de guerra si no prestaba atención en ese mundo hostil. Había tomado nota mental de todo lo que había aprendido.</p><p>Ver como el Rey Demonio hablaba con su hijo y parecían conectarse bien, le alegró a Inuyasha. Anteriormente se miraban con la hostilidad marcada en la mirada, ese hombre se estaba volviendo un buen padre en su opinión. No pasó mucho antes de que el rey llamara a Izaya a acercarse, el cachorro se acercó con inseguridad e Inuyasha vio como parecía relajarse en cuanto lo hicieron leer algunos papeles. Ahora si parecían un trío capaz de dominar a sus enemigos, sumando sus fuerzas parecían obtener lo que desearan.</p><p><em>«Este hombre es extraño, su mirada peligrosa y su afán por tomar lo que quiere cuando lo quiere, lo hace ver como una mala persona. Pero, este mismo hombre ha sido capaz de dar su vida por mí y de protegerme, su apariencia estoica y sus tratos, han hecho que mi perspectiva cambie drásticamente. Y ya no lo puedo negar, me gusta este hombre, pero no creo que sea capaz de decírselo»</em>. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Capitulo 34.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Rey Demonio había salido, Inuyasha no sabía porque ese hombre estaba saliendo tan a menudo y no se le había ocurrido preguntar. Lo veía marcharse y regresar tiempo después, gruñía alguna maldición inentendible y volvía a sus obligaciones; entrenar a Izaya en conjunto con Inu no Taisho. En esa ocasión y como solía pasar siempre, Inuyasha estaba a cargo con algunas limitaciones de poder pero no las suficientes como para mandar a llamar a ambos príncipes y a la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo, mayormente al concejo de ancianos que dirigían el reino cuando sus gobernantes no podían hacerlo. </p><p>Inuyasha estaba sentado en el trono del rey, disfrutando de los beneficios que se le otorgaron obligadamente. La princesa estaba siendo cuidada por las doncellas que le ayudaban a Inuyasha, los príncipes estaban al frente junto a Kagome y Rin. La hechicera intuía las razones por las que todos estaban reunidos en ese lugar.</p><p>―Hay dos puntos que tenemos que aclarar hoy y espero que no tenga que repetirlos. ―Expresó Inuyasha con irritación. ―Yo no soy como su rey, yo no perdono o dejó pasar fácilmente las ofensas.</p><p>Todos empezaron a murmurar, la mayoría sabía que la reina era temperamental y de temer, era mejor hacerle caso o la ira de la misma reina y de las Calamidades caería sobre ellos. Mientras los demás temían por sus vidas, Izaya admiraba a su madre e Inu no Taisho esperaba cualquier orden de su madre. Kagome solo había sonreído para sí misma al escuchar a Inuyasha, llegó a preguntarse si esa actitud fue la que había cautivado a su arisco rey.</p><p>―Antes que nada, recuerden que el rey no me dejó con ustedes, los dejó a ustedes conmigo, así que no tienten a su suerte. Además, me enteré que cierto montón de viejos ha estado hostigando a uno de mis niños y eso no lo voy a permitir. ―El tono de voz tan sereno, causó algo de nerviosismo en los presentes, pero las exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor por parte del concejo empezaron a relucir; prefirieron no evocar un castigo y se mantuvieron en silencio. ―No deberían olvidar su lugar, difamar a un príncipe podría costarles la vida. Izaya, mi hijo y la segunda calamidad, no debería seguir siendo ofendido por nadie y menos por un montón de ancianos pretenciosos que en lugar de enfrentarme y buscar soluciones, prefieren atacar a un niño. ―Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y su rostro empezando a demostrar su ira, se mostró de inmediato. ―¡Cualquiera que ose molestar a uno de mis hijos, lo lamentará!. Izaya no se está aliando con los humanos y se está esforzando para salvar sus inútiles traseros, deberían ser agradecidos. ¡Quien se atreva a insultar a mis hijos, me estará insultando a mí y eso podría acarrearles la muerte!. Y no lo olviden, ¡Cualquiera que ose poner en duda las acciones de los príncipes, será severamente castigado! ¿¡Quedó claro!?.</p><p>―¡Sí, majestad!. ―Resonó el grito de los presentes, todos bajaron su cabeza ante la Reina de la Calamidad, mostrando sus respetos y sabiendo cuanto poder tenía. </p><p>Izaya había mirado a su madre embelesado, deseando tener esa valentía que su madre demostraba. Su madre no temía, no bajaba la mirada ante nadie y se hacía respetar, algo que él no lograba todavía. Muchos decían que el segundo príncipe era una copia de la reina, pero el cachorro sabía que eso no era verdad, no lo sentía así. Él no sentía ese imponencia en sí mismo, ese valor para enfrentar a los demás y esa fortaleza que su madre tenía. Izaya podría jurar que su hermano mayor era más parecido a su madre que sí mismo, su hermano sin duda poseía ese carácter. Ambos príncipes estaban tan extasiados ante su madre, una muestra de poder que doblegaba a cualquiera. Por eso nadie dudaba que los príncipes serían fuertes, su linaje les presidía. Incluso Kagome pudo notar esa fiereza en Inuyasha, era una madre defendiendo a sus cachorros y a la hechicera le hubiera gustado que el Rey Demonio lo viera, seguramente estaría tan orgulloso de ver que no se había equivocado con Inuyasha. </p><p>―Y en segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, la tercera princesa. ―Inuyasha hizo una señal y una doncella le entregó a la princesa. La sostuvo en sus brazos y miró nuevamente a la audiencia. ―Esta niña crecerá y traerá la calamidad a los humanos, como tanto lo desean. Será fuerte y no se dejará dominar por nadie, porque yo no voy a permitirlo. Ella y sus hermanos unirán sus fuerzas, serán tan poderosos que nadie podrá derrotarlos y traerán la paz a los demonios al finalizar la guerra. ―Inuyasha ordenó a sus dos hijos restantes que se irguieran al frente junto a él y le obedecieron. ―Inclínense ante las Calamidades, ellos arriesgarán todo por ustedes. Son niños que se volvieron armas y que en un futuro serán los pilares del reino. ¡Inclínense y demuestren su agradecimiento a las Calamidades! ¡Demuestren que su sacrificio no es en vano!.</p><p>Ni bien Inuyasha dijo eso, todos en la gran sala se postraron ante la familia real. Vitorearon ante sus príncipes y la amarga expresión en los demonios parecía disiparse, la algarabía en apoyo a los príncipes sonó fuerte y clara. Ciertamente todos los demonios estaban gozosos de escuchar esas palabras, como si las necesitaran para creerse que aquellos príncipes lograrían parar la destrucción que la guerra acarreaba y que se ensañaba con los inocentes. Los príncipes solo escucharon las exclamaciones de su gente, Izaya se sintió importante en ese momento e Inu no Taisho se prometió que haría que las palabras de su madre se cumplieran. Inuyasha meció a la princesa en cuanto empezó a balbucear ante el ruido, como si ella también quisiera alzar la voz como todos a su alrededor. Ese momento pareció aliviar la tensión que se había formado durante esos días dentro de los muros del castillo, todos se veían más relajados e Inuyasha decidió que le preguntaría a Kagome el porqué de sus actitudes. Antes habían estado tan sombríos y ahora parecían haber recuperado las esperanzas, algo estaba pasando e Inuyasha quería averiguarlo.</p><p>Rin brincaba en su sitio, apoyando las palabras de la Reina de la Calamidad. La niña estaba contenta y ella también apoyaría a la causa, ella también se esforzaría en sus estudios en donde aprendía algo de magia y pronto se uniría a las clases de combate con su hermano de enseñanza. La pequeña demonio sabía que el rey no le permitiría luchar, ninguna mujer por más fuerte que fuera, podía unirse al ejército por culpa de los humanos, pero ella buscaría la forma de ayudar y dejaría de temerles. Todos se estaban llenando de convicción, las esperanzas y el anhelo de una vida pacifica los impulsaban.</p><p>Cuando el ambiente se calmó, Inuyasha dejó partir a la servidumbre, solo quedaron los miembros del concejo y los príncipes. Todavía había trabajo qué hacer e Inuyasha ya estaba acostumbrado a manejar todo mientras el rey se ausentaba. </p><p>―¿Como van las cosas con respecto a la escasez?. ―Preguntó Inuyasha.</p><p>―La cifras están estables, con la unificación de las asentamientos demoniacos, es más fácil proveerles víveres a los hermanos que lo necesitan. La guardia ha mantenido a raya a los exterminadores y no ha habido altercados por territorio que valga la pena mencionar. ―Habló uno de los ancianos, leyendo un informe. ―Todo está en orden con respecto a ese asunto. Aunque hubo algunos robos recientes en contra de las provisiones de armamento por parte de bandidos humanos, no hay daños que lamentar. La tasa de esclavitud ha bajado ahora que las aldeas se volvieron ciudades y hay mayor protección, también hay fondos suficientes para subsistir bien por una temporada.</p><p>―Por fin buenas noticias. ―Murmuró Inuyasha mientras entregaba a Izayoi a una doncella. ―Ahora que sabemos eso, es hora de buscar soluciones. Necesitamos hacer que las ciudades prosperen, el clan de Rata de Fuego y los herreros de las montañas de fuego, necesitan más materia prima para seguir abasteciéndonos, resuelvan eso. </p><p>―Nos encargaremos, majestad. ―Respondió otro viejo demonio mientras apuntaba las nuevas ordenes. ―Últimamente la ciudad más reciente ha estado recibiendo más refugiados, una visita no estaría mal para aumentar la moral de nuestros hermanos. ¿Qué sugiere, majestad?.</p><p>Inuyasha meditó sobre la pregunta, era cierto que los demonios necesitaban motivación para seguir esforzándose, lo había notado y nada como la familia real para lograrlo. Miró a sus hijos, Izaya e Inu no Taisho esperaban cualquier orden suya. Y como ya no habían asuntos que tratar, decidió que era hora de terminar la reunión.<br/><br/>―Izaya, tu clase de defensa comenzará en breve y tú, Inu no Taisho, según recuerdo, es hora de tu entrenamiento en el exterior. Lleven a Izayoi a descansar, asegúrense de alimentarla bien y que duerma su siesta. ―Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar, dando por finalizada la reunión. ―Iré yo y si gustas, puedes acompañarme, Inu no Taisho. Habiendo aclarado esto, preparen a Ah-Un y díganle a mi séquito que se alisten. ―Todos se opusieron inmediatamente, incluyendo a Kagome y los príncipes.</p><p>―Inuyasha, si no fuera porque deseo seguir viviendo, ya te habría golpeado. ―Respondió la hechicera alzando el puño y con la molestia empezando a reflejarse en su rostro. El primer príncipe le mostró los colmillos de manera amenazante y el segundo se paró frente a su madre. ―Majestad, Izaya, nadie mejor que ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando él sale sin permiso.</p><p>Inuyasha vio a Izaya reír nerviosamente mientras rascaba su mejilla, el primer príncipe se mantuvo estoico pero notó cierta vacilación en su mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y su molestia se presentó, era cierto que ya habían pasado ciertas cosas cuando salía y que solo tenía una regla en ese lugar. Sin contar que cada vez que la rompía, cosas malas pasaban. Antes de que respondiera, el primer príncipe tomó la palabra. </p><p>―Como una calamidad, mi deber es cumplir la voluntad de la reina por sobre todas las cosas. Obedecer fielmente a la Reina de la Calamidad es mi legado de sangre, es mi propósito en este mundo. ―Habló, sorprendiendo a todos con su tono solemne. ―No obstante, a pesar de que soy un príncipe y la primera calamidad, también soy hijo y prefiero un castigo a mi desobediencia que poner a mi madre en riesgo. Es por eso, que por esta ocasión, no permitiré que haga tal cosa. </p><p>Inuyasha mentiría si dijera que eso no le sorprendió. Usualmente Inu no Taisho siempre se quedaba callado ante sus decisiones y era la primera vez que hacía algo de tal magnitud. Los demonios restantes se marcharon a sus deberes y solo quedó Inuyasha, la hechicera y ambos príncipes.</p><p>―Madre, permita que el segundo hermano y yo vayamos en su nombre. Estoy seguro que a la gente le bastará nuestra presencia. Así correrá menos riesgo y podré seguir instruyendo al segundo con su transformación, además de que planeó enseñarle a andar en el exterior sin causarle problemas. Prometo que mantendré al segundo a salvo y a mí mismo, así no tendrá que preocuparse.</p><p>―Su majestad tiene razón, Inuyasha. ―Añadió la hechicera. ―Tú te quedas aquí, en esta sala y te sientas en ese trono sin quejarte, los príncipes van a verificar que todo esté en orden y los demás conservamos nuestras vidas. En este momento no es bueno molestar a nuestro rey y sabes lo que pasa cuando rompes la única regla que te impusimos. No cometas una imprudencia, las últimas casi te cuestan la vida.</p><p>Inuyasha farfulló una maldición y se frotó el rostro, ellos tenían un punto. Y por más que lo negara, Inuyasha no deseaba volver a esos tiempos en los que solo discutía con el Rey Demonio y se trataban como extraños. Hacerlo enojar podría hacer que todos sus avances se perdieran, Inuyasha respiró hondamente y respondió.</p><p>―Bien, pero llévense a Ah-Un. No se metan en problemas y vuelvan antes del anochecer. ―Inuyasha volvió a murmurar una maldición. ―Izaya, no te despegues de tu hermano y tú, Inu no Taisho, confío en que sabrás manejar esta situación. Recuerden que deben apoyarse mutuamente y alejarse de los humanos.</p><p>La molestia de Inuyasha disminuyó cuando vio la expresión de Izaya, el cachorro estaba emocionado ante la salida y era entendible, se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación desde que el Rey Demonio lo había castigado. Solo por esa ocasión Inuyasha dejaría que se saltara el castigo por un rato, al menos esa salida sería didáctica ya que aprenderían a relacionarse con su pueblo y distraerse un poco, ambos habían estado entrenando arduamente. Ya le explicaría al padre cuando llegara.</p><p>La hechicera preparó un grupo de guardias para que acompañaran a los príncipes a comodidad de Inuyasha, ensillaron a Ah-Un y en poco tiempo, ya estaban listos para partir. Inuyasha estaba con ellos, despidiéndolos en la entrada. El primer príncipe le prometió a su madre que todo estaría bien y que volverían pronto, Inuyasha confió en él y se tranquilizó. Izaya había mostrado su entusiasmo ante la idea y había tratado de contagiar a su hermano, el primero solo asentía o respondía de vez en cuando. </p><p>El primer príncipe dio un salto y todos lo vieron transformarse en el aire, se convirtió en un gran perro demoniaco. Izaya montó a Ah-Un dado que no lograba mantener su transformación sin agotarse en extremo, apenas aprendía a mantenerla por varios minutos. Inuyasha solo los vio perderse entre las nubes, aunque Izaya le había saludado desde arriba y eso había terminado de alejar su temor.</p><p>―Para una madre siempre es difícil ver a sus crías crecer, ¿no es así?. ―Comentó Kagome y colocó su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha. </p><p>―¡No molestes!. ―Le reclamó Inuyasha a la hechicera, convencido que tras aquella sonrisa ladina, había un toque de burla. </p><p>La hechicera vio a Inuyasha marcharse refunfuñando un par de maldiciones, seguido de sus escoltas pero también notó que su mirada se había perdido en el cielo por un instante, por el camino que los príncipes habían tomado. Kagome supo que sus palabras eran ciertas y que los gobernantes del imperio estaban cambiando su modo de pensar con una asombrosa rapidez y una nueva sonrisa apareció.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Capitulo 35.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que los príncipes se marcharan, Inuyasha se había encerrado en los aposentos del Rey Demonio. Se la había pasado impaciente y preocupado por los niños, con el temor de que algo malo pasara y sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que dos niños habían salido sin sus padres al peligroso exterior. Aunque los príncipes habían sido acompañados por guardias, Inuyasha no se sentía tranquilo y odiaba esa sensación. Mientras la Reina de la Calamidad caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado por ficticios escenarios, apareció el Rey Demonio.</p><p>El Rey Demonio notó el comportamiento de su reina, el ver como ese humano parecía un animal enjaulado, le hizo preguntarse la razón. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta, el rey no podía sentir a los príncipes en el castillo. </p><p>―¿En donde están los cachorros?. ―Le preguntó al humano, al verlo dar un respingo, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.</p><p>―Fueron a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudad cercana. ―Murmuró Inuyasha, pero su ansiedad no disminuyó. ―El concejo dijo que visitar a los ciudadanos sería algo bueno.</p><p>Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta, era cierto que la moral en alto podía ser beneficiosa y nada mejor que esa decisión. El pueblo vería a dos de las cinco Calamidades, eso podría subir los ánimos en los corazones de los demonios y acrecentaría la esperanza en cada uno. Pero, esas razones no servían para calmar al humano frente a él. El Rey Demonio no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la Reina de la Calamidad, no era bueno para ello o con las palabras. </p><p>―Ellos estarán bien, los he entrenado con mano firme. ―Eso no ayudó y volvió a intentarlo. ―¿No confías en ellos?. ―Al ver como Inuyasha se detenía y se mostraba pasmado, supo que había acertado una vez más.</p><p>―¡Lo hago!. ―Exclamó, pero se dio cuenta de que prácticamente lo había gritado. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero sus nervios lo hicieron morder la uña de su pulgar. ―Confío en ellos, sé que son fuertes y que les enseñaste a defenderse, pero no confío en los humanos. Sé que no conozco mucho de este mundo, pero la ambición humana y todos esos pensamientos negativos no son exclusivos de este lugar. Sé que Izaya e Inu no Taisho son capaces de defenderse, pero también sé como somos los humanos y por eso no confío. ―Inuyasha llevó la mano a su rostro y lo frotó, tratando de calmar su corazón angustiado y decidió cambiar de tema, centrar su atención en otra cosa. ―¿Ocurre algo malo? Has estado saliendo mucho estos días.</p><p>Inuyasha vio como el Rey Demonio se quitaba la armadura y se vestía con algo más cómodo, podría jurar que lo vio suspirar con molestia mientras lo hacía y su curiosidad aumentó. Inuyasha esperó a que el rey estuviera listo para contestar a su duda. </p><p>―Busco a un par de ancianos escurridizos. ―Respondió con cierto cansancio. </p><p>Inuyasha decidió no insistir más y lo dejó descansar, tal parecía que encontrar a aquellos ancianos le estaba costando más de lo que deseaba. Inuyasha simplemente se acercó a la cuna de Izayoi y se sorprendió que no se haya despertado con su escándalo sin sentido. La pequeña dormía ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, para gusto de su madre que no deseaba lidiar con sus propias preocupaciones y el llanto de la princesa. Pero no duró mucho, Inuyasha ya estaba dando vueltas alrededor. </p><p>El Rey Demonio dejó de mirarlo y se acercó a su escritorio, empezó a revisar mapas de su territorio. Pero, Inuyasha se paró tras él y antes de que el rey pudiera cuestionarse la razón, Inuyasha sostenía su largo cabello y parecía juguetear con él. Soltó un gruñido solo para ahuyentarlo, aunque Inuyasha no lo escuchó o no le interesó. El Rey Demonio sintió como Inuyasha peinaba su cabello, no tardó en darse cuenta que Inuyasha planeaba trenzárselo. Iba a ahuyentarlo, solo que Inuyasha empezó a tararear una tonada inentendible y el Rey Demonio recordó a la pequeña Rin cuando recién había llegado a ese castillo. No pudo detenerlo sabiendo la razón.</p><p>―Deberías hacer esto con las crías. ―Murmuró con molestia mientras su cabello era manipulado por el humano.</p><p>―Izaya no se deja, no le gusta sentarse mucho tiempo. ―Respondió Inuyasha mientras trenzaba el largo y lacio cabello del rey. ―Y no quiero hacer que todos se burlen de Inu no Taisho. Estoy seguro que él si lo permitiría, pero no quiero poner en riesgo su reputación, no deseo avergonzarlo.</p><p>―Es osado de tu parte pensar que siquiera alguien se atrevería a dirigirle la mirada. </p><p>―¿Como no temerle a su sola mirada?. ―Inuyasha rio con suavidad, olvidando su angustia y con sus manos aún peinando aquel sedoso cabello. ―Inu no Taisho heredó tu mirada aterradora, no me sorprendería que esa fuera la razón por la cual muchos le temen.</p><p>―El cachorro heredó tu temperamento, esa es una respuesta más fiable. ―Contestó ahora el rey, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha seguía tocando su persona y que estaban conviviendo íntimamente; tratándose como si fuera algo usual en ellos el protagonizar ese tipo de escena. </p><p>Pasaron un rato hablando sobre las similitudes de los príncipes con sí mismos, sin percatarse de ello. Hablaban como si se trataran de padres orgullosos de sus hijos, incluso llegando a competir sobre quien tenía más similitudes con cada príncipe, buscando hasta el más mínimo gesto. Al final se concluyó que Izaya era una copia casi exacta de Inuyasha y que Inu no Taisho era una mezcla perfecta entre ambos. El primer príncipe compartía varios gestos de ambos padres, el temperamento de su madre y el carácter de su padre, además de un toque de su propio estilo; el segundo príncipe tenía varias semejanzas con su madre, algunos gestos de su padre y ciertos más propios. Ambos príncipes compartían algunas cosas comparables con sus padres, pero también tenían su propia personalidad forjada y así fue como terminó esa pequeña batalla formada.</p><p>Finalmente, el Rey Demonio cayó en cuenta de lo que hacían cuando una trenza maltrecha caía sobre uno de sus hombros. El rey se dio cuenta de sus acciones demasiado tarde, pero no dijo nada al notar que Inuyasha poseía una sonrisa jovial en su rostro. Al final Inuyasha se sentó frente al Rey Demonio y miró distraídamente los documentos que no sabía leer, su codo contra el escritorio fue soporte para su cabeza. Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, pero aquella sonrisa no abandonó sus labios: ya no temía, confiaba en sus hijos y sus capacidades. Pero, mientras él ya sentía la preocupación disiparse, el Rey Demonio sentía que su mente y su corazón seguían luchando por el dominio. <em>«Si me lo hubieran preguntado antes, no dudaría en decir que quería que se fuera. Sin embargo, ahora es difícil responder a esa pregunta. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero que se vaya; quiero que se quede gobernando a mi lado, deseo criar a nuestros cachorros juntos. Pero tampoco tengo la intención de retenerlo, llegó aquí porque lo obligamos, hice con él cosas imperdonables y sigue siendo retenido por nuestro beneficio. No deseo atarlo a este lugar por mi propio egoísmo, no deseo seguir privándolo de su libertad» </em>pensó el rey mientras veía a Inuyasha.</p><p>Inuyasha en ese momento había caído en cuenta acerca de su plática con el rey, pero no dijo nada en son de no hacer incomodo el momento. Pero había disfrutado de hablar con él acerca de los príncipes y sus similitudes, era revitalizante. Inuyasha solo vio lo diferente que se veía el rey con aquella trenza malhecha, pero no notó en él intenciones de quitársela, ese demonio volvió a sus ocupaciones y antes de decirle que ya podía deshacerse de ese peinado mal hecho, Izayoi comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha bufó una maldición sin sonar molesto y se acercó a la niña, la cargó y volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama. </p><p>Mientras arrullaba a Izayoi, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar al Rey Demonio. El hombre lucía tan sereno como siempre, su rostro completamente enfocado en su trabajo. Inuyasha sonrió al ver aquella trenza torcida y aunque era claro que ese tipo de acciones no eran su fuerte, el humano reconoció que aquel hombre se veía bien con todo, incluso con ese cabello desproporcionado. Sus ojos se conectaron por un instante, pero el Rey Demonio desvió la mirada como siempre lo hacía e Inuyasha resopló. Ese hombre gustaba de retroceder cuando parecían avanzar, quizá consciente de que esa actitud esquiva le dolía. </p><p>―Anda, construye otro muro entre nosotros. Lo golpearé hasta lograr derribarlo, no me importa si me lastimo de nuevo. ―Murmuró entre dientes. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho y no lo había pensado. Gruñó una maldición cuando vio al rey mirarlo. ―Mira lo que me haces decir. ―Se quejó Inuyasha, el Rey Demonio bajó su mirada.</p><p>―Deja de pensar en esas cosas, no confundas la situación o lo empeoraras. ―El Rey Demonio miró a Inuyasha nuevamente, a pesar de sus palabras, el humano notó su mirada ensombrecida por el dolor. ―No puedo darte lo que buscas, yo no poseo tal cosa como el amor así que ya no insistas o terminaras destruido por tus propios sentimientos y lo menos que deseo es herirte. Yo cumpliré mi parte, te dejaré ir y tú debes cumplir la tuya: darme cinco hijos y después marcharte. No dejes que los sentimientos te consuman, recuerda que eres mi prisionero y que solo te mantengo por conveniencia. ¿O es que acaso quieres sufrir por tu capricho?.</p><p>Inuyasha lo miró en silencio por un instante, pero bajó la mirada hacia la niña que ya dormía nuevamente en sus brazos. Él sabía todo eso, pero siempre era doloroso volver a escucharlo. Inuyasha no había pedido desarrollar sentimientos por alguien que no deseaba ser amado, solo había pasado y ya, no era como si él mandara sobre su corazón. Inuyasha volvió a dejar a la princesa en la cuna, para que continuara durmiendo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al Rey Demonio que nuevamente evadía su mirada.</p><p>―Ya te lo dije, yo no pedí esto. ―Suspiró y se sentó frente a él nuevamente. ―Nunca debiste ser bueno conmigo; debiste encerrarme en un calabozo oscuro y desolado, nunca debiste protegerme a tal punto de dar tu vida en mi lugar y nunca debiste besarme. Si tan solo hubieras hecho que te odiara o te temiera al menos, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No sé como sea con los demonios, pero esto que empiezo a sentir no se va a ir tan fácilmente. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha dijo aquello, el Rey Demonio estaba frente a él, apretándole el cuello y cortándole la respiración. El humano trató de apartar aquellas manos de sí, alterándose en gran manera. Pero una mirada al rostro del rey e Inuyasha dejó de luchar.</p><p>―Si quieres hacer esto, entonces cierra los ojos. ―Gimió en busca de oxigeno. ―Tu mirada te delata.</p><p>Aquella mirada oro inundada en dolor, denotaba los pesares que Inuyasha todavía no conocía. Aquella mirada oscurecida era tan fácil de leer, Inuyasha podía ver el sufrimiento que ese demonio cargaba y las miles de lágrimas que no rodarían por sus mejillas. Inuyasha sabía que ese hombre no le haría daño por más peligroso que fuera, por más que lo amenazara. Y el rey ya se lo había dicho antes, él también estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, pero ambos sabían que amarse sería doloroso. Inuyasha y él eran de mundos distintos, de razas distintas y había odio de por medio, los humanos y los demonios no debían amarse o sufrirían. Inuyasha lo sabía, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Inuyasha sintió pena por el Rey Demonio y ante su mirada, el hombre liberó su agarre y le dio la espalda. </p><p>―He pasado por tantas cosas que prefiero caminar por un camino solitario, sin nadie a quien aferrarme porque así no volveré a sufrir. Sin embargo, todos creen que soy invencible y poderoso, ¿pero está mal tener miedo al dolor? ¿Alguien como yo tiene permitido eso?. Soy un cobarde, quiero alejarte porque tengo miedo pero también quiero que tomes mi mano y camines a mi lado. </p><p>Ante aquellas palabras, Inuyasha miró al rey que seguía dándole la espalda. No se esperó esa sinceridad, llevó sus manos a su cuello y sintió dolor, ese ataque lo había lastimado pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que ese hombre trataba de evitarle. Pero Inuyasha era terco por naturaleza, no podía desistir por más que quisiera y menos, cuando se trataba de su corazón. Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente al rey, sus manos acunaron las mejillas pálidas del Rey Demonio y este quiso alejarse, pero Inuyasha sabía que no lo haría.</p><p>―Rechazaste a todos porque no querías que vieran tu dolor, tus culpas y tu arrepentimiento; los rechazaste porque tenías miedo a perder lo poco que quedaba de tu corazón. Pero la verdad es que no querías que nadie te viera quebrarte, decidiste ser fuerte para ellos y no hay nada más valiente que eso. ―Susurró y sus palabras parecieron crear un impacto en ese demonio.</p><p>―Mi corazón empezó a sentirse mucho más ligero desde que te conocí. </p><p>Finalmente, Inuyasha sintió como ese hombre lo abrazaba. Se sintió en paz, con él siempre había un vorágine de sentimientos y tal vez era la razón por la cual le gustaba. </p><p>
  <em>«Sus brazos rodeándome me hacen sentir a gusto, pero cuando me abraza, siento como si no deseara soltarme. Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo, porque cuando compartimos esos momentos, siento que nos acercamos aún más. ¿Será correcto que siga expresando mis sentimientos en estos breves y contados contactos? Por ahora no me interesa saberlo, solamente deseo que se quede junto a mí un poco más. Ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas, ahora solo quiero que me abrace y nunca me suelte». </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Capitulo 36.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha y el Rey Demonio aún se abrazaban, la carga de sentimientos que no podían expresar seguía ahí, haciendo que el dolor creciera. Inuyasha no deseaba que ese hombre lo soltara, deseaba seguir en sus brazos. Podía odiarlo por arruinar su vida, por encerrarlo en ese gran castillo y haberlo forzado a muchas cosas; pero también le gustaba que lo abrazara, que lo mirara con aquel oro opaco y que lo besara. No podría perdonarle nunca, pero tampoco podía vivir sin recordar que él le había dado tres hijos a los cuales amaba, aunque haya sido forzado a tenerlos. Ese hombre había hecho cosas incorregibles por el bien de los demás, sin importar que aquel humano al que forzó a eso, podría resultar lastimado. Inuyasha había sufrido por seres que nunca hubiera creído que existían, fue forzado a alterar su cuerpo e incluso fue agredido físicamente y todo había sido auspiciado por un mismo hombre, ese mismo que lo abrazaba como si se tratara de algo tan fino que podría romperse fácilmente. </p><p>Después de tantas cosas, Inuyasha podía odiar al Rey Demonio pero también sabía que podía seguir adelante a pesar del odio de su corazón. Porque el amor que su corazón empezaba a desarrollar se estaba haciendo mucho más fuerte que ese rencor que no desaparecería. El odio que Inuyasha pudo tenerle a los niños, fue el único que logró desvanecerse. Inu no Taisho no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, ni siquiera Izaya e Izayoi; ellos eran quienes menos culpa tenían y por esa razón, decidió amarlos. Incluso cuando Inuyasha sintió que amar a los niños podría significar que estaba de acuerdo con todo el sufrimiento que los demonios le provocaron, su corazón blando no pudo seguir alejando a aquellos pequeños de sí y los amaba justo como una madre ama a sus hijos. A pesar de todo, Inu no Taisho había sido lo primero que amó de ese mundo y lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo. Inuyasha ya no lo negaría.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha se sentía seguridad en esos brazos que le habían causado dolor varias veces, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Antes de que ambos gobernantes pudieran separarse, el alboroto provocado por el entusiasmo del segundo príncipe resonó en la habitación.</p><p>―¡Hemos vuel...!. ―Izaya vio a sus padres abrazados, tan cerca uno del otro y ambos miraban en su dirección, evidentemente exaltados ante su entrada. El segundo príncipe retrocedió sobre sus pasos, conservando la vergüenza en su rostro.</p><p>Inuyasha se había asustado ante el ruido repentino, tan solo había visto a Izaya entrando a ese lugar sin molestarse en anunciarse. Lo vio regresar, al mirar la puerta todavía pudo vislumbrar a Inu no Taisho con el puño alzado, se notaba que su hermano menor se le había adelantado. El escándalo hizo que la princesa empezara a llorar. Aún así, vio la expresión avergonzada de Izaya y recordó que seguía siendo apresado por los brazos del Rey Demonio, este lo liberó. Inuyasha se acercó a la cuna y alzó a Izayoi, Izaya había cerrado la puerta y escuchó que volvía a tocarla. Negó con una sonrisa cuando Izaya se asomó ligeramente con la pena aún plasmada.</p><p>―Entren, quiero saber como les fue. ―Mencionó mientras hacía reír a Izayoi para que se calmara ante el susto. Afortunadamente funcionaba.</p><p>El Rey Demonio miró a sus hijos entrar, su hijo mayor con la expresión serena y el más joven sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Sin duda ellos tenían similitudes con él e Inuyasha. </p><p>―¿Qué tal fue el paseo?. ―Inició Inuyasha.</p><p>―El primer hermano me dejó visitar los alrededores mientras él hacía sus cosas de reyes. El lugar era asombroso pero todos me trataban como los habitantes de aquí tratan al primer hermano y fue extraño. ―Murmuró rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. </p><p>Cuando Inuyasha iba a preguntarle a Inu no Taisho acerca de su día, este lo miraba con atención, pero no a los ojos. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el primer príncipe estaba dándole la espalda a su madre en son de protegerle; su brillante espada le apuntaba al Rey Demonio. Gruñendo de manera amenazante, Inu no Taisho no había dejado de mirar a su padre con sus ojos cambiando a un peligroso carmesí y con el aspecto volviéndose feroz. Su poder demoníaco hizo que Inuyasha temblara en su sitio y los únicos que no resultaron afectados fueron las Calamidades restantes y el rey. </p><p>―¿Qué te pasa, Inu no Taisho?. ―Se forzó a decir Inuyasha, el poder del príncipe hacía que sus propios instintos de supervivencia se activaran, su intención asesina era abrumadora. </p><p>El príncipe no respondió, seguía mirando a su padre que no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Izaya se paró frente a Inuyasha y también le gruñó a su padre, ambos habían visto las heridas en su madre. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, la intención asesina de ambos príncipes reaccionando al instinto, la expresión imperturbable del rey e Inuyasha temiendo un derramamiento de sangre. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Inuyasha vio a Inu no Taisho lanzarse con la espada por delante hacia su padre, este solo eludió el golpe. </p><p>Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer mucho con un bebé en brazos. Dos bestias luchando entre sí, no era algo que Inuyasha hubiera esperado ver, no después de aquella escena entre él y el rey. Ver a Inu no Taisho luchar contra su padre, le dolió a Inuyasha y cuando Izaya lo imitó, fue igualmente doloroso. Les pidió que pararan pero parecían no escucharlo, Inuyasha solo vio como destruían todo por su pelea y temió por la seguridad de esos tres demonios. Inu no Taisho blandía su espada a diestra y siniestra, Izaya atacaba con sus garras y el Rey Demonio no dejaba de esquivar cada ataque sin sufrir ni un rasguño. Finalmente, el Rey Demonio pareció molestarse y empezó a corresponder a la pelea, le dio un golpe a Izaya y el cachorro terminó rebotando contra el colchón de la cama. Inuyasha se acercó a él mientras el primero y el padre luchaban, sin soltar a Izayoi. El príncipe iba a lanzarse nuevamente a la batalla, pero Inuyasha lo frenó para evitar que peleara. No deseaba ver como peleaba en contra de su padre.</p><p>―Cúrame, Izaya. ―Le pidió. ―Hazlo pronto.</p><p>Izaya escuchó a su madre e hizo lo que pidió, en pocos segundos Inuyasha ya tenía el cuello sano. Las marcas rojizas de su cuello y el dolor habían desaparecido, eso hizo que Inuyasha le entregara a la tercera a Izaya, pidiéndole que la protegiera y este aceptó la encomienda. El príncipe menor cargó a su hermana y vio como su madre se acercaba a la batalla entre el primer príncipe que tenía en contra de su padre. Izaya temió por su madre, pero sabía que él era fuerte.</p><p>―¡Ya basta!. ―Gritó Inuyasha, justo antes de que la espada del príncipe se impactara contra su padre. Ambos demonios se quedaron estáticos y lo miraron, sin bajar la guardia. ―¡Mírame, hijo! ¡Estoy bien, no manches tus manos con la sangre de tu padre!.</p><p>Y eso bastó para ver como Inu no Taisho dejara caer la espada al suelo, para que el Rey Demonio bajara las defensas de su postura. Inuyasha se acercó a su hijo, mirando a Inu no Taisho que conservaba el brillo peligroso de sus ojos. Alzó sus manos y acunó su rostro, le sonrió tratando de calmar sus instintos. El príncipe se calmó gracias a eso, el oro de su mirada volvió en un parpadeo, las líneas de su rostro se volvieron prolijas y sus colmillos ya no se asomaban entre sus labios. </p><p>―Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ―Susurró. </p><p>El segundo se acercó a su madre y a su hermano, eran observados por el Rey Demonio y cuando este iba a apartarse, el primer príncipe habló.</p><p>―Ser medio humano y haber heredado los sentimientos de mi madre, me hizo ver que sus palabras pueden ser interpretadas de otra forma. Dice que los demonios necesitamos fuerza y poder, usted tiene razón. Si tengo fuerza y poder, podré proteger a quienes amo. ―Expresó el príncipe ante la mirada de su madre y su hermano. ―Y si debo usar ese poder para proteger a mi madre de usted, lo haré.</p><p>El Rey Demonio no contestó, solo le dedicó una mirada a Inuyasha y se marchó. El príncipe lo había visto con recelo hasta que ya no sintió su presencia. Izaya se había mantenido callado, sin entender porque su padre odiaba a su madre como para herirle. Él no comprendía porque había ocasiones en las que sus padres eran cercanos y en otras distantes, el segundo asumía que sus padres se amaban mucho y que por eso estaban juntos. Pero esos solo eran los pensamientos de una mente viviendo felizmente en la ignorancia. Inuyasha hizo que los príncipes salieran de esa habitación, el escritorio y algunas mesas estaban hechos trizas, prefería pasar el tiempo con los príncipes en su propia habitación. Ahí podrían iniciar de nuevo y hablar cómodamente.</p><p>Mientras Inuyasha y los príncipes hablaban, el Rey Demonio se encontraba en la sala de reuniones.</p><p>El rey miró sus manos, preguntándose cuanto daño tenía que hacerle a Inuyasha para que se alejara, pero era un daño que no deseaba hacerle. Inuyasha no merecía todo lo que le hacía, no debía seguir soportando sus problemas. Pero el Rey Demonio no lograba hacer que aquel humano se alejara, porque ese humano no entendía que no podían amarse por más que lo desearan. Inuyasha deseaba volver a su mundo, él deseaba destruir a los humanos y su imperio sangriento. Sus vidas no podían enlazarse, el Rey Demonio seguiría viviendo por muchos siglos más e Inuyasha no; Inuyasha deseaba volver a aquellas comodidades de las cuales le había hablado y él solo podía ofrecerle dolor, no era justo seguir causándole más sufrimiento a aquel humano por su egoísmo. No deseaba que su oscuridad atrapara a Inuyasha, pero aquel humano insistía en acercarse. El Rey Demonio tenía miedo al dolor, pensar que al aferrarse a Inuyasha y perderlo, sería el golpe final de su atormentado corazón. No quería más dolor, ya no podía soportarlo e Inuyasha terminaría absorbido ante las penumbras que eran su dolor y culpas. </p><p>Para el Rey Demonio, Inuyasha debía irse y vivir cómodamente con los humanos de su mundo; seguir yendo a ese lugar llamado universidad y desligarse definitivamente de ese mundo al cual no pertenecía, aunque sabía que las cicatrices que le había provocado serían imborrables. Al menos el rey deseaba que Inuyasha continuara su vida humana como debía ser, no en un entorno que lo obligaba a sufrir y donde él mismo le provocaba dolor. Inuyasha ya no debía sufrir, debía conservar esa sonrisa risueña en su rostro y vivir como le placiera, eso deseaba el Rey Demonio pero no podía lograrlo. Amarse y perderse sería un dolor que no quería que sintieran, era mejor cortar todo lazo antes de que la despedida fuera dolorosa, pero no podían desistir de aquellos sentimientos y por más que el Rey Demonio tratara de ahuyentar a Inuyasha, este parecía aferrarse con más ímpetu. Y cuando el Rey Demonio escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos adentrarse, habló.</p><p>―Si el amor es algo doloroso, ¿por qué lo necesitamos y lo buscamos con tanto anhelo?. ―Preguntó sin encarar a la hechicera, la única persona que parecía aparecer en momentos erróneos.</p><p>―Lamentablemente, esta servidora no posee una respuesta para eso. ―Contestó la mujer. El Rey Demonio no le dio la cara, siguió pensando en como se había complicado aún más todo desde la llegada de la extravagante Reina Humana de la Calamidad. </p><p>―Siempre le hago daño, intento que se aleje, pero él no lo hace. ―Murmuró el Rey Demonio. ―¿Por qué dice amarme cuando lo único que le he provocado es sufrimiento? ¿Acaso le gusta ser lastimado? ¿Por qué busca en mí algo que no le puedo dar?.</p><p>Pero sus preguntas no fueron contestadas, habían sido para sí mismo y no para aquella mujer. Se llegó a preguntar por qué él mismo había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por aquel humano que le dejaba en claro que le odiaba cada que podía; aquel que le insultaba y no le tenía el respeto que su posición le brindaba; aquel que era capaz de sonreír hasta en los momentos más críticos y ese humano que lo acompañaba pese a sus acciones, un humano que a pesar de todo, no lo dejaba sumergirse completamente en el dolor. Ese humano que derramó lágrimas por él, que fue capaz de ofrecer su vida para que él viviera y de tratarlo como si fueran iguales. Inuyasha había hecho brillar un pequeño punto luminoso en su corazón marchito, sus sonrisas y sus tratos, sus acciones y todo lo referente a él, ese humano sin duda había sembrado una pequeña luz de esperanza en su eterna soledad. </p><p>
  <em>«He crecido para ser un rey, crecí viendo la guerra y la muerte, ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que es el amor? ¿Cómo deseas que sepa como tratar a la familia si no recuerdo como me trató la mía?. No recuerdo momentos más allá de la soledad y el dolor, solo crecí deseando el poder. Yo no puedo darte lo que buscas, mi objetivo es destruir solamente y no deseo incluirte en ello, ya no quiero seguir lastimándote y es por eso que debo dejarte ir aunque me duela, allá podrás empezar nuevamente y sé que lo lograrás porque has demostrado tu fortaleza».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Capitulo 37.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después del altercado entre el Rey Demonio y los Príncipes de la Calamidad, los días siguieron transcurriendo. </p><p>La princesa creció aún más y su educación comenzó; resaltaron el combate y defensa. Inuyasha había visto crecer a su pequeña princesa, vio como se convertía en una señorita hermosa y delicada, pero tras aquella sonrisa brillante, había una guerrera letal. Muchos concordaron que aquella bella flor, poseía la peligrosidad de su padre y su madre juntos. Su entrenamiento había aumentado en demasía apenas fue capaz de valerse por sí misma, aunque su madre estuviera en contra. Su padre mismo se encargó de educarla, con entrenamientos que la llevaban al límite de su fuerza, llegando incluso a dejarla fuera de combate. Su padre había sido estricto y riguroso con su entrenamiento. Algunos decían que su entrenamiento podía compararse al de su primer hermano, superando incluso al del segundo príncipe. Inuyasha se había opuesto ante eso, ver a su pequeña en el suelo y golpeada había sido duro para él, pero el rey no cedió, empujando a la más pequeña de sus crías a dar todo hasta desfallecer. Solo él sabía por qué.</p><p>Solo Inuyasha se oponía excusando con que la princesa era joven, de aproximadamente doce años humanos, pero eso no parecía importarle al Rey Demonio y a la misma princesa tampoco. Ella estaba de acuerdo ante su entrenamiento, ante el dolor provocado y el esfuerzo. Los demonios no hacían distinción de género; o eras fuerte o terminas aplastado por los demás, así era desde tiempos ancestrales y no tenían esa categoría como los humanos. El Rey Demonio no complacía a Inuyasha en eso, era un humano después de todo y no conocía sus costumbres. Las crías entrenaban apenas se despegaban de los brazos de sus madres, los entrenamientos eran brutales para definir categorías y jerarquías, un demonio de alta categoría y fuerza estaba destinado a la grandeza. La princesa, como una Calamidad, deseaba el poder y la fuerza como sus hermanos, eso la impulsaba. Aún así, Inuyasha siempre la atendía cuando la veía lastimada, incluso Izaya que la curaba cuando esta lo permitía, aunque eran pocas las veces.</p><p>En ese momento, Inuyasha vio como un guardia atacaba a la princesa, esta lo eludía grácilmente. Impotente y sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha solo veía como aquella dulce pequeña empuñaba una espada y luchaba con ferocidad, pero sus hermanos mayores hacían lo mismo a unos metros de distancia. Claramente, Inuyasha le había reclamado al rey, pero el demonio no cedió nuevamente. De igual forma, aquellos niños habían nacido para luchar.</p><p>Cuando el guardia golpeó a la princesa y la hizo rodar unos metros, Inuyasha apretó los puños, deseando intervenir y ayudarla, pero no podía. La princesa se lo pidió, Izayoi quería validar su sangre demoníaca y solo así lo lograría. A pesar de que esos niños eran poderosos y esos golpes no les afectaban, Inuyasha no podía evitar pensar que era horrible ese tipo de vida: normal para los demonios pero peligrosa para los humanos.</p><p>Finalmente, el Rey Demonio entró al campo de entrenamiento y miró a su cría jadear mientras empuñaba una espada. Su mirada enfurecida y su expresión, le recordó a la Reina de la Calamidad. Se acercó a ella y despidió al guardia.</p><p>―Izayoi. ―La llamó. La princesa alzó la mirada, los ojos oro chocaron entre sí, ella le brindó una inclinación respetuosa y él asintió en aprobación. ―Recuerda por lo que estás luchando.</p><p>―Proteger a madre mientras los hermanos mayores y padre no estarán. ―Respondió la princesa, sus manos apretaron la empuñadura de su espada. Su padre en privado le había dejado la clara orden de proteger a su madre mientras no estuviera, confiándole la seguridad de aquel humano a ella. Izayoi había usado ese impulso y motivación para esforzarse, deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su madre y no defraudar a su padre. ―Esta princesa lo recuerda, señor. </p><p>―Que así sea. ―Musitó y ese breve momento, sirvió para que la niña recuperara el aliento, pero otro guardia apareció con la orden de ser su combatiente.</p><p>El Rey Demonio escuchó el gruñido de su hija y el choque de espadas a su espalda, se dirigió a Inuyasha que veía todo denotando su preocupación. El hombre se recargó contra el muro junto a Inuyasha.</p><p>―¿Por qué?. ―Susurró el humano. ―Ella es pequeña. Hasta hace poco se veía tan menuda como Rin. </p><p>―Puede que lo sea, pero algún día llegará a ser la mano derecha o incluso la próxima gobernante del reino demoníaco. Por eso deberá mostrar su valía para ser reconocida por los ciudadanos del reino y sus hermanos. Mi deber no solo es protegerlos, sino que también guiarlos. ―Respondió al ver aquella pelea reñida, sin duda aquella cría era mucho más fuerte de lo que su pequeño cuerpo aparentaba, no por nada era hija suya y una Calamidad. ―Tú podrás verla como una cría indefensa, pero es probable que en un par de días, supere la fuerza de mis mejores guardias. Eventualmente cada cachorro será más fuerte que yo, Inu no Taisho ya ha superado mi fuerza, no falta mucho para que los demás también lo hagan. Recuerda que ellos no son humanos, no los compares como tal.</p><p>―Sé que ellos irán a la guerra, que lucharán y traerán la calamidad, que son fuertes, ¿pero por qué duele tanto?. ―Murmuró. ―Me duele ver como la golpean, como los golpean. Son niños, su único dolor debería ser el de sus rodillas raspadas al caerse en el patio mientras juegan. Sus únicas preocupaciones deberían ser por decidir que nuevo juego van a probar, sus lágrimas deberían ser de alegría y no de dolor.</p><p>―No quería tener hijos, yo no quería usar crías para enviarlas a la guerra, ¿Dónde está el honor en eso?. Pero las circunstancias me obligaron, decidí que las volvería armas para convencerme a mí mismo que no sentirían y que se acostumbrarían a esa vida, no conté con que tú cambiaras mis planes con tanta facilidad. Tú y tus sentimientos humanos, arruinaron mi plan de hacer a las crías seres sin sentimientos, incapaces de sentir dolor y tristeza. Yo solo quería evitar que sufrieran, el amor no es algo que los demonios debemos sentir porque eventualmente termina destruyéndonos. Sin embargo, mis cachorros son mestizos y aunque quise impedirlo, los sentimientos humanos era algo que poseían desde el inicio. Pero eso solo los hará sufrir y por más que traté de evitarlo, les fallé. </p><p>Inuyasha lo miró en cuanto había dicho aquello, pero el Rey Demonio mantuvo la mirada en Izayoi que había derribado a algunos guardias, en Inu no Taisho que había acabado con una docena que trató de herirlo y en Izaya que se enfrentaba contra cinco guardias armados valiéndose de sus propias habilidades. Ellos eran fuertes, guiados por la motivación de proteger a su madre. Ellos serían quienes liberarían a los demonios de la esclavitud de los humanos.</p><p>―Ya me enteré que irás a la guerra y que llevarás a Izaya contigo. ―El Rey Demonio había mostrado algo de lejanía con él, no le hablaba y lo evitaba, pero Inuyasha había preguntado a la hechicera y esta le reveló el porqué. Una batalla y no solo eso, el Rey Demonio había estipulado que Izaya les acompañaría y que por eso su entrenamiento había aumentado. </p><p>―Ya lo dije, al igual que la tercera, el segundo también debe mostrar su valía. Solo aquel cachorro que sea capaz de derrotarme, será quien sea el próximo gobernante. No espero que lo entiendas, eres un humano y se rigen de manera distinta. Para nosotros esto es normal, algo que nuestros ancestros hicieron desde sus tiempos.</p><p>―Pero son niños... ―Inuyasha fue interrumpido por el rey.</p><p>―Entre más amor le des a los cachorros, mayor será la herida que le provocaras. Por su bien y por el tuyo, deja de hacerlo, deja de darles amor si se los vas a quitar. Ya les he hecho sufrir lo suficiente, no sigas haciéndolo tú también. ―Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse de ahí.</p><p>Inuyasha no fue capaz de refutar aquellas palabras, no sabía como. Mientras los veía luchar, se sumió en sus pensamientos. <em>«Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, viví una vida dura al ser huérfano. Tuve que ser fuerte e independiente para no ser absorbido por la adversidad, crecí solo y en un mundo en el que no hay cabida para los débiles. Y aún así, ¿soy capaz de hacerle lo mismo a estos niños? Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada, ellos no pidieron nacer» </em>pero no hubo una respuesta a esa pregunta, Inuyasha no pudo saberla.</p><p>Y así pasaron los días; Inu no Taisho fortaleciéndose cada día más, Izaya obteniendo más poder y respeto e Izayoi superándose a sí misma. Las tres Calamidades estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, las dos primeras partirían en pocos días y las cosas estaban un tanto serias. Gracias a eso, Inuyasha había decidido caminar con el primer príncipe y hablar, hacía un tiempo que no lo hacían. Como era un atardecer fresco, la Reina de la Calamidad y el primer príncipe caminaban por el gran patio del castillo, hasta que a Inuyasha le apeteció sentarse bajo un árbol y observar el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.</p><p>―Hay días en los que extraño mi mundo; mis estudios, mi trabajo e incluso, los exámenes. De repente me da melancolía, extrañando la familiaridad a la que acostumbraba. Aquí soy diferente, en este castillo soy el único humano y en este mundo soy un humano débil que es repudiado por su propia raza. Pero, cuando veo el basto cielo, siento esa familiaridad que perdí. A pesar de que en este lugar puedo ver tantas estrellas y allá no, siento que es el mismo cielo. Eso hace que no me sienta un extraño en un mundo desconocido. ―Susurró abrazando sus piernas y sin apartar la mirada del cielo.</p><p>A Inu no Taisho le habían dolido esas palabras, deseando que su madre dejara de sufrir. Pero no podía hacer nada, tarde o temprano ese humano se iría y no haría nada para evitarlo. El ver aquella mirada miel, brillar con la luz de la luna y ver ese anhelo, le lastimó en gran manera. El príncipe solo se sentó junto a su madre y miró el cielo, tan dolido como para sentir una presencia cerca y conocida.</p><p>―En pocos meses, podrá volver a su hogar y recuperar lo que le quitamos. Ya casi se acaba el tiempo que nos dio, ya casi es libre. ―Murmuró distraídamente e Inuyasha volteó en su dirección, sorprendido.</p><p>―No quiero que ustedes sufran, pero sigo confundido. No quiero dejarlos, pero tampoco sé si quiero quedarme. Mi mente me dice que es mejor que me vaya, pero mi corazón me pide que me quede. Me siento amado, aquí encontré un poco de felicidad. Pero lo mejor sería que yo...</p><p>―¿Se irá?. ―Tanto Inu no Taisho como Inuyasha voltearon ante aquella voz.</p><p>Ante ellos, el segundo príncipe y se veía tan confundido por sus palabras, como si no las entendiera o no las quisiera entender.</p><p>―Izaya, yo...</p><p>―¿¡A qué se referían con eso!?. ―Alzó la voz el segundo príncipe, al ver que no parecían querer hablar. ―¿¡Va a abandonarnos!?.</p><p>―Guarda silencio, Izaya. ―Ordenó el primer príncipe al ver la expresión de su madre, Inuyasha se vio conmocionado ante esas palabras. ―Será mejor que te tranquilices.</p><p>―¿¡Acaso no escuchaste!? ¡Va a dejarnos! ¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!?. </p><p>La energía demoníaca de Izaya aumentó, al punto de causarle escalofríos a Inuyasha. La ira, lo única forma en la que los demonios expresaban su dolor, odio puro cuando no podían llorar e Inuyasha se sintió culpable ante ello. El príncipe mayor fue interrumpido por su madre cuando iba a controlar a su hermano usando la fuerza, Inuyasha no deseaba causarles más daño del que ya les estaba causando.</p><p>―¿¡Por qué nos hizo amarlo si nos iba a abandonar de ese modo!?. ―Le reclamó Izaya, con la ira aumentando en cada instante. ―¿¡Fueron mentiras todas esas acciones que tuvo con nosotros!? ¡Dígalo!.</p><p>―¡Jamás haría algo para lastimarlos!. ―Gritó ahora Inuyasha, estaban siendo rodeados por los guardias, a la espera de intervenir si las cosas se ponían más intensas, tanto como la energía demoníaca de Izaya fragmentando el suelo bajo sus pies. Inuyasha intentó acercarse al cachorro, tratando de consolarlo y hablar con él, pero este lo rechazó y su mirada rubí cargada de odio le caló hasta lo más profundo. Una mirada que denotaba lágrimas que no podían ser libres. Esa era la mirada de dolor del cachorro y sin poderlo evitar, Inuyasha sintió las propias empezar a surcar sus mejillas. ―No es lo que crees...</p><p>Pero Inuyasha no pudo decir más, el segundo príncipe escapó del lugar e Inuyasha intentó perseguirlo aun sabiendo que era inútil. Cuando lo vieron saltar el muro que rodeaba el castillo, Inu no Taisho iba a perseguir a su hermano momentos después, pero una sombra fue tras el príncipe menor. Inuyasha aún con los ojos nublados había vislumbrado un destello plata seguir al segundo príncipe, era el Rey Demonio. El rey corrió rápidamente tras su cría, él había sido testigo de todo pero no había intervenido, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Solo vieron como el Rey Demonio también saltaba aquel alto muro e iba por el cachorro, solo así Inuyasha sintió que sus piernas colapsaban y caía sobre sus rodillas. </p><p>Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar y no sabía qué decisión tomar.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Capitulo 38.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya corría por el bosque, con la ira en aumento con cada zancada que daba, pero no quería sentir aquello; no, él a pesar de todo, no quería odiar a su madre. Pero el príncipe tenía miedo, temía que esos acercamientos con su madre y aquellas sonrisas que este le dio, fueran una mentira. Izaya temía que todo su mundo se desmoronara en segundos, acababa de enterarse que su madre iba a abandonarlo y no podía soportarlo, él no poseía la fuerza que su hermano tenía. El príncipe no quería volver solo para confirmar que todo lo que conocía era una vil mentira, no lo soportaría. Él no quería perder a su madre, Izaya quería ver a su madre sonriendo ampliamente cuando le contaba sobre sus avances; quería verlo siendo tan valiente al enfrentarse a quienes lo molestaban, verlo junto a su padre, ambos mostrándose a gusto uno con el otro. No quería presenciar como su madre se desvanecía ante sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo ir, él no era tan fuerte como su hermano, se repitió mientras corría.</p><p>Mientras corría, Izaya sintió la necesidad de llorar, transformar su odio en otra cosa, no quería que ese sentimiento negativo se dirigiera en contra de su madre. Sin embargo, su naturaleza se lo impedía. El príncipe maldijo para sus adentros y continuó con su carrera, sentía a su padre pisándole los talones, pero el rey parecía no intentar alcanzarlo. Izaya lo ignoró y siguió corriendo sin rumbo, alejándose lo más posible. En un arranque de aquella desbordante ira, Izaya llevó sus manos a su rostro y sin dudarlo, rastrilló sus mejillas con las garras.</p><p>El príncipe no sintió dolor, varias líneas rojas se formaron bajo sus ojos y esa acción hizo que varios hilos de sangre fluyeran por su rostro, con la misma sensación de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tuvo que acelerar su carrera gracias a que la sangre pareció alertar a su padre que estaba decidido a alcanzarlo. Izaya corrió, empezando a sentir el desgaste físico y sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo. Su padre estaba tan cerca que ya podía olerlo, pero no se detuvo y aceleró lo más que pudo. No quería volver todavía, quería seguir sintiendo esas falsas lágrimas surcando su rostro a solas. Pero Izaya sabía que no sería posible, ya sentía a su padre cerca.</p><p>En un movimiento osado, el segundo arrancó las prendas superiores de su vestimenta y se limpió el rostro, pudo olfatear un rio cercano. Tiró la ropa impregnada de sangre a un lado cuando estuvo frente a ese rio, era profundo pero no ancho. Izaya tiró la ropa a un arbusto y saltó al rio, sus heridas sanaron en un instante y nadó hasta el otro extremo, el agua borraría su esencia por unos segundos. Mientras salía y continuaba su carrera, Izaya sintió a su padre detenerse, posiblemente había caído ante su señuelo y eso le dio unos segundos de ventaja. Pero, aquello no duró mucho, un estallido de poder demoníaco alertó a todos los habitantes del bosque y el mismo Izaya se estremeció ante eso sin entender que era lo que había hecho estallar a su padre en ira pura.</p><p>Sin más, Izaya corrió al sentir que su padre lo seguía con ímpetu y estaba transformado. En medio de tantos arboles, logró distinguir un claro y al atravesarlo, vio un inmenso árbol de Magnolia; lo trepó y se ocultó entre su follaje, como si eso pudiera ocultarlo de la ira del Rey Demonio. </p><p>Izaya se abrazó a sí mismo y suplicó innumerables veces porque su padre no lo encontrara; era tarde, pudo ver la colosal figura de su padre entre las ramas de aquel árbol. Su padre se alzaba orgulloso sobre los árboles del bosque, mirando en todas direcciones y ante la mirada asombrada de Izaya, el Rey Demonio pasó de largo como si no lo hubiera sentido en aquel lugar pese a que pasó muy cerca de ese gran árbol. Pero no dejó de sentir esa energía demoníaca desbordante y aterradora, ni siquiera pasó por su mente que se debiera a su jugarreta con la sangre y su ropa desgarrada. Era tanta la ira que el Rey Demonio despedía que tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Izaya dejara de sentir su intensión asesina en el aire.</p><p>El príncipe suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo, sentado en aquella rama y preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que su madre deseara abandonarlos. Sentía que era por su causa, Izayoi demostraba que sería una gran guerrera y había escuchado entre los ancianos que quizá en un futuro ella sería quien comandara las tropas demoníacas; Inu no Taisho por su parte era fuerte e inteligente, Izaya estaba seguro que su hermano mayor sería el próximo Rey Demonio y estaba de acuerdo con eso, mientras que él aún dependía de su madre para que nadie lo intimidara. Sin duda Izaya no había hecho nada para enorgullecer a su madre, lo único bueno que había hecho era sanar a los heridos. Cuando partiera al frente, esperaba que sus habilidades fueran suficientes como para volver vivo y finalmente, dejar su marca como la de sus hermanos.</p><p>―¿Qué es lo que te aflige, pequeño?.</p><p>Ante aquella voz rasposa y vieja, Izaya se enderezó en su lugar y miró en todas direcciones, no veía o sentía nada. Su mirada escaneó a su alrededor pero estaba completamente solo y estaba seguro que aquella voz no había sido su imaginación.</p><p>―¿Quién anda ahí?. ―Preguntó desconfiado y bajó del árbol en cuestión. </p><p>―Lamento asustarte, hace mucho que no recibía visitas. </p><p>Ante la mirada asombrada del segundo, un rostro empezó a formarse en la rugosa corteza de aquel Árbol de Magnolia. Aquel rostro se veía arrugado pero con la experiencia plasmada en su mirar y sin saber por qué, el príncipe se sentó en el suelo frente a él y cruzó las piernas, sus manos se cruzaron y su vista se fijó en aquel árbol parlante. Su expresión fruncida no dejó de mirar aquel extraño, no emitía una energía extraña, humana o demoníaca, ni siquiera lo sentía y de no verlo, no sabría que estaba allí.</p><p>―¿Qué es? ¿Un abuelo árbol?. ―La risa ronca de aquel árbol hizo que la cabeza del príncipe se inclinara hacia un lado, sin duda su hallazgo era imposible de creer.  </p><p>―Soy Bokuseno, pequeño. Un simple árbol y quizá el único que queda de mi especie. ―Contestó el viejo árbol. ―¿Qué te trae a la sombra de mi follaje?.</p><p>El príncipe relajó su postura, era como estar con el viejo Jaken, pero no sentía la necesidad de burlarse o juguetear con el árbol. Aunque sus palabras le recordaron la razón por la cual había huido de su hogar en el castillo. Sus piernas se juntaron hacia su pecho y las abrazó, su mentón descansó en sus rodillas y su mirada se oscureció.</p><p>―Mi madre. ―Susurró. ―Me enteré que mi madre va a abandonarnos y eso me duele. No quiero que se vaya, pero él aún lo hará. He vivido en una mentira, tanto que no sé si el amor que mi madre me dio, está incluido en esa red de mentiras. No sé si sus acciones y palabras fueron de verdad, si sus cuidados y el amor que nos dio son genuinos o solo una farsa causada por la lástima. </p><p>―El amor es algo que no se pueda fingir y las miradas no son capaces de ocultar la verdad del alma. ―Contestó Bokuseno. ―No importa que tan bueno sea actuando, el amor no es fácil de fingir y eventualmente se descubrirá. Los ojos son el espejo del alma, pequeño, ellos te dirán quien y qué siente esa persona antes que su propia boca. Dime entonces, ¿el afecto de tu madre es falso?.</p><p>Izaya no contestó, se sumió en su propio mar de recuerdos. Las veces que lloraba al ser sobre exigido en sus entrenamientos, cuando lo molestaban por su debilidad y cuando tenía miedo a la soledad, en todos esos recuerdos, su madre le sonreía y lo acunaba en sus protectores brazos para hacerlo sentir mejor. Izaya recordó las noches cuando era pequeño y su madre se recostaba a su lado para contarle sobre el valeroso Rey Demonio que tanto quería conocer, sin importar el cansancio que se reflejaba en su frágil rostro humano, esas ojeras oscuras bajo sus apagados ojos miel. Su madre siempre estuvo ahí, lo defendió y lo abrazó cuando lo necesitaba. Su madre lo amaba y no lo había visto gracias a su propio dolor. Se sintió tan egoísta por ello.</p><p>―Tu expresión lo dice todo. ―Habló el árbol. </p><p>La expresión del segundo príncipe mostraba su confusión, su madre lo amaba y sus recuerdos lo mencionaban; esas miradas y esas sonrisas no eran falsas. Pero aún no entendía por qué su madre se iba a marchar a pesar de que los amaba, quería entender qué había en aquel extraño mundo como para que su madre quisiera irse. Izaya quería entender la razón por la cual su madre prefería irse a quedarse con ellos. </p><p>―¿Por qué quiere irse entonces? Nos ama, pero de igual forma nos va a abandonar. No lo entiendo. </p><p>―La mente humana es difícil de entender. ―Murmuró aquel árbol. </p><p>Izaya no contestó, se mantuvo pensativo ante las circunstancias que afrontaba. Sin duda ese árbol tenía razón, la mente humana era difícil de entender y aunque fuera en parte uno, no llegaba a comprenderse algunas veces. Esas ganas de llorar cuando estaba triste en lugar de destruir todo, esos sentimientos agradables cuando su madre o sus hermanos estaban cerca; los demonios no sentían tal cosa. La tristeza al darse cuenta que ya no podía convivir con sus hermanos tanto como deseara, ellos estaban enfocados en la guerra y la protección de su madre; sus hermanos querían eliminar la guerra para que su madre estuviera a salvo. Izaya se preguntó porque los humanos y los demonios se odiaban tanto, en por qué no vivían en armonía para que todo fuera sencillo para ambos bandos al eliminar la guerra. Mientras su mente se llenaba de múltiples preguntas, el árbol rompió el silencio.</p><p>―Muchos prefirieron pagar un gran costo por el poder y se volvieron malvados, los que quedaron buscaron el poder por sus propios medios y también se volvieron malvados. Se enemistaron entre sí y destruyeron todo a su paso; destruyendo a los inocentes en el proceso, condenándose a sí mismos a una guerra eterna. Todo empeoró cuando un ser que oscilaba entre ambas razas, decidió crear su propio bando y atacó tanto a humanos como demonios. Los controló a ambos gracias a una trampa y hasta la fecha, nadie ha sido capaz de detenerlo. ―Suspiró el árbol. ―Aunque eso se tenía previsto, los humanos son ambiciosos por naturaleza y se adaptan a su entorno, pero son demasiado codiciosos. Fue por eso que aquel ser que les concedió el poder de adquirir habilidades a los humanos y los transformó en demonios; el mismo que les dio el poder de manipular la magia a los humanos restantes, decidió solventar su error creando una fuerza aún más poderosa combinando ambos bandos.</p><p>―¿Los Cinco Príncipes de la Calamidad?. ―Interrumpió Izaya.</p><p>―Así es. Las Cinco Calamidades, hijos de un humano y un demonio. ―Continuó. ―Con seres que no eran humanos pero tampoco demonios, capaces de tener magia y poder demoníaco fluyendo en su cuerpo; esas cinco criaturas restablecerían todo dependiendo del lado al que apoyaran. Solo las circunstancias dirían que harían esas criaturas, destruir el mundo tal cual y lo conocemos o traerle un equilibrio capaz de arreglar los errores que ambos bandos cometieron. Gracias a ese pensar, quien creó este mundo sintió que los humanos de este lugar estaban contaminados, por lo que decidió buscar en otros mundos a uno que no estuviera corroído por la maldad; solo así se aseguraría de que ese humano tendría la suficiente capacidad como para encargarse desde cero de tan poderosos seres.</p><p>El segundo príncipe meditó sobre aquellas palabras, él no tenía la intención de causar daños innecesarios y estaba seguro que sus hermanos tampoco. Muchos creían que serían bestias sanguinarias y que destruirían a los humanos junto a su imperio, pero por alguna razón, Izaya no creía que esa fuera la solución a la eterna guerra. A pesar de todo, ellos eran medio humanos y su madre lo era, Izaya creía que los humanos nunca cambiarían pero el exterminarlos como si fueran una plaga sería imitar las acciones de esos seres que esclavizaban a los demonios; los mismos que encadenaban a su pueblo como si fueran animales y los vendían como si fueran objetos. Pero no todos los humanos eran malos, solo estaban asustados o al menos eso era lo que una mente que nunca vio las consecuencias de la guerra pensaba, los pensamientos de alguien que había estado viviendo encerrado entre grandes muros sin ver realmente como era la vida real.</p><p>―Hay bondad en la maldad y maldad en la bondad, no olvides eso pequeño. ―Dijo ese árbol, como si fuera capaz de entender los pensamientos del príncipe.</p><p>Cuando Bokuseno dijo aquello, Izaya se acostó en el suelo tapizado de verde y extendió sus extremidades, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Sin duda había sido extraño todo, ya no estaba molesto o triste, no sabía como sentirse. Pero lo único que Izaya podía jurar era que el amor que su madre le profesó no era una mentira y que no le odiaba como sus instintos demoníacos lo gritaban. El amor que Inuyasha le daba a él y a sus hermanos era tan real como el que ellos le profesaban, sin duda era irrefutable. Pero el dolor transformado en ira había impedido que lo viera antes. Y así pasaron unas horas en las que Izaya se la pasó reflexionando, acompañado del suave movimiento del follaje y la brisa. El silencio y la paz que tenía ese lugar fue perfecto para que pudiera meditar sobre su vida.<br/><br/>―Me dolerá que se vaya, pero más doloroso será ver que él esté triste. ―Se levantó el príncipe de su lugar. ―Si es feliz en otro lugar, entonces le dejaré ir. No puedo ser egoísta y obligarle a quedarse; sé que aunque se vaya, el amor que nos tiene soportará todo. </p><p>―Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa en un futuro, nada está escrito aún. ―Susurró con complicidad el árbol y volvió a tomar la palabra. ―Me ha alegrado tu visita, pero lo peor que un padre puede sufrir es no saber nada de su cría en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo has entendido, sería mejor que regresaras, ellos deben estar preocupados.</p><p>―¿Puedo volver alguna vez?. ―Preguntó mientras sacudía su ropa inferior y su cabello.</p><p>―Quizá, te dejé entrar a mi santuario pero solo podrás volver cuando yo te lo permita. Nadie más que nosotros puede notar este claro protegido por mí. Pero si alguna vez en verdad necesitas de este viejo árbol, te estaré esperando. </p><p>Ante aquellas palabras, Izaya entendió porque su padre no lo había encontrado. Sin duda nunca había conocido a algo o alguien como lo era ese extraño árbol.</p><p>―Entonces volveré, mientras tanto apreciaré todo el tiempo que mi madre me dé. ―Agregó Izaya con una sonrisa. ―¡Nos vemos pronto, abuelo Bokuseno!.</p><p>―Nos vemos, pequeño. Quizá sea más pronto de lo que crees. ―Se despidió.</p><p>Sin tomarle importancia a esas palabras, Izaya caminó por el mismo camino por el cual había entrado. Se despidió de aquel árbol de manera efusiva por última vez y salió del claro, al girar a su espalda, solo había árboles y arbustos; el claro de Bokuseno había desaparecido. Negando con una pequeña sonrisa, Izaya siguió su camino hacia el castillo demoníaco. Y mientras caminaba por el bosque, fue rodeado por un escuadrón demoníaco y los reconoció, eran parte de la guardia que protegía el castillo. No le dieron oportunidad de hablar, lo escoltaron directo a su hogar con la clara orden de llevarlo apenas lo encontraran por orden de sus gobernantes. </p><p>El camino silencioso continuó hasta que Izaya pudo ver el castillo alzarse orgullosamente al frente de él. Sin poderse contener, se transformó en su gran forma que había logrado aprender a mantener por más tiempo y corrió hacia el castillo, sintiendo el viento acariciar su blanquecino pelaje. Cuando llegó, varios guardias lo interceptaron y la alerta se dio, todos en el castillo se enteraron de su arribo. Finalmente, Inuyasha apareció y al ver el gran demonio frente a él, hizo que la angustia que sentía desapareciera.</p><p>―¿¡Dónde estabas!?. ―Gritó Inuyasha apenas el príncipe cambió de forma, pero el adolescente no pudo responder ante el apretado abrazo de su madre. Izaya sintió su hombro humedecerse y a su madre temblar bruscamente. ―¡Tu padre te esta buscando como un loco! ¡Encontraron tu ropa desgarrada y cubierta de sangre! ¡Todos creímos lo peor!. ―Inuyasha trató de tranquilizarse pero no podía, no cuando el Rey Demonio le había traído aquellas prendas cubiertas de sangre, con la noticia que la esencia de Izaya había desaparecido y que su energía demoníaca había dejado de sentirse, algo que solo pasaba cuando los demonios morían. ―¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a desaparecer de este modo!.</p><p>El príncipe no pudo decir o hacer nada, su madre sufría tanto que se odió a sí mismo por ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Inuyasha no quería soltar a su hijo, como si este desapareciera si lo hiciera. Recordó incluso la expresión del rey cuando traía en sus manos esas prendas, el como las apretaba en sus manos con la ira crepitando a su alrededor. No hizo falta el «él está sufriendo» de Kagome como para saber lo evidente, Inuyasha sabía que ese hombre amaba a sus hijos aunque lo negara y también que se culpaba por lo ocurrido, por no haberlo protegido. Pero tener a su pequeño en sus brazos, era sin duda algo que Inuyasha necesitaba y no planeaba soltarlo. </p><p>Un aullido lejano se escuchó, Izaya reconoció el portador, era de su hermana y se estaba acercando, Inu no Taisho también alzó su voz; ambas calamidades habían sentido nuevamente su energía demoníaca y se acercaban para cerciorarse. No pasó mucho antes de que dos grandes bestias de pelaje blanco aparecieran en el campo de visión. Izaya notó que la transformación de Inu no Taisho se veía aún más grande y robusta, mientras que la de su hermana menor era más pequeña y esbelta, desprovista de marcas como él.</p><p>Inuyasha vio con alivio a las dos calamidades restantes, pero cuando ambos se transformaron en sus formas acostumbradas, un aullido gutural resonó a tal punto que Inuyasha sintió un miedo instintivo. Un aullido aterrador que le provocó un estremecimiento a quienquiera que lo escuchara. Izaya temió, su padre se estaba acercando con rapidez y su ira no hacía más que aumentar. Incluso Inuyasha temió a lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer, por alguna razón, el sentido de alerta que poseía se había disparado y solo le provocó un escalofrío incontrolable. </p><p>Inuyasha sentía el peligro acercarse pero aún no era capaz de mirarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Capítulo 39.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente, el Rey Demonio hizo acto de presencia, Inuyasha y los príncipes notaron al colosal cánido aterrizar en el suelo, su ira inundando el ambiente era pesada para los más débiles, los príncipes no se veían tan afectados como lo estaba Inuyasha en ese momento. Temía, tanto como si su vida estuviera amenazada, ese primitivo instinto de supervivencia que todo humano poseía estaba activado. Cuando el Rey Demonio se deshizo de su transformación, Inuyasha sintió que no podía sentirse más asustado. Incluso en la oscuridad de la madrugada y con los ojos potencialmente ciegos en contra de la oscuridad, Inuyasha vio como el rey estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus manos y su ropa, sus ojos brillaban de un intimidante azul zafiro mientras estaban bañados en carmesí. Pero no parecía tener ni una sola herida, Inuyasha sin duda supuso que ese hombre había cometido una masacre y temía que fueran los siguientes.</p><p>El Rey Demonio se acercó a pasos pesados hacia su familia, instintivamente el primer príncipe se mantuvo en alerta con la mano sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada, las garras de la princesa brillaban por el veneno y tanto Inuyasha como Izaya se encogían en su lugar, temiendo a la ira de ese demonio. Izaya se paralizó cuando la sangrienta expresión de su padre se fijó en él, el rey se le acercó mientras que el cachorro simplemente se mantuvo quieto por temor a acrecentar su ira. </p><p>Inuyasha se paró frente a Izaya, a pesar de temer, no permitiría que ese hombre lastimara a su hijo. Aquella aterradora expresión, con sangre salpicada en sus mejillas rayadas, sin duda parecía ser sacada de una película de horror, pensó Inuyasha para sí. El primero y la tercera solo se mantuvieron expectantes, a la espera de actuar. Pero Izaya al ver a su madre, suspiró profundo y se dio ánimos a sí mismo, sus manos golpearon disimuladamente las mejillas y dejó de ocultarse tras su madre. A pesar de temer por las repercusiones, Izaya se dijo que sería la primera vez que no dependería de nadie más y cuando sus hermanos resguardaron tras sí a la madre, supo que ellos lo apoyaban e Inuyasha también lo hizo, retrocediendo pero atento a todo. </p><p>Izaya miró a su padre, el rey se veía aún más peligroso que de costumbre; el aroma a sangre humana que despedía era fuerte, incluso Inuyasha podía afirmarlo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el segundo, el Rey Demonio se le acercó. </p><p>El demonio solo había visto al cachorro encogerse, temblar y sus mullidas orejas pegarse a su cabeza tanto como pudiera; pero estaba a salvo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, había buscado a su cría por todo el territorio y se había topado con algunas aldeas conformadas por esclavistas, los había matado a todos buscando a su cachorro entre los demonios que mantenían encerrados. Los liberó, liberó a sus hermanos cautivos pero su cría no estaba ahí. No importó cuanta sangre derramó, no lograba encontrar a su segunda cría y cuando la desesperación casi lo orilló a atacar él solo la capital altamente resguardada y que podría haberle causado una muerte segura, un susurro de los arboles lo detuvo y la brisa nocturna le trajo el aroma del cachorro. Así fue como, guiado por aquella esperanza, regresó para ver si no había imaginado ese aroma tan parecido al de su reina. Y, gracias a quien fuera que haya escuchado su dolor, el cachorro estaba a salvo.</p><p>Todos se había mantenido expectantes, mirando al rey y previendo sus movimientos, Inuyasha sentía que su corazón se saldría ante lo rápido que estaba latiendo. La incertidumbre al ver como ese hombre miraba al cachorro no hizo más que aumentar. El rey nunca había golpeado a Izaya e Inuyasha no quería presenciar una primera vez.</p><p>Y ante todo pronostico, el Rey Demonio solo recargó su frente sobre la cabeza del cachorro ligeramente, inhalando su aroma y convenciéndose de que la cría estaba a salvo; su poder intimidante se disipó ante eso. Sintió temblar a Izaya pero no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo así por unos momentos y sin dejar que sus manos manchadas lo alcanzaran, aún no era tiempo para que su cría tocara la sangre humana. Sesshomaru en verdad había llegado a pensar que algo le había pasado, que una vez más le arrancarían a alguien importante de manera cruel. Sus padres, Kikyo y por un momento, una de sus crías; no lo soportaría. Cuando la sangre se sintió en el ambiente y solo encontró la ropa hecha jirones, empapada de sangre y la desaparición repentina de la energía demoníaca, solo había incrementado la dura sospecha de que una vez más había perdido a un ser querido por su propia debilidad. Se irguió nuevamente, su mirada volvió a la normalidad e incluso llegó a suavizarse al darse cuenta que el cachorro no tenía ni un daño y era de esperarse, Izaya tenía un don poderoso, se dijo el rey. A pesar de eso, aún sentía la incertidumbre y la sensación desagradable que odiaba sentir y a la cual dolorosamente, empezaba a acostumbrarse.</p><p>La mirada del rey se enfocó en su familia, en Izaya que ya no parecía temerle y lo miraba con la misma expresión que le dedicaba cuando era un tierno cachorro que jugueteaba en sus brazos; Inu no Taisho había soltado su arma pero seguía atento y el rey aprobó aquello, su hijo era precavido cuando a proteger a la familia se refería e Izayoi había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para ocultar su veneno corrosivo. La Reina de la Calamidad se notaba cansado, tanto física como mental, sus ojos enrojecidos y su semblante daba a entender que había pasado horas en angustia tanto como el Rey Demonio, ambos preocupados por su hijo. Al menos ya todos estaban reunidos nuevamente.</p><p>Y siendo observado por todos, el Rey Demonio se separó un paso de Izaya y su mirada volvió a tornarse tan fría e implacable como de costumbre. Había demostrado debilidad al no proteger a su cría y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, lo primordial era que todos volvieran a sus posiciones y permitirle al humano descansar.</p><p>―Todos vuelvan a sus respectivas habitaciones, deberán estar presentes en la sala del trono a primera hora. ―Proclamó el rey con seriedad, los príncipes escucharon e Inuyasha bostezó siendo presa del sueño y sus reducidas horas que le quedaban. </p><p>―A sus ordenes, majestad. ―Exclamaron el segundo y la tercera al unísono, pero los tres le dedicaron una reverencia respetuosa. </p><p>Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada a los niños, los tres se dirigían hacia sus lugares y los vio alejarse, sintió un peso menos cuando escuchó la risa de Izaya e Izayoi, ambos seguramente tratando de contagiársela a su hermano mayor. No haber sabido nada de uno de los niños había sido realmente doloroso, el sentimiento de pérdida que Inuyasha había experimentado, era un que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía; no le gustaba esa terrible sensación de perder a alguien amado. Era algo a la cual nunca se acostumbraría, pero su mirada recayó en el rey ante esos pensamientos, el hombre miraba como las crías se alejaban y a Inuyasha ya no le causó temor.</p><p>―Te dije que no te encariñaras, pero ni yo pude lograr aquello. ―Habló el rey, sin desviar su mirada.</p><p>―Odié la existencia de uno de ellos, ahora son todo lo que amo de este mundo. ―Sonrió Inuyasha. ―La vida es impredecible a veces, nada está escrito aún.</p><p>El Rey Demonio asintió ante ello, sin duda todo había cambiado desde la llegada de ese humano. Ese sombrío castillo cobró vida cuando las risas de un humano y de crías mestizas sonaron en cada rincón del lugar, la necesidad de fortalecerse solo para mantenerlos a salvo y su corazón marchito que empezaba a renacer de las cenizas de su dolor, hizo que todo comenzara a sentirse más cálido. No podía alejarlos por más que lo intentara, incluso parecían más cerca con cada intento fallido. Seguramente sus padres, donde sea que estuvieran, estarían felices de verlo tener su propia familia. Al ver aquella sonrisa en Inuyasha, el Rey Demonio se preguntó si su madre habría sonreído así por él, se preguntó si su padre también llegaría a desear fortalecerse solo para proteger aquella sonrisa como él tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero por amor los demonios morían, sus padres y Kikyo murieron por amor, al ver a su reina, incluso pudo decir que él también podría llegar a morir por esa razón y muy en el fondo, no le importaría.</p><p>Cuando Inuyasha sintió que sus ojos pesaban y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, bostezó nuevamente pero no deseaba irse. </p><p>―Lamento haber pensado que le harías daño. ―Murmuró con la mirada en el suelo y la expresión apenada, sin duda lo había juzgado pese a lo mucho que parecía afectado ante la desaparición del cachorro. ―Creí que lo lastimarías, a pesar de que lo buscaste sin dudarlo.</p><p>―Ve a descansar, se hablará sobre lo que pasó cuando estés en condiciones. ―Expresó simplemente e Inuyasha no tuvo más que aceptar, él no podía mantenerse en vela como parecía que ese hombre lo haría.</p><p>Y mientras la Reina Humana de la Calamidad se retiraba para descansar, el Rey Demonio se miró las manos apenas estuvo solo, seguían cubiertas de sangre. Habían pasado por un gran susto, sin duda reprendería al cachorro por ello y tendrían que hablar al respecto, no podían seguir evitando ese asunto. Las crías parecieron calmarse, pero era primordial el aclarar que Inuyasha se iría y no iba a permitirles que lo impidieran. El rey sabía que Inuyasha quería irse y respetaría eso, pero tendría que hablar con los príncipes para que lo entendieran. Izayoi también se había enterado esa misma noche que su madre se iría, todo gracias al revuelo. Ella no dijo nada, el momento no lo permitió pero el rey supo que a ella también le había afectado. Por el bien de todos, debían aclararlo. Sin duda era difícil para todos el que Inuyasha partiera de regreso a su mundo, el rey aún iba a dejarlo ir pese a lo mucho que su corazón fragmentado le suplicaba que tomara su mano.</p><p>El Rey Demonio pensó en su vida, todo lo que recordaba eran cosas oscuras y dolorosas, pero entre más divagaba en sus recuerdos, más cosas aparecían. Recordaba a Inu no Taisho y a Izayoi enorgulleciéndolo, a Izaya abrazándolo y a Inuyasha sonriendo para él, besándolo y entregándole su corazón. Recordaba a su hijo mayor respaldándolo durante las batallas, ambos protegiéndose entre sí y a Izaya jugueteando a su alrededor, a Izayoi demostrándole que ella no caería en las garras de los humanos solo para ser denigrada como solían hacerlo con las mujeres que alguna vez perdieron en la guerra, que no solo habían perdido la vida, sino que también su honor. Sesshomaru sin duda tenía muchos recuerdos aparte de los que le dolían, tenía muchos en los que inconscientemente, sentía tranquilidad y la felicidad que no sabía que podría llegar a sentir nuevamente. Y en esos destacaban Inuyasha y los niños.</p><p>
  <em>«Mi vida está plagada de sangre, muerte y dolor, soledad y destrucción. He vivido en las tinieblas desde que tengo memoria, ¿Acaso Inuyasha será la luz que necesito para ser libre? ¿Para salir de la oscura soledad?. Estoy cansado de vivir así, es solitario y doloroso. Tal vez por eso mi corazón anhela a Inuyasha con tanta desesperación, él es bueno conmigo a pesar de todo lo que le hago. Y a pesar de alejarlo con todas mis fuerzas, él no me deja atrás. Él merece algo mejor, Inuyasha no eligió esto, yo lo obligué e hice mal al hacerlo y a pesar de eso, él sigue a mi lado. Él es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, pero no puedo ser egoísta y atarlo a mí».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Capitulo 40.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la luz del día apareció finalmente, Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la sala del trono, en su camino se le unieron los príncipes y se había percatado del ambiente tenso, también de que Izayoi en ningún momento lo miró, Izaya miraba el suelo de manera distraída e Inu no Taisho miraba al frente con la expresión imperturbable. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo siguió avanzando y pensando en lo que se diría en aquella sala. </p><p>Al llegar, Inuyasha notó tres sillas individuales y elegantes situadas frente al trono de piedra, el Rey Demonio estaba en medio de aquellos asientos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión similar a la de su primer hijo. No había ni un miembro de la corte, ni Kagome o guardias, solo eran ellos cinco. Con una señal hizo que los príncipes se sentaran en aquellas sillas e Inuyasha en el trono, él se mantuvo de pie y caminó distraídamente, como si buscara un buen comienzo para la plática que tendrían. No pasó mucho cuando se detuvo y todos miraron en su dirección.</p><p>―Hay mucho qué hablar, pero iniciaremos tocando lo primordial. ―Expresó el rey. ―Como bien lo saben, su madre no pertenece a este mundo y solo está aquí para concebir a las Cinco Calamidades. Por ende, una vez nazca el quinto príncipe y por acuerdo mutuo, él se va a ir y no van a evitar que lo haga. ―Antes de que interrumpieran, el rey los hizo callar. ―Y ya que he aclarado eso, es su turno de hablar. Quiero escuchar lo que piensan al respecto, digan lo que opinan sin temor a represalias.</p><p>Inuyasha se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pero no fue capaz de hacer o decir algo, cosa que parecía empezar a ser recurrente en él. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre les diría aquello con una expresión tan seria, pero su mirada recayó en los niños. Inuyasha notó a Izayoi mirando el suelo, a Izaya manteniendo la mirada en algún punto lejano pero con los puños apretados y a Inu no Taisho con la expresión al frente, pero notó cierta sombra dolorosa en su mirar. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo y pasados unos minutos eternos, Inuyasha pensó que nadie diría nada y él explicaría a los niños la situación con más tacto que el padre. Sin embargo, Izaya se levantó de su lugar y aún sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, decidió expresar su opinión.</p><p>―¿No soy... Somos, suficientes?. ―Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Inuyasha le escuchara, pero el rey no lo dejó interrumpirlo. ―Cuando fui a la ciudad con el primer hermano, vi muchas cosas, vi familias y eran como la nuestra. Hermanos, padre y madre, todos juntos siendo felices pese a lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor. Yo pensaba que éramos así, que viviríamos de ese modo. Pero acabo de enterarme que no será así y que he estado viviendo en una fantasía. ―Izaya miró a su madre, el príncipe al decir aquello supo que de haber podido, quizá estaría llorando ante el dolor vuelto ira que sentía. ―Si soy sincero, no quiero que se vaya porque egoístamente, quiero eso que vi allá, yo también quiero tener una familia. Y he tratado de comprender que no pertenece a este lugar y que no podemos obligarlo a quedarse, pero no puedo. ¿Es malo que quiera tener a mi madre a mi lado?.</p><p>A Inuyasha no se le permitió interrumpir, el rey no lo dejó. Debían hablar y decir lo que pensaban, cada uno tendría su turno para hacerlo. Por esa razón el Rey Demonio dejó que las crías se desahogaran, todo antes de partir al frente. Pero vio cuan afectados estaban todos, Izaya temblaba y sus puños se apretaron tanto que podría herirse pero se curaba tan rápido que no lo parecía. Los demás también estaban en silencio, pero esta vez Inu no Taisho se levantó apenas Izaya había tomado asiento.</p><p>―Vine al mundo para darle mi protección y lealtad, incluso mi vida si me la pidiera. Nací con la mentalidad de que si usted quería un arma, yo lo sería y derramaría la sangre de todo aquel que osara oponérsele. No me importaría si el mundo entero estuviera en contra de sus deseos, si eso pasaba, yo sería el arma y el verdugo; yo sería aquel que acabara con sus enemigos. ―Miró a su madre con seriedad. ―Mi único deseo es que siga sonriendo para mí y que con esa sonrisa, la sangre de mis manos se limpie. Yo no acepto que se vaya, yo acepto verlo ser feliz y no pido más que eso. Así que, sea cual sea su decisión, la aceptaré. </p><p>Cuando dijo aquello, la mirada de Inu no Taisho bajó y volvió a tomar asiento. Inuyasha sintió ese apretón en el pecho con las palabras de ambos príncipes, ambos pensaban diferente pero querían lo mismo, lo querían a él. Y esa sensación no hizo más que aumentar, pero el Rey Demonio no le permitió hablar nuevamente. Todos necesitaban sincerarse, tanto Izaya como Inu no Taisho lo habían hecho y aún faltaban los demás. Inuyasha sabía que sus hijos sufrían, nunca había considerado amarlos tanto como lo hacía, comenzó a dudar de su decisión. Su lado racional y el emocional estaban en un constante conflicto. Vivir en un mundo extraño colmado de demonios pero siendo acompañado por un pequeño grupo de ellos que si bien fueron creados a la fuerza, se convirtieron en una buena familia o vivir en un mundo conocido y con humanos como él pero seguir siendo alguien solitario que no tenía a nadie a su lado. La familiaridad que no sentía en uno, estaba en el otro y la familiaridad que no había en el otro, estaba en uno. Inuyasha sentía que colapsaría, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos lo dominaran y vio como Izayoi se levantaba de su asiento todavía sin mirarlo.</p><p>―Al enterarme de la verdad tan repentinamente, creí que lo más cruel que alguien podía hacer, era hacerle creer a las personas a las que le importa, que estaría siempre a su lado y luego irse sin mirar atrás. Pero luego entendí que aunque parezca que las personas que amas no están al pendiente de ti o no puedas verlas, no significa que no te quieran. No podemos evitar esto, mas podemos reconocer que madre nos ama y que desea que estemos a salvo pese a que no podamos verlo. ―La princesa finalmente miró a su madre y con una sonrisa, prosiguió con sus palabras. ―Yo, al igual que el segundo, no quiero que se vaya pero sé que eso no será posible. No entiendo qué es lo que puede haber en aquel lejano lugar, pero no le reprocharé si quiere volver. </p><p>Y la princesa le dirigió una inclinación a su madre por respeto, se sentó nuevamente tras haber dicho lo que pensaba. Hubo un silencio en la gran sala, Inuyasha analizaba las palabras recibidas y pensaba en su difícil situación, pero las palabras del Rey Demonio aparecieron.</p><p>―Soy un egoísta porque quiero que te quedes, sin importarme lo que tú desees y sé que eso es malo; debo dejar que tú decidas, no puedo aprisionarte como si fueras un vil objeto. Pero, cuando sonríes tan radiantemente, no puedo evitar desear tomar tu mano y nunca soltarla. También sé que tu deseo es irte, no te detendré; sé que cuando ese día llegue y te hayas ido, tu recuerdo continuará morando en los corazones de los cachorros y en el mío, no serás olvidado. Seguiremos adelante y mientras podamos recordarte, tú no desaparecerás de nuestras vidas. ―Tomó una pausa al verse observado tras empezar a revelar la verdad de su corazón, pero era necesario hacerlo. ―No estoy seguro de que si siento lo mismo que sientes por mí. Sé que siento afecto por ti y una intensa necesidad de protegerte, pero no tengo la certeza suficiente como para afirmar y nombrar este sentimiento. Por esa razón, alejarte es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento. Y solo me la he pasado haciéndote daño, causándote dolor innecesario. Tampoco estás a salvo aquí, no en un mundo tan peligroso como este y puedo concordar con los cachorros en eso, por esa razón no pienses que te obligaremos a quedarte y por favor, cuanto te vayas, no mires atrás; será menos difícil para todos.</p><p>Finalmente guardó silencio, los príncipes bajaron la mirada e Inuyasha sintió aquellas palabras cernirse profundamente en su corazón. Miró al Rey Demonio, este no lo miraba y los niños tampoco, pero podía ver el sufrimiento en ellos. Su corazón y su mente le decía con insistencia qué decir, había dos opciones. Ahora que ellos habían hablado, llegó su turno y se levantó, sintió la bruma de emociones atrapándolo.</p><p>―¿Qué es el amor si no hay dolor?. Me has lastimado y aún así, sigo conservando estos sentimientos por ti y pensando que tus buenas acciones conmigo opacan ese dolor. El amor es sin duda doloroso, pero como lo dijo nuestro hijo, también es lo más hermoso que hay y no harás que cambie de opinión. ―Miró a ese hombre, su mirada brillante y sus sentimientos empezando a ganarle a la racionalidad comenzaron a hablar por él. ―Si vuelvo a mi mundo, puedo continuar viviendo tranquilamente. Conseguir un nuevo trabajo, aplicar para una beca y continuar con mis estudios. Podré rehacer mi vida y vivir solo, eso es un buen plan. ―Su mirada ahora volvió a sus hijos. ―Pero, si regresara a mi mundo, no sé cómo podría retomar mi vida anterior. Yo ya no soy la misma persona, este lugar me ha cambiado y no me disgusta. No conozco sus costumbres, sé casi nada de ellas y lo que extraño de mi mundo es la familiaridad, un lugar donde me siento en casa. Yo sé que vivimos de diferentes maneras y que nuestra perspectiva es diferente, pero por eso quería que me enseñaran su mundo, quizá algún día podría entenderlo y aceptarlo.</p><p>Inuyasha prontamente tuvo cuatro pares de miradas en un matiz similar mirándolo, tres con esperanza y una con sorpresa. No estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero las palabras de sus hijos y las de aquel rey le calaron profundamente. Tanto que recordó las palabras que le había dicho al rey en su momento; <em>«Escucha a tu corazón, cuando no haya nada más que puedas hacer»</em>.</p><p>―Dices que este mundo es peligroso, ¿pero qué mundo no lo es?. ¿Que me haces daño? Eso lo sé y también sé que yo lo elegí. Sabía de antemano los riesgos que corría al hacerlo, incluso a veces no sé si soy un estúpido por seguir esperando por ti y quizá lo sea. Tal vez era un estúpido por esperar algo que duele y tratar de amar a alguien que no quería ser amado, pero más estúpido es rendirse sin intentarlo. Yo nunca voy a perdonarte por todo el daño que me causaste, pero de nada sirve dedicarme a odiarte porque eso no arreglará nada. ―Su mirada se enfocó en los príncipes. ―Al principio odié la idea de tenerlos, deseaba escapar y que nunca nacieran, pero todo cambió cuando los conocí. Odiaba la idea de ser un fenómeno y ser llamado madre, mas no pude evitar amarlos tanto y más que a mí mismo. Ahora son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Mi vida no sería la misma sin ustedes, niños. </p><p>Y antes que Inuyasha dijera algo más, tanto Izaya como Izayoi lo abrazaban, siendo observados por el primero y el rey. Ese abrazo tan emotivo hizo que Inuyasha sintiera lo mucho que lo amaban sus hijos, miró al primer príncipe y lo instó a acercarse, que compartieran un momento como familia después de tanta incertidumbre y al final, el príncipe abrazó a su madre, sintiendo ese amor que le profesaba. </p><p>Mientras se abrazaban e Inuyasha les repetía lo mucho que los amaba, el Rey Demonio miró la escena, sería difícil el separarlos el uno del otro. No podía separar a una madre de sus hijos y no podía quitarles a sus cachorros a su madre. Pero ya el tiempo diría que pasaría, aún faltaban muchas cosas por venir.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Historias relacionadas con esta historia:</p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/1000010088-%EF%BD%A1%E0%B3%83-%EA%A6%BD%EA%A6%81%EF%B8%A7-%CC%87%DB%AA%E3%80%AC%C2%B0-libro-de-one-shots%E3%80%8Een-curso%E3%80%8F-%F0%9D%91%BC%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8F%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%8B%F0%9D%92%90"> ¿Y sí Kikyo no hubiera muerto?.</a> Historia corta hecha por una seguidora.</p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/1039562085-one-shots-inuyasha-a-la-luz-de-la-luna-llena"> ¿Y sí Izaya se volviera humano por una noche?.</a> Historia pedida, corta y con un poco de Inozaya (Inu no Taisho x Izaya) hecha por su servidora (disponible también en esta plataforma, en el libro de mini historias).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>